With these Words
by rauby
Summary: Now one has a clue just how close Santana and Quinn are to each other. But they find out really spectacularly. I know the sumarry sucks, but please just check it out. You might like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to anyone out there reading. Just a few things before you start reading. I am not the biggest Glee follower, but I like the show and more specifically I love some of the characters. So this story is very loosely based on the real Glee, so don't get upset if I do not stick to canon. I love Santana and I hate Finn so if you like Finn, this will not be for you. But ok that is it from me for now, read and enjoy and if you feel so inclined a review would be greatly appreciated:)  
**

* * *

Santana Lopez was never good at emotions. When she got emotional she usually dismantled things or people and quite forcefully so. But this, this was different. This hurt so much that Santana wanted to dismantle the world. But she knew she couldn't, if she did and Quinn found out it would make her cry, and Santana never could handle seeing Quinn cry. So instead of yelling and screaming or waiting in the waiting room with their friends, and she used that term very loosely. As none of them knew what Quinn was to her. They didn't have a clue. No instead of pretending she found herself on her knees in the Hospital chapel playing. With all that she was. She prayed that God wouldn't take away the one thing in her life that made her feel complete. The one person who always knew what to say or do to calm her down and make her happy. She prayed because she wasn't sure that she would survive it if Quinn died.

'Ms Lopez?'

Santana's head shot up. 'Yes?' She choked out. Her voice was so horse from all the crying. It felt like she had been crying for days.

'The doctor needs to speak to you, urgently.'

Santana got up and nodded. 'I'll be right there.'

* * *

Santana walked into the waiting room, her jaw clenched hard. Why did that fucking prick always have to have his nose where it didn't belong. She closed her eyes and swallowed the rage that had instantly bubbled to the surface. She could not do that right now. 'Doctor you wanted to speak with me?'

The doctor turned to her, he looked relieved. Finally he could get away from al the belligerent teenagers. 'Ms. Lopez?'

'Yes.' Santana croaked, she would need to drink something soon or she would loose her voice completely. She didn't care, but maybe Quinn would wake up. She needed to be able to talk to Quinn.

'Good, we need to discuss some things.' The doctor said kindly then glanced at the mass of teenagers still surrounding them. 'You might prefer to do this in private Ms Lopez.'

Santana whipped around and snarled at the the others. 'Back the shit off!' Everyone pretty much jumped ten feet away. Except of course for Finn fucking Hudson. 'I told you to back the fuck off! You are not wanted here.'

'We all have a right to know what is going on.' Finn stood his ground, he would not let some snide bitch tell him off. 'And why would the doctor need to talk to you! If you get to know then we sure as hell do. You are nothing but a slut! At least we are her friends.'

Santana glanced at Brittany who looked confused but ready to step in like always. And Rachel, in her fucking ridiculous wedding dress. She looked about ready to pass out. 'You have no clue who Quinn even is.' Santana growled at Finn's ridiculous claim of friendship. 'And I don't have time to enlighten you.' She turned to Brittany. 'Britt get him the fuck away from me, before I kill him.' Santana could have kissed Brittany for dragging the bloody oaf away without question. Not that Finn was going quietly. He kept screaming slurs her way. She just couldn't care less, she had more urgent things to worry about that Finn Fucking Hudson. 'Can we talk somewhere a little more quiet?' Santana asked the doctor softly. And followed him into what looked like a break room.

'Now as I was saying I need to speak to you.' The doctor said firmly not saying a word about what had just happened. Things like this usually brought out the utter worst in people or the best. It wasn't his place to make a comment on them though.

Santana felt her heart tighten in fear. 'Is she ok?'

'Quinn is critical, but stable for the moment.' The doctor said kindly. This was the part he really hated, dealing with the family. 'But she needs more surgeries, and we need you to sign the consent forms Ms Lopez.'

Santana swallowed hard, but she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her cheeks, and she hated herself for not being stronger. 'What...what exactly are her injuries and what operations does she need?'

'We were able to stabilize Ms Fabray but her back is broken and she has severe damage to her left hand and also her left leg from the impact. A specialist is on his way to do the back surgery and our team of Orthopaedic Surgeons are waiting for your signature to start the surgery on her arm and leg. We are keeping a close eye on any further internal bleeding, but we seem to have it under control for now. We are also monitoring her head injury closely. Other than than she is pretty banged up.'

Making sense of everything that she had heard would have to wait until later. Santana had to focus one the here and the now. 'But she is stable?'

'As I said, yes for now.' The doctor reiterated, he needed her to sign the consent forms. 'Ma'am it is really vital that we do the surgeries as soon as possible.'

Santana nodded dumbly, she took the papers her offered her and signed them all except the last one. 'I will not sign this.'

The doctor nodded, it was a gamble putting that there. 'I understand.' He took the stack of papers. 'I will keep you apprised of her progress.'

'Thank you doc.' As soon as the doctor was out of the room Santana sank to the ground and started sobbing. _Quinn please, don't die on me._

* * *

Santana started awake when there was a timid knock at the door. She blinked and looked around. She had fallen asleep. She had actually cried herself to sleep on the floor of a hospital. She sat up and tried to look at least a little intimidating. 'Yes?'

'San, it's me Britt.' Brittany said very uncertain about disturbing Santana. They had been best friends since they were babies and Brittany had never seen Santana act the way she was now. 'Can I come in?'

Santana sighed, of course it would be Britt who came to talk to her. No one else would have the balls. Not even her parents, and she knew they were very confused as to what was going on. She picked her self up of the floor and straightened her clothes as best she could. _Britt will know what to do to make you feel better. Only Quinn knows me better than Britt. _'Yea, Britt come in.' Santana barely had time to finish the sentence before Brittany all but body slammed her.

'I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is San I am here.' Brittany murmured into Santana's ear. She sighed in relief when she felt Santana relax.

'I know B you always have my back.' Santana said and held on to Brittany even tighter. 'Is everyone still out there?'

Britt nodded. 'They aren't going to go unless they get kicked out.'

Santana growled, she did not have the strength for this. But somehow she knew she would find it if she really needed it. 'They have no right being here.'

'They just want to know Q is ok.' Britt said softly, still not sure why Santana was acting like she was. They were there for San to.

Santana snorted, they were there for the show. Some might actually care, Rachel did so did Britt. Quinn's mom cared and her own parents cared. She knew that. But the others? They didn't know shit. And they were there to make themselves feel better. 'She isn't ok, and I am not ok with them sitting out there pretending to be the biggest Quinn fans!'

Britt bit her lip as she saw Santana's eyes darken. Santana had gone from heartbroken to pissed of. And she looked ready to kill. 'San they do care. I know not like you and me, but they care.' She desperately tried, but she knew San wasn't listening any more. She just really hoped Finn used the little sense he had and didn't aggravate Santana any further. Or her would be lying right next to Quinn in the hospital.

* * *

Rachel wrung her hands, this was so bad! And it was all her fault. Quinn getting in that stupid accident. All her fault and now no matter what she tried Finn would not stop acting like a troll. 'Finn stop it!'

'She ruins our wedding and you expect me to calm down? What the fuck Rachel.' Finn yelled loudly, ignoring the disgust of most of the people who were listening in.

'Oh my god, Finn Quinn got in an accident!' Rachel tried again. When it wasn't Finn badgering the poor doctor with his apparent concern for Quinn, it was him taking on Santana because he was jealous that Santana was the centre of attention, and now apparently he was jealous of Quinn. Who nearly got killed getting to their wedding. How in the hell did they get here. And how could she let them.

'Yo dude she's right!' Puck spoke up, he was seriously getting fed up with Finn's crap. 'This is like totally not cool.'

'Shut the fuck up Puckerman, I know Quinn and she did this on purpose. I bet you she isn't even hurt. That's why the doctor would only speak to that fucking dyke.' Finn missed the fact that Carlos Lopez who was also in the waiting room stiffened. He had been forced to listen to Finn's rant for three hours now. And he was getting to the end of his rope.

Rachel's jaw hit the ground. _What in gods name is wrong with him? He is totally insane! _'Finn you have to stop this!' Before Rachel could go any further though Finn's eye darkened and he stormed off. When Rachell turned around to see where he was going all the colour drained from her face. 'This is not good!'

'You're telling me.' Noah nodded quickly following Finn. He had a feeling Santana was about the totally kill Finn.

* * *

Britt got really nervous when she saw Finn storm over towards them, because San looked gleeful and evil. And that was not a good thing. No it was a very bad thing. 'Don't kill him San. Quinn wouldn't like that.'

San pursed her lips as her eyes narrowed at the stupid brute heading her way. 'I won't kill him Britt.' She said coldly. 'I promissed Q I wouldn't, but that doesn't mean I will let him treat me the way he has been. This is not his show. This is my nightmare and I don't wan him here.'

'You! I have a bone to pick with you!' Finn bellowed when he came to a halt a few feet away from Santana, at least he had enough sense not to get to close. 'How fucking dare you pretend to care about Quinn! You don't care about anything but you!'

Santana rolled her eyes. Finn seriously needed to get checked by a vet, he was acting like a total ass. 'Finnessa I don't rightly give a fuck what you think or do. But you won't be doing it here.' Santana took a step closer and all but laughed when Finn took a step back. 'Leave Finn.'

'And why would I do that?' Finn snipped trying to look imposing even though he was backing away as Santana moved towards him. For all his bravado, he was scared of Santana Lopez always had been.

'Because if you don't I will make you.' Santana sneered. 'And you don't want that to happen Hudson, you seriously don't.'

'I am not scared of you! You are nothing but a lying bitchy whore, who would spread your legs for anyone...I should know.' Finn sneered the last part and was sorely disappointed when Santana didn't even flinch.

'I know you Finnessa and I know that I have always terrified you.' Santana laughed mockingly. 'And your little show you are putting on here?' Santana was now face to face with Finn and glowering at him. 'It stops now. Get out, and this is the last time I will be asking this nicely.'

Finn growled, no, Santana was not going to get away with this. She was the interloper. No one wanted her there. No one ever wanted her anywhere. 'No you and Quinn fucking Fabray ruined my day! And now we are all just sitting here pretending that this is actually real. I know Quinn, this is just some ploy to get me and Rachel to break up. She still wants me. But this? This is fucking insane.' The room went so silent and except for Finn digging his own grave deeper and deeper not a sound could be heard. Every single person there could see that he had crossed a line. A line that once you crossed with Santana it could never uncross. Even if they wanted to they just couldn't stop the train crash that was happening right in front of them.

Santana felt Brittany suddenly wrap a solid arm around her, and she was grateful. She was so close to totally loosing it. But after a few deep breathes she gently removed the arm. She got so close to Finn that she could feel his breath on her face. 'I don't give a shit what you say about me Hudson. For all I care you can go post on your pathetic facebook account that I am the biggest slut, whore, bitch and anything else your pea-sized brain can come up with.' She poked him hard. 'But if you ever...and I mean ever talk about my wife like that again I will end you. She got in an accident on her way to your pathetic fucking farce of a wedding. Because even though she thought Rachel was making the biggest mistake of her life, she would never let her walk down that isle alone. And what did she get for her trouble?' Santana ignored as everyone around her started buzzing. She knew that their carefully built life together would be invaded and gossiped about. And she hated Fin even more for that. 'You seemed so intent about knowing before. So let me tell you. She has internal bleeding, seriously damaged arm and leg, a multitude of bruises and cuts, a severe head injury and her back is broken.' Santana could see Finn swallowing hard, she didn't give a fuck. 'So you tell me you fucking piece of crap, how the hell do you figure this is about you?'

Finn gaped but before he could even try to form another sentence a strong hand clamped on his shoulder. 'It's time you left Finn.' Carlos Lopez said authoritatively. He was just as shocked as everyone else in the room. But someone needed to stop this. He should have done so earlier. But he hadn't known, he hadn't understood. Now he did. He would be his little girl's rock. 'Mija I am so sorry.'

Santana swallowed hard and nodded. She knew he was more than likely upset with her. But he would be there. _I should have talked to them earlier. _'Please just get him away from me.' She said as she once again fell into Brittany's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there. Wow I just wow. THank you guys so much for the incredible support you have shown already. And thank you to each and every review! Such a high;) I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint. There's a little fluff...and Sue Sylvester...now be kind I love her and I tried to do her justice, but I am just not that good a writer. Hope it is still ok:) Again wow! Enjoy! And again let me know what you think.**

* * *

Brittanny stroked Santana's hair as she hugged her closer. She was aware that everyone in the room kept staring at Santana. But they wouldn't come closer, not until she told them it was ok. 'San?' San was intimidating, but they were more scared of upsetting her. That always worked in her favour.

'Yea Britt?' San mumbled lying her head on Brittany's shoulder.

Brit scrunched her nose as she figured out what she wanted to ask. 'I thought girls weren't allowed to get married.'

Santana smiled softly at Brittany. 'They can't here. But there are places where they can.'

'But you and Q live here.' Brittany pursed her lips in confusion. 'So how did you get married.'

Santana closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered. Quinn had been so sweet, and romantic. Something that Santana hadn't known she liked or wanted until Quinn Fabray decided to court her. Old fashioned honest to god courting. Or as Quinn liked to say she had wooed Santana. Swept her slowly but surely of her feet. 'Do you remember when Q turned eighteen?'

'Yea?' Brit smiled, they had had the coolest party ever for her. It had been so much fun.

'Well the night before her party she asked me to marry her.' Santana said wistfully. She had no idea that she had everyone's attention. They were all beyond curious.

'Q asked you?' Brittany asked her eyes big and round. Santana didn't like that sort of thing. She was always the one that did things for her when they were still together.

Santana chuckled she understood why Brittany seemed so astonished. Everyone only ever got to see her public self. She was a badass and she ruled the world. But Quinn, Quinn just crept in under the radar and charmed her pants right off. With sweet gestures, like leaving her flowers at her locker and silly notes in her text books. 'Yea B, Quinn asked me.'

Brittany blinked then smiled. 'Wow, she's your Sannie.'

Santana just shook her head affectionately. She didn't know how, but Brit always made her feel better. _You hear that Q you are my Sannie. _'Something like that.' She said after a while.

'So what happened next?' Brittany asked resting her head on Santana's.

'Well Quinn surprised me with this seriously romantic picnic in her backyard. She seriously went all out. I didn't even know why I was being spoiled when it was her birthday. But later she explained the best birthday present she had ever gotton was when she got to go down on one knee and ask me to marry her.'Santana chuckled, she had been so surprised she had literally passed out. 'And a week later we took that trip, you remember?'

'Uh huh, you told me that is was so you could get your sexy-times with Q.' Brittany nodded happily. She liked this side to Santana. She would have to remember to thank Quinn for making her come out more often.

'Yea, so we could have permanent sexy-times. We got marries that weekend.' Santana teased, feeling a little more settled with every passing second. They would get through this, they always did. 'It was the perfect weekend, and Quinn had it planned out to perfection. But then she always does.'

'That is so sweet. Q is totally a romantic.' Brittany was grinning like a kid who got set loose in a candy store. 'I do have one more question though.'

'Ask away Brit-Brit, you can ask me anything.' Talking and remembering helped, it made Santana feel closer to Quinn. And Brittany never pushed, and she was he best friend. If anyone deserved to know Brittany did. For simply putting up with her all these years.

Brittany looked around the room suspiciously then lent in closer to Santana. 'If you are married why don't you have the same last name?'

Santana couldn't help but laugh, trust Brittany to ask something like that. That on the scale of things that were important to her, didn't really even register. It was something so small, but she knew Brit truly was just curious. 'Actually Quinn took my name.'

'No way!' Santana nearly jumped she was so excited. 'This is so awesome.'

* * *

Rachel was just completely dumbfounded. She had known that Santana and Quinn had been seeing each other. Well she had found out by accident, but she still knew. But she had no idea that they were that close. _I mean I have seen them together. Countless times, oh gods I hope Finn doesn't find that out! But I never really knew. Santana was just...Santana. But maybe that was just because no one except Quinn and Brittany ever took the time to get to know her. _Quinn had turned into a close friend for Rachel and even Santana in her insulting tell it how it is way got close to Rachel. But what she realized was that she never took the chance to actually get close to Santana herself. 'Don't even think about it Puck! I think she has had more than enough of big blundering football players.'

Noah who was just about to make smart mouth comment sat back and pouted. Something her did rather well. 'You are no fun.'

'Today? No I am not. Just leave them be. Brittany is the only one that Santana has let anywhere near her. And considering, I think we should let her take the comfort where she is comfortable taking it. And that will probably never be us.' Rachel bit her lip as she she spoke softly to Noah.

'Yea.' Noah said sadly looking a little lost. 'How did we mess up so badly Rae?'

'We were self absorbed teenagers to rapt up in our own teenage drama to see past our own noses.' Rachel watched as a nurse made her way over to Santana and Brittany. And then had to bite her lip hard to remind herself that her help wasn't wanted. Even though Santana had turned whiter than a piece of paper.

* * *

Santana was shaking so badly that Brittany was afraid she wouldn't be able to hold on to her. Though she had to admit she wasn't fairing much better either. 'Sannie Q will be ok.' She tried to sound as convincing as she could, but it came out more like a question than a statement. Quinn had gone into cardiac arrest. The nurse told them they had gotten her back, but still she knew it broke something in San.

'I...I need your phone.' Santana stammered her heart was hammering so fast. She knew that could not be normal, but what the hell was.

Brittany dug her phone out of her pocket and handed it over. She looked alarmed when Santana got up. She really didn't like it, Santana was hurting so badly. 'Sannie where you going?'

Santana swallowed hard. 'I am just going to go outside to make a phone call B.' When she saw how worried Brittany was she sighed. 'I will be right back, I just need a sec, key Brit-Brit?'

'Key, but if you stay out there to long I'll have Puck drag you back in here.' Brittany said folding her arms looking as intimidating as she possibly could.

Santana snorted through her tears. 'I would like to see him try. But you won't find out today, I promise B.'

'Ok, go make your call.' Brittany said but looked non to happy about it. She watched as Santana walked out of the waiting room and out into the snow. _Q you have to get better, San is so broken. I don't think I can put her back together without you Q.  
_

* * *

Santana paced as she waited for the phone to be picked up. She just kept pacing and not thinking, if the thought then she would crumble completely. 'Come on pick up!' She mumbled then let out a breath when she heard the click of connection.

'Corcoran.'

'Shelby it's Santana.' Santana said softly, not exactly sure what to say. Her and Shelby got along pretty well, but it was still weird talking to your wife's daughters mother. _What a fucking title._

'Santana? Did we have a date? I swear I write them down after the last time.' Shelby sounded frazzled.

'No, Shelby your ok.' Santana bit her lip holding back a sob. 'I...Quinn is in the Hospital.' Santana could hear the breath leave Shelby, after a very rough start she and Quinn had gotten very close. That had surprised all involved. And Beth adored Quinn.

'Is she ok?' Shelby asked as she started rooting around to find her keys.

Santana could help it as she started sobbing again. 'Shelby...I think you should bring Beth.' She was shaking so badly, and it wasn't from the cold. 'Quinn would never forgive me if Beth didn't get to say goodbye.'

'Oh god I'm on my way.' Shelby said softly, she was about to hang up when she heard a thumb and then screaming. _Oh god this is not good. _'Santana!' She yelled into the phone, but didn't get a response. 'Hang on I'm on my way.'

* * *

Sue Sylvester kicked open the doors to Lima General. She was convinced that if she didn't take charge everything would go to hell. And after what she had just seen in the parking lot she knew she was right. 'Hey Streisand why did your dumb as doornail fiancé try to beat up the Captain of my Cheerios?' She snapped as she walked in with a limp Santana in her arms.

Rachel's eyes bugged out. 'He did what?'

'Are you blind now to midget?' Sue snapped as she gently lay Santana in Brittany arms.

Brittany blinked but held on to the now groaning Santana. 'Is she ok Coach?'

'She'll be fine.' Sue said dismissively, although if anyone had the balls to look a little closer they would see she was actually worried. 'Now where was I?' She looked around her eyes zeroing in on Rachel again. 'Oh yes, Finnessa. You should probably get him inside, not that frostbite would do anything to the big ass. Probably would make him look better actually.'

Rachel blinked she was still trying to figure out what happened. 'They were fighting?'

'As if.' Sue growled. 'Dumbass would never be able to take on Sand Bags over there in a fight. No he jumped her from the back. Sucker punched her.'

'Coach should we get San a doctor?' Brittany asked anxious, she couldn't deal with another of her friends getting hurt.

'Get some ice and Jugs will be fine.' Sue waved Brittany off easily. Sue's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she watched Rachel pull out her phone. 'And who do you think you are calling Streisand?'

Rachel looked at Sue dumbly as if it should be obvious who she was calling. 'I am calling the police.'

'Hey I didn't touch Finnessa, well not much.' Sue said holding her arms up. 'I just made sure he wouldn't follow us in here. Boobs Maggee has enough on her plate with her significant other under the knife.' Sue nearly hurled at her own comment, that sounded almost nice. 'I can't have my Captain slacking off after all.'

'Not on you Ms Sylvester.' Rachel said again looking at Sue as if she was from another planet. 'I won't condone anyone attacking someone from behind. I am calling the police and making a complaint against him in Santana's name.'

Sue tilted her head and arched an eyebrow, now that she hadn't seen coming. And nothing much surprised her. 'Well, well Streisand has a backbone after all. By all means call, oh and ask for Detective Hayly, she was my Captain when we took the first National Championship.' Sue grinned evilly. 'She'll be sure to take really good care Finnocense.'

'Now hang on guys. Come on Finn's a good boy he is just upset. And understandably so.' Mr. Shuester tried to intervene. 'Santana's fine, there was no harm done.'

'Are you kidding Mr. Shue? So not cool!' Noah and Mike yell at the same time.

'He is a douche. And he just sucker punched Santana.' Mike continued angrily, something none of them had seen before.

Noah nodded so did the rest of them. 'She's like half his size dude. Not cool. So not cool.'

Mr. Shuester went bright red in the face, he couldn't exactly defend that fact no matter how much he liked Finn, or disliked Santana. 'But he is your team mate.' He tried as a last ditch attempt.

Rachel growled angrily. 'And he was my Fiancé, that does not nor will it ever give him the right to hit someone, especially a team mate.' She emphasized the last part to hammer her point home. If Shue was going to play the team card, then so could she. She was grateful no one seemed to have noticed tat she had just broken up with Finn. It was not the time or place. It was rather tactless actually.

Sue stood back and grinned happily. Oh how she loved causing havoc and inciting mutinies and riots. Where would life be without them. 'Ahhh the sweet sound of fighting in the Emergency Room.' Now she just had to corner Brittany as soon as she got back with the ice and find out what was going on with Q. She had to protect her assets, both of them.

* * *

Shelby rushed into the waiting room with a fussing Beth in her arms she looked around the room worriedly. 'Where is she?' She all but yelled at the closest person she could get to. 'Where is Santana?'

Mercedes blinked but managed to point to where Brittany sat holding Santana who seemed to be a little out of it. 'Uhm she's ok.' _And how do you even know her? Aren't you like the deadbeat mother?_

Shelby spotted Santana and then Rachel. She hurried over to Rachel and thrust Beth into her arms. 'Sweetie look after her for me please?' She asked as she kissed Rachel on the cheek. She hurried over to Santana and crouched down. 'Are you ok sweetie?'

Santana nodded groaning as Brittany held the ice to her eye more firmly. 'I'm fine, I got sucker punched.'

Shelby nodded. 'Good, I'm sure Brittany will take good care of you.' She would try to help Santana later, she was still to raw. Santana you had to finesse. _Or be Brittany Pierce and Quinn Lopez. _

Brittany's eyes went wide. 'How do you know my name?'

Shelby smiled at Brittany, she seemed to be just as sweet as Quinn and Santana always claimed she was. 'Quinn and Santana talk about you a lot.'

'Oh, ok.' Brittany nodded satisfied with the answer. 'Cool that.'

Shelby got up then glared at everyone there, when she spied Sue she had her target. The woman was completely certifiable, but if anyone knew what was going on it would be Sue Sylvester. She marched over to her hands on hips. 'Where is the the stupid oaf?'

'Relax Streisand Senior, little Streisand took care of him.' Sue cackled gleefully. 'She called the cops on him. It was beautiful!'

Shelby blinked, wasn't Rachel supposed to marry Finn? Not that she would be aposed to Rachel finally giving the idiot the boot. They had had more than one fight about him. It had strained their already strained relationship even more. She just could not understand how Rachel could fall for such a jack ass. 'Good, I hope he gets what's coming.'

Sue smirked as she lent closer. 'Oh I made sure of it. The Detective who arrested him is one of mine.' Sue lent back looking smug.

'I owe you one.' Shelby said as she turned to head back to Rachel, Santana and Beth.

'Nope this one is on the house.' Sue said happily enjoying her superiority over everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Ok so here s the next chapter. I hope you like it. And again thank you for all the reviews makes a girls day! Keep them coming and I will try my best to keep the chapters coming. You guys are great! Enjoy. **

* * *

The moment Santana saw Quinn's doctor she jumped up and made her way to him. 'Doc...how is she?' She asked past the big rock in her throat.

The doctor although a little startled smiled a little, at least he had some good news. 'Quinn is stable and resting.' He led Santana a little bit away again, remembering that she wasn't keen on sharing with the rest of the group there for her wife. 'She went into cardiac arrest while we were operating, but we managed to get her back. We were also able to fix as much damage as we could. Now it is up to her. The next 24 hours are critical.'

Santana wondered if she would ever be able to breath normally again. Or if she would always have this feeling like she was drowning. 'Can I see her?'

The doctor nodded. 'Yes of course. But only two people at a time for now, and I know you won't want to leave her. So I am going to let you stay with her after visiting hours, but only you.' The doctor looked at her sternly. He doubted he would have any trouble with her though. She seemed very protective of her wife. That was the only reason he was making allowances, plus he really believed that critical patients did better having their loved ones close.

'Thank you.' Relief swept through Santana, she looked up and saw Brittany not far away. She held out her hand and Brittany jumped and took Santana's hand tightly. 'I'm scared.' Santana said softly.

Brittany nodded her head. 'So am I, but I think Quinn is more scared. So you have to be her Sannie right now, because she can't be yours right now.'

Santana swallowed then nodded. 'Doc can you take us, or do we need to ask the nurses?'

'No I can take you.' He said softly.

Santana bit her lip then looked at the others there. 'When you are done could you tell Mrs Fabray how her daughter is doing? I...I just really need to see her right now.' _And I can't face her yet._

The doctor nodded kindly. 'Of course, and if you need me for anything let the nurses know. They can page Dr. Norton.'

* * *

Santana nearly fainted when Dr. Norton showed them into Quinn's room. He had warned them how bad Quinn would look. She was on a respirator and was hooked up to so many machines there was hardly anything of Quinn that wasn't covered. 'Oh god!' Santana sat down in the chair next to Quinn. 'I love you.' She whispered softly as she took Quinn's undamaged hand in her own.

Brittany stood in the door of the room. She didn't know what to do. The girl lying in that hospital bead looked nothing like Quinn. But it was, and Santana was loosing it. She walked up to the bed and made Santana shift so she could sit on the chair too. 'Hey Q, you had us so worried. Sannie is like totally sad and won't talk to anyone but me.' Britanny said softly, she figured that talking to Quinn could only help. Maybe she would wake up. 'And it is so cool how you are now Quinn Lopez! You guys totally suck for not telling me though.' Britanny pouted then smiled softly when she felt Santana's arm come around her waist. 'S told me how you proposed. So sweet. Although you have to teach me how to make Sannie go all mushy.'

'I do not go mushy.' Santana said wiping some tears away. But smiled at Brittany, she was of course right. Every time she closed her eyes she saw something Quinn did and how her heart melted every single time.

'Yes you do, when you talk about Quinn you go super mushy.' Brittany poked Santana then turned back to Quinn. 'You have a superpower Quinn, it's so cool.'

'Are you really mad we didn't tell you B?' Santana asked after letting Brittany have a monologue with Quinn about how awesome Quinn was. _And I could say it any better. You are amazing._

Brittany scrunched her nose. 'I am bummed I didn't get to be in the wedding, but you must have had a good reason. So no, but I am super excited now. And I want to hear all about the wedding and everything.'

Santna sighed relieved. 'You Brit can ask us anything. How about when Quinn is better you come with us to our place and I'll show you some pics. Quinn documented the hell out of it.' Brittany nodded enthusiastically making Santana grin. She looked at Quinn again and this time saw her Quinn, her beautiful Quinn. She was ok to let some other people visit now. 'B can you go get Quinn's mom?'

'Ok.' Brit got up and hopped from foot to foot nodded to herself. She lent down and kissed the top of Quinn's head. 'I'll visit again tomorrow than we can totally gossip about San.' She said softly then turned to Santana. 'I'll be in the waiting room if you need me San.'

Santana nodded even though she knew it would be better for Brittany to just go home, but she needed her best friend near. 'Thanks B you are the best.'

* * *

Judy Fabray gasped when she walked into Quinn's room. Her daughter was unrecognisable. She swallowed hard as she started to understand the doctors warnings. Also the the unspoken advice to make sure to say what was important to Quinn. Because looking at her the possibility of Quinn seemed a hard reality. 'Oh my baby.'

'I nearly fainted when I saw her.' Santana said softly not wanting to startle Judy who hadn't taken her eyes of Quinn. 'I...I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before.'

Judy walked closer to the bed and gently covered one of Quinn's feet. 'You were hurting.'

'So were you.' Santana said remorse colouring her voice. 'I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I still should have let you know what was going on. You are her mom, and she will kick my ass for being such a jerk.'

Judy laughed a little at that. It was true her little girl had Santana rapt around her little finger. But she would never make the mistake of pushing Santana, Judy respected her to much. 'She is your wife.' She said it softly, still not sure what to make of that fact. She saw the way Santana looked at Quinn and walked up to her and gently squeezed her shoulder. They had so much love between them it always made her heart hurt. It was something she never thought she would find. 'All of the why's and the when's and the hows don't matter now. Quinn is what matters. And you two so obviously love each other, even though I know you hold back so much when you are around me. It still shines through Santana.'

'She loves you so much.' Santana bit her lip. 'She just doesn't know how to talk to you.'

Judy nodded sadly. They had worked very hard to have a semi good relationship, but it was still so awkward most of the time. She was also well aware that Quinn felt incredibly uncomfortable in their home. To many bad memories. 'Earlier when you were telling of Finn you said that he didn't know Quinn, but I got the feeling you weren't just talking about him.' She bit her lip, she really was desperate to get to know her better. 'I would like to get to know her better. The real Quinn, I don't want her to always be on edge. I just want my little baby girl back.'

Santana closed her eyes and thanked who ever brought that on. 'I am more than willing to help you to get to know her, and she will be to when she wakes up.'

Judy blinked nodding. She bent down and like Brittany before her she kissed Quinn gently on to of the head. 'I love you baby girl. And I'll be here if you need me.' She turned back to Santana. 'The doctor told us to keep it short and there are other people who want to say hi. Let me know if anything changes.'

Santana nodded. 'Judy?' She called Judy just before she stepped out of the room. 'She will always need you, you're her mom.'

* * *

Santana lent in closer to Quinn so she could kiss her hand. 'You have to get better Q, you know how helpless I am without you to back up.' She lent back in the chair. 'Did you hear your mom before? I really think she wants to get to know the real you.' Santana said firmly. 'She was even ok with us being married. Oh yea, they all know.' Santana bit her lip, they had not wanted people to know. They had their reasons for that. And the biggest was simply that it was none of their fucking business. Now it would be all over the place. 'At least you managed to stop the wedding for now. And then Frankenteen had to out you and our relationship to everyone, you know I still can not believe we both went there. That is just eww!'

'Santa!'

Santana's head shot up and for the first time that whole day she grinned a real full blown grinn. She got up and walked up to Shelby and Beth taking her in her arms. 'Hey baby Q.' She nuzzled into Beth, she was still amazed how much Beth was like Quinn.

Shelby rolled her eyes fondly. From the very first time Santana had met Beth she had never called her anything but Baby Q, and Beth for her part refused to call Santana anything but Santa. 'You know if you keep calling her that all the time, one day she isn't going to respond to her actual name.'

Beth seemed to know that something was wrong and that she needed to be quite, and for that both Shelby and Santana were grateful. 'Yea yea.' Santana waved Shelby of then sat down next to Quinn again. 'Thank you for bringing her.'

'Of course.' Shelby said softly as she watched her daughter cock her head then lean forward and resting her head next to Quinn babling softly. _Oh gods. _'Is there anything else I can get you, anything at all?'

Santana pursed her lips then nodded. 'Could you bring some of her things?'

'Of course I still have the extra key, so you just tell me what you need.' Shelby smiled at Santana glad to be able to do something useful. If she actually stopped and started thinking about what was happening she would crumple. No for the time being she was going to be strong. And do whatever it took to help.

'Her or my lap top one of them should be there. And some books, I figure what she was reading to Beth, and whatever is on the beside table. I think it's Tolstoy. And could you bring my phone, I left so fast that I forgot to grab it.'

'Ok got that. What about clothes, toiletries and something for you to eat?' Shelby asked making a mental list of what she was going to add to what Santana had asked for.

'Yea, sure that would be good.' Santana shrugged she really didn't care all that much. 'Uhm could you bring me one of Quinn's sweaters?'

Shelby nodded, not commenting on that item. It was something to personal and between Santana and Quinn. 'Is she really reading Tolstoy?'

'I think that was what she was reading, sure. I'm just glad it's not Plato. I am not fond of Philosophy.' Santana stroked Beth's back soothingly. She was falling asleep.

'Seriously if people knew you two they would think you two were the biggest geeks around! And yes I am talking about you to. I know you read just as much as she does.' Shelby sometimes had to laugh because Quinn and Santana's idea of a story for Beth was often times something she would not even understand, but Beth loved it. 'What is she reading Beth at the moment?'

'Harry Potter.' Santana chuckled, Quinn's utter fascination with the books was one of the things Santana found utterly adorable about her.

'Oh good, then when I kick you out tomorrow to get a shower I can read her something I actually understand.' Shelby said. 'Will you be ok looking after Beth until I get back?'

'Yea, but...'

'No buts, Who should I send back?' Shelby asked.

After thinking about it for a bit Santana sighed. _She is Quinn's friend, and mine in her own annoying way. _'Could you send Rachel in? And tell my parents that I am ok. Everyone else should really go home. After Rachel that's it. I don't want to many people in here.'

'Ok I'll do that. I'll see you in a bit.' Shelby gave Quinn's hand a squeeze. 'You better get better, or Santana will drive us all nuts.'

* * *

Rachel paced not sure whether she really should go to Quinn's room that is where she desperately wanted to be. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone grabbed her hand. She sighed relieved when she saw Brittany. 'You scared me.'

'Sorry.' Brittany shrugged. 'I was just wondering why you were still here?'

Rachel bit her lip. 'I don't think Santana really wants me here. And the last thing I want to do is cause even more tension.'

'If San didn't want you here you would know it.' Brittany said. 'You know she isn't shy about letting people know exactly what she thinks.'

Snorting Rachel nodded, that was true. 'I just don't want to disturb them.'

'Quinn is your friend, and she really likes you.' Brittany swung their hand between them, missing Rachel's frown. 'She doesn't really let anyone get close to her. She was starting to really let you in. Not like San, but she doesn't even let me that close. She's kinda messed up like that.' She blinked. 'What I wanted to say was, Quinn wants you here, meaning San wants you here. And don't tell her I told you, but San likes you. She was really sad when you didn't invite her to the wedding.'

'That was Finn.' Rachel whimpered. 'I wanted her there, but he said no. We had a huge fight about both Quinn and Santana coming. Her refused Santana, I managed to convince him that Quinn would be ok. I just really needed her to be there. I needed my friend.'

'You needed your best friend.' Brittany said simply, and smiled when Rachel nodded. 'Now Quinn needs her best friend.'

'You're right.' Rachel smiled hugging Brittany quickly. Then ran of.

'Of course I am.' Brittany said happily as she watched Rachel run of. 'I just don't know why everyone always sound so surprised.' She looked around the waiting room trying to decide where the most comfortable place would be to take a nap. After a while she shrugged, all the chairs were equally uncomfortable.

* * *

Rachel knocked softly on the door of Quinn's room. 'Santana?'

Santana turned as much as she could with being used as a body pillow. 'Rae come on in.' Santana whispered not wanting to wake Beth.

Rachel smiled biting her lip. 'Thank you for letting me see her.' Rachel said as she walked in, she stopped in her step swallowed hard and put on her best show face. Inside she was dying. She had never seen Quinn look so small or vulnerable. It was heartbreaking. 'I know I am the last person you would want here right now.'

Santana frowned, not understanding why Rachel would think that. 'Rae if I didn't want you here you wouldn't be here.' She unknowingly echoed Brittany. 'I know that we aren't that close, but you have been a good friend. You could have outed us months ago, but you didn't and you even took the time to really try and get to know Quinn. And I know she thinks of you as her best friend. So get your ass in here hobbit before I ends you!'

Rachel snorted, this Santana the one that she had gotten to know in the last year. She was still threatening and rude, but more in a teasing way. 'You know you are much more intimidating when you aren't cradling a toddler.' She said much more at ease. 'Is it ok if I touch Quinn?'

Santana nodded. 'Sure, just be really careful.' Santana rocked Beth gently, amazed how much comfort she got out of that simple action.

'Hey Quinn, you don't look so hot.' Rachel wrinkled her nose. 'You know you were right.' Rachel sat down very carefully next to Quinn taking her hand in her own. 'I deserve better than Finn Hudson. And you were right I don't love him. I just...I was just scared that I would never be good enough for anyone else.'

Santana arched an eyebrow. 'Quinn would so kick your midget ass right now, if she were awake. So I guess I will just have to step in and do it for her.' Santana said angrily, she absolutely hated it when Rachel talked like that. As much as she hated to admit it Rachel was talented and was way to big for this god forsaken hell hole town they were stuck in. 'Rae you are going to be a fucking star. And once you are guys will be falling all over each other to get to you. Cause you are that smoking hot. You are just way to good for this place. And people only hate you cause they know you are going places and they aren't'

Rachel bit her lip and looked at Santana shyly. 'What if I don't want guys to fall all over each other for me, not that I really see that happening.' Rachel glared at Santana when she started laughing softly. 'Why are you laughing?'

'Q so has you totally figured out! I thought she was huffing paint when she told me you might not be as straight as everyone thought you were.' Santana was shaking so hard with laughter. 'I guess she has better gay-dar than I do. I tots had no idea.'

'Quinn knew? How?' Rachel pouted completely offended at the idea that Quinn figured it out before she did herself. 'Well then she has better gay-dar than my dads too. '

Santana grinned at that. 'What can I say my girl gots talent.'

'So it would seem.' Rachel chuckled to, it felt good even though she knew that it was only a temporary bubble of happiness. 'You have some explaining to do Quinn.' She said teasingly squeezing Quinn's hand gently. 'So don't get to much beauty sleep, you hear!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Wel wow! Ok I seem to have really ofended a lot of you gys. Now why you hate on me? If you just give me a chance there is back story on Rachel, she did not just sudenly turning gay folks. And I am not hooking her up with Brittany, love the girl, but not this time. They are friends. But hey I am so giving things away. Why don't you read and let me know what you think? And still thank you sooooo much for the reviews, I still loved every single one. You rock! **

* * *

Santana woke up the next morning when someone gently shook her shoulder. 'What?' She shot up panicking. 'What's wrong, is it Quinn?'

'No, no you are just a little in the way, we need to get to your wife so we can change bandages and such honey.'

Santana blinked up at a friendly looking nurse, she looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place her, her mind was to muddled with sleep. 'Oh, but she is ok?'

'Yes, she made it through the night without any trouble.' The nurse led Santana over to the unused cot. 'She is doing really well. Why don't you lie down here while we do what we have to do?'

Santana bit her lip, she could see that it wasn't really a request. She was in the way and if she didn't step back they would most likely kick her out. 'Can you just be really careful? She is very shy.' She mumbled her mind not really all together not having gotten much sleep.

'Of course we will, now you lie down it's still very early. Your papi wouldn't like it if he knew you were not taking care of yourself and I bet neither would your girl.' The nurse smiled when Santana nodded and lay down gripping what looked like an old sweater to her nose. She was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Shelby put down Beth. 'Why don't you go wake up Santana with some cuddle time baby?'

Beth smiled happily and made her way over to Santana and carefully climbed onto the cot. 'Santa? It morning.' She she said as she lay her head on Santana'a shoulder. 'Mommy said it time to wake up.'

Santana blinked her eyes open slowly. 'Baby Q?'

'Can we cuddle now?' Beth scooted closer when Santana opened her arms.

'Morning baby Q you sleep ok?' Santana rubbed her eyes then looked around the room. Finding Shelby sitting with Quinn, but keeping an eye on her and Beth.

'Uh huh, but I miss Quinn.' Beth burrowed into Santana's chest gripping her shirt tightly.

'She didn't sleep much, she was to upset.' Shelby added as ways of explaining.

'Makes two of us.' Santana said as she gently ran her fingers through Beth's hair. She bit her lip hard, she didn't want to disturb Beth who seemed to be taking as much comfort from her as she was getting from her. But she needed to make sure Quinn was ok and that nothing was wrong.

'She's fine, I just talked to her doctor, although he was very reticent at first. But when I told him that you were asleep he seemed more willing to talk.' Shelby soothed so that Santana wouldn't start panicking. 'She has gotten a lot better during the night, the doctor is very pleased with her progress. Her wounds are clean and she isn't showing any more signs of internal bleeding.'

Santana could once again feel tears running down her cheeks. She ad no idea why that seemed to be basically her only response, again and again . 'See I told you Quinn was a fighter. She would never give up.' She pulled Beth closer.

'Now why don't you say hello to Quinn.' Shelby lifted a now sleeping Beth of off Santana so that she could get up. 'And when you are done you are going home.'

'No, I am not leaving. No way!' Santana whispered angrily, there was no way she was leaving.

Shelby sighed she had seen this coming a mile off. 'Santana you are still in your Cheerio Uniform, meaning you never got the chance to shower last night before you came here. You haven't eaten and you haven't really slept either. Now I can't force you to sleep, but you need a shower and I made breakfast so you will get something in your stomach. You father agreed to let you skip school for now, but only on the condition that you get at least three square meals a day.'

'But I can't leave her.' Santana said nearly sobbing.

'She won't be alone sweetie, I will be here reading her some Harry Potter and keep her company and so will Beth.' Shelby said softly, she understood that it killed Santana, but she had to make sure that Santana was taken care of as well. Quinn would need her at her best. 'And while you are at it you have two very loyal friends sleeping in plastic chairs in the waiting room who I think could use some food as well. And Brittany is also still in her uniform, and you know she will only leave if you do.'

'That was a low blow.' Santana sighed as she bent down to kiss Quinn's hand. 'Hey Q it seems you are getting better all the time, even while I snore away in the corner.' She kissed the top of Quinns head. 'I have to leave for a bit, Shelby is using her motherly wiles to make me go shower! Can you believe it, I think she is trying to tell me something here. Me and Brit apparently. So I am going to go to our place, and I'm taking Brit and Rae along, I hope that's ok? See they never left last night. Shelby thinks we all need feeding, so yea.' Santana lent in closer to Quinn so she was close to her ear. 'Te amo Quinn.'

* * *

Santana stood in front of the their two huddled up friends. She had tried waking them up, but noting seemed to work. And truth be told Rachel was kinda drooling on Brit's shoulders. _Come one there must be a way to wake them short of throwing a bucket of water on them. Oh I so got it! _Santana stood back grinning. 'Ms Berry two minutes to curtain! Hurry up get to your mark.' Santana cackled as Rachel shot up in shock and landed on her ass, and Brittany blinked as Rachel nearly pulled her of the chair in the process.

'Oh my god was that completely necessary?' Rachel mumbled.

'I have been trying to wake you bitches up for the last ten minutes hobbit, so be glad I didn't throw a bucket of water on you.' Santana grinned as she offered Rachel a hand. 'I am sorry you fell though, even though it is freaking funny.'

'San that's not nice.' Brittany yawned as she looked around. 'Why you wake us up anyway we only just managed to get to sleep?'

Santana rolled her eyes as Rachel smoothed down her skirt sending her indignant glares. 'Well apparently you and me stink and need to shower and change clothes and Shelby made us breakfast which is apparently mandatory.' She took a deep breath. 'So what do you say we go to our place eat something and get a change of clothes?' She knew that she had just let down one of her and Quinn's highest walls. She was inviting them into their space, the place where they were truly themselves.

Rachel blinked, she didn't miss the nervousness pouring of off Santana, wherever they were going it was obviously very important to her and more than likely very private. 'We would like that.'

Brittany jumped up excitedly. 'What are we waiting for! Lets go!' She was halfway out the door before Rachel or Santana could get a word in.

'Rae, just don't get your panties in wad when we get to where we're going.' Santana grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her out after Brittany.

'Why would I?' Rachel huffed at being dragged about like she was.

'Just let me explain before you go all Diva on me.' Santana smiled hopefully earning her a curt nod. 'Cool, lets bounce.'

* * *

'Ray now that you and Finn aren't together any more can we make out again.' Brittany hopped around to the music playing on the back seat.

Santana had to do a double take, cause seriously? 'Hold up what?'

Rachel turned bright red then face-palmed herself. 'Brittany!' She hissed loudly. 'That was at summer camp when we were ten! And you promised not to tell!'

'Oh, right sorry.' Brittany shrugged. 'I just figured now that you were like out I would ask. You are a really good kisser.'

Santana just howled. Leave it to Brittany to bring up a really inappropriate ice breaker. 'Yea Berry, she is only asking now you are out.'

'No, just no.' Rachel said firmly folding her arms across her chest. 'I love you Brittany but that was a one time thing.'

Brittany pouted nodding sadly. 'If you change your mind.'

'That is a very generous offer thank you.' Rachel said still red in the face.

Santana just couldn't stop laughing. She couldn't believe it. 'Oh my god Brit you are such a lady killer! You must have been exhausted chasing all those girls.'

Rachel frowned. 'What girls?'

'You see Brit-Brit was a very busy bee it seems, a little more busy than I knew. You see not only did she kiss you, she also gave me my first kiss...and Quinn.' Santana shook with laughter when she saw Rachel's outraged expression. 'Such a little player!'

Brittany planted a fat wet smacking kiss on Rachel's cheek. 'Ahh don't worry Rae you were my first kiss ever.' Brittany grinned happily when Rachel looked a little more appeased.

* * *

Santana pulled into Shelby's driveway, closed her eyes and counted down. _Five, four, three, two, one._

'Santana what are we doing here?' Rachel yelled. 'You live with my mother!'

Brittney didn't understand what Rachel was going on about. She had never seen the house before, and she was pretty sure that neither Quinn nor San had moved 'San where are we?'

_Yip there she blow. Fuck you are so predictable Rae. _'Hey hobbit chill the hell out! And Brit we are at me and Quinn's place.'

'Oh, cool.' San got out of the car and started to check out the house some more. Plus San and Rachel had to figure that one out themselves.

'Santana you better have a good explanation.' Rachel hissed through clenched teeth.

Santana drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. 'You know that when Shelby came back Quinn started to baby sit, and because she really wanted to stay in Beths life she opted to be completely honest with Shelby. That meant about her being gay, about me and when we got married she was the only person we told. And because of that Quinn and Shelby have a built an amazing relationship. And before you go batshit crazy, she isn't trying to steal your mother. Shelby and Quinn have more of a Sister thing going on. And do you know why they fell into it so easy?'

'No.' Rachel muttered, she wanted to be mad. So she wasn't convinced just yet.

'Because Shelby is so much like you it isn't even funny.'Santana shook her head wrinkling her nose seemingly in distaste. 'And Quinn likes you, so obviously she is going to like Shelby. Plus Shelby never, not even once made a bad comment about Quinn's passions and goals. And that is something that Quinn has never had. Her mom is trying, but their relationship is kinda like a fucking glacier still. And of course the most obvious thing...Beth. Shelby wants to give her everything that she wishes she had given you. Rae she loves you. It's disgusting I swear, but if you so much as say hello she gushes about it for days. It's cute you know, she runs to Quinn and those two gossip for hours while me and baby Q get our mack on playing with our play-doh.' Santana turned in her seat at took Rachel's hand. 'I need you to be ok about this Rae, cause Quinn will need all of us.' She could feel tears once again running down her cheeks.

Rachel whimpered, but nodded. 'I'll try San.'

'Thank you. Now come on, Shelby said she made us all breakfast and I am actually hungry.' Santana got out of the car giving Rachel a moment to mull things over.

* * *

Santana stopped at the door to her and Quinn's Attic Studio. Except for Shelby and Beth they had never let anyone else up there, and she was nervous. This was more or less bare both their souls to Rachel and Brittany. 'Ok guys this is our place.' She said and opened the door stepping inside, breathing in the smell and felt the anxiousness melt away.

Rachel stopped in her tracks, she had expected a room filled with cheerleader ribbons and awards. Girly and super high school. But what she saw was so far away from it, it started sinking in that they truly didn't know either of the girls. _No women, these women. _The room was so obviously lived in. It was clean but messy, and books everywhere. The furniture was obviously well used but comfortable. But what had Rachel gob-smacked was the fact that the whole room was covered in photo's, paintings, drawings, and also several Guitars and what looked like music scores and some serious recording equipment. 'This is...amazing Santana.'

'Quinn is finally doing her art!' Brittany screamed jumping into Santana's arms. 'The music is yours isn't Sannie?'

Santana opened her mouth to ask how in the hell Brittany could possibly know that. But then snapped it closed, of course Brittany knew. 'Yea.'

'You play the guitar?' Rachel asked confused. Santana had an amazing voice even Rachel could admit that, but this? She walked over to the sheet music and felt her jaw drop. 'You compose?' She looked some of it and it was more than just good. 'This...oh my god, this is really good!'

'Yea yea Midget whatever.' Santana tried to hide her blush by pulling out some of Quinn's clothes to wear. 'I'm hitting the shower, feel free to look around, just please don't touch the equipment. Quinn is seriously anal about it.' Santana bit her lip, she knew they would snoop the hell out their place, but that was part of the deal she figured. That didn't mean that she had to stick around and look as they did it. As soon as she got to the bathroom she crumpled sitting on the floor and cried. _Where the hell am I getting these tears from? I mean I don't think I have stopped crying since last night._ She held Quinn's favourite Jeans and T to her nose and breathed her in. 'Please don't die.'

* * *

Rachel put the page down biting her lip as Santana all but ran out of the room. 'I didn't mean to upset her, but this is just amazing.' Rachel turned around and took a real look at the numerous painting drawings and Photo's everywhere. 'Quinn is amazingly talented.'

'She always has been, when we were little she used to draw these cartoons about the Unholy Trinity but she has always been to shy to share any of them. Sometimes when I was sad she would draw me one to make me feel better, I still have every single one. See the drawing above their bed?' Britney asked marvelling at it. It was simply gorgeous.

Rachel looked at it and bit her lip. It was touching and very telling of the two. 'That's them, isn't it?'

'Yea, it's beautiful, I have never seen them more sexy and beautiful' Brittany admired the drawing for a few minutes, just soaking the happiness it radiated. 'And what Quinn can capture in pictures Sannie catches in music and words.' Brittany fell on the bed pulling Rachel with her. 'San will be ok, you don't have to worry so much. She is even more shy about her talent than Quinn. She is just panicking a bit.'

Rachel looked at the ceiling which was also covered. 'I really don't know anything about them, do I?'

'Well, you know more than most. They are just scared, this is their hearts out for all to see.' Brittany lay back and closed her eyes. 'So are you like gay like Santana, or gay like me?' She asked out of the blue.

Rachel rubbed the bridge of her nose, Brittany changed topics so randomly sometimes it made your head spin. 'I am gay like you, not Santana. I definitely like boys too, but right now?' Rachel shrugged. 'I just want to have some fun, and I just can't see that happening with a boy, especially one of the ones we know.'

'True that!' Brittany pumped her arm in the air as she cuddled up with Rachel. 'I think you rock Rae, and you will find your perfect someone.'

* * *

Santana walked out freshly showered feeling much better. 'Hey you...' She stopped talking and rolled her eyes. 'Berry you don't know it yet, but you ave just grown just grown a Brittany formed limb.' She sighed she couldn't wake them up, they had been beyond sweet staying in the hospital for them, so the least she could do was let them sleep.

_**You Bitches**_

_**Snoop all all you want, but stay away from the locked drawers! Don't touch Quinn's shit, or I will ends you. Call when you need a ride.**_

_**San**_

_**PS. if you defile my and Quinn's bed there won't be a place in this universe you could hide. I would hunt you down and you would suffer a slow death.**_

Santana read the note a couple times then nodded. 'You'll get it Brit.'She arched her eyebrow then slyly pinned the note to Rachel's sweater. 'Sorry Midg, you get to be the messenger, plus that actually makes it look better.' Santana smiled softly at the two, they were simply the best. 'Sleep tight guys.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so here is my latest chapter, and this one is heavy on Santana and Judy. I always liked Judy so I am giving her a bit of my own spin. Let me know what you think. Oh and I hope you all had a great weekend:) Enjoy  
**

* * *

Santana just about ran into the Hospital. Somehow the closer she got the more the walls closed in on her. She needed to see Quinn or she would break down into a full blown panic attack. When she burst threw the doors she wanted to scream and cry at the same time. _I just can not catch a break! _She tried to slip by without being noticed, but she made it about three steps into the room before she faced with the whole glee club all but Rachel and Brittany. 'Get the fuck out of my way!' She growled and tried to push past a seething Finn, who somehow had managed to get back to the hospital. The other members also wouldn't budge, even Mr. Shue was standing his ground. _Seriously? Today he chooses to grow a fucking pair of balls? _'I don't have time this.'

'No, Santana you owe us an explanation. And we want to see Quinn we have a right to.' Mr. Shue spoke up.

Santana saw red, luckily it was Shue who spoke up or she would have beat the crap out of who ever had. She shoved people out of the way ignoring Finn's yelling. Apparently at least some of them had the sense to use the sense God gave them and hold the idiot back. She only stopped when she was right in front of Shue. 'I owe you? You have the right?' She said seething, she could not believe the nerve of these fucking pricks.

'Yes you do!' Shue said emphatically, completely missing the fact that Santana was about two seconds away from going completely Lima Heights on his ass.

'Oh no you do not get to talk, cause I was not even close to done.' Santana hissed softly. She took a step back and then made eye contact with every single person there in turn. She was going to lay it on them. 'You think that just because now suddenly you show all this concern you get to be all we are here for her. We are a family? What a fucking joke.'

'We are a family, and we care. We always care.' Shue interrupted again. 'And we know you better than you know yourself Santana, you need us.'

'Oh this shit just gets better and better!' She yelled disbelievingly. 'You don't know jack fucking shit about either me or Quinn and you never took the time to learn them. The only two who ever did are sleeping at my place after having spent the whole night here in this room on these fucking plastic chairs, just in case I might need them. ' She was screaming at Shue now. She was seething mad.

Shue felt the words, because her knew that Santana wasn't all wrong. But he was determined to prove her wrong. They did know the two, he was sure of it. 'No matter what you think Santana you need us. And we do know you.'

'What's Quinn's Favourite colour?' Santana asked cocking her looking at the group waiting. 'Well come on, it's a simple fucking question.'

'Oh hell to the no!' Mercedes chipped in. 'We all know that one, so don't you even try and say it isn't we all know it is. My home girl loves pink!' She said triumphantly.

'And that would be completely wrong.' Santana snapped her mouth shut and turned to Quinn's mom standing only a few feet behind her. 'Quinn loves green, she has since she was a little girl. She learned to keep that to herself though. She hates pink, completely abhors it.' Judy continued as she walked up to Santana gently laying her hand on Santana's shoulder.

Santana was happy to see that they at least didn't try and tell Judy that she was wrong. _Irony has a fucking weird sense of humour. _'True that, Mrs F.'

Judy had to stop herself from laughing, she got the distinct impression that if she really did get the chance to get to know Santana better, she would adore the girl. 'Now I think we have some things to discuss Mr Shuester, isn't it?' Judy asked as if she didn't know, making her point perfectly clear. 'But first things first.' She turned to where Mike and Puck were hanging on to a still struggling Finn. She was happy to note that the two boys looked utterly guilty. _Peer pressure is such a pain in the ass. I hope at some point they will learn to say no. _'You Mr Hudson are in violation of the Retraining Order we took out against you. And before you you say what you undoubtedly just wanted to say, I would rather get the hell out of here before I call the police. And you get to once again stay in their lovely accommodations.' Everyone including Santana gaped at Judy. They hadn't expected that. 'This will be the only time I warn you. Next time I see you anywhere near either my daughters I will call them. Now get the hell away from Santana.'

For a moment it looked as if er was going to put up a fight, but instead he yanked his arms free and started for the door. 'We aren't done slut!' He turned one last time before her finally left.

'Whatever Fetus Face!' Santana called after him.

Judy blinked not exactly used to this side of Santana, it would take some getting used to that was for sure. _At least I know she has a great imagination. The things that come out of her mouth..._'Now to the rest of you, get back to school and maybe I won't call your principal.' She arched an eyebrow dangerously, and they all swore she looked exactly like Quinn, when she was all HBIC. 'Oh yes, I know you don't have permission. Now go.' She watched as they trooped out quietly. 'Santana why don't you go and see Quinn now, I know you must be anxious by now.'

Santana nodded and on a whim pulled Judy in for a tight hug. 'That was totes badass Mrs F. Thanks.' She didn't wait around to see Judy's reaction, she really needed to see Quinn.

* * *

Judy blinked, then shook her head. Coming from Santana that was a huge compliment. _Oh Sweetie that's nothing. I want my baby back, and you two are a package deal. So I will protect you, as I should have from the beginning. I am done with dancing to someone else's tune. _Judy took a moment to savour her small victory, then squired her shoulders and made her way over to Mr Shuester. 'Now we are going to have a chat Mr Shuester about how utterly inappropriate you have behaved. I can not believe that any teacher would pull a stunt like you have.'

'Now Mrs Fabray I think there are some things you don't know or understand.' Shue defended himself.

'Oh don't even try and go there!' Judy snapped, she really did not want to hear his story again. She had gotten more than an earful when he tried with Santana. 'You are a selfish prick.'

'Excuse me?' Shue blinked, he couldn't understand where this woman was coming from.

'No I will not. And I don't know whether my daughters will either.' Judy again emphasized the fact that Santana was also family, hers and Quinn's. 'All this time you were so worried about your feelings and those of everyone else, did you for one second ever consider Santana's? Or offer her support? Because from where I stood you let Finn Hudson verbally and physically assault her and made light of it while Santana was trying to deal with the fact that her wife...' She stopped when she saw the doubt at the statement crossed Shue's face, and glared at him. 'And do not dare look like that at me right now, Quinn is Santana's wife. And she is the best thing to have happened in my babies life. So did you actually consider for one second how she was doing? Because what I saw were a bunch of self important asses who treated the one person who mattered there like she was something they all scraped of the bottom of their shoes. Would you want people like that around the most important person in your life?' Judy hissed venomously. 'You have to face the fact that you will not ride in and save the day, and that you have absolutely no right to be here. Santana is protecting her and Quinn's privacy and Quinn's well being. She calls the shots and she knows what's best.'

'But Quinn needs all of us.' Shue tried to argue.

'I can guarantee that you don't have the foggiest about what Quinn needs. Santana does, and she is giving her exactly that.' She poked him in the chest. 'I don't know Quinn as well as I wish I did, but even I know the last thing she would want at this moment was a bunch of loud, bickering, bitter kids. Now grow the fuck up and leave Santana alone if you will not support her. She has to much on her plate as is.'

Shue nodded, feeling ashamed. The more Mrs Farbray said the truer the words rang. He had been a world class ass. 'I am sorry.'

'Not good enough! And you are apologizing to the wrong person. Take the time until Santana goes back to school to think of how to make it right and apologize to her.' Judy said softly hoping he would finally get the message. 'Now for the Finn Hudson situation.'

'There is no situation there.' Shue said emphatically. 'Finn is a good boy, he is just having a bad time of it.'

'Do you really walk around with blinders on?' Judy asked incredulously, the Finn Hudson she saw scared her. He was completely out of control, and had proven just that when he sucker punched Santana. 'God you know it isn't even worth trying to get through your thick skull on this. He is twice her size and her attacked her. She was unconscious.'

'Oh come on, Santana has slapped Finn too. That is just how they are.' Shue shrugged.

'Oh I know about that and do not think for a second I condone that either. But you know as well as I do why that happened.' Judy snapped angrily, she had been completely appalled when Shelby had told her what had happened the previous evening. She had taken the woman up on the offer to talk and was extremely grateful. It had given her a lot of insight. What was most telling was that although Santana got outed and was with Quinn at the time, she not even once let on that she was with Quinn. She protected her, because Quinn hadn't been ready to come out. The talk had also spurred Judy into action. It was time someone protected Santana and Quinn. She had called Santana's parents and they had all come up with a plan. 'She was outed by him, in the middle of a busy school hallway. Then her private live was splashed on TV for all to see. She didn't get the choice to come out slowly work through her feelings and take her time to talk to her parents. And yes she slapped him, but truth be told I would have done much worse. He robbed her of her security. So do not come here and tell me that that is just how they are. And he didn't slap her, he sucker punched her. There is a big difference. He punched her because her didn't get his way, and he did it from behind giving her no chance to defend herself. Thinks about that.'

Mr Shue nodded, but her truly didn't understand why Judy was so upset. It was just kids being kids. 'I'll think about it.'

'I do hope you really do. But for our daughters sake there will from now on always be proper supervision in glee. Which is the only place Finn and them will interact.' Judy said firmly. She and Carlos didn't want to rob either Quinn or Santana of Glee, since they did love it. But they needed them to be safe.

'I am there so that is not a problem.' Shue started then shut his mouth when Judy glared at him.

'Not you, no.' Judy hissed. 'Either myself, one of Santana's parents or Shelby Corcoran will be present for all Glee practises. And this is not up for discussion Santana's father has already spoken to Principal Figgens.'

'You can't possibly think I would anything happen to them?' Shue sputtered shocked.

'Oh we can't?' Judy cocked her head looking at him with distaste. 'I thought they were just being kids.' Judy gave him a last look then walked towards the ICU. She was done with him. _Well Quinnie I am stepping up. I think you could be proud of this person, I hope you are._

* * *

After a quick hello to Shelby who had to run to get to her class Santana plopped down on the chair next to Quinn kissing Quinn's hand softly. 'Oh my god Q! Your mom just went seriously ape shit on the Glee club! She was awesome, totally bad-ass.' Santana was nearly hopping in the chair she was so excited. 'I really really think she is going to surprise the hell out of you when you wake up, which by the way you have to do soon, cause I am going nuts here! You know your mom actually kinda reminded me of when she found out about us. Although I don't know why since she was fierce today and she was...kinda a bitch then.' Santana wrinkled her nose comically. 'I still can not believe that your one year anniversary wish you wanted to fulfil that particular fantasy. God I still do not know how you got me to agree that you giving me a blow job in your mothers kitchen could ever be a good idea.' She could still very clearly remember her standing there pushed up against the sink with the island in the middle of the kitchen the only thing covering her, it also happened to cover Quinn, who was otherwise engaged. 'I though I was going to have a heart attack when your mother walked in.'

'I though the same thing.' Judy said softly, she hadn't meant to walk in on yet another private moment between the two. 'I seem to have a knack to catch you two in personal moments.'

Santana cursed in her head as she waited for her heart to slow down. 'You surprised the living fuck out of us.'

'I can say the exact same thing.' Judy said sadly. 'I am sorry for the way I acted. I could have handled it better.'

'You could have.' Santana agreed. 'And we could have respected your home more and not done that in your kitchen.'

Judy sighed. 'But that is just the thing Santana, it isn't just my home it is Quinn's too. And she should be able to express herself there.' Judy chuckled when she saw Santana blush lightly. 'Not that I am saying I wanted to see that, no mother wants to find their child having sex. But what I should not have done was tell her that it was something to be ashamed off. I don't think that.'

'I won't say it didn't hurt, cause it did. But we did understand it. It was a big shock to you.' Santana bit her lip as she wondered how she ended up having all these fucking heart to hearts. _I am so kicking your ass later baby! This is so not my thing. _'What really hurt Quinn was the fact that you ignored it after that. You showed no interest in us.'

'I know and I wish I had a good excuse, but truly I don't. I just didn't know how to talk about it. Or what to say. I know its stupid really, and looking back I truly regret it terribly.' Judy hung her head, she wondered when she would finally stop making all these mistakes.

Santana closed her eyes. She opened them again and smiled at Judy, second chances were something she was well acquainted with. 'It's never to late to start you know.'

Judy mulled it over then asked the question that she had wanted to ask since the day she found out. 'How long have you two been together?'

Santana snorted. 'Oh boy I wish I could tell you me and Quinn can ever agree on that!' She smiled happily at Judy. 'By my calculations we have been together two years and two months.' She bent down and kissed Quinn's had softly, she figured that it was as good a time as any to get Judy used to their more affectionate side, cause god knew they had to keep their very tactile instincts under wraps enough as it was. 'Now if you ask Quinn we have been together since we were ten, we just didn't realize it until about two and a half years ago.'

'My daughter is a bit of a romantic.' Judy said with a soft smile. 'What happened when you were ten?'

Santana let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. _Right answer. _She relaxed smiling. 'We met.'

Judy blinked then covered Santana's hand where it was holding Quinn's. 'She was suddenly happy again, I remember that. I just never knew why, I didn't think it was the move. Now I know.'

'We just clicked, it was amazing. Quinn got me even back then. The only other person that gets me like that is Brittany, and we grew up together. But Quinn just knew. And she tells me she feels the same about me.' Santana wistfully sighed, she wanted Quinn back so badly. 'Two and a half years ago Quinn decided she had had it, it was after Beth, having her in some ways saved her.'

Judy blinked not sure what Santana meant. 'I thought it destroyed her life.'

'No, it gave her the strength to finally start being who she was, and when you came back for her...she just became a totally different Quinn, one I had only seen glimpses off. She became stronger and more sure of herself. And she started going after her dream.'

Judy wanted more than anything to be able to say she knew what that dream was, but she just didn't have a clue. 'Santana would you...could you...what is her dream?' She asked blushing at how embarrassed she felt to have to ask.

_I can't tell her out right, it's not my dream, but she is trying so hard. She should at least get a glimpse of you baby. _Santana grabbed her bag and pulled out her lap top. She flipped it open then quickly looked for the right file. 'Here.' She handed Judy the Laptop. 'Just press play, now it's not finished, I haven't laid the sound yet, that is my part.'

Judy looked at the screen perplexed. It was a video it seemed about ten minutes long and the title sounded vaguely familiar. 'The Unholy Trinity?'

'Yea, that was Brittany's idea.' Santana looked nervously at Judy. She was the going to see this. It was so much work to make. Quinn and her had been working on it for months.

Judy was completely confused, but she guessed if Santana wanted her to watch this, there had to be a reason. So she pressed play and watched, her eyes getting wider and wider. But she didn't make a sound until the film ended. 'That's you, Quinn and Britanny.' She said in wonder running her finger over the faces on the screen. 'What is this Santana?'

'That is Brit's B-day present.' Santnana replied softly. 'Quinn did the visual and I am doing the sound.'

'She did this?' Judy's head snapped up, she had no idea Quinn could do something like this.

'Yea, she drew everything by hand it took her months. But she wanted to do this for Brittany so badly. ' Santana but her lip. 'Since they met whenever Brit was down or not feeling well Quinn would draw her a little Unholy Trinity cartoon, that's what Brit calls them, to make her feel better. And then she thought that this would be a great idea for a gift. And of course she roped me in to write the music for this.'

'Its very good.' Judy said not able to take her eyes of the screen. 'Could I maybe get a copy when it is done?' She knew her voice sounded timid and insecure, but she couldn't help it.

'I'll get you a copy when it's done.'Santana agreed easily. 'You were really bad-ass Mrs F. Thanks I don't think I could handle all the freaking gleeks again today.' She paused. 'Did you really take out a Restraining Order against Finn?'

'After what happened, yes. I talked to your parents and they agreed.' Judy looked and Santana then nodded to herself. 'I also wanted to thank you Santana, for keeping Quinn safe.' When she saw Santana's confusion she laughed. 'I talked to Shelby. She told me about you being outed, but never even hinting that you were with Quinn.'

'Quinn wasn't ready.' Santana cocked her head confused.

Judy could see that Santana didn't undertsand and that was ok. 'And you made sure she had the time she needed to be ready. You made sure that no one hassled her by going all crazy ass ,what did Shelby say again...oh yes Lima heights adjacent on everyone.'

'Oh, that!' Santana shrugged. 'I am good at that, so no thanks needed. It's fun.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all, I guess I should wish you all a merry chirtmas time. Always found that one odd. I don't get it, but hey to each their own. Ok now I seem to put my foot in a lot of Glee fanfic stuff I don't know. Ok so just to clear it up Santana does not have any guy parts, but Quinn and Santana do love themselves some toys! Sorry for the confussion, once again. So this Chapter has a lot of mush;) A little more history about Quinn and Santana. I hope you like it? Enjoy:)  
**

* * *

Santana paced angrily in front of the closed door to Quinn's room. Dr Norton had thrown her out stating that he had to do a thorough examination of Quinn. That was thirty minutes ago. 'As if I haven't seen what Quinn's got to display.' She muttered then actually chuckled. 'I am such a perv.'

'Santana!' Brittany ran down the hall and launched herself at Santana.

Santana tried to brace herself, but Brittany took her by surprise and she soon found herself on her ass with arms full of excited blond. 'Hi B.'

'You're place it awesome!' Brittany grinned as she helped Santana back up. 'And Quinn has gotten really good with her art, I always knew she would eventually. And you have so been holding out on me! Your stuff is amazing S.'

Santana grinned, she had made peace with the fact that Brittany knew everything. 'So you had fun at mine huh?'

'Yea, and Rachel is like the best Teddy bear ever.' Brittany looked at Quinn's door confused. 'Why are you out here?'

'Q is having a check up and the doc said I had to leave.' Santana pursed her lips. 'Where is Rae?'

'Oh she's talking to Tina. We met her in the parking lot.' Brittany lent in closer. 'She looked kinda scared to come in.' She whispered keeping a look out that no one was listening.

'Oh I am pretty sure she is.' Santana grinned evilly. 'Quinn's mom read them the riot act earlier. It was totes awesome!'

'Quinn's mom did that?' Brittany asked smiling like a little kid, Santana nodded then winced when Brittany squealed happily. 'Finally, it's about time. I am so happy for Quinn.' She had really started to worry that Quinn's mom would never come around. And she knew how much it hurt Quinn that her mom was less than supportive.

'Yea it was. But back to Tina. What is she doing here?' Santana asked trying to keep er voice even. She was not n the mood for another confrontation. She was just to fucking tired and stressed out for that.

'She came to apologize.' Rachel laughed when Santana jumped, obviously startled by her sudden appearance.

'Shit dwarf you nearly gave me a heart attack. What is it with people today, if this shit keeps up I am going to give Q a run for her money and land in a bed right next to hers' Santana looked at Rachel and something seemed of. Rachel wasn't making eye contact, and she seemed awfully flushed. 'Oh my god! You two got into my locked drawers!' She chuckled delightedly. Most of the drawers just had hers and Quinn's paperwork and copies of school applications and the projects they sent in with them. Also some of their more private work, like some drawing Q made of her and some stuff she wrote Q. So all in all it was nothing to exciting. But they did have one drawer that held something all together different. 'See something you like there Midget?'

Rachel turned bright red and could for the life of her not make eye contact. Brittany had no such problem. 'You and Q have like a sex store in that drawer San. It's so cool. Do you use all of them? I mean you have like five strap-ons.'

Santana shrugged. 'What can I say Quinn likes variety.' She lent closer to Rachel making sure that she was close enough so Rachel could feel her breath on her ear. 'If you didn't want to see that you should have stayed out of our drawers, I did warn you.' She husked lowly then pulled back grinning cockily.

Rachel narrowed her eyes and took a step back. 'If you wanted us to stay out of your drawers you shouldn't have taught Brittany how to pick locks!' She fired back, no matter how embarrassed she was at having found Quinn and Santana's toys she never backed down from Santana. She got the feeling it was something that Santana appreciated about her. 'And with the amount of sex toys you and Quinn own I am surprised you even manage to make it to school.'

Santana blinked then laughed. _There is the Berry I love so much to tease! _'Oh that was good! Damn Rae that one was really good.' She pulled Rachel into her for a hug, surprising Rachel, Santana had never actually initiated any physical contact with her. 'Hey chill the fuck out Rae I am not gonna strangle you.'

Rachel's eyebrow arched as she stepped back. 'With you one never knows.' She said dryly.

'And snap! Damn I think the midget is on a role!' Santana grinned.

'You two just don't want to admit that you like each other.' Brittany said where she stood observing the two.

'Maybe.' Rachel shrugged.

'Maybe not.' Santana mimicked her action.

'But mostly. We just like giving each other hell.' Rachel grinned when Santana winked at her. 'Oh yea but maybe you should say hello to your visitor now.'

Santana turned around and found a visibly shaking Tina standing there holding what looked like coffee and a gift bag. 'Well lookey here you brought Asian chick with you.' She said looking Tina up and down. She was curious at what she saw. Tina was obviously terrified, but what got Santana interested was the fact that she looked horribly guilty and also worried. _Odd, this is a surprise. Maybe I should give her a chance. You can never have enough friends, isn't that what people say?_

'Be nice San.' Brittany admonished wrapping her arms around Santana. People might not have known how much Santana like to be hugged and held, but she did and tried to as often as Santana would let her get away with it. _She is so stubborn._

Tina took a few steps towards them. 'No, it's ok Brittany. I wouldn't be very nice to me either right now. I acted like a total douche.' Tina took a deep breath to calm her shaking hands. 'I just wanted to apologize Santana. I had no right pushing you on all of this. Quinn is yours to protect. And what we did earlier was beyond fucked up. I wish I hadn't been a part of it, but I was. But if you let me I will try and make it up to you and to Quinn. In any way you let me. Cause I do care. And I want both of you to be ok.' Tina bit her lip and held out the coffee she had gotten Santana at the Lima Bean. 'I know the coffee here sucks, so I thought you might like something that doesn't taste like dirt.' She was utterly relieved when Santana took the cup, sniffed it then took a sip. 'And I got this for Quinn.' She held out the gift bag. 'The last time I was here for am appendix I always got freezing feet, since those sheets just suck and I just thought that maybe if you hadn't thought of it I would mention it and give those to you.' Tina rambled then shut up when she saw Santana take the bag and cock her head as she opened it and pulled out what was inside.

Santana pulled out a pair of thick green socks with little yellow lizards crawling all over them. She couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. 'She'll love these.' She said softly then looked up at Tina. 'Thank you.'

'I just...I thought that since she didn't like pink, she probably didn't like girly either and I thought these were fun and yea.' Tina stopped talking again biting her lip harder.

'Shut up Tina.' Santana said rolling her eyes, sometimes it sucked that people were so scared of her. 'They are perfect and Quinn will absolutely love them.'

'I...I'm glad.' Tina sighed in relief. At least it seemed like Santana was in a forgiving mood, for that Tina was grateful.

'Ok Tina here is the deal. I accept your apology since I can see that you really do mean it.' Santana had watched Tina closely, and she had seen the utter sincerity behind Tina's words. 'So I will give you a chance. Because B thinks you are worth it and Rae thinks the same. They know you better than I do, so I will go on their word on this.' Santan quircked her eyebrow. 'And you brought me my favourite coffee. Which by the way, how'd you know about that?'

Tina blushed and looked at her feet. 'I listen.'

Santana tipped Tina's head up so she could look the girl in the eye. 'And when did you listen?'

'A while back, Quinn was apologizing to you that they had mixed up your coffee order and that she hadn't noticed it until you had pointed it out.' Tina said shrugging as Santana's eyebrows shot up. 'What? I like the Lima Bean, I am there quite often.'

Santana pursed her lips. 'So you probably saw us there quite often too.' Santana said softly, the Lima Bean was one of the few places she and Quinn hung out together a lot. They both had a bit of a coffee jones. And she knew that sometimes they got a little bit careless while there. And apparently they were really bad at noticing people there. 'And you never mentioned it to anyone.'

Tina nodded meekly, she had had some idea that there was more than what Quinn and Santana than just the Frenemie front they put on at school. When she saw them at the Lima Bean there was just something more there. 'It wasn't my place to say anything.'

'You could have outed us.' Santana whispered. 'But you didn't.'

'School is hard enough without everyone turning on everyone. And you were outed, and that was so horrible. I would never do tat to people I care about.' Tina said shrugging. 'And the only thing I saw was two friends having coffee and talking.'

'Thanks any way.' Santana was starting to feel the stress. This whole situation was completely fucking her up. 'B can give me a call when the doc is done. I just need to take a walk.' She said and walked off when Brittany nodded. 'Tina stick around, I'm sure Quinn would like it to see another friend.'

* * *

Santana walked around the halls and inevitably found herself back in the Hospital Chapel. She made her way to the front pew, knelt down and started praying. People thought she was a lot of things, none of them really good. And Santana let them But when things got to much and over whelming she prayed. And things were completely overwhelming. Just to many emotions in to short a time span.

* * *

'Is she going to be ok?' Tina asked worriedly as they watched Santana walk of.

Brittany nodded. 'San isn't good with dealing with so much emotional stuff. She's going to the Chapel to pray, although I don't think she realizes she always does that. Well it's usually her church. It's her refuge.'

Rae blinked, that surprised the hell out of her. 'I didn't know that.'

'No one really does. San doesn't share this with people. I know and Quinn knows.' Brittany shrugged. 'And now you.'

'But she will be ok?' Tina asked softly, she didn't want her visit to upset Santana even more.

Brittany nodded. 'She just needs a little alone time. She'll be back as soon as she can see Quinn again. Just don't say anything. She hates pity and she will get seriously pissed if we make a big deal.' Brittany looked at them both with a serious look. 'We all have a thing we do when everything gets to much, a thing we don't want to share or be called on. So just don't mention it.'

Tina nodded, she knew how it was. When things got to much for her she would throw herself into reading. 'Brittany can I ask you a question?'

'Sure.' Brittany said happily, now that they all agreed on their course of action.

'How did things start between Quinn and Santana, they seem like such an unlikely couple.' Tina had been curious about them since she started noticing them at the Lima Bean. It was weird to her, they really did seem to fit in a very weird way.

Brittany giggled, she loved this story. It was one of her favourites, and she could finally share it with someone else than Lord Tubington. 'Oh no they are like totally a perfect fit for each other, and they have been gaga over each other since summer camp when we were ten.'

Rachel frowned she didn't know the specifics, but she didn't know that. _Well you also didn't know that Brittany went around camp kissing girls right and left...ok maybe not right and left, but three is pretty excessive. Ok so maybe I am just upset she didn't just kiss me. There I said it...ok thought it. But it still counts. _'Wait I thought they have been together for about two years, not since they were ten.'

'Well officially yea. But they have liked each other a really long time. It's just they were both scared and angry that they were different. Quinn because her daddy would have really hurt her if he had found out, more than when he found out about her being pregnant. And Santana cause she was scared what people would think of her. She hates being the centre of attention.'

Racheal couldn't stop from laughing. 'Oh come on Brittany. Santana loves attention.'

'I didn't say she didn't like attention, she just doesn't like to be in the spotlight. In Glee it is fine, cause no offence no one cares about Glee. But otherwise she only does what is expected. And Rae you know she could easily steal the lime light.' Brittany explained and grinned when Tina nodded.

'Ok maybe, but we'll see on that.' Rachel gave up, but she was not on the bandwagon just yet. Although she did get Brittany's point. Santana was very talented and could have stolen the lime light in Glee easily, but she never did. Not really, she only gave Rachel someone to really compete against. _She is helping you. Giving you something to work for. Huh now that is not what I expected._

Tina was pretty sure there was some subtext to the last comment, but that was none of her business. 'Ok so they liked each other forever, but when did they really start?'

'Two and a half years back.' Brittany grinned. 'Quinn decided that she really really wanted Santana and well she got her.'

'Ok, but come on Brittany what did she do?' Tina asked she was really curious.

Brittany arched her eyebrow, she loved having both Tina and Rachel's attention. 'Well Quinn can be very devious when she wants. So she devised a plan to win Santana's affection.'

'Win Santana's affections?' Rae asked, it didn't sound right.

'Those were Quinn's words. She reads a lot.' Brittany offered as explanation, she didn't understand it at first either. 'She is a romantic.'

'Ok so what did she do?' Tina asked.

'It all started with a Rose in Santana's locker.' Brittany smiled wistfully. She would never admit it to her friends but she was jealous. And she wished someone wanted her as much as Quinn had wanted Santana. Being wooed looked like something she really wanted someone to do for her too.

Rachel groaned, she remembered that day. She was actually in the hall when Santana found the rose. 'Oh so I can thank Quinn for the rampage that was Santana that day?'

Brittany giggled as she nodded. 'San did not appreciate the offer. Plus she hated not knowing who it came from.'

'Oh my god!' Tiny nearly yelled. 'It was that day she kept trying to go through everyone's back packs, wasn't it?'

'Yea, she really was going crazy not knowing who had out the rose there.' Britanna smiled broadly. 'But you know what was the kicker?'

'What?' Rachel asked.

'She kept the rose.' Brtanny bit her lips as the other two awwed and looked slightly surprised. 'Well after the first rose, Quinn left her one every day, in different spots she knew San would find them. But only ever the rose and a note. The note was the same every day. Quinn told me that when Santana was ready she would know what it meant. She was right you know.'

'What did the note say? Tina asked her voice dreamy. Who knew Quinn Fabray was so sweet.

Brittany closed her eyes, she wanted to get it right because it was so sweet. 'It was a poem, one that means the world to both. Santana read it to her every night that year when we were at summer camp together. Quinn was really feeling homesick and missed her mom, so Santana wanted to make her feel better.' She took a deep breath. 'Ok its called You are the stars, Oh, my dear morning star, you came so unexpected; Oh, my dear evening star, you left me on this path misdirected; Oh, my dear blazing star, you filled my eyes with your lightness; Oh, my dear falling star, you disappeared with your brightness; Oh, my dear guiding star, you became my inspiration; Oh, my dear polar star, you still shine with your sensation.'

Rachel's jaw hit the ground. 'That is so beautiful.'

'Totally.' Tina agreed. 'And to think I was reading Good Night Moon when I was ten. Santana rocks.'

'See! Now you get it.' Brittany hugged Tina hard.

'Yea we get it.' Tina laughed at Brittany's enthusiasm. 'How long did it take Santana to figure out who sent the roses?'

'She knew the second she saw the note.' Britanny sighed dramatically, sometimes she just really wanted to smack Santana upside the head. 'But she didn't want it to be true, so she ignored it. And terrified the school for two months. Then she and Quinn had that knock out drag out fight in the school halls.'

'Serious? That was what that was about?' Rachel tried to pick her jaw of the floor. She would just never understand Santana Lopez.

'Yip, that was Santana showing her deep displeasure at having to actually deal with her feelings.' Brittany pouted, she loved Santana she did but she was frustrating.

'They got suspended for that.' Tina said thoughtfully trying to remember any more detail. 'And when they came back they seemed to be ok with each other, but not exactly friends either.'

Brittany nodded. 'They talked that weekend before they could come back. And agreed to give it a shot. But only if Quinn could come up with a date Santana would agree to. And that took her another two months. And a lot of Roses and a lot of notes.'

'But she obviously agreed.' Tina urged she wanted to know more. 'So what tipped the scales in Quinn's favour?'

Brittany was about to answer when a voice cut her off. 'Yes I said yes, but why is a story for another day.' Britanny hugged her happily. Santana ignored the dissapointed pouts Rachel and TIna were throwing her way. They would have to work a little harder to get the rest of the story.

'You have a nice walk?' Brittany asked softly squeezing Santana's waist

'The best.' Santana smiled as she plopped down into a chair by Quinn's room.

* * *

Santana all but tackled the doctor when he finally came out of the door. 'So doc how is she doing?' She asked anxiously shifting from foot to foot.

Dr Norton smiled, he really loved being able to give families good news. 'Quinn is doing really well. I am sorry it took so long, but we took out the breathing tube. She is breathing on her own.'

Santana eyes went wide. 'That's good, right?' She desperately wanted to hear that it was.

'It is very good. She is doing really good. She is making great progress. All her wounds are healing well.' Dr Norton smiled as Santana nearly hyperventilated at the news.

'Thank you do. Thank you so much.' Santana said biting her lip hard to keep from crying. 'It means the world.'

'We fixed the parts, but the will to live that is all Quinn. And she is fighting like hell to come back to you Ms Lopez.' Dr Norton nudged her towards Quinns room. 'Now go be with your wife, she needs you and you need her right now.'

Santana didn't need to be told twice. She rushed in and nearly melted as she got to kiss Quinn on the lips, it was to Santana the best kiss ever. She didn't care that Quinn's lips were chapped and rough or that Quinn couldn't kiss back, she got to kiss Quinn and it felt like the world to her.'Hey Quinn, look at you being the ICU rock star! Just keep going baby I am here waiting for you. You are doing so good. You are so incredibly strong.'

* * *

**Ok so an afterword just Quick. The poem I used is called You are the stars. I is one of my favourites, but I don't know the author, I know bad form. But I just wanted to add that it wasn't mine and just borrowing it. It is amazing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys. Well here is another chapter for you. Still a sappy one. Especially you get to know Santana a bit better. As for more drama, I have a few ideas, but you'll have to wait and see. Quinn is gonna make her debut soon too. SO I have plans;) Let me know what you think. Enjoy! **

* * *

Carlos propped himself up against the doorway to Quinn's room. Thus far her had gone completely unnoticed. He grinned, it didn't happen very often that he got that chance. Santana was always so aware of her surroundings. _I guess that comes with keeping secrets of this kind. I wish you came to us mija, we would have tried to understand. Whatever the reason. We would have tried. Like we are now. _He nearly laughed as he listened to Santana trying to explain Algebra to Brittany, who in turn looked bored out of her skull and kept doodling ducks on her notepad making Santana growl in frustration. Rachel Berry, and boy was he surprised that Santana was tolerating her it was no secret to him or his wife that those two were like water and oil, she was sitting on the got going through sheet music it looked like. And there was a new addition to the group. If he remembered correctly her name was Tina. She was working on some homework. And if he had to guess she was the one that brought the other three theirs as well. And if not he had it too. 'Hola mija.'

Santana looked up and sighed in relief. She loved Brittany, she did, but math and Brittany should just never be put in the same sentence. 'Hola Papi. What are you doing here?'

'Wow Santi love you too.' Carlos said amused.

Santana rolled her eyes, but smiled at her father. 'You know what I mean papi.'

Carlos held up a bag full of food and a Guitar case. 'Well your mami sent dinner, and as usual she made enough to feed an army.' He gave the bag to a excited Brittany, she didn't seem to like hospital food much, not that he blamed her. 'And I swung by Shelby's.' He watched as Santana's bit her lip guiltily. He knew Judy had mentioned to her that they had all talked. They still had to talk to the girls though. But it would keep for later. He pulled Santana up and into his arms. 'It's ok baby girl. We aren't mad. And your mami and me love you so much.'

Santana burrowed into her fathers embrace. God she missed him, just the simple comfort of her daddy holding her. Safe and sound. 'Papi.' She choked out before she completely collapsed against him.

'It's ok mija. Everything will be ok.' Carlos held her tight, not exactly knowing what to do. He hadn't expected this. But then Santana was always unpredictable. She was so utterly self reliant, always had been. She was the protector, that is why she let Brittany close. He thought it was the same with Quinn, but maybe he was wrong. So he did the only thing he could, he held her and told her it would be all be ok. Cause it was so obvious that she was falling apart.

'Thank you.' Santana whispered into his chest after a little while. She stood straighter and wiped away her tears. When she looked around the room she could nearly cry again. Rachel was religiously looking at the sheet music for Glee and not at her. Tina was still happily writing away on her English Lit paper. And Brit had Dinner set up and was hopping around waiting. They didn't say a word about her little break down. 'Why did you bring that?'

Carlos bit his lip. 'Well Shelby said it was your favourite one, and I thought maybe you wanted to play for Quinn. I know that you do that a lot.'

Santana stood up on tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. 'Thank you papi, it means a lot.'

'I remember getting this with you.' Carlos smiled tapping Santana on the nose. 'You were all of five, but when you saw this Guitar it was love at first sight I swear.'

'It drove mami nuts. I don't think she has ever forgiven you for getting it for me.' Santana chuckled.

Carlos shook his head. 'How could I not, you treated that Guitar with so much care. I just had to get it for you. And your mami is so proud of you. You are so talented. Santi you pick up playing instruments like normal people pick up milk at the store. You were five and you could play better than I could in less than a month.'

Santana blushed profusely, that was more information than she was comfortable sharing with her friends. 'You are embarrassing me.' She whispered softly, she couldn't quite manage an angry tone.

Carlos wished he understood why Santana was so adamant to keep this from others. He knew that they didn't even know the half of how talented Santana was. 'Ok, ok. Just take it, in case.'

Santana carefully took the case. 'You going to stay for dinner?'

'No, my shift starts soon. But I will check in every now and then. Now go give that girl of yours a kiss from me, and have some dinner before Brittany spontaneously combusts.' Carlos Kissed Santana's forehead. 'Bye everyone.'

* * *

Santana looked around at the others chewing her food. It had taken a little convincing, but in the end Tina had agreed to stay for dinner with them. Santana was still not sure why she had asked her to. But she was to tired to really think about it to much. But the fucking glances had to stop. They were driving her up the walls. 'Imma gonna kill you if you don't ask.' Santana snipped at Rachel and Tina.

'Are you going to kill us if we ask?' Rachel asked, just wanting to make sure that she would survive if she actually asked.

Santana cocked her head and slowed her chewing thinking about it. 'How about each of you losers get one question, and I'll answer it honestly. But only in regards to music.' Santana said the last part coldly. She might be up for some sharing, but she wasn't going make her whole life an open book.

'I am going last.' Brittany said happily munching on some of Mrs Lopez's Paella. It was the best anywhere. Sometimes Brittany was convinced she had to be at least part Spanish, she loved the food so much.

'Ok then.' Santana looked at Brittany wondering what she was up to. _You better not be planning anything B._

Tina was still not exactly sure what she was supposed to think. Santana seemed to be someone completely different than what she had thought thus far. 'How many instruments do you play? Cause your dad kinda implied that you played more than just the Guitar. Not that I even knew you played that. I...'

'Oh for the love of! Shut up!' Santana laughed, damn people really were terrified of her. 'I can play a lot. I pick them up really easily.' Santana shrugged when they looked at her incredulously, well except for Brittany. 'Brit-Brit you want to tell them?'

Rachel shook her head. 'No need, at this point I would believe you if you told me you went for walks on the moon.' She said dryly. 'But I will test you.'

Santana snorted. 'As if I expected anything less. So Dwarf you going to ask your question?'

'Why did you never let anyone in Glee know about your music?' Rachel asked, keeping it vague. She didn't know how much Santana wanted to let Tina know.

'Because I don't want to stand out Rae. I am not you. Growing up in this fucking town is hard enough without being different. I just wanted to get through school and get out of this town.' Santana frowned to herself. 'Everyone wants a piece of you. Clamour and claw. Music is mine, and I chose the people I share with very carefully. I chose to be a cheerleader, cause there is nothing more predictable for a girl like me to do. And it makes getting through this shit a lot easier. Being on top gives you advantages.'

'Then why did you join Glee?' Tina asked earning herself a snort from Santana. 'Ok yea sorry obvious. Coach Sylvester. But why did you stay?'

Santana smiled softly. 'Because I love music. And fighting with Rae is so is like fucking fun.' She winked at Rachel. 'And both my girls were really into it. How could I leave them there without me.'

'True that!' Britanny pumped her hand in the air making them all laugh.

Rachel glared at Santana then smiled. 'You know I am going to get you to sing with me now. And don't give me that look, I will. You and me? We are going to knock everyone in Glee's socks off.'

'That would be so cool S, you have to do it.' Brittany agreed, it would be so much fun to see everyone's reaction to Rachel and Santana strutting their stuff.

'And no holding back either. I now know what you can do.' Rachel chuckled when Santana rolled her eyes. 'Hey you knew what would happen by telling me.'

Santana shook her head. 'You are gonna go batshit crazy on me now, aren't you?'

'Yes.' Rachel said self satisfied when Santana shrugged. 'We are going to kill it!'

'Of course we are. But Rae, I choose the song. If I have to sing with you, you bet your ass I am gonna decide what we sing.' Santana pointed her fork at Rachel menacingly. Rachel swallowed hard then nodded. 'Good, now can I get back to my dinner?'

'Brittany still hasn't asked her question.' Tina pointed out, she was curious what Brittany was going to ask. She had this particular gift of surprising the hell out of people.

'Remember you have to do it.' Brittany put her fork down on her empty plate.

Santana closed her eyes, she had a bad feeling. _You did promise, and B always takes things at face value. Don't you dare disappoint her. _'Yea B I did, and I always keep my word.'

'Play us one of your songs?' Brittany asked sweetly, she hadn't hear Santana play in a while and she really missed it. And she knew that Rachel and Tina would love it just as much as she did.

Santana didn't miss the your song part. She sighed putting her plate down, she wasn't going to eat any more anyway. 'Of course B. Hand me my case?'

Tina and Rachel blinked. How the hell did Brittany manage to manage Santana with such ease? 'Just like that?' Rache asked, she had been working on a way to trick Santana into it. It never occurred to her to just ask.

'What B wants, B gets. Its just how it is.' Santana winked at Brittany, who laughed happily. They knew each other so well it wasn't even funny. She got Brittany like no one else and the same went for Brittany. She knew Santana better than anyone else, except maybe Quinn. She took out her Guitar and strummed it a few times to make sure it was still in tune. She peeked at Tina, who still wasn't exactly getting the whole story. _Oh fuck it. If she wanted to she could have brought me down long ago. _'So this is just a melody for now. I haven't found the words to fit, I know then, I just haven't found them. But it is a lullaby for baby Q.'

As Santana began to play Tina blinked then looked at Rachel. 'She writes music?' She mouthed then felt her jaw drop when Rachel simply nodded.

_She is incredible. If she doesn't pursue music it would be a crime. _Rachel closed her, the melody Santana was so sweet and soothing. She bit her lip, she really hoped Santana wasn't going to kill her for what she was about to do. But it was just perfect.

_**Oh, my dear morning star,  
you came so unexpected;  
Oh, my dear evening star,  
you left me on this path misdirected;  
**_

Santana's head whipped to Rachel who looked at her pleadingly. Her voice just as soft and sweet as Santana's. After a second Santana gave Rachel a small smile and continued following Rachel. _Those are the words. Damn how'd she know?_

_**You are the stars**_

Santana took a deep breath as she joined Rachel for the next verse. It was amazingly easy for their voices to blend. Rachel looked as if she was in heaven. This was what music was about.

Tina and Brittany simply listened and enjoyed

_**Oh, my dear blazing star,  
you filled my eyes with your lightness;  
Oh, my dear falling star,  
you disappeared with your brightness;  
**_

_**You are the stars**_

_**Oh, my dear guiding star, you became my inspiration;  
Oh, my dear polar star, you still shine with your sensation.**_

_**You are the stars**_

Santana let the last cords softly fade away before she cleared her throat. _Well that shit is going to __make me cry again. _'Rae?'

'Don't hate me.' Rachel whispered.

'No, no that was perfect.' Santana said smiling. 'I'm going to kill Brit later for telling you about that poem, but it was perfect. And I so got out of the bloody duet with you. Been there done that!' Santana did a happy dance in her head to have been able to break the moment, she was not in the mood for more heart to hearts.

'That does not count!' Rachel yelped loudly.

Brittany sat back grinning. 'They really just like to fight.'

'Yea, I think I get that. Brittany how long have you known Santana could play like that?' Tina asked as they watched Rachel and Santana bicker about whether the song was or was not a valid duet.

'Since forever.' Shrugging Brittany made herself comfortable, and watched Rachel and Santana.

* * *

Santana put down the Harry Potter book she was reading when someone knocked on the open door. 'Yes?'

'Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you. I'm Detective Hayly.' Detective Hayly hovered by the door waiting for Santana to either tell her off or invite her in.

'Yea, I remember, kinda.' Santana furrowed her brows, her recollection still a little fuzzy. Finn had knocked her out really hard.

Detective Hayly laughed lightly motioning for one of the chairs. 'May I?'

'Sure.' Santana eyed the detective, not sure why she would be there at all. 'Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?'

Detective Hayly laughed again. 'From what I hear you live to be rude. And I came to talk to you, and bring you something I think you'll be happy to have back.' She dug in her bag and pulled out a brown envelope handing it over to Santana.

'Talk to me?' Santana cocked her head and sort of glared at the detective. 'Why would you need to talk to me?'

'Need? No. I don't need to.' Detective Hayly looked at her hands then back up at Santana. 'I came to talk to you because I was you.'

Santana sat back and full out glared at the detective. 'Ok this shit is getting weird! If you have a point make it, or else get the fuck out.'

Detective Hayly scrubbed her hand over her face. _Wow great way to fuck it up Amy. Go and make yourself sound like some weird ass stalker. _'Yea sorry about that, that came out really fucked up. What I meant to say was that after talking to coach I realized we have a lot in common. And Having had to deal with a similar situation I wanted to offer you a third party. Someone that wasn't directly involved. Someone you could talk to, or if you felt the need go jogging with or something of the like.'

Santana eyed the detective critically. She couldn't detect any hidden agenda. 'Why?'

'Because I nearly lost everything because I let my anger take over and beat the crap out of a bully at school because he was saying shit about my little brother after he was in an accident.' Detective Hayly said regret lacing every word. 'I don't want that to happen to you.'

Santana rolled the words around in her head. She knew the detective was right. Everything was still ok now, but as soon as she got back to school the shit would hit the fan and people would talk, and not just about her. They would talk shit about Quinn and she was so stressed that she would more than likely go ape shit crazy if someone said something not to her liking. And where would that leave her? In a world of trouble and a world of disappointed stares from Quinn. 'So your offer is to give me an outlet, for my anger?'

'Yes.'

'Jogging sounds good, what else you got?' Santana decided that if Sue Sylvester trusted this woman she could too. Coach was crazy as shit, but she always picked people you could rely on to captain her team.

Amy blinked surprised, not in her wildest dreams did she think it would be this easy. But she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. 'I box.'

'Mhhh, ok I'd like to try that. I have for a while, but not many places in Lima where a girl can do that without being all but shunned.' Santana pursed her lips, this trusting people thing was exhausting. 'What else?'

'I play in a Softball league, and no not everyone there is gay!' Amy said dryly stopping the biting comment she knew Santana was dying to make. 'It's fun and it's somewhere were everyone is accepted for what and who they are. No questions asked. You could come, and bring your friends if you like. We play every Saturday and can always use some extra players.'

Satana held her tongue, it was an interesting fact though. She was pretty sure the good detective just came out to her. _Should be interesting to find out if I''m right._ 'Ok don't know about that. Maybe once Quinn is doing better. But jogging sounds real good.'

'How about tomorrow morning?' Amy asked, she really didn't want Santana to have time to back out of this.

'Make it lunch and you have a deal. I need Jogging clothes, and my papi starts his shift just before lunch so he can bring them to me.' Santana said, completely not sure of what the hell she was doing. She was going jogging with a complete stranger. _You are totally bat shit crazy! I really need to get some sleep._

'Deal.' Amy said and got up. 'And call me Amy. Detective is going to get old fast.' Amy held out her card. 'Those are all my numbers if you need anything give me a call. Otherwise I'll see you at Twelve in front of the Hospital?'

'Sounds good. 'Santana took the card then watched as Amy walked out. 'Q what the hell am I doing?' Santana shook her head then looked at the envelope Amy had given her. She nearly lost it when she saw what it was. 'Oh god, it's your ring. I thought it was gone.' She shook the chain Quinn kept her wedding band on into her hand. Then pulled out her own chain with her own ring on it. She hesitated for a second before taking hers of and then putting on her ring finger. She never really wore it. But she always had it with her on the chain. So did Quinn. But she figured, people would know one way or another, this was Lima and things like Quinn's accident was big news so it would be gossip for weeks to come. So she finally would get to proudly wear the ring. A little earlier than they had planned, but she would wear it proudly. She put Quinn's necklace around her neck. 'I'm keeping yours safe Q, but when you wake up it is going on that finger of yours.'

* * *

**Ok guys I know repeat of the peom! Sorry about that, I just really love it and it worked for my idea:) And I found the Poet. So a big thank you to Eternal Dreamer. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey people. Hope you ready for a bit of drama and the return of Puck;) I like him, just not as boyfriend material, but he is a kick ass friend. Ok another thing I have no medical knoledge so I am trying to stay vague there so I don't bugger it up. But forgive my blunders anyway. Let me know what you think! Enjoy  
**

* * *

Brittany could not wait for lunch. She had to go scope out this new friend Santana had made. She still couldn't believe S would be silly enough to agree to go jogging with a stranger. _She's not thinking clearly right now though. Q has her brain all scrambled, so for once I am going to take care of her! _'Uhm I think that's my locker.'

Finn turned around sneering. 'Well look who we have here boys, it's a third of the freak squad.'

Brittany frowned as she tried to get past Finn, who was for some reason being very stubborn. Plus she had no idea what he was talking about. 'I am going to be late for class!'

'See if I give a shit Brittany.' Finn snarled and took a step back. 'Say hi to Santana for me stupid! Now guys.'

Rachel rounded the corner and was just in time to watch most of the Football team throw slushies at Brittany. She froze for a second then was off like a shot. There would be hell to pay, Santana was going to commit multiple homicides. And she wasn't going to do a damn thing to stop Santana. And Finn was the first that would go she was sure. 'Finn Hudson what do you think you are doing?'

'What should have been done years ago! There is no place for freaks and idiots here! And she is both.' Finn made a move to Brittany instead he found himself take a step back grasping his throbbing cheek. 'You slapped me!'

'And I will do worse if you don't leave Brittany alone!' Rachel growled helping a stunned and crying Brittany to her feet.

'But your my fiancé.' Finn muttered, for the first time noticing that everyone in the hallway had stopped what they were doing and were watching. They didn't look happy with him.

'You really want to do this here?' Rachel snapped hugging Brittany to her not caring that she was getting covered in slushy as well, Brittany needed the comfort. 'Fine have it your way you fucking jack ass!' She yelled the insult and was pretty sure she could hear Santana in her head giving her an atta girl. She pulled of the Engagement ring Finn had gotten her and threw it at his head. She has surprisingly good aim. 'After what you pulled at the Hospital and now here there is no way on Gods green earth that I would ever marry you! So just fuck off and leave us alone. You've done more than enough.'

Finn blinked at her then felt someone shove him away from Rachel and Brittany. When he looked up to see who it was he found himself faced with most of the Cheerios. 'This doesn't concern you.' He tried to sound angry, but Rachel had taken all of the wind out of his sail.

'You really are as dumb as Santana always says you are.' One of the Cheerios jeered. 'Come on girls lets show Hudson what we do to pricks who mess with ours.'

Rachel normally wouldn't have let something like that go on, but she had other things to worry about. Finn Hudson made his bed, now he had to lie in it. 'Come on Brit-Brit let's get you cleaned up, and then we'll head to the Hospital early. Hows that sound?'

Brittany whimpered, she never knew slushies hurt so much. She was going to make sure Santana didn't threw any more. It was cruel. 'It hurts.'

'I know sweetie, come on lets just get you to the locker rooms.' Rachel cooed, trying to calm Brittany down. _Santana is going to go completely berserk!_

* * *

Amy looked around the parking lot, she knew she was a few minutes late, but she had texted Santana. When she finally spotted her she looked on confused as she watched Santana pace like a caged animal then turn towards the blond from the night when Amy had gone to arrest Mr Hudson. She bit her lip caught between her need to go and stop whatever the two were fighting about and curiosity. Curiosity won out. That is until the blond lifted an obviously struggling Santana of the ground holding her in place. 'Oh shit!'

It's not what it looks like.' Rachel stopped Amy with a light grasp on her arm.

Amy whipped around, but relaxed when she saw Rachel. She didn't know Rachel, but Rachel obviously knew Santana and whoever the blond was. And she had been there that night too. 'So they aren't about to beat the crap out of each other?'

'You know your vocabulary is horribly crude for a police officer.' Rachel remarked then turned around eyes laughing. 'And boy do you suck at reading those two. So you can relax, they aren't going to kill each other.'

Amy looked back to where Santana and Brittany were standing and frowned, Santana was now in the Brittany's arms and obviously crying. 'Ok what is going on?'

Rachel eyed Amy critically. 'I am not sure I trust you, but for some very strange reason Santana seems to. And as much as it pains me to admit this. Santana is a exceptional judge of character.'

Amy snorted, at least now she understood why the two tag alongs were there. 'So you don't trust me with your friend.'

'No, but my opinion doesn't matter all that much. Hers does.' Rachel pointed at Brittany.

Amy bit her lip, the two did seem oddly in tune. 'How about we start over. Hi I'm Amy Hayly nice to meet you.' Amy held out her hand. If she wanted to help Santana and become a friend, she would have to get Santana's friends ok.

'Hi I'm Rachel Berry.' Rachel had to give the woman points she was quick on the uptake.

'Now will you please explain to me why I shouldn't rush over there?' Amy asked pointing to Santana and Brittany.

Rachel rubbed her face and sighed. 'I never notice how completely insane Glee and everything surrounding it is until I have to explain it to an outsider.'

'Glee?' Amy asked uncertainly. 'What does this have to do with Glee?'

'Everything.' Rachel muttered. 'Nothing. It's complicated.'

Amy glanced to over to Santana who seemed a little calmer. Although it was hard to tell from a distance. 'How about you explain those two to me, and why Santana is so upset?'

'God ask me an easier question than explaining Santana and Brittany.' Rachel bit the inside of her mouth, the best she could do was try and keep to the basics. If Amy was going to stick around she would figure things out along the way. 'Ok try and keep up. Brittany and Santana have known each others since birth, and I swear they couldn't be any closer if they were conjoined twins. Santana has always been Brittany's protector in all things, because Brittany is special. And people can so easily take advantage of her.'

'Ah so they are like sisters.' Amy nodded that made sense.

Rachel snorts undignified. 'Oh sure, if that is what you want to believe.'

'So not sisters?' Amy asked. The situation wasn't really becoming any clearer at all.

'Like I said it is complicated. Lets just say they have a strange co dependence in regards to each other.' Rachel sighed as Santana resumes her pacing, obviously still extremely upset. But it was better than her initial reaction. _Thank God Brittany is bigger than her and can hold her. Otherwise Finn's mom would be shopping for a casket right about now._

'Ok so lets go with that. I am guessing I'll understand better just being around them anyway. The best way to get to know people.' Amy hands clenched as she watched Santana, she was really worried. 'Now explain that to me!'

'That would be the fault of my idiot ex fiancé.' Rachel would really have loved to get in another shot at Finn Hudson. Brittany had cried so hard, and boy no one ever wanted to see her cry. 'What you have to understand first though is that everyone loves Brittany. She is everyone's friend and likes everyone, sometimes it's a bit hard to tell her she really shouldn't be so trusting. And because of that everyone at school keeps a bit of a look out for her. And they also know that if anything bad happened to Brit Santana will kill them.'

Amy could see that Rachel felt miserable and guilty about whatever happened. And she was sure it wasn't her fault. 'So what did your idiot ex do?'

'He and most of the football team slushied her.' Rachel looked at her feet, she couldn't manage to look up. 'He did it because he was mad at Santana and was trying to get back at her. Brittany has never so much as uttered a bad word against Finn. And he has called her stupid and idiot before. But to do this? I hate seeing her cry.'

Amy swore under her breath. Gods she hated jack asses like that. And Finn Hudson seemed to be getting out of control. 'Rachel do me a favour?'

'Huh?' Well that surprised Rachel. She was expecting some sort of rant about Highschool bullies or such. _She isn't very cop like._

'Keep an eye on Mr Hudson. I don't like where this is heading and I don't want anyone to get really hurt. If at any time you think he is getting out of hand give me a call.' Amy puts her card in Rachel's hand. 'And I think it's time I have a chat with Principal Figgens about those fucking slushies. Now how do you suggest we handle Santana?'

Once again Rachel found herself surprised. 'You know what, I think I am going to like you.' She said dryly to Amy. Then gave her the once over. 'How fit are you Detective?'

Amy laughed cocking her eyebrow. 'I just finished an Iron Man a few weeks ago.'

'Good, then I say we go over there and run Santana into the ground.' Rachel nodded happy with her idea.

'You sure you guys will be able to keep up?' Amy said as she falls into step with Rachel.

Rachel snorted loudly. 'Lets see, I do dance five times a week, I run four times a week and so strength training three times. And I have Glee. Brit is so freaking amazing with dance you wouldn't believe what she can do with her body she is also hyperactive and can't sit still for more than five minutes and she is a cheerleader. And Santana, well she's Santana. The question isn't whether we can keep up with you, but if you can keep up with us.'

Amy grinned. 'Oh you are so on Rachel.'

* * *

'San please stop!' Brittany begged again. She knew tat Santana blamed herself which was just silly, since Santana was not the one who threw those slushies as her. 'I'm ok. See I even have a rainbow hairdo now.'

'How am I supposed to do that! And you are obviously not fine!' Santana paced angrily. 'He made you cry!'

As they got closer Amy cocked her head in thought. _Ignoring the elephant I think. _'Hey Lopez you ready to get your ass handed to you?'

Santana jumped slightly then turned to Amy and glared angrily. 'Not now.' She growled, she was not done with Brittany. She had to be sure that Brittany would be ok in the future.

'Oh what you scared?' Amy mocked, wincing at Santana's angry reaction. But she didn't back down. Santana needed to get it out.

'Fuck you!' Santana snapped at her.

'No thanks, I think your wife would object.' Amy pushed back slightly, careful not to push to hard. She wanted to provoke Santana just enough to get her to run with her.

'Leave Quinn out of this.' Santana whispered her face turning red with anger.

'Then don't bring her into this.' Amy folds her arms easily and calmly. 'You want to put me in my place? Then lets run, first one to say enough looses.'

Santana was breathing heavy. 'Your on grandma. Lets do this.'

'You girls coming?' Amy asks as she took of after a sprinting Santana.

'We're right behind you.' Rachel let out a relieved breath.

Brittany was secretly glad too. She was sure that Santana was going to go completely scary insane. 'She's good with Sannie.' She commented as she and Rachel took off at a much slower pace than Santana and Amy.

'Well someone had to step in. Santana was about to hunt Finn down and make mince meat of him.' Rachel agreed shaking her head. 'Who do you think is going to drop first at that pace?'

'I don't know, San is pretty tired, so she isn't a hundred, but then then the detective is old. So it could go either way.' Britanny shrugged when Rachel snorted. 'Do you think we can trust her?' She was going to make up her own mind, but was curious what Rachel thought.

Rachel looked at Amy chasing a still furious Santana around easily. 'She is willingly subjecting herself to a pissed of Santana. I think we can at least give her a chance.' Brittany nodded as they picked up their pace, they didn't want to look like they were slacking.

'Holy fuck!' Santana huffed her lungs burning and her muscles quivering.

Amy was leaning over right beside her. 'Jesus, I don't think I have had such a competitive running partner since Cheerios.'

'Yea well.' Santana couldn't quite manage longer sentences just yet. But she felt calmer. 'You tricked me.' When Brittany and Rachel left after 45 minutes to get back to school and Amy was still pushing her it became obvious.

'Ah you finally figured that out?' Amy stood up straight and gulped down some more water.

'Bitch!' Santana snapped, but there was no anger there. She was just way too tired.

Amy laughed as she made her way into the hospital. 'That almost sounded like a thank you Santana. Come on I know where they hide all the good snacks around here.'

'And how would you know that?' Santana was still breathing hard, but it was getting better.

'Hey I have my secrets same as you.' Amy shrugged as the dragged Santana towards the ICU. 'If I share my snacks, how about you introduce me to your wife?'

'You tell me how you know about the snacks, and I might introduce you.' Santana countered looking around the break-room. 'Are we supposed to be here?'

Amy shrugged. 'They know me. As long as I pay up and help out with some stuff every now and then they let me hang around.'

'Ok seriously, spill.' Santana huffed, but took the bottle of Gatorade Amy threw at her. Santana was about to growl, bitch and moan about not getting answers, then snapped her mouth shut. Amy's ears were suddenly bright red and she was biting her lip as if in anticipation. Santana nearly fell down laughing when a cute, if tiny, read headed nurse she had seen around the ICU marched up to Amy pulled her down and kissed her hard on the mouth. It was a cute picture. Amy topped the read head with at least a head.

'Hey stud didn't think you would come by today.'

Santana laughed as she watched Amy turn even more red. 'You are so busted!'

'Oh hi. You must be Santana. I am Charlie Amy's wife.' Charlie held out her hand grinning at her wife's discomfort.

Santana took the hand shaking it firmly. 'Hi and yes I would be Santana. It's nice to meet you.'

'Likewise.' Charlie glanced at Amy smiling. 'Let me guess she didn't let on about me?'

'Not a word, but I suspected.' Santana grinned at Amy wiggling her eyebrows. 'Softball seriously?'

Charlie laughed pulling Amy down to plant another kiss on her cheek. 'I told you you ping very loudly.'

'I do not.' Amy huffed, but couldn't help but grinn.

'No seriously dude you do.' Santana agreed with Charlie. 'You are like the personification of a stereotype.'

'I told her this, but does she listen?' Charlie looked at the two wrinkling her nose. 'You two should take a shower you both stink. This isn't a Gym it's a Hospital.' She admonished them. When they didn't move she scowled at them. 'Now! Shower! You know where everything is love. Santana help yourself. Quinn is all done as well. We changed her dressings. So you can relax the rest of the afternoon.'

'Thank you.' Santana watched as Charlie walked out. 'For someone so small she sure is bossy.'

'You have no idea.' Amy blushed a bit.

'You are so pussy whipped!' Santana cackled.

'As if you aren't. Now come on lets shower and then you can introduce me to your more charming half.' Amy shoved Santana lightly.

'Pff I am the charming one.' Santana laughed as they headed to nurses locker room. 'Remind me to thank Charlie for letting me use this. I really didn't wanne head home.'

'She knows. She likes you by the way.'

'What do you mean? We just met.' Santana started stripping not shy in the least.

Amy shrugged as she stripped of as well. 'She is a nurse in the ICU so she has been watching you with your girl. She just said you are one of the few people who treat the nurses right and it is so obvious how much you care about Quinn. So she likes you. It's also the reason she is letting you use the showers here.

'Well I wasn't raised under rock.' Santana muttered as she headed for the showers effectively ending the conversation. Not feeling comfortable with the direction it was going. She was not yet comfortable with people watching her and Quinn. It was personal.

* * *

Santana paced around the room. This was the first chance she had gotten to call Puck. She needed to know exactly what had happened earlier, and even though he was a jack ass most of the time he came through when she needed him to. Amy had calmed her down and they had actually had fun chatting after their shower and had made another date to jog for which she was grateful especially since they were right by the Hospital. And then Rachel and Brittany had shown up after school and they had all done homework and chatted. Tina had a family thing but had called to asl how everything was and had promised to visit as soon as she could. So Santana was calmer, but she was still pissed. 'Come on pick up!'

'What's up Lopez.' Puck mumbled, he had been pulled out of a really good dream.

'Shithead don't you ever pick up your phone?' Santana growled as she slowed her pacing looking at Quinn. She had been restless, which apparently was a good sign.

'Keep you panties on woman! I was sleeping.' Puck defended himself not that it would be any use.

'Well boo hoo. What happened?' Santana cut out the chit chat, she had no time for it.

Puck sighed, he had actually expected Santana to show up at school and kill Finn, the fact that she didn't was really good, but he wasn't deluding himself that Finn didn't have a whole shit storm coming his way. 'What do you know?'

'Puck!' Santana yelled.

'San if you don't calm down Imma gonna ends you.' Quinn muttered from the bed, her voice hurt and scratched. She was confused, and everything hurt and Santana was giving her a headache. Or maybe she already had the headache. She wasn't sure.

'Yea yea Q I...' Santana blinked then dropped her phone as she ran to Quinn's bed. 'Q?'

'It hurts.' Quinn blinked her eyes open. This was not home, she didn't like it here. 'Where...'

'Hey baby.' Santana took Quinn's hand in her own squeezing it gently. With her other hand she punched the button to get a nurse in there. 'You were in an accident Q. You're in the Hospital.'

Quinn wanted to move and when she couldn't she started to panic. 'I can't move. S!'

Santana felt her heart clench. She had to calm Quinn down. The doc had told her it was important that Quinn move as little as possible. 'Quinn baby look at me. Come on baby look at me.' Santana gently tipped Quinn's chin so that they were looking at each other.

'San where am I?' Quinn swallowed hard. She knew something was wrong. She knew it and she was terrified, because Santana looked looked terrified. And Santana never looked terrified. She wasn't wasn't scared of anything.

'Shhh baby just look at me key. You have to stop struggling Quinn, please.' Santana's voice was soft and gently, in her head she was sobbing. When Quinn stopped moving she sighed in relief. 'That's Good Quinn. Just keep looking at me. I love you Quinn. Just keep looking at me.'

Charlie barged in and started doing what she had to. Glad to see that Santana had managed to keep Quinn calm. She would have hated to have to sedate her again without the doctor seeing her first. 'Santana your doing great, keep her talking Dr Norton is on his way.' She whispered to Santana not wanting to startle the other woman any more.

* * *

Puck listened to what was going on on the other end of the line. He could hear how utterly scared Santana and Quinn sounded. So broken. And he guessed that is what they were. When the doctor finally gave Quinn something to make her sleep again he hung up. Listening to Santana sob was just to much. _God I am such a jack ass! But don't worry Lopez I got you. I will take care of things, you just take care of Quinn. I got the rest._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so it's late and it has been such a dreary and cold weekend and I can't sleep. Watched the snow fall for a while, but that makes me miss something I can't quite pin point. So to distract myself got to writing. Hope it's ok, it is very late so forgive me if it isn't. Let me know though. Enjoy **

* * *

Puck grinned as he looked down the hall. Everything was set up perfectly. Every jock and cheerleader in the school was lining the hallway every one with a big slushy, and in some cases two. After he hung up after hearing Santana cry he came up with this idea. Finn thought he could do what he wanted, well they were all there to show him that was just not cool. He thought that he would have to bribe and threaten the rest of the jocks, but surprisingly they were all aboard. It seemed that Finn made a huge mistake with slushying Brittany. Of course the Cheerios were down with it to. So there they were the gauntlet thrown and Finn would have no choice but to run it. He was not going to have a good morning at all. 'Becky?'

'Coach say you have ten minutes. After that she won't be able to hold them off.' Becky picked up a slushy and took her place next to Puck. She really hated Santana Lopez, but she was part of the team. And coach had told the Cheerios to make Finn Hudson's life hell. And this worked.

'Sweet!' Puck grinned. Operation Hell to Pay was a go. 'You heard the lady losers. We have ten minutes! After that disappear and make like the wind.'

One of the baby Cheerios ran into the hall. 'He's here!'

'Ok you all know the deal. Lets do this shit!' Puck yelled as he watched the door open and Finn walk in, completely oblivious. Puck gave the signal and row of people closed in behind Finn effectively cutting of his escape route. 'Finn Hudson!' Puck's voice boomed catching Finn's attention. He looked startled at all the people lining the halls. 'We are your judge, jury and executioner!'

'What the hell Puck?' Finn asked looking around. He swallowed hard, he had a very bad feeling.

'Your kind of bullying is so not cool. See this as a warning Hudson. You keep it up and this will be just the beginning.' Puck signalled again and slushys started flying.

Finn found that he couldn't move back the only way he could move was forward and into more slushys and holy fuck did they hurt. He was already drenched and shivering and he was even halfway. 'I am one of you what the fuck!' Finn tried to protect his face at least, which only meant the rest of him got even more slushy. When it finally stopped he cautiously looked up to find himself in front of Puck. 'You'll pay for this.' He sneered, but it was ruined when he shivered violently.

Puck simply laughed as he was handed two slushys. 'Nah dough boy you can't touch this.' Puck dropped his two slushies over Finn's head then lent closer. 'Santana says hi back. And if you ever mess with her girls again she is going to end you. And I'll help her hide the body. Now rainbow puke I suggest you run home to mommy. And remember Finn this is just a warning. If I were you I would listen to it.' Puck motioned to everyone there and the crowd dispersed within seconds into the normal hubbub of High school mornings.

When the teacher's barged into the hallway the only thing they found was a drenched, shivering Finn Hudson and a lot of slushy on the ground. Sue stood in the back ground and grinned. Puckerman had delivered. 'Good boy. Now let's hope Dumbo got the message.'

* * *

Charlie looked at Santana and sighed. After Quinn had woken up Santana effectively went into shock. She would not budge from Quinn's side. She was not acknowledging any one. She just sat there staring at Quinn as if she was going to disappear if she looked away. 'Hello Mrs Fabray.'

Judy turned and smiled at Charlie sadly. 'She still hasn't moved, I don't know what else to do.' Charlie had called her when Quinn woke up and Judy had rushed over. But by the time she had gotten there Quinn was sleeping again and Santana was just not there. She and Charlie had tried to get her to respond or at least just get some sleep, but it didn't work. Neither did Carlos or Maria. Santana just kept staring at Quinn. 'I don't know Santana well enough to know.'

Charlie nodded, she had watched them more than she cared to admit. Although Judy seemed to be making a big effort it was obvious that she didn't know Santana well at all. 'What about her friends?'

'Santana's mother called Brittany and she will be here after school. They can't miss any more school.' Judy sighed. She really did want to help, she just didn't know how.

Charlie turned sharply as a blond woman marched into the room. 'This is a restricted area...'

'Shut it tiny person.' Sue walked in and took in the scene. _Well this is not right! Q woke up meaning Sandbags should be dancing on the roof. _'Ahhh Tubbers mother.'

Judy closed her eyes, this was all she needed. 'Coach Sylvester is there something I can help you with?'

Sue snorted, as if. She was always the one that had to help out others. It was tiring. 'Get out!' She snapped at Judy and Charlie. 'Now.' She growled.

Judy bit her lip, she knew Sue Sylvester was completely insane. But she also knew that Sue knew both Quinn and Santana better than she did. Maybe her brand of caring would help. 'Ten minutes.' She said to Sue then dragged a reluctant Charlie out.

Sue glared at Santana tapping her finger on her thigh. 'That's enough Jugs!' Satisfied when Santana's head snapped to her she threw a gym bag at Santana. 'Get changed, you are coming to practise! Those sloppy babies are ruining my chances at Nationals.'

'I can't.' Santana croaked blinking rapidly. 'Quinn might wake up again. I need to be here.'

Sue glared at Santana. 'Do you think you are going to do Juno any good by being a pussy whipped idiot that can't stand on her own two feet because she let herself become run down? Get changed and get your ass outside. We are having practise in the park across the street. You have ten minutes Sandbags then I come and get you.'

Santana swallowed, she really did not need a pissed of Sue Sylvester on her ass. 'Yes coach.'

Sue didn't even acknowledge Santana as she marched out towards a waiting Judy and Charlie. 'It's handled, you just make sure that if Tubbers even breaths wrong to come get Jugs. We are having practise in the park. My sloppy babies need some good old fashioned Santana torture to whip them into shape.' She turned to Charlie and grinned. 'And tell butch she's welcome to come help, I know it's her day of. And I do so love to watch her work.'

Charlie blinked, she never believed all the stories Amy had told her, but now she was starting to think that Amy was holding back. 'Jesus, is she always like that?'

'From what I have heard, that was Sue Sylvester on a good day.' Judy looked into Quinn's room relief flooded her. 'But she can go crazy any time she likes. Look.' They both watched as Santana came out in her cheerleader uniform frowning. 'Santana I won't leave her side.'

Santana nodded. 'Call me if she wakes up.' She was having a hard time wrapping her head around coach being there. How did she even know Quinn had woken up?

'Done, now go. I don't think Sue Sylvester likes to be kept waiting.' Judy shook her head as Santana walked out looking completely confused.

* * *

Amy jogged up to Coach Sylvester and looked around frowning. _What the hell are the Cheerios doing here. Ha, she actually cares. Well I'll be..._'Coach you bellowed?' She cocked a hip, she still had it.

'Ah Butch good.' Sue took her bullhorn. 'You are all disgraceful! You are stinking up those uniforms with the stink of failure! That is why we are here. So that Jugs and Butch here can get your sorry buts into shape!' Sue bellowed then handed Santana the bullhorn. 'There you go Boobs Megee run them to the ground. When you are done I don't want a single one of them still standing.' Sue gave her one last glare then stomped of.

Santana stood there looking at the bullhorn. Then looked up to see Amy standing there beside her. _How the hell did coach know we were friendly and that she would help? Ugh right coach knows everything. _'Brit?'

'Yea San?' Brittany had known the second she saw Santana that something was off and had all but stuck herself onto Santana. Their pinkies firmly linked.

Santana nodded then turned to Amy. 'You down with this shit?'

'I always loved torturing my squad, of course I'm down with it. Amy said arching a challenging eyebrow at Santana. _Come on Lopez you can do this._

_Ok time to man up. _Santana nodded then raised the bullhorn. 'Get ready for hell bitches! Start running! If I catch up to any of you it will only get worse!' She grinned as the squad took of. 'You ready to kick some serious ass granny?'

'Bring it!' Amy growled then took of with Santana and Brittany on tow. It was going to be a good morning.

Sue nodded to herself, another crises avoided. 'Being me is just so exhausting.'

* * *

'Judy looked up from the book she was currently reading Quinn. She had been amazed when she had seen it. Judy nearly fell of her chair when she saw her babies green eyes open looking at her. 'Oh baby girl.' She stood up and moved closer. 'It's good to see you up.' She gently squeezes Quinn's hand.

'Mom?' Quinn blinked, at least this time she knew where she was. She remembered most of what Santana and the doctor had told her. 'San?'

Judy bit her lip, it hurt to know that the person Quinn wanted wasn't her. But as long as Quinn was ok she would move heaven and earth to keep Santana and Quinn happy. 'She's outside torturing the Cheerios. Sylvester came and got her. She's had a tough couple of days.'

Quinn nodded then swallowed hard. Her head was killing her and she felt like she was going to throw up. 'Please get her?'

'Of course baby.' Judy dug out her phone and sent a quick SOS to Santana. 'She'll be here in a bit.'

'Mom?' Quinn was starting to panic again, she still couldn't feel her legs. The doctor had told her she would feel strange because of the medication, but she could definitely feel her back, which was so fucking painful and her head and her arm. But her legs, they weren't there. 'Why...where are my legs.'

Judy took a deep breath, she knew she had to stay calm she had to stay calm for her baby. 'Baby you were in an accident, remember?'

Quinn nodded, but she couldn't help but fidget. 'Yea San said it was really bad. I don't remember it.'

'Yes baby it was very bad.' Judy stroked Quinn's hair softly, not wanting to make things worse. 'You hurt your back baby.'

Quinn completely freaked out and tried to sit up. She had to show them that there was nothing wrong. 'Nonononononononoono!'

Santana burst into the room the same time the nurses did. It didn't take a genius to see what had happened. _Fuck! _She faltered for a second and watched the nurses push Quinn down to calm her down, but it was only scaring Quinn more. Santana knew how much Quinn hated people touching her without permission. 'Hey what the fuck Blondie?' She shouted as she ran to the bed.

Quinn immediately made eye contact with Santana. 'My legs!' She desperately wanted Santana to make it better.

'Quinn I swear to god if you don't calm the fuck down I am going to go all Lima Heights on your pretty little ass. And then I am going to let these nice ladies stick you with all kinds of needles!' She snapped good naturedly. Hoping her normal bitchy self would put her more at ease.

Quinn took a few deep breaths and looked at Santana. Santana was ok, she was swearing and strutting in her sweaty uniform. _Mhhhh I love San in that. And she's all sweaty and hot. _'God San you look good.'

Santana blinked then started laughing. 'Oh god Quinn I have missed you.' She bent down and kissed Quinn sweetly. 'And only you would go from total freak out to trying to get into my pants in like sixty seconds.' Santana motioned for the nurses to let go. Quinn was ok. Freak out averted for now.

'Well you are all sweaty and you have a bullhorn...what are you doing with Sylvester's bullhorn?' Quinn asked as she nuzzled Santana's hand.

Santana frowned then laughed. 'Well I heard that some blond was wreaking havoc in here so I ran out on practise and forgot to give it back. She's going to kill me.'

'Nah, she likes you, she'll only maim you.' Quinn bit her lip. 'San, my legs?'

Santana'y mood plummeted in an instant. She knew they had to talk about it. But she hated the though of upsetting Quinn again. 'Q you ready for this?' Santana whispered softly.

'I need to know.' Quinn's voice quivered, she was pretty sure she was not going to like what she was about to be told.

'Ok, but you have to promise me to stay calm.' Santana held eye contact with Quinn to make sure Quinn understood. 'You can not freak out and try and move and shit. You have to keep still. So promise me you'll stay still, if you want to freak out scream and shout curse or whatever blondie, but you keep you ass still.'

Quinn closed her eyes a moment. 'Ok I'll keep still, but I want to know everything.'

'I'll tell you everything I know.' Santana pulled a chair closer and quickly looked around the room grateful to see that everyone had left. She knew that the nurses and Judy would be close. But they needed to do this alone. 'So I think we'll start at the top.' Santana tapped Quinn's head lightly then kissed her on the forehead. 'And then work my way down.' Santana winked as she lightly dragged her finger down Quinn's body.

Quinn smiled lovingly at Santana, she knew that Santana was trying to cheer her up and she couldn't love her more for it if she tried. 'I love you to San.'

Santanay sat back and cleared her throat. _God this is hard._

'Just tell me S.' Quinn swallowed hard, she knew there was nothing Santana hated more than being the one to bring her bad news. But she needed her wife to tell her it was going to be ok even though it wasn't. 'I remember what the doctor said last night, so you can skip over that.'

Santana nodded then placed a last kiss on Quinn's forehead. She knew that left just the back really. Well almost. 'Ok here we go, but I am not a doc so don't bitch if I get some things a little wrong.' Santana nearly laughed when Quin arched her eyebrow, which with a broken nose and stitches was just wrong. 'You broke you back baby.' She almost whispered feeling her heart break when Quinn whimpered. 'Shh, shhh baby let me finish key?' She waited until Quinn nodded slightly. 'You broke your back, but your spinal cord is still ok.'

'So maybe I...I will walk again?' Quinn asked her voice completely broken. She was seconds away from breaking down completely. She knew the answer, she knew it. But she needed to hear it.

Santana bit her lip hard. 'They don't know baby, they can't tell yet. But there is a chance.' The nurses and the doc had been kind, but had told her not to give Quinn false hope, so no matter how much it hurt Santana told her what they had told her. Quinn had tears streaming down her face, and Santana was pretty sure she looked the same. 'It doesn't matter baby it doesn't matter, cause I have you baby. And I love you, no matter what. We will be ok, remember it's us against the world. Everything will be ok. I love you.'

* * *

Brittany hovered in the entrance to Quinn's room. She desperately wanted to go in and comfort her friends. She had been so stoked when San had told her that Quinn had woken up. But seeing both her friends so broken and sad was horrible, because she didn't know how to make it better. 'Sannie what am I gonna do with you two?'

'Hey Brittany.' Amy interrupted Brittany softly not wanting to disturb Santana and Quinn. 'You ok?' Amy had dealt with the Cheerios when Santana and Brittany had taken off then she herself had taken of to make sure everything was ok. _Obviously isn't, but you can't do anything right now, except try and be there for Santana's friend._

Brittany walked of so that she could talk to Amy without letting Santana know they were there. Santana would hate it if she knew that they had seen her cry again. 'No, not really.' She sounded completely dejected.

Amy wished she could tell Brittany that it would all be ok, and that Santana and Quinn were fine. But she knew it wasn't, at least not for a while and Santana and Quinn were very definitely not ok. And they needed their friends. 'I know.' She bit her lip. 'Do you need a ride back to school?'

Brittany pursed her lips, then nodded. There was nothing she could do at the Hospital and her mother would kill her if she missed any more school. And she would finally get the chance to check out Amy. 'If you don't mind.'

'Of course not.' Amy led Brittany to her car in silence, giving the girl time to think things over. 'You know you are doing really great with them.'

'I don't know what to do.' Brittany looked at Amy miserably. And for once she couldn't ask Santana for help.

Amy backed out carefully mulling over what to say. 'I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you what I would want. What I wanted when my brother was in that bed Quinn is in. I wanted people to treat me and him the same. No pity, no sorry sad glances. I needed my friends to be there, but not to treat me like I was made of glass.'

'So you think I should just treat them the same?' Brittany frowned, it made sense. Santana would never accept pity. She would beat the crap out of anyone showing her that.

Amy nodded keeping her eyes on the road. 'You and Santana seem naturally very affectionate with each other, and believe me she will need it. So just be yourself. And you acting normal as if nothing is wrong will give them some sense of it too. Because everything has changed for them. And they won't get back to normal any time soon. Because normal isn't ever going to be the same for them.'

'So I should ignore that Quinn is really hurt?'

'No, not at all, just don't make a big deal out of it. Unless she comes to you to talk. Just be your happy bubbly self.' Amy said, she hadn't seen much of the interaction between Santana and Brittany, but Brittany seemed to be a very upbeat person to her.

'I can do that.' Brittany said feeling a lot happier. Amy wasn't that bad at all. Santana had done a good job.

Amy smiled as she pulled up to the school. 'And Brittany don't let them push you away, they will try. But don't let them cause it's the last thing they really want.'

'Pfff San tries to all the time when she is sad. I haven't let her, and I won't start now.' Brittany had to talk to some people. She would need help. Well more like San and Quinn would need help. 'Thank you Amy.'

'Any time, now go, I think you have a few minutes before the next class starts.' Amy laughed as she watched Brittany skip away. _I think I am starting to understand why Rachel said she is special. She is beautifully positive and happy and loves people fiercely. _

* * *

Shelby made her way to Quinn's room then stopped in her tracks. _What the hell?_Quinn was yelling loudly at Santana to get the hell out. Santana for her part just stubbornly held her ground, not saying a word just taking Quinn's yelling. 'Well that is not going to happen girls.' She was not letting this tear them apart. She was well aware that Quinn's reaction would be this, but she had a plan. She picked Beth out of her stroller then walked into the room with purpose. She walked up to Quinn's bed bent down kissing the top of Quinn's head. 'Hey honey it's good to see you awake.' She said softly, she had startled the two women into silence with her sudden appearance. 'Look Beth it's Quinn.' She held Beth so she could get a little closer to Quinn. 'You wanne say hi?'

Beth beamed down at Quinn, who's face was tear streaked. The toddler really didn't seem to care. With a little help from Shelby she lent down and gave Quinn a sweet kiss on the lips. 'Hi Quinn, missed you.'

Quinn nearly lost it again. Beth had had a lot of trouble with her name and it had taken for ever for her to say it correctly. And now every time she said it she scrunched her nose a little in concentration. It was utterly adorable. 'Hey there Bethy I missed you too.'

'Why you yelling at Santa?' Beth looked between the two frowning a little. She didn't like it when they fought. 'She crying.' She pointed out helpfully. Shelby just wanted to smother the girl with kisses. Someone had to bring it up, and from Beth Quinn wouldn't ignore it and she wouldn't get mad. Who could get mad at a baby?

Quinn bit her lip as she really looked at Santana. She looked completely broken. _I god what am I doing! I need her, I can't...I need her. _'I...I got scared and I said some things that hurt Santa.' Quinn used the nickname glancing up at Santana willing her to believe her. 'I was being very silly. And I am sorry I hurt her. I never meant to hurt her.'

Santana walked back over to the bed taking Beth from Shelby who left without a word. Her work was done for the moment, she would give them a few minutes. 'I know your scared Q.' Santana burrowed her head a little close to Beth. 'So am I. And I need you.'

The words were softly spoken, but Quinn knew exactly how much it took for Santana to admit that. 'I need you too San. Just don't let me push you away, I don't even know why I did it.'

'Never blondie, you are totes stuck with me.' Santana grinned as Beth giggled and Quinn just rolled her eyes. Quinn had been trying to get Santana to stop her Gheto speak in front of Beth. But to no avail, Beth loved it, so Santana obliged, although it had gotten much better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all. Ok so I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, but I think it is ok now. I hope you guys are ready for some Bad-ass Brittany. The rest of the chapter is pretty Quinn heavy though. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Rachel bit her lip worriedly. She was the first to arrive in the Choir room and now she was not so sure that had been a good idea. Because not two minutes after she had arrived Finn showed up. And he looked livid. And he kept glaring at her. _Just don't react, and don't acknowledge. He won't do anything. _When Brittany walked in a few minutes later Rachel was so relieved she wanted to kiss her. 'Hey Brit.'

Brittany flopped down in the chair next to Rachel and glared at Finn. Which was altogether a very endearing sight, since Brittany had never really glared at anyone. 'I thought he went home?'

'So did I.' Rachel chanced a quick glance, her heart falling when she saw Finn was glaring at them both.

'You freak what you doing here?' Puck asked as he lazily made his way to Rachel and Brittany. 'Mommy kick you out?'

'Shut your face Puckerman! I have every right to here, just like everyone else.' Finn growled then resumed his glaring game.

Puck watched as the rest of Glee filed in then lent closer to Rachel. 'This is gonna suck. And I don't trust him, he's up to something.'

'I agree.' Rachel sadly watched as the rest of Glee took their seat behind Finn showing their allegiance. She had to grin a little when Tina broke the mold and came to sit with them. It was a start and she really hoped that the rest of Glee would get their heads out of their asses really soon.

Brittany nodded in agreement, it looked like it wasn't going to be any fun today. 'Guys when Glee is done can I talk to you? I have some awesome news.' She grinned, Rachel was going to hit the high C when she heard Quinn was awake.

'You know it B.' Puck shoved her shoulder teasingly. Then sat back when Mr Shue walked in. He wondered what lame ass lesson he would be throwing their way now. The way he kept looking at Brittany told him it was going to be a long practise.

* * *

Amy knocked softly on Quinn's door. She wasn't sure, but it looked like they were both awake. She got Quinn's attention, but it seemed Santana was of in her own world. She had headphones on and was doing something on her lap top. 'Hi, sorry to bother you.'

Quinn glanced at the woman, she had no idea who she was, and it was making her a little panicky. She was well aware that the way she was now she couldn't do jack shit to protect either herself or Santana. 'Who are you?'

'Oh yes, sorry the last time we met you were still out.' Amy blushed. _Very smooth slick. _'I mean I am Detective Amy Hayly I am a friend of Santana's.'

Quinn glared defensively, she wished she could reach Santana, but she was just out of her current reach and with the headphones on she knew that there was no hope that Santana would hear her. 'I know all of Santana's friends.' Quinn pushed the button to get a nurse in there. She was really not comfortable.

'Ah she hasn't told you then.' Amy bit her lip then held up the tray she had brought with her. 'Ah I know you can't have coffee, but the nurses said it would be ok if you had some Smoothy so I ah brought coffee for Santana, since I know she hardly slept and a smoothy for you. If of course you want it. I can just leave it here and go.' Amy moved slow as not to scare Quinn more than she obviously was already.

Charlie burst into the room, she had made it clear to all the nurses that Quinn was her charge, so when she was on shift she took all calls from her. 'Hey sweetie what's wrong?' She had missed Amy's who was half way to the bed. A step or two behind her.

Amy cleared her throat when Quinn couldn't exactly say why she had called Charlie to the room. 'I think it's me.' She said sadly. She really hadn't meant to upset Quinn like that.

Charlie blinked then whipped around. 'Hey stud what you doing here?' She asked while taking the tray that Amy all but thrust into her hands. 'I thought you had to go into work?'

Amy glanced at Quinn, she looked even more confused. 'I do, I just wanted to check up on Santana real quick before I head in. They only need me to man the phones. Jones is out. But I am not officially on call.' Amy bit her lip then decided she might as well. Quinn was already as uncomfortable as could be. She bent down and sweetly kissed Charlie on the lips. 'I am going though, I think I might be upsetting Quinn. Tell Santana to give me a call?'

'Yea, of course.' Chalrie blinked as Amy walked out. Santana had missed the whole thing. She was of in Santana land as Charlie had dubbed it. It was funny how incredibly focussed Santana could get. After another moment Charlie turned back to Quinn and noted that Amy had been right. Quinn looked rather uncertain and confused. 'Hey it's ok Sweetie, that tall lug is no one to be scared of.'

'She knows Santana?' Quinn asked uncertainty lacing her voice.

Chalrie nodded softly as she put the try with the coffees and the smoothy. 'I am guessing you noticed the big ass black eye Santana is sporting?' Quinn nodded. 'Well aren't you curious about how she got it?'

'Uhm she's a cheerleader she comes home with worse on a weekly basis. And I know how it can get, I used to be one myself. If I worry over her every time she would strangle me.' Quinn shrugged as if that was obvious.

Charlie rolled her eyes. _Oh for pete's sake! Is that normal. Who knew cheerleaders were worse than football players. All macho and nonchalant. _'Oh good lord help me!' She said exasperated causing Quinn to chuckle. 'I should know these things, my own wife was on the same damn squad you two are or were in your case. But I swear I always think she is exaggerating. I am really starting to think she is down playing things.'

'She's your wife?' Quinn blinked. _Well duh! You don't kiss your friends like that, do you? _She and Santana had never really met any other lesbian couples. She decided that it could be interesting to see how they acted with others.

'Out of everything I said that is the part that sticks?' Charlie snorted noting there were two coffees she picked one up and sipped. 'Mhhh nice. You want the smoothy? I am figuring she brought Strawberry since she wouldn't know what you liked.' She offered Quinn the drink who took it groaning in delight when she sipped. 'I think we have a winner.'

'Oh this is soooo good.' Quinn grinned, she was feeling guilty though for over reacting. 'Ok so how does Santana know the detective?'

'I don't know exactly what happened I wasn't here that night, but from what I have heard some boy was getting pretty rough with Santana. Her father threw him out. But he stuck around and when she stepped out for some fresh air he attacked her.' Charlie put a calming hand on Quinn who suddenly looked very distressed. 'Hey she's ok. Apparently that insane coach of hers saved her. My studly wife was called in to arrest the boy.'

Quinn felt the burn of rage in her stomach, when she found out who it was they were toast. 'Who was it?'

Charlie blinked Quinn looked utterly terrifying at that moment. _Woo boy, she is protective. I feel sorry for the idiot that pissed her off. _'I really don't know sweets, but anyway Amy being Amy she made sure to check up on Santana after. I think they have a few things in common and Amy has made a point to hang out with Santana. And Santana seems to not mind.'

Quinn snorted. 'Let me guess they both have anger issues?'

'Something like that, I am guessing.' Charlie smiled. 'You know you are one of my favourite patients.' She figured a change of topic was in order. Quinn really had to stay calm at the moment.

Quinn arched an eyebrow at the obvious deflection and change of topic. _What the hell all happened while I was in la la land? Cause I get the feeling it was quite a lot. _'Oh so you like crabby, bitchy blondes?'

Charlie laughed arching her own eyebrow. 'Did you see my wife? I don't think they come more blond, crabby or bitchy. But just like yours she is a pussy cat at heart cuddly and totally whipped.'

Quinn couldn't help she laughed, she could brood later and figure things out as she went. 'Point taken.' She was glad Santana hadn't heard the spot on description of her. She would argue violently against any such notion.

* * *

Rachel just wanted to earth to open up and swallow her whole. This had to be the most horrible Glee meeting she had ever attended, and that was saying something. She could not believe Shue and the rest. Poor Noah and Tina had spent the whole time fending off questions and pointed glares at her and Brittany. 'Britt how much longer?' She muttered.

'Few more minutes.' Brittany had been quite too. She really had thought all these people were her friends, but she was beginning to think that maybe she was wrong. It had been horrible they were all being so mean. _They don't know anything._

'Mr Shue this is just totally not cool.' Puck stood in front of the girls trying to somehow get Shue to back off. He had been pushing them for information the whole damn hour. 'And this lesson? That is just low!' Mr Shue had made the weeks lesson about Secrets. He couldn't have been more obvious if he tried.

'Noah I told you already sit down or leave!' Mr Shue snapped, he was tired and his idea to get Brittany to open up had completely failed. 'I have made my decision the lesson stands.'

Noah growled, but sat down, he really didn't want to leave Rachel and Brittany to fend for themselves. Not that they couldn't, it just wasn't right that they had to. 'Fine.'

'Good.' Mr Shue stood back, he figured this was a good place to end Glee for the day. Everyone seemed rather out of sorts. 'I think that's it for today.'

'Mr Shue I prepared a song.' Finn said with barely controlled anger.

Mr Shue scratched the back of his neck. Even he had to admit that he didn't think it was a particularly good idea. But what harm could it possibly do? 'Ok Finn.'

Finn jumped up and handed the sheet music to the band and they immediately started shifting uncomfortably. 'I don't think this will need any explanation.' He sneered at Rachel as she started fidgeting uncomfortably.

_**There's a look on your face I would like to knock out  
See the sin in your grin and the shape of your mouth  
All I want is to see you in terrible pain**_

Rachel bit her lip, now it truly was one of the worst moments of her life. She knew the song, and she knew what was still to come. As she watched at Finn she flinched. He was so angry and he was bearing down on her. _Oh god, he's going to hit me!_

Everyone else seemed to be a little in shock. They didn't move. And didn't seem to notice that Finn was dangerously close to Rachel. Or the look on his face.

_**Though we won't ever meet I remember your name **_

_**Can't believe you were once just like anyone else  
Then you grew and became like the devil himself  
Pray to god I can think of a nice thing to say  
But I don't think I can so fuck you anyway **_

Brittany blinked a couple times. She could not believe that no one was doing anything to help Rachel. Finn was holding her up and was shaking her hard. Brittany tried to shove him off but he didn't budge. 'Finn stop! You're hurting her!' Brittany pushed again only to be shoved back again. But she wouldn't budge either. She had to help Rachel.

**_Bet you sleep like a child with your thumb in your mouth_**  
**_I could creep up beside put a gun in your mouth_**  
**_Makes me sick when I hear all the shit that you say_**  
**_So much crap coming out it must take you all day_**  
**_There's a space kept in hell with your name on the seat_**  
**_With a spike in the chair just to make it complete_**  
**_When you look at yourself do you see what I see_**  
**_If you do why the fuck ar..._**

Not knowing what else to do Brittany cocked her fist just like Puck and Santana had taught her and let it rip. As her fist made solid contact with Finn's jaw the spell finally broke and chaos broke out. She saw Noah catch Rachel before she toppled over. Mr Shue was yelling at her, although she couldn't really hear what he was yelling. Finn was out cold on the ground and everyone else seemed to be yelling confused about what they were actually yelling about. The only thing she could think now that Finn let go of Rachel was that her hand hurt like hell. 'Autsch!'

'Brittany go to the Pricipal's office. Now!' Mr Shue's voice finally climbed above the din. 'The rest of you quit! Puck help Finn to the Nurse.'

'Oh hell no!' Noah yelled holding a shaking Rachel. If he went anywhere near Finn he would probably strangle him. 'I am taking both my girls to the Nurse. Brit's hand is probably broken and Rachel is fucking shaking because of fucking Hudson.'

'Brittany go to the Pricipal.' Mr Shue said again getting worked up that she wouldn't move.

'No she is coming with us. She defended me when no one else in this room would. If you punish her you will have to do the same to Finn.' Rachel whispered still completely rattled. 'Noah grab my bag I need my phone.' She looked at Noah and he nodded as he led both Brittany and Rachel out.

* * *

Quinn was drifting in that space between wakefulness and sleep. She wasn't sure she wanted to wake up again though, it just hurt to damn much. And after acting like an utter dick towards Santana earlier and the revelation that someone actually hit her Santana, she wasn't so sure how much more she could handle. And she wasn't even thinking about all her shitty hospital crap. But someone was watching her, she was pretty sure. 'If that is you San I swear I am gonna kick your ass. I told you watching me sleep is weird.' She mumbled. Taken aback when she felt soft lips on her cheek, they were not San's.

'Q! I am so happy you are awake!' Brittany grinned down at a blinking Quinn. Since she couldn't hug Quinn she had settled on a kiss on the cheek. She had to let Quinn know she cared.

'Hey Brit Brit.' Quinn chuckled, Brittany was always a good surprise. 'How you been?'

Brittany's smile faltered a bit. She felt so horrible. She had in her whole life never thought anything truly bad about anyone, but she had hit Finn. And although she felt horrible about it she would do it again in a heartbeat. She really didn't like Finn any more. 'Sad and I have missed you. Sannie was totes crazy sad.'

'But I am here now. No need to be sad any more Brit. And San is always crazy.' Quinn tried to cheer Brittany up, but something just seemed of. Quinn just hoped it wasn't her meds messing her head up otherwise she was going to confuse herself and Brit. She grabbed Brittany's hand then frowned when she found a light cast on her hand. 'What happened here?'

Brittany held up her hand and looked at it as if it didn't belong to her. She looked at Quinn. Santana was about to find out, and she was going to go berserk so she really should tell Quinn. 'I hit Finn in Glee today.'

Quinn blinked, she was pretty sure she looked a little like a fish out of water. _This can't be real. What the fuck happened while I was sleeping? Seriously? Brittany's hitting people? What the fuck! _'Excuse me?' She finally managed after a few minutes. She was comfortable flabbergasted.

'Finn was hurting Rae and no one was doing anything. They just all sat there and stared while he sang that hateful song to her. And no one stopped him. I tried to get him away from her, but he is huge and he was so mad he just shoved me off. So I...I decked him.' Brittany said the last part softly.

Quinn sighed, she really did have to figure out what had led up to this. But Brittany needed comforting so she would figure it out later. 'Hey B it's ok. You were totally Rachel's knight in shining armour. You did the brave thing and I am proud of you. And San and Puck are going to be thrilled their lessons didn't go to waste.' Quinn smiled when Brittany looked at her hopefully.

'You think she'll let me kiss her like I was her prince charming?' Brittany smiled a little, she really had missed Quinn. She was so good at making Brittany feel good about things.

'Well you never know.' Quinn would have shrugged, but her back brace left her pretty immobile. 'And if she doesn't you can cuddle with me and San.' She offered. It had always amused her that Brittany seemed to have quite a crush on Rachel. She didn't think it was really serious, but it was cute.

'I am so there!' Brittany grinned. 'But no sexy times while I am there! You are totally married! That is so awesome Q.'

Quinn blinked, hell she hadn't gotten that far in thinking what the accident might inadvertently outed her and Santana's relationship to the general public. 'Thank you B.' She wrinkled her nose, who could be broody with B around. 'Hey B you know I think I missed some things while I was sleeping.'

'You have no idea!' Brittany agreed.

'Could you tell me?' Quinn figured that Brittany would give her a straight forward answer.

'Sure. San is going to be a while. She is making evil eyes at Puck because he was a jack ass.' Brittany pulled the chair closer to Quinn's bed so she could hold Quinn's hand. 'So where do you want me to start?'

'The start.' Quinn smiled, she really did love Brittany. She felt that familiar stab of guilt. They hadn't told Brittany about them getting married, and maybe they should have. Now it really didn't matter, since she was pretty sure everyone knew.

* * *

Santana's jaw had literately hit the floor. 'Please tell me you joking?'

'So not dude. Brittany decked Finn Hudson good. He was out cold.' Noah repeated fr about the tenth time. He and Rachel had expected a classic Lopez nuclear melt down. But instead she looked heart broken.

Rachel tentatively reached out and took Santana's hand. 'She's ok you know. She did it because she cares so much.'

Santana bit her lip, she never wanted this for Brittany. One of her sweetest qualities was that she always, always saw only the good in people. 'This is my fault.'

'Oh hell no Santana Lopez don't you even think that!' Rachel pulled Santana closer so she could look the other woman in the eyes. 'This is no ones fault but Finn Hudson.' She waited for Santana to nod tentatively. 'Brittany saved me, she is my personal hero, don't take away from that. She did a really brave and kind thing. She is already feeling guilty, she really doesn't need you to heap on your own guilt, and unwarranted guilt at that.'

Santana nodded, she knew all that. She just needed to hear it. 'When it rains it fucking pours.'

Noah laughed when the girl was right she was right. 'At least we can be proud we taught her right. I mean she knocked the fucker out cold. That's pretty impressive.'

'Yea it is.' Santana smiled the thought was still a little painful, but she had to admit she would have loved to have seen Bad-ass Brit. 'What happened after?'

'Nurse checked out our girls and then we all trooped into Figgens office.' Puck's face darkened, he was still pissed about that. They shouldn't have been there to begin with. 'They both got suspended. Brit till the end of the week and Finn two day longer.'

'Well that is utter bullshit!' Santana's jaw clenched angrily. 'Jesus when is some one going to finally do something about Frankenteen? Because this is seriously not funny any more.'

'I agree.' Rachel nodded sadly. It was hard for her to believe that the boy she had fallen in love with had turned into this angry man she didn't even recognize. 'I was hoping we could both talk to Amy, I already talked to my dads and I think it would be best if myself and Brittany get retraining orders as well.'

'Why the hell don't you just press charges?' Santana started pacing, she was once again completely filled with rage. Everything just heaped up. Everything at once, when were they going to catch a break?

Rachel looked at her feet not able to look at Santana. 'Because he might just turn around and lay charges against Brit.'

'That fucking bastard! He would do that, just to get back at you.' Without thinking Santana smashed her hand into the no parking sign leaving a sizeable dent. 'Holy fuck!' She yelped as pain shot through her hand. _Quinn is going to kill me! _

'Ahh fuck Lopez did you have to go and do something stupid?' Puck groaned as he led Santana inside. He had been so hopeful that Santana wasn't going to freak out on them. 'You need to get your shit under control dude. This is not cool.' He admonished her lightly, he was pretty sure Santana didn't hear a word he said though she was cursing up a storm. Well he thought she was cursing, Spanish wasn't his best language.

Rachel sighed this was going to be hell to explain to Quinn and Brittany. She wasn't looking forward to that talk. 'I'll go tell Quinn and Brittany.'

* * *

Santana sheepishly shuffled into Quinn's room an hour later. And was nearly knocked down when Brittany jumped on her. 'Hey slugger.' She hugged Brittany to her hard. She was still upset, but now add loopy from the pain pill the nurses had given her after they checked out her hand.

'San did you hear? I totally knocked Finn out. Quinn says I was Rae's knight in shinning armour, but she still won't let me kiss her.' Brittany pouted at the last part looking at Rachel with puppy dog eyes earning herself a chuckle and a head shake from Rachel.

'She is being very stubborn then. Who wouldn't like to kiss you.' Santana stumbled a little and giggled. 'Hey baby I so brought you an ass hat to talk to.'

Quinn sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. Santana was high, she was such a light weight when it came to pain medication. 'Well look we have Holyfield and Tyson with us today. With a side of Puck. Aren't I lucky girl.'

Puck shuffled in looking a little unsure whether he should be there or not. 'Hey baby mama.'

Santana started giggling loudly. 'Baby mama!' She laughed even louder then poked Puck in the chest. 'You really shouldn't call her that. Cause my woman is gonna kick your ass! And then I will kick it some more.' Santana blinked then turned around obviously finding something else more interesting to do. 'OOOhhh coffee.' Santana skipped to the long cold and forgotten Coffee Amy had brought earlier. She pulled Brittany with her as they giggled and talked to each other.

'Oh what the fuck is that?' Puck asked not exactly sure what to make of Santana. She was equal parts scary and completely kid like. She and Brittany were playing hop scotch for heaven's sake. 'Did she hit her head as well as her hand?'

Quinn snorted holding out her hand to Santana who was currently dancing around with Brittany having discovered Hopscotch needed her to be able to focus. Santana's eyes lit up when she saw Quinn's hand and she rushed over. 'You see my lovely wife here is a total light weight. Anything stronger than an Asperin and she gets high as a kite.'

'Shhhhh beautiful, don't go telling all my secrets.' Santana stage whispered loudly. Then giggled and kissed Quinn softly.

Brittany loved when Santana got like this. Wasn't very often, since Santana absolutely hated not being in control. But if she got hurt enough she would have to take something stronger and then she and Brittany got to play like when they were still in kindergarten. And it was perfect since she really did need some cheering up. 'Come on San lets go outside and play.'

Santana turned to Quinn pouting. She really wanted to go. 'Can I? I know you are angry, but please?'

'Sure baby go and play. We'll talk later about hitting inanimate objects and getting your ass kicked by them.' Quinn laughed as Santana grabbed Brittany and ran off. 'B bring her back in time for dinner!'

'Sure Q.' Brittany called over her shoulder.

'Well I'll be.' Puck laughed as he watched the two run off. 'Never would have guessed.'

'That's the point. She didn't want anyone to know, so keep it to yourself Puck or you and me will have a problem. It is good to see you though Puck thanks for looking out for Brittany and Rae.' He nodded his head, just happy that he was getting the chance to be there. Quinn observed Rachel, the way she was still shaking. And how she looked so unhappy and guilty. 'Rae come here will you? I would totally come to you, but the nurses would have a fit!'

Rachel grinned a little, it didn't quite reach her eyes though, as she plopped into the chair next to Quinn's chair. 'I am so glad you are awake Quinn.'

'So am I. It seems I missed a lot.' Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand. 'I am sorry Rae, I really am. And just to be very clear...none of this is your fault.' She said softly, she knew that Rachel being Rachel would on some level blame herself for the accident and everything that happened after. 'None of it.'

* * *

**The song I used is a song by Archive the tittle if you hadnt guessed yet is Fuck You. It is usually my fuck the world song when I am pissed, but it seemed to work out rather well for the scene. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello folks;) Ok so this Chapter has quite a bit of back story, from Santana's perspective. It is not canon, so please people don't hate me! And again I don't say it every time, but thank so much for your support it means a lot. I love getting your reviews, they are very good insentive. Anyway hope you like it!  
**

* * *

'Papi I will not leave her! She needs me.' Santana all but growled at her father. Her parents had decided that since Quinn had been awake for two day now and was being moved out of the ICU that Santana had to get back to school. There was not much they could do really. She couldn't miss much more school if she wanted to graduate.

'Santi she is ok. She will not be alone. One of us will always be with her.' Maria Lopez tried to soothe Santana's anger. She had been upset as well when they had heard what had happened at Glee the previous day. It only made them more convinced that they had done the right thing in getting the restraining order.

Santana paced, she was feeling more and more caged. She knew she had to get out soon. Or she was going to explode. And this time it might not just result in a sprained hand. 'I will not leave her alone!'

'Santana mija, this is final.' Carlos said calmly. Secretly he thought that Santana getting away from the hospital would be good. Not that he wanted to separate Santana from Quinn. But Santana was getting antsy and aggressive with nothing to do. The Cheerio practices her coach had set up helped. And so godly did Detective Hayly. But he knew Santana. She needed to be doing not just sitting there. 'Do you really think flunking out of school is going to help Quinn? You need to finish school.'

'I don't care. I am not leaving her alone.' Santana glared at her parents. They couldn't make her go back. She was eighteen. So she wasn't going back.

Quinn rolled her eyes, Santana was very cute when she was all protective, but this was going a little far. 'Santana Isabelle Lopez don't be an idiot.' Quinn said easily ignoring Santana's outraged glare at her. 'Don't you dare mess up our plans. You need to go back to school. I will be fine. Shelby is going to start tutoring me tomorrow, and Mrs Pillsbury agreed to come and administer any exams. So I am set. I'll be bloody busy.' She smiled wickedly wiggling her eyebrows. 'Besides you have to go get those sheep back into a semblance of order.'

Santana groaned, she could never say no to Quinn, it wasn't fair. 'Fine, but I am not going to Glee. Not without you or B there.'

'San...you know you have to. And Rae and Puck will be there.' She didn't want to mention exactly why. But Quinn knew just as well as Santana that Glee was important for her transcripts. 'So please don't make me beg San.'

Santana closed her eyes then nodded. _Ugh I hate it that she knows me so well. And as usual Q is right. _'Fine. But I am asking Amy to be our back up. I am guessing all the rents can get down with that?'

Carlos nodded, he would have preferred it was him. But he understood that Santana really didn't want him there. It was embarrassing to her to have her papi or mami there to babysit her. 'That is just fine, but are you going to need her. I thought Mr Hudson was suspended?'

'With dimwit you never know.' Santana said darkly. Oh she actually wished he would show up. She would love to get in on the lets-kick-Finn's-ass train.

'Santi!' Maria admonished Santana. She had no idea where Santana got all her attitude from, and she had never really seen it presented so strongly. But it seemed that Finn Hudson brought out the worst in Santana. Considering things she understood it, but that still didn't mean Santana could act the way she was.

'Sorry mami.' Santan mumbled looking at the ground. She really had to check her mouth more when her parents were around.

Quinn had to literally bite her lip so she didn't start laughing. Yea big bad Santana fucking Lopez was a total mama's and daddy's girl. She couldn't have found it sweeter if she tried. Santana was such a fascinating collection of colliding personality characteristics. Quinn loved the puzzle that was Santana. And she loved that Santana trusted her enough to be completely open and let them all out. It was sometimes a hell of a ride, but Quinn wouldn't change one single thing about Santana. _Not one damn thing. _'San it's lunch, Amy's probably waiting for you already.' Quinn decided it was a good time to get Santana out so she could go run of her frustration. 'And bring her back here, I want to apologize to her, key?'

Santana checked her watch. 'Damn I'm late.' She bent down and kissed Quinn deeply. _Damn still the best kisser ever! _'Should I bring you another smoothy?' She asked when she reached the door.

'That would be sweet, thanks baby.' Quinn would have curled her toes in pleasure if she could. She had found that being open about their relationship was actually a hell of a lot easier than she had thought it would be. It actually felt great. They had spent some time with Rachel, Puck, Tina and Brittany and it was fun talking to them. But what surprised and thrilled her the most was how caring and sweet Santana was even with them there. Santana was always sweet and caring when they were alone, and funny enough around Shelby. But she was always rather prickly when they hung out at either of their parents homes. But even that seemed to have changed. And Quinn loved it. She sighed happily, she was rudely pulled from her musings when she heard Carlos and Maria chuckle.

'Oh mija you two are just too cute.' Maria said as she sat down next to Quinn's chair. She was the first to admit that she had not been the biggest supporter of Quinn and Santana's relationship, but it wasn't because she had a problem with them being gay. It was because they never really acted like a couple. She just wanted her daughter to have what she had with her husband. _We must have been blind, or they are just world class actresses._

Quinn blinked. _That's new, mija? She's never been this warm. I kinda thought she hated me. She only ever calls San that._

Maria watched in fascination as the emotions flitted across Quinn's face. Quinn was either still very medicated and could3 mask well, or Maria had just never given her a chance and actually looked before. 'Oh mija you are married to our daughter?'

'Yes?' Quinn arched her eyebrow as she watched Maria and Carlos. She liked Carlos he was always fun to be around. Maria usually scowled at her a bit. She had gotten better at hiding it from her over time though.

'Well that makes us family as well.' Marian laughed as she watched Quinn's eyes go wide and her mouth form a perfect oh. 'And it is so obvious how much you both adore each other. It is fun to watch. You two are very good together. I am glad you found each other.'

_Twilight zone, seriously. Since I woke up I swear I have been living in some weird twilight zone life of my life. _Quinn was sure her ears were bright red, but what could she do. She was a blond. It came with the territory, she had never been able to hide her blushes. 'Thank you, that means a lot coming from you Mrs Lopez,'

'Maria dear, I think three Mrs's Lopez is going to get very confusing to people.' Maria nearly burst out laughing at Quinn's face. _Did she just mumble Twilight Zone?_

* * *

Santana jogged up to where Amy was lounging against a lamp post. 'Sorry, got held up.'

'Wow ray of sunshine today.' Amy teased. In her opinion Santana looked about ready to burst a coronary. 'What has your knickers in a knot?'

'Did Rachel talk to you yet?' Santana ignored the question, she would talk when it pleased her, and not before.

Amy nodded her expression turning dark. 'Yes she called me last night after she left the Hospital.' _She also explained your reaction. Gods Santana you are going to explode if you don't start talking about everything. You bloody well nearly broke your hand._

'What the fuck are we supposed to do when the fucker comes back?' Santana was pretty sure she didn't have to actually say the Finn's name for Amy to know who and what she was talking about.

'Keep out of his way.' Amy was sure that wasn't going to be possible. McKinley was just not that big.

Santana snorted loudly, not shy in showing her opinion on that idea. 'Do you mind if we jog to mine? I need some shit from home. I apparently have to go back to school tomorrow.' She groused the last part still none to pleased about it.

_Ahhh one reason why you are so happy today. _'Sure I don't mind, in the end it's all the same.' Amy looked at Santana as they took of. 'Can I ask you a question and actually get an answer?'

Santana smirked, it was a little weird that she actually loved this side of herself, the side that screamed leave me the fuck alone. 'You can ask, can't say I'll answer though.'

'What is the deal with Finn Hudson, because seriously there seems a bit more to it than him just going ape shit crazy?' Amy matched her pace to Santana's, it seemed Santana was setting a pretty easy pace for them. Suited her, she was just coming of a night shift.

Santana just about managed not to fall down laughing. 'Fuck is that a loaded question! The deal with Finn Fucking Hudson. Gods I wouldn't even know where the hell to start that story.'

'Look Santana the more I know the better I can help.' It was true Amy knew, but for the most part she was just really curious. Because the tension that popped into Santana's body at the mere name of the boy was fascinating. There had to be a lot of history there.

Santana pursed her lips as she looks at Amy out of the corner of her eye. 'Fine we can talk about dough boy.' She picked up the pace, because talking about this stuff always pissed her off.

Amy waited for a few minutes. 'You know I can't read minds Lopez.' _Boy if looks could kill. Ok so Hudson is a very sore subject for her._

'Let's just start of with saying that freshman year was one fucked up year. Seriously completely insane.' Santana mulled over how the hell she could condense that fucked up year into a few sentences without actually crying and or smashing something. She was pretty sure Quinn would really kill her if she did something else stupid. She had been very forgiving about the hand thing. 'Finn and Quinn were the golden couple. I mean they were the captain of the football team and the head cheerleader, and Quinn was fucking miserable. Her daddy is a fucking prick and basically had her whole life planned out for her.'

Amy nearly balked, now that she hadn't expected, but boy did it explain a lot. _Maybe its just best throwing all your expectations out of the window stud. Cause I get the feeling this is gonna be rocky._

'I on the other hand discovered that I had a serious, serious crush on my best friend since forever. And I went into a total gay panic. Because this is Lima and who the fuck wants to be different here especially at school I knew what happened to gays in that fucking school.' Santana snapped her mouth shut and gave herself a minute to calm down. 'Then I got drunk at a party and landed in bed with a buddy, and the next day rumours suddenly popped up that I was a world class slut and bitch and an easy one at that. You know the ironic thing I have slept with two people. Two, and Puck the guy who I seriously just cuddled with because we were both miserable was not one of them. But it didn't matter once you get labelled with something like that you don't ever get rid of it, do you? So I became bitch personified, because I sure as hell was not going to spread'm and actually become the slut I was portrayed to be.' Santana knew she sounded bitter, but hell she figured she actually had a good reason to be bitter. High School sucked.

_Was High School this buggered when I was there? I don't think so. _Amy kept her eyes one the road, she was sure that if she said one word Santana would clam up and bottle it all up again. So she kept her eyes on the road.

Santana got lost in her memories for a little while. Puck had been a gentleman, well as much as Puck could ever be one. He had tried to defend her telling people it was totally not true that they had slept together. But at the time the only person who really believed them had been Brit. It was always Brit, because Brit knew Santana better than Santana knew herself. 'Then things got really fucked. Quinn made one mistake, one and her life just literally fell apart.' Santana thought it was ironic that the first person she really talked to about this, except Quinn, was Amy someone she hardly knew but already trusted more than most of the people she had known for years. It felt strangely freeing as well. _The midget would probably say something as obnoxious as the truth will always set you free. Well we all know where the truth led a lot of us. To world of pain and suffering. _'Quinn was upset with her parents and she was pissed at Finn, who for weeks had been eye fucking another girl. And one night she let herself be seduced, because it felt good for once to hear that she was beautiful and sexy and be told she was good enough. She let her guard down got a little drunk and ended up pregnant.'

Amy had to focus hard to keep her stride. Santana was very candid it seemed, once you got her to actually talk. And that was the hard part it seemed.

'She managed to keep it under wraps for three freaking months, then all hell broke loose. Rachel fucking Berry found out.' Santana growled, she was good with Rachel these day, but she didn't think she would ever completely forgive her for forcing Quinn's hand. Even though it had been the right thing to do. 'So Quinn manned up and told Finn that she was pregnant, because the girl he had been eye fucking the whole fucking year had basically told her if she didn't she would do it for Quinn.' In her head Santana was furiously pacing back and forth, she was leaving out so many of the details, but if she tried to explain it all she would be talking until the end of time. 'Flipper of course fucking freaked out and blurted it to the whole fucking school. He has this shitty habit of blurting peoples business to everyone, the freak.'

_This just explains so much. So Rachel and Quinn liked the same guy? Still not exactly see where Santana and Hundson's hate relationship comes from. Ok so he got to Quinn first, might be that? _They slowed their pace again, which suited Amy just fine, made thinking and listening easier. And Santana seemed to want to get it all out. Which was a huge relief to Amy, she had been getting really worried that Santana wouldn't let anyone in and then just explode. And that was never good and the ramifications could be very bad. And for some strange reason Amy really cared about Santana, even though she had never met anyone quite as prickly.

'Of course dumbass thought it was his, even though they had never slept together. I still don't understand how he could ever be that stupid. Things got really bad for Quinn after that. People just loved to put her down. She had been the head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club and pregnant at fifteen. You can imagine it wasn't pretty.' Santana's mind swirled with how she had reacted. To say she had gone batshit nuts would be putting it mildly. 'When I found out, I wigged out. I mean I went seriously ballistic, and I had no clue why...well I did, but I was so in denial it wasn't even funny. So instead I dealt with it by sort of dating my best friend, which was totally fucked up because Brit is like my sister and kissing her was just so wrong. But bless her she stuck with me, never complained. She knew of course what I was doing, but it was her way of keeping me safe. Giving me something to hold on to that was real. And I beat the crap out of anyone who even remotely gave Quinn any trouble. It took a while, but slowly people got the message and they left her alone. And my reputation was cemented. I was the bitch slut head cheerleader who would smack you down without a reason. The last part wasn't true really, it was always about Quinn. I was relentless, and completely deluding myself.'

Amy just nodded when Santana glanced at her. Her own coming out hadn't been very pretty either. Nothing that dramatic, but she understood. Some people just didn't handle it well and others had to work through it in their own very screwed and fucked up way. Who was she to judge.

Santana snorted, full discloser. That is what it felt like, so why not just do that she was in this far she might just as well go all the way. 'You know I never really beat any one up. Apparently a pissed off confused repressed gay Santana Lopez scared the bejezus out of people. It was those damn rumours once again. But whatever it kept Quinn safe, at least from anything physical. But words cut just as deep.'

Amy nodded Santana seemed to want a reply to that. 'In my experience words can cut deeper that fists ever can.'

Santana mulled that over then nodded. 'True that.'

Amy watched as Santana seemed to retreat into her mind. _I guess that is it for today. Just when we were getting somewhere._

'Of course then things went crazy again. They always do in McKinley. And once again it was Rachel fucking Berry. For someone who is so bloody self obsessed she can read Quinn like no ones business. She somehow, and don't ask me how, figured out that dough boy wasn't the baby daddy. And Finn the fucking idiot told Quinn's parents...he fucking sang it to them! I mean...what the fuck! While he was macking it up with Rachel!' Santana took a sip from her bottle. 'The only good thing coming out of that was that Finn was there when Quinn's daddy kicked her out, if he hadn't been her daddy would have beat the shit out of her.' That was the only thing Santana was ever grateful for to Finn. Because she was well aware of Russel Fabray's tendency to mistake his daughter and wife as punching bags.

Amy's inner cop was seethed in anger. But there was little she could do, except listen and be there.

'She didn't even get to breath before Rachel forced her to tell Finn it wasn't his. So in one week she got kicked out twice. I know that Quinn handled things horribly, but god she was fifteen and scared out of her mind. She ended up being passed around the Glee club houses. She had nothing literally, she lost everything. Puck tried to own up, but Quinn didn't want that either. She very early on decided that she was in no position to raise a baby and decided to give her up for adoption. The bravest thing she ever did if you ask me.' Santana blinked away tears, when she had this discussion with Quinn it had been heart wrenching. Because Quinn wanted to keep the baby so badly, but knew it wasn't the right thing to do. 'I wish I had had my shit together so I could have helped, but I possibly only made things worse. After Frankenteen dropped Quinn in a once again very public spectacle he tried to go after Rachel. And for once Rachel did the decent thing and told him to fuck off. Well she used bigger words and about a thousand, but comes to the same conclusion.' Santana bit her lip drawing blood. 'I wish I had done the same.'

_Oh fuck. _Amy closed her eyes tight.

Santana remembered that night, except she didn't. But she very clearly remembered waking up the next morning. And she really wished she didn't. 'The day Finnocence got told of by the dwarf there was a big party. And I was just so completely confused and angry. Brit couldn't come with me to the party, she had a family thing. But I wanted to get out and just not be in my head going nuts. I remember that I was drinking quite a bit, but then nothing.' Santana stopped running and hunched over, somehow this always made her feel sick. That is why she only ever talked about it with Quinn. She had never told this to Brittany, she felt to ashamed and dirty. Of course Brittany knew, she also knew not to bring it up.

Amy rubbed Santana's back, not really sure if she tried to do anything else that Santana would accept it.

'I woke up the next morning naked and just in time to see fuck face pull on his pants. He told me that I really was a fucking easy lay. Not really worth the time or effort, not nearly as good as he had heard.' Santana took a few deep breaths to calm down. _Fucknut! _'The only way he could have made it worse was if he had thrown a couple bills at me, because at that moment I truly did feel like a slut.'

'Santana you have nothing to be ashamed of. You made a mistake. Don't punish yourself for a mistake. Rather look at what you have. You have a beautiful wife who loves the living daylights out of you. You have wonderfully quirky and loving friends. You have parents who love you. And did I mention you have a gorgeous ass wife! Don't live in the past Santana, it's not worth it. You have only good things coming your way. Everyone makes their mistakes, learn from them and then move on.' Amy ignored her instincts and pulled Santana in for a hug. 'You are fucking awesome, never forget that Lopez.'

'Thanks, I really don't like that particular memory.' Santana said softly as she wiped her tears away and pulled out of Amy's hug. _I still feel like I am fucking PMSing! Bloody sleep deprivation. _'Come one, my place is not far and this story is nearly done.'

'Sure.' Amy once again easily fell into step with Santana. Very happy that Santana hadn't pushed her off or run away, it was progress. _What a fucking fucked up first time. I really wish I could bust this asses balls. Such a douche._

_Just finish it San, just finish it. The hard part is over. _'After a few weeks Rachel did give in to dough boy's school boy charms. But that relationship was just all over the place. And one day they were arguing about sleeping together...in fucking Glee! God freaking awkward as if I want to know about how they want to get their mack on, but anyway, he dropped this big fucking ass lie about still being a Virgin and what not.'Santana snorted loudly. That had been a particular discussion she would have loved to miss out on. It really was. 'I told the midget he was lying, and for some reason she actually believed me. Which was odd since we did not get along...like at all back then. But yea she confronted the jolly green giant in the hallway and as you can think that did not go over well. They broke up, I think that was the third time, can't remember, they were so freaking hot and cold all the bloody time. But that incident pretty much drew the lines. We were always at each other after that. Especially once I started dating Quinn. You see the idiot has this propensity to want what isn't his. In other words he tried to get with Quinn when we were dating while he was with Rachel. Somehow that got Rachel and Quinn talking and they became friends, and yes I know that is just weird as fuck. But then it's Glee. Me and the golden boy spent our time bickering. Well mostly he tried to insult me and I did insult him. And somewhere along the line he actually picked up that I was gay, but boy did he get the wrong girlfriend. He outed me and Brittany to the whole fucking state of Ohio. That was particularly fun time. Brit was left out of it thank god, but my name was trashed in some gaudy freaking campaign add. And it outed me to everyone! And you know what I never got so much as an I am sorry from anyone except Brit and Quinn. No one stood up for me against dough boy, except Quinn and Brit again. But I told them not to to much otherwise they would just get dragged into it as well. Brit ignored me, she couldn't care less and Quinn only grudgingly stopped after we had a terrible row about it. I knew she wasn't ready, and I would never push her to do anything she wasn't ready for. After that we pretty much just fell into this grudge match against each other. Push and fucking pull. And then I married Quinn and I just didn't give a flying fuck any more. I just started to completely ignore him. I hadn't had one single fight with dumass since the day I said yes to Quinn until the hospital. And now it just seems he is upping the game, and I don't know what to do.'

_And there it is. _'He's jealous.' Amy said softly, things were coming together in her mind. And that was the simple answer. Santana's head snapped to her, Amy shook her head. 'I have theory Santana, but give me a little time to get it right in my head. But just think about it Santana, really think about it.'

Santana nodded confused. 'I would love to hear that one! Cause I just can't really see that.'

* * *

Quinn sighed happily, she liked her new room better than the one in the ICU. It actually had a window, so she had a view. _I wonder if San would bring me a pad and some chalk. Would be nice to have a distraction other that homework. _Maria had left a little while after they had moved Quinn, and Quinn was actually happy. She hadn't had a minute to herself since she woke up, it was rather overwhelming. She had never really liked crowds all that much. 'Maybe my camera too.'

'I am so happy you are still the dreamer I remember.'

Quinn's good mood instantly plummeted and the colour drained from her face. 'What...how...'

'I read about your accident...I didn't know whether...'

Quinn sucked hard on her lip, an old tick when she got nervous and confused. 'You didn't know whether I had survived.'

'I am sorry I wasn't there for you Quinn, God I am so bloody sorry.'

'Jordan why now?' Quinn's heart actually hurt, and she hadn't felt that in a while.

'Because I just...I don't want to loose you forever.' Jordan whispered softly as she looked into Quinn's eyes. 'And I just really wanted to come home.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so guys I have one request fro you all...please don't go all Lima Heights on my ass! I am rather fond of it. And Jordan will be revealed, although I have to say I was very suprised with the reaction. I thought I was being seriously obvious...but I guess not. Thanks so much for te reviews loved'm even though most of you waned to kill me a little. Anyway I hope you enjoy and have a great weekend! I am gonna have some fun in the snow, the only good thing about winter. **

* * *

Quinn just stared. She couldn't quite figure out what she was feeling. There were so many emotions competing for first place. What was she supposed say? How was she supposed to act. _Can't I just for once in my life have a fucking break from all the drama and upheaval?_

Jordan eyed Quinn nervously waiting for her to say something. 'Are you going to say something?'

'What the fuck do you want me to say Jordan? Seriously! You walked away eight years ago and now you suddenly waltz back in and expect what?' Quinn snapped angrily furiously wiping tears away that she didn't want.

'I am sorry Quinn! You will never know how fucking sorry I am.' Jordan sobbed collapsing into the chair next to Quinn's bed. 'I don't expect anything from you Quinn. I...I just wanted to see that you are ok.' Jordan took a stack of letter from the bag she had been carrying and put them on Quinn's tray table. 'I never ever stopped thinking of you Quinn. And I am sorry I disturbed you, the last thing I wanted to do was bother you.' Jordan wiped her own face as she got up. 'I better get going I really don't want to be around when Daddy comes by.'

Quinn fingered the stack of letters and cards. They were all addressed to her. 'Jordan?' She called out before Jordan disappeared out the door, even though she didn't exactly know how she felt she knew she didn't want to loose Jordan again. 'He isn't in the picture, hasn't been a for a while.' She saw the shock cross Jordan's face. It was fascinating how much they looked alike, and reading Jordan was just like reading her own expressions. _I wonder if Beth will be the same?_ 'You missed so much Jordan, so fucking much. And I needed you so badly.' Quinn twirled her fingers then looked up at Jordan. 'I think we should talk.'

Jordan sat down grateful to be given a chance. She knew she didn't deserve it, but she would take it anyway. 'Thank you, just thank you.'

* * *

Amy looked around the studio, completely fascinated. It was not what she had expected at all. And she had been even more surprised that it wasn't in either Quinn's or Santana's parents homes. Independence_, somewhere to be them. No judgements._

Santana chuckled as she watched Amy take everything in. 'You can say it you know.'

Amy blushed as she turned away from a particularly thought provoking drawing. 'Sorry, I am acting like an idiot.'

Santana laughed lightly. This was their place and Santana felt completely at ease. 'No you're not. At least you didn't squeal. It's ok you know, I know it's not what you expected. Hell no one really would.' Santana shrugged as she shoved things into her Cheerios gym bag.

'These are amazing!' Amy grinned walking over to the bed. 'And that one is just...'

Santana walked to where Amy was standing smiling softly. 'That was Quinn's wedding present to me. And it is by far my favourite drawing Quinn has ever done.'

'So Quinn is the artist?' Amy asked tilting her head not yet ready to take her eyes of the drawing.

'Yea.' Santana didn't even notice her voice had gone gentle and sweet.

'And that?' Amy pointed to the instruments and stands.

'Is that you very not so subtle way of asking me if I am the musician?' Santana chuckled a light blush making its way up her neck.

Amy turned to Santana, thrilled at getting to see Santana so open and happy. 'I guess it is.'

'Well you would be right. Quinn makes things beautiful and I just provide the back track.' Santana ran her fingers over a picture of Quinn painting, it was one of the few she had taken. Quinn doing most of the photography, but she had managed to sneak that one. It was one of her favourites.

'You are right though, I didn't expect this.' Amy sardonically said, not commenting on Santana's longing look. She knew it had to be incredibly hard for Santana to be there and not have Quinn with her.

'Like I said, that isn't a surprise. And we play our parts very well. The peppy all American cheerleader type for Quinn. And me the angry minority with a chip on her shoulder. But here we can let ourselves go. This is us.' Santana grabbed her bag looked around the room taking in a deep breath to breath in the smell. 'Come on lets get back. Quinn asked you come by, I think she feels bad about yesterday.'

* * *

Brittany found that being suspended was actually a lot of fun. She got to do what she wanted, and wasn't bored out of her mind in classes. She was so far ahead it didn't matter anyway. Even Cheerios practise had been more fun. Santana had been in a pretty good mood so was Quinn. They were for once not acting. It was great. And now Brittany wanted some Quinn time. She hadn't gotten nearly enough the previous day. 'Hey Q it's so cool...woah!' Brittany blinked as she walked into Quinn's new room and was suddenly faced by two Quinn's

'Hey B.' Quinn mumbled, her eyes puffy from crying.

Brittany inched closer to Quinn, not taking her eyes of the second Quinn. 'Q there are like two of you. Is this one of those weird awake dreams. Cause it is freaking me out.' Brittany mumbled softly into Quinn's ear.

Quinn smiled through some tears. Brittany was just what the doctor had ordered. 'No B it's not a dream.' She wiped her nose. 'B this is my sister, Jordan.'

'No way!' Brittany tilted her head. 'She looks just like you! But I didn't know you had a sister.' Brittany looked at Jordan critically. Brittany wasn't completely convinced that it wasn't a dream so she poked Jordan softly.

Quinn started laughing. 'Brit-Brit I promise this isn't a dream. I really do have a sister.' Quinn had to give Jordan props. She was handling Brittany very well, by just not saying anything. But that she figured was more out of shock at being poked by a complete stranger.

'How can I be sure of that? Cause I had this dream once where Lord Tubington had an evil twin, and it was so real! And I poked him too and it went just like this.' Brittany asked dubious.

'Oh god B I needed that.' Quinn giggled as she pulled Brittany in for a as much of a hug as she could manage. 'Call S Brit she'll tell you it's real.' Quinn let Brittany go smiled at her. 'I don't have phone and I really need her here.'

Brittany nodded and pulled out her phone. 'Here, you should call her.' Brittany handed over the phone and turned back to staring at Brittany. 'Why have I never seen you before?'

Jordan blinked, she still trying to wrap her mind around what Quinn had told her. Her mind was on complete overload. And this weird friend of Quinn was not helping any. 'Sorry, what?'

'I didn't know Q had a sister, she has never mentioned that.' Brittany asked she was getting a little excited again. Well first and foremost she was confused. _Why would Q not tell me?_

'I went away a long time ago. When Quinn was still very young.' Jordan softly replied, really not sure what to do with herself.

Brittany nodded in understanding, it was sort of making sense. 'It was because of your daddy, right?'

_How the hell did she know that? _'Ah...I...' Jordan had no idea how to handle Brittany. She was way to open and honest for her.

'It's ok, Q doesn't like to talk about that either. I still know.' Brittany shrugged. She was going to have to keep an eye on Jordan though. She didn't know whether she was trustworthy and Quinn looked very upset that she was there.

* * *

Santana stopped by the front door and broke out in a big grin. 'You are getting your money's worth today detective.' She said as she watched Shelby wrestle Beth out of her car seat. It didn't take long for Beth to spot her, and they both wore the same gleeful expression. 'Hold this will you.' Santana shoved her bag into Amy's arms.

'Santa!' Beth screamed as she slipped by Shelby and shot towards Santana.

Santana caught Beth easily twirling her before securely plopping her onto her hip. 'Hi Baby Q!' Santana laughed as she took Beth in. She was pretty much covered in chocolate. And she was obviously in a very sharing mood as she held a piece of mangled chocolate up for Santana. Not really thinking anything of it Santana bit of a piece. Beth had made her munch on way more disgusting things that mangled chocolate. 'Thank you, aren't you in a good mood?'

Shelby trotted up to Santana. 'I am so sorry Santana, she is in one of her hyper moods.' Shelby eyed Amy warily then looked back at a laughing Santana.

'It's fine, I have missed my baby Q fixes!' She grinned as she blew a raspberry on a chocolate covered cheek earning herself a multitude of squeals and laughs. 'We don't mind do we baby Q?'

'No!' Beth giggled shifting into Santana's arms when she spied Amy. 'Who you?'

Amy shook of her shock and smiled at Beth sweetly. 'Hello there little missy. I am Amy, I am a friend of Santana's. And who are you?' She held out her hand to Beth grinning happily when took it timidly.

'I'm Q.' Beth grinned at Amy, completely charming Amy. Shelby closed her eyes in exasperation. Beth refused to introduce herself as anything else than Q.

_Oh lord she is cute. _'Nice to meet you.' Amy turned to Shelby sheepishly. She should really have greeted her first. 'I'm sorry ma'am, but she is just to cute.' She apologized and held out her hand to Shelby. 'I'm detective Amy Hayly, I jog with Santana. It's really nice to meet you ma'am.'

Santana nearly fell down laughing. Who knew a little baby and her mother could bring out the prim and proper Detective Hayly. Gone was the teasing cool Amy. 'Hey baby Q how about you and me take your mom's groceries to the house and let the boring grown ups talk?'

'Yes, boring!' Beth agreed and took Santana's hand as they walked to the car.

Shelby shook her head good naturedly. 'Santana is going to be the death of me. And it's nice to meet you Amy I am Shelby and that is my daughter Beth, although I swear she only ever answers to Q or baby Q.'

Amy could see that Shelby really loved both Santana and Q? _Oh wow! Now there's a revelation. That girl is the spitting image of Quinn. How the heck? _'Wow.'

Shelby laughed, well it seemed the good detective knew some things about Santana and Quinn, but obviously not everything. 'Figured it out huh?' Shelby looked at her watch and winced, she was actually relieved that Santana was there. 'San?'

Santana turned to Shelby with bag and baby hoisted on a hip. 'What's up?'

Shelby bit her lip. 'I hate to ask this, but can you take Beth for the afternoon? I have an interview for a permanent position at the Music centre, and I couldn't get a baby-sitter on such short notice.' Shelby left it unspoken that it usually was Santana and or Quinn who would babysit when needed. She got a sitter from outside only if the girls couldn't. Which wasn't all that often.

'Her jogger stroller in the car?' Santana shrugged, spending time with Beth wasn't a hardship. And Quinn would be happy to see her. Plus Puck would wet himself. She knew Shelby let him visit her sometimes, so she knew she could just let Beth and Puck hang out together.

Shelby sighed in relief. 'Thank you! And no it's in the hallway closet. I am guessing I am picking her up at the hospital later?'

'Duh.' Santana stuck her tongue out, which Beth quickly imitated. 'Now go you look just about ready to have a panic attack.'

'Stop teaching my daughter stuff like that San!' Shelby laughed as she planted soft kiss on Beth's head and then hopped into her car.

Santana shrugged when she turned back to Amy. 'Figured it out yet?'

'Oh yea I have. Let me guess it's another one of those very convoluted stories?' Amy dead panned playing with Beth's fingers.

'You got it, one you'll only hear after I hear this theory you have on dough boy.' Santana pulled a face for Beth. 'Come on baby Q let's get your stroller, so we can bounce.'

* * *

Quinn bit her lip as she watched Jordan and Brittany. It was almost funny that Jordan was intimidated by Brit. But then Brit might not be aggressive and loud, but she was very protective of her friends. She just hope Jordan didn't run off, she looked just about ready to. _And I haven't even __gotten to the I am gay part. Fuck why is family always so fucked up? _

'Hey Q something wrong?'

Quinn smiled softly Santana always jumped to conclusions and she always worried. 'No, not really.' She looked at Jordan then started crying again. 'Can you just please come back?' Quinn could hear Santana ask Amy something. But she couldn't make out what though.

'Baby I'll be there in a few minutes.'

Quinn closed her eyes in relief. She had to get a phone. She really did. _I'll talk to San about that. Maybe she can pick one up for me. _'Thanks baby see you soon.'

Jordan smiled a little at Quinn. 'Boyfriend?'

Brittany giggled loudly. Santana would not be happy to hear herself being described as Quinn's boyfriend. 'San is not a guy.'

Quinn closed her eyes grinning. _Thank you Brit. _'Hey Brits can you go wait for San, she doesn't know where my new room is yet?'

Brittany jumped up and Kissed Quinn's cheek. 'Sure Q. See you soon.' Brittany walked out leaving a wide eyed Jordan in her wake.

'Not a boyfriend?' Jordan muttered after a minute. Things had sure changed. Not only was their father not in the picture. But Quinn had a baby and was apparently at the very least Bi.

Quinn shrugged, she didn't owe Jordan an explanation. She was not going to do the big just because I am gay doesn't mean I am different than I was before speech. If Jordan wanted into her life she would just have to accept. Because they really didn't know each other any more and she was so over pretending with family and friends. 'No not a boyfriend, haven't had one of those since I got pregnant. That was Santana...my wife.'

'What?' Jordan yelped her eyes big as saucers. She had been preparing herself for girlfriend, but not wife. _Oh shit! I know that look, fuck now I managed to piss her off. Fuck Jordan you bloody idiot!_

'Seriously! Fucking Seriously!' Quinn yelled, she was sick and tired of bigoted asses passing judgement on who you could or couldn't love. It was getting really old. Especially coming from her sister. 'I fucking told you things were different. And yes I have a wife! What the fuck is your problem? Because I am gay I should not be able to get married? Next you are going to tell me it's just a phase or something of the like. Is that it Jordan you think this is just some phase? Well you don't know shit!' Quinn ignored Jordan who was frantically trying to get a word in, but Quinn was on a roll. All her pent up frustration and anger popped up. And she had to admit she sounded just colourful as Santana. 'You do not get to come back after eight years and judge me! What kind of shit is that? You think it is a choice who you love? What fucking bullshit! You are just like daddy, a bigoted ass-hole!'

Jordan sighed loudly, she wasn't going to get a word in until Quinn had gotten whatever that was out of her system. She was sure part of it was her less than stellar reaction, but there was way more going on than that. _Good lord where did she pick up all those curse words and the attitude?_

* * *

Santana was out of the car before Amy had even properly stopped. She quickly got Beth out and then poked her head back in. 'Thanks Amy. You coming in?'

'Sure I'll give you a few though.' Amy said easily. She was still processing everything she had learnt about Santana.

Brittany walked over to Santana. 'Hey S you got here really quick. Hey Beth.'

'Jesus B you scared the hell out of me.' Santana toned her language down, she didn't want Beth to curse like a sailor. Shelby and Quinn would both tan her hide.

Brittany shrugged. 'Sorry.'

'What is going on? And why aren't you with Q she sounded really upset.' Santana asked as she walked towards the hospital.

'Did you know Quinn has a sister?' Brittany asked softly, Santana never took surprises well. She didn't want to be the one to bear potentially bad news, but she didn't want Santana freaking out on Quinn either. Quinn was upset enough as was.

Santana stopped in her track. 'I know, she left eight years ago. What about it though B?' She really didn't like the knot that was forming in the pit of her stomach.

'She's here.' Brttany said simply then held out her arms for Beth. 'You can't go over protective wife with a baby, gimme. I wanne get my cuddle on.'

Santana bit her lip, Brittany hadn't spent any time with Beth since she had been born. But when she looked at Brittany and noted the arched eyebrow she snorted. 'You sure B, she can be a hand full.'

'Please bitch I manage you all the time. Me and Beth are gonna have a ball. Plus you know everyone loves me, you said so yourself.' Brittany waggled her eyebrows teasingly grinning when Beth reached for her. _Yep I still got it. _'See she likes me.'

'True that.' Santana laughed giving Beth to Brittany. She kissed Brittany chastely. 'You are the best B.'

'Course I am, now go before you have a heart attack.' Brittany laughed as Santana took off. 'She is so silly, isn't she?'

* * *

Santana skidded to a stop in front of Quinn's new room, which Brittany had conveniently forgotten to tell her about, sending her running around the hospital. _Sneaky, letting me run of the edge. _Santana wasn't sure what was going on. She had seen Quinn angry before, hell she had provoked some of Quinn's biggest outbursts herself. But this was insane. Quinn was screaming like a nut. And she wasn't even exactly sure why. Half of what Quinn was screaming made no sense at all. _Quinn finally blew her top. Long fucking time coming. And so not the place. _Santana squared her shoulders and walked into the room calm as can be. Best HBIC face on. She winced, she hated to be a bitch to Quinn, but sometimes that was the only way she got through to her. _Sorry baby, I don't mean it you know. _'Yo tubbers! What the fuck is going on here?' She yelled loudly topping Quinn easily. Quinn was horse from crying and screaming. 'I mean shit, you sound like a whining baby who lost it's blanky. Man the the fuck up and shut the hell up! Because if you keep going like this they are gonna kick you out on your skinny white ass!'

Jordan's eyes went even wider. Did every one n Lima suddenly talk like they were on shore leave? _Who the hell is she?_

Quinn blinked then stopped mid rant. 'San?' She hiccuped through her tears. 'It hurts, it hurts all the time. I am so tired.' She whimpered as Santana carefully sat on the side of the bed.

'Hey there you are.' Santana demeanour had gone from bitch to soft in a blink of an eye. Quinn was out of whatever the shit she had been in before. She lent down kissing Quinn slowly but with all the emotions she could pack into it. Then lent her forehead against Quinn's breathing her in. 'Te amo mi amor.'

Quinn's body shook, tears streaming down her face. It was all just to much. She clutched Santana to her. 'Don't leave me.'

Santana blinked, she had no idea where this was coming from. She braced herself on either side of Quinn's body making sure not to jostle Quinn and let her hang onto her as if her life depended on it. 'Hey hey Quinn baby look at me.' She waited until Quinn's blinked up at her. 'I am here, and I will never ever leave. remember you put that ball and chain on my finger.' Santana teased softly holding up her hand for Quinn to see.

'You're wearing it.' Quinn said sucking in a sharp breath, how had she not seen that before.

'Of course, I never take it of sweetie, you know that.' Santana pecked Quinn's forehead. 'I just put it where it really belongs.'

'I lost mine.' Quinn had become near hysterical when she couldn't find her ring. It had taken Shelby half an hour to calm her down.

Santana shook her head, then pulled out the chain from under her shirt. 'No, Amy found it. She gave it to me. But you can't wear it at the moment, I am keeping it safe for you until you can. You didn't loose it, and you aren't loosing me.'

Quinn took her ring in her hand and let out a sob of relief. 'You promise?'

'Always and for ever Q.' Santana kissed Quinn again, just to reinforce her statement. When she was sure that Quinn was ok for the moment she finally turned her attention to a wide eyed Jordan. _Ok fuck me! They are like freaking twins! Wow. One really can't help but see they are related. Hell even the same haircut. And apparently the same taste in clothes. _Santana snorted lightly at the last thought. Quinn was so well put together when they were in school. She played blond american girl next door to perfection, well probably because up to a point it was part of her personality. But when they were home she loved ripped jeans and t's that could get dirty or paint spattered. It was totally sexy too. She wore her jeans until they fell apart, which meant they always fit her to a tee. And she was always barefoot. She loved that little quirk even if it did mean she got ice blocks in bed every night. Which Quinn loved to warm up by sticking them under her legs. And her hair which at school was perfectly coiffed was always in a messy just got out of bed look at home. Well it usually actually was a just got out of bed look. It wasn't that Quinn didn't like dresses and being put together, she did. But she also liked to be laid back. Santana got the best of both worlds. Sexy messy artist Quinn and hot and sexy hot demure Quinn at school. She was truly a lucky woman. When Santana saw that Jordan was suddenly shifting uncomfortably in her chair she snapped out of her trance. _Geez Lopez pick a better time to go all mushy about your girl! Stop perving! _'What the fuck did you do?' Santana finally growled at Jordan.

Jordan swallowed. She was completely confused. But it was obvious this was Quinn's wife, and she was pissed of. And other than Quinn, who just screamed and yelled until everything was out Santana looked as if she would literally kill her. 'I...I was surprised when she said she was married. And my reaction really seemed to upset her.'

Santana glared at Jordan. Just what they needed another narrow minded fucker. 'What the fuck did you say?'

'I couldn't really say anything, I swear!' Jordan held up her hands nervously. 'I just said what. And before I could do or say anything Quinn had one of her temper explosions. She used to have them all the time when we were little.' Jordan said carefully, when Santana grudgingly backed of a little Jordan sighed in relief. 'I didn't know how to calm her down, so I just let her yell. She obviously needed it.' Jordan looked at Quinn longingly. She had drifted of as soon as she knew Santana wasn't going anywhere. _Emotional overload._

'She has a lot of shit to scream about.' Santana smiled down at Quinn's puffy face. She always looked so sweet when she slept. 'What are you doing here?' Santana wanted to yell and kick Jordan out on her ass, but she couldn't do that, it wasn't her place.

_So it's really her I have to convince that I mean no harm. Good for you Quinn, she is gorgeous. _'Look I know you don't trust me, hell I wouldn't trust me either. I ran out on her and then after eight years I just suddenly show up. I get that it is a fucked up thing to do. But when I read about her accident I freaked out. Because it sank in that I might not get a second chance if I waited any longer.' Santana nodded at Jordan. 'I wanted to turn back the second I left. But I was scared and I had to get out. My father had taken a very big dislike to how I was acting and her beat the living shit out of me most days.'

Santana sighed, Quinn was still in therapy about her own abuse. But Quinn had told her that as bad as she had it Jordan always had it worse. Quinn had never understood why until she had a very illuminating talk with her mother. Jordan hadn't been planned. She was the reason Russel and Judy had to get married. And he resented Jordan for it and made sure to let her know it. 'She was glad you got out, she never begrudged you that. But what killed her was that you never let her know that you were ok.'

'Oh god.' Jordan gasped a little, she had been so sure that Quinn hated her for leaving. 'I thought she hated me.'

'She doesn't, she never stopped loving you. She is angry though, and with good reason.' Santana cocked her head, she had no time for emotional chats with Jordan. 'I'll just cut to the chase. Why are you here?'

Jordan bit sucked on her bottom lip, just like Quinn did when she was nervous. 'I want to be back in her life. I want to get to know my sister again. I want to come home.'

Santana looked at Jordan critically, she truly did have the exact same tells than Quinn had. It fascinated Santana. Quinn had told her that as kids she and Jordan had been exceptionally close. So she guessed it made sense. 'Then you need to stick around and be there for her. She needs people who want her for her. And god help me if you do another runner.'

Jordan nodded gratefully, she had just gotten a tentative acceptance from Santana. 'I have to go back to LA for work every other week. But I am moving here. I can fly there when they need me. But I am here, I am not leaving again.'

Santana nodded accepting that Jordan did have a job she had to do. But she was making a big effort. So Santana would for the time being give her the benefit of the doubt. 'What do you do?'

Jordan blinked at the rapid change of subject. Seemed Quinn was tabled for now. 'I am a choreographer. Music videos mostly, but getting into stage work slowly.'

'Really? Oh Quinn will love that, not to mention Brit, she is going to attach to you like a laser guided missile. 'Santana nose wrinkled at the thought. She was well versed in Brittany attaching to people, usually her. 'Anything we would have seen. I am pretty well versed with choreographers, and I am sure I have never heard of a Jordan Fabray.'

Jordan flushed bright red. 'I don't use that name. I didn't want him to be able to find me. I got it changed.'

'Oh, guess that makes sense.' Santana frowned, she got the feeling Jordan was embarrassed about it. That just made her more curious. 'What did you get it changed to.'

'Quinn, Jordan Quinn.' Jordan whispered.

Santana's eyes went wide. 'Well fuck me sideways. Who knew Lima had such an abundance of kick ass artists.' She looked at Jordan with respect. 'You did her name proud.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I am totally going to spoil you poeple! I have had this chapter rattling around my brain all week and when I finally got to writting it it just poured out. I hope you like the song dance bit, I don't think I did it justice. But hopefully it will still get the idea across. Enjoy.**

* * *

Santana felt like kicking her locker, repeatedly for a couple of hours, she was so tightly strung. The second she had walked into School the whispers had started. And usually she just ignored them, but she was not in a good mood. And she really wanted to break something. No matter what she had said Quinn had forced her to go to school. So there she was, and she was not happy. 'What the fuck are you looking at!' She yelled at a freshman football player, feeling a little better when he scurried of with his tail between his legs. She huffed as she stuffed her books into her bag then slammed her locker.

'Santana!' Rachel hurried up to her.

'Oh for fucks sake, not now. I know I have anger issues bla bla bla!' Santana snapped then tilted her head when Rachel looked at her confused. 'Ok so not here about that. What do you want dwarf?'

'Well it's no use trying to get you to watch your temper, why would I keep wasting my time?' Rachel asked confused, she had given that up a while ago. But Santana seemed to be in a particularly bad mood. _Well I wouldn't be happy in her place either. _'No this is about the stupid Glee assignment Mr Shue set us. We still don't know what to do. We don't want to give in and play into his hands, but if we don't sing we play into his hands anyway.'

Santana wanted to smack the back of Rachel's head she really did. 'Shit you losers really are fucking hopeless.' She had watched them the previous evening as they tried to figure out what they were going to do. It seemed fairly obvious to her. Then she grinned, getting one up on Shue actually appealed to her. She couldn't go up to him and tell him to fuck of. But she could take his ridiculous ploy to make them feel guilty and turn into something that would be as good as fuck you. 'You know what, I know just the thing. Bring the rest of the losers to the auditorium for lunch. And tell Tina to bring Mike, she said he wanted to defect.'

Rachel bit her lip, a pissed of Santana was usually not a good thing. 'What are we going to do?' She asked worriedly.

'You'll see Rae. I guarantee Shue won't know what the hell hit him. And we won't give in to his petty try to guilt us into submission.' Santana grinned, maybe being back wasn't going to be so bad. She got to fuck with the Gleeks. That was always fun. Plus maybe then they would get the message about leaving her and Quinn the fuck alone.

* * *

Santana grinned as Puck, Tina, Mike and Rachel trooped in. They looked a little nervous. _Really after the last couple of days they still don't get me? Damn I am good. _'Mike good to see you.' She said a little coldly, she still had to see whether her was in or out.

'Santana...' Mike began then snapped his mouth closed when Santana held up her hand.

'I just need to know...you in or out?' She asked, she knew Mike was not a bad guy. He was never really ever involved in any on the fights in Glee. So if he said he was in it was good enough for her.

'I'm in.' He said earnestly.

'Good, I also brought a little outside help.' Santana laughed when Brittany popped out from back stage. 'I can not believe you guys were seriously considering letting Shue walk all over you.' She said as she walked closer to them. 'He said this song should be about secrets, or about something secret, right?'

Puck nodded. 'Yea, he couldn't have been more obvious if he tried.'

'Then lets give him the finger, while keeping with his stupid lesson.' Santana said waggling her eyebrows, she was enjoying this.

'Oh you know I am down with that.' Puck said folding his arms across his chest. 'What did you have in mind Lopez.'

Santana pursed her lips letting the tension build just a little. 'Skyfall.'

They all looked at he a little perplexed until it dawned on Rachel. 'You want to do a Bond number.' She said excitedly. How did they not think of it.

'Ding ding ding ten points for the midget in the front row.' Santana grinned as the rest started to look excited. 'We are going to do Bond. So Rachel you better get this song down fast.'

Rachel did a double take, she would love to do this. Hell her fingers itched, but no. This had to be Santana. Her voice worked better and in the end she was the one that was being attacked. 'No you have it.'

Santana arched an eyebrow. 'Seriously Gremlin you are turning down a solo?'

'Hey I am growing.' Rachel shrugged.

'Since when?' The other's all chorused laughing when Rachel huffed angrily.

'No she's right, it works better with your idea for the choreography.' Brittany said excitedly, she was so going to sneak in and watch. This was going to be epic.

Mike perked up, now they were talking. 'What did you have in mind?'

'Well Mike my man what is Bond about?' Santana asked darkly. They were gonna kill it and Shue was going to wet himself. 'Sex and danger.'

* * *

Amy looked over the Glee club. They didn't look like much. Just a bunch of misfits. _When I was in school we just ignored people like them. _Amy smiled though when she saw Shelby make her way to her with video camera in hand. 'I didn't know you were going to be here Shelby.'

'Are you kidding me? Santana has something planned, she called me to help out with costumes. And you know I want to see what she has up her sleeve.' Shelby had a gut feeling this was going to knock socks off.

'Is this a private thing or can anyone join?' Jordan asked timidly as she walked into the auditorium.

Amy arched an eyebrow. She had been introduced to the long lost sister the previous evening. They had actually known each other in school. She had been a senior and Jordan a junior. 'You're welcome to join, but not to put you on the spot. What are you doing here?'

'I...don't really know.' Jordan held up her phone. 'Santana texted me. She just asked whether I wanted to see how they did it in Lima, then a time and place. I thought I should better show up. Than girl terrifies me.'

Shelby burst out laughing. Santana would love to hear that. But she knew better. At heart Santana was so gentle and sweet and funny. 'She would love to know that. As for you detective, if you are trying to intimidate you are doing great.'

Amy grinned smoothing down her shirt. She had decided she would scare a few people, might be good enough to get some of them to leave Santana alone. She wore a button done no jacket with a pair of pant and a belt. Her shield, handcuffs and gun very prominent. 'What this old thing? I am just trying to look professional.'

'Wow Amy you look totally hot.' Brittany bounced up to them.

'Hey Brittany. I thought you were suspended?' Amy smiled at Brittany. It was really impossible to not like Brittany.

'I sneaked back in. I helped with the choreography and I just really want to watch when Glee sees them. It is super super hot.' Brittany bounced up and down. Santana was going to kill. She held up her hand when Shelby opened her mouth to ask something. 'Shh they are about to start.'

* * *

Santana grinned happily. She really could think of worse things to be looking at then what she was. Rachel, Tina, Mike and Puck were all in place and so was she. Her idea was simple enough. She was Bond. Rach and Tina were each a Bond girl. While Mike and Puck were jealous lovers and or the villains. And so this whole thing was set up and a tug of war. They were doing a sort of Tango on stage. For the opening scene she was standing in the middle of the stage in her black dress pants and a simple white button down arms rolled up so her for arms were bare. The girls were in a low dip just a bit in front of her. One leg hooked around their respective partner. They were both wearing tight little black dresses with plenty of cleavage showing, but not to much. Puck and Mike were dressed the same as her and held them in an aggressive pose. And to round it of she had a hand on each girls stomach splayed possessively. Now it was time fore the fireworks to start. 'Lets kick some ass.' As the intro played the spot light was on Santana as she slowly dragged her hands up Rachel and Tina's upper bodies until she they lent their face into her hands looking at the audience. And then as Santana began to sing she slowly pushed them away, Mike and Puck swinging them up against them. They then danced them away from Santana. And Santana slowly walked forward

_**This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the Earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again **_

As Santana got to the front of the stage she deftly caught a spinning Rachel pulling her flush against her, then slowly led her across the stage before dipping her into Puck arms. Letting go for him to pull her away from her. Just as Tina made her way to Santana and smoothly slid into her arms a hundred percent the temptress.

_**For this is the end**_  
_**I've drowned and dreamt this moment**_  
_**So overdue I owed them**_  
_**Swept away I'm stolen**_

Santana was loving it. Rachel and Tina were both really good dancers, and she got to lead them all over the dance floor only for them to be dragged off or disappear. She knew it looked killer and she knew she was nailing the hell out of the vocals too.

_**Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Or face it all together **_

Puck grinned at Mike, now they got to have their turn with Santana. It wasn't the hot up close dancing that Santana was doing with the girls, rather a dance fight. Which was just as hot. He pulled Santana and dipped her and let go just as Mike caught her flipping her back onto her up. They then both were shoved out of the way as Santana slipped past them both into the arms of Rachel who easily let herself be pulled in close and dipped sensually.

_**Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
And face it all together  
At Skyfall **_

Amy shifted a little. She had of course known that Santana and her friends were musical nuts and could sing and dance. But not like that. What they were doing was very sensual and hot. And yet still very beautiful.

Brittany lent over to Amy. 'I told you it was going to be hot.' She giggled softly when Amy nodded in agreement.

_**Skyfall is where we start**_  
_**A thousand miles and poles apart**_  
_**Where worlds collide and days are denied**_  
_**You can take my name**_  
_**But you'll never take my heart**_

Rachel chanced a look at the rest of the Glee club and had to grin to herself. Oh they were nailing it al right. As she grinned as Santana dipped her while Tina pulled her closer to herself. Santana brought her up and now had Rachel in her arms and Tina at her back trying to get her attention. Rachel knew her queue and shoved Santana backwards into Tina and slid into Mikes waiting arms.

**_Let the sky fall_**  
**_When it crumbles_**  
**_We will stand tall_**  
**_And face it all together_**

Jordan eyed the stage critically and had to admit it was perfect. She watched as Santana was pulled away form one of the girls and twirl straight past one of the guys catching the other girl into her arms. It was seamless and all the while Santana's voice never wavered. It was some performance. _Lima kicks ass._

_**Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Or face it all together  
At Skyfall  
**_

Shue Was red in the face. This was not what the lesson was supposed to teach them. They were making a mockery, but he also knew they had played it perfectly. He couldn't really say anything. They had kept to the lesson plan. And they were doing it spectacularly. With a beautiful display of skill, skill he never even knew they had. And who knew Santana had such a powerful voice.

_**Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know i'll never be without the security  
Are your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand **_

Santana had sweat running down her drenched shirt. She knew they were nearly home free as Puck pulled her away from Rachel. Santana catching Tina as Mike twirled her. They had so far not had one mistake. It was incredible. She knew they were killing it completely.

_**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles**_  
_**We will stand tall**_  
_**Or face it all together**_

As Santana made her way to the front of the stage again Rachel and Tina finally broke away from Mike and Puck for the last time the two disappeared into the shadows.

_**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles**_  
_**We will stand tall**_  
_**Or face it all together**_  
_**At skyfall**_

Tina and Rachel were both in Santana's arms it was nearly done just a little longer.

_**Let the sky fall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall **_

As the last notes of the song played Santana felt Rachel wrap her leg around her waist and dipped her with one arm. Tina was behind her with one leg between Santana's her hands possessively splayed over Santana's stomach and chest. Santana's free hand reached back pulling Tina flush against her. Santana waited a minute to let it all die down then gently pulled Rachel up laughing. 'And that losers is how we role!'

Rachel laughed as she rolled her eyes, but she had to agree. It had been perfect. 'Where are the guys?'

Puck picked Rachel up making her yelp. 'You called?'

'Let me down you big oaf!' Rachel laughed as Puck simply held on. Rachel stopped laughing when she saw Shue make his way up onto the stage. He didn't look particularly happy. 'Here we go again.' She muttered as Puck put her down.

* * *

Amy looked at Brittany. 'Is it always like this?'

Brittany shook her head. 'No, only sometimes. But I think that was the best thing Glee has done. I mean it was freaking awesome!'

'It really was.' Amy grinned, she was getting the sense she was actually going to enjoy hanging around for Glee every now and then. _Where was this when I was in School. It's pretty cool._

Shelby nudged Amy motioning to the stage. 'I think you better get your bad self down there. I know Will Scheuster and that is his very unhappy face. And after something like that they don't deserve a lecture. They deserve a standing ovation.'

Amy arched an eyebrow as she saw the teacher make his way onto the stage, he did indeed not look happy. 'What the hell is that about?'

'Oh that is because of the assignment Mr Shue gave us. He was trying to get me and Rach to divulge information about Quinn and Santana. So he made this weeks lesson about secrets. He is just mad that it didn't work and that Santana sill managed to keep it about secrets.' Brittany pipped up, she was still on a high. She wished she had been able to dance with the others, but watching was just a good. They had all been fantastic.

'That little prick.' Amy growled as she made her way to the stage. Not noticing that Jordan was hot on her heels.

* * *

Mr Shue tapped his thigh as he watched a cocky Santana stand in front of him grinning. 'What was that?' He snapped, suddenly feeling very angry.

'That Mr Shue was us completing your assignment.' Santana said sounding completely bored.

'Santana that was not the assignment and you know it.' He said folding his arms over his chest. This is not what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to come to him and talk to him and tell them what was going on.

Santana looked up at Mr Shue trying her damnedest to look innocent. 'You said it was about Secrets. There's no bigger secret than a secret MI5 agent and his missions to save the world.'

'Santana don't even.' Shue said angrily. 'This was about how keeping secrets will rip you apart. And telling was always better. And you know that.'

Well that was just it. Santana snorted loudly. 'No this about you being a nosy...' Santana whirled around when she heard someone blear their throat. She relaxed the second she saw Amy. And cocked her eyebrow at Jordan.

'Is there a problem here?' Amy asked lazily her hand very casually on the but of her gun. She knew exactly how to be intimidating without actually doing or saying much at all. Body language spoke volumes.

Shue turned to her. 'This is a closed practise.' He said shortly turning back to Santana.

'I wouldn't be doing anything stupid sparky.' Amy replied, this guy really didn't do anything for her. 'I am here as per principal Figgens directive to you. And you are growling at these lovely kids. Who by the way were phenomenal.' She added the last part, just because she could and knew they deserved it.

'You can be here, but he didn't say anything about interfering with my classes.' Mr Shue still hadn't really taken a look at the new comer, if he had he might have thought twice about what he was saying.

Amy grinned, she didn't mind going hard on him if he insisted. 'Let me put it to you another way, if you don't back down I'm going to slap this here on your wrists and we can take a ride.' She held up her cuffs.

Shue turned and took Amy in. 'I... there's no need for that.' He stammered as he took a few steps back. Wondering when Santana had made friends with police officers. _This is all wrong! When did everything become so wrong_

Jordan stepped into the light, not really believing she was doing this. But she slipped into her professional self and felt her self confidence reassert itself. She could do this. Shelby had been right. They deserved a lot more than what they had gotten. 'Can I just say that is the best performance I have seen in a long time.' She watched as several jaws hit the ground. She had met only the guys that had performed, all but one of them. And had already gone through this once. 'I would love to know who choreographed and how long you have been working on this?'

'And you are?' Shue asked, completely confused now. This was Quinn. But Quinn was in the hospital.

'Jordan Quinn.' Jordan answered easily, and she saw that some of the kids were whispering excitedly. Internally she was wondering whether it was because she looked so much like Quinn or because they knew her name. She hope the latter. 'Now like I said I would love to talk to this group, I have an offer for them. I hope it's one they'll consider.'

'I don't think that is possible, this is actually a class and we really should be getting back to it.' Shue managed to get out. Today had just not gone his way.

Jordan smiled at Shue charmingly and lent in closer almost flirtatiously. 'Oh I bet you wouldn't mind me stealing your stars away for just a few minutes. I mean you must be so proud of them, because that was truly spectacular. It reflects just how good a teacher you are.' Jordan enjoyed how confused she was making the guy. And she was giving praise where he had tried to bring them down. And she didn't even have to yell. Sometimes kindness was just way more powerful. He wouldn't forget his failure any time soon.

'I...I guess that would be ok.' Shue turned to Santana blinking rapidly. 'Santana Mrs Quinn would like a word with you and the others who helped with Skyfall.'

Santana was nearly falling over she was enjoying herself so much. Not only had they totally kicked ass with their number. But now Shue was getting his ass handed to him again and oh so very subtly. _Oh I might get to like you after all Jordan. _'Sure whatever. Hey losers you heard the lady lets bounce.'

* * *

Santana held on just long enough to get out of the auditorium then burst out laughing. 'Oh my god that was priceless!'

Jordan cocked her eyebrow as she folded her arms over her chest. 'You're welcome?'

'You were perfect! Unexpected, I didn't think you would actually show.' Santana said still laughing. She was in the best mood. The only thing missing was Quinn. And you and Amy have perfect timing I was about to go Lima Heights on his ass.'

'True that.' Puck said also laughing. He was still thrilled with the faces of utter shock after their number. That would teach them old idiots to never judge a book by it's cover. 'God we so killed it!'

'True. Did you see their reactions?' Rachel chipped in her excitement having returned full force.

Tina hopped around then threw her arms around Brittany who had appeared behind them. 'Did you see us? We did it, we actually pulled it off. It was so much fun.'

Brittany nodded enthusiastically then held up the disc Shelby had given her to give to Santana. 'And Shelby got it on tape. She told me to give it to you S. Thought you might like to show Quinn, she said she would talk to you both later.'

Santana's eyes lit up, that was going to drive Quinn nuts. 'Oh gimme that! Damn can't wait to see it. How about it losers wanne go disturb Quinn?'

'We are so there.' Mike spoke up, he really did want to see Quinn.

'Before you run off, I really do want to have a chat with you guys.' Jordan said looking at the group, they had a lot of energy and enthusiasm. 'And Santana do you think I could get a copy.'

'Sure not problem.' Santana replied frowning slightly. 'What you want to talk about?'

'I don't know if you guys know this, but I got my start doing videos and posting them on YouTube, and after I got my break I promised myself I would keep my hand in that. And I do the choreography for a few low budget videos for up and comers with no budget at all.' Jordan let that sink in. 'I have a really great voice and a director who have offered their services. I still need dancers. And I want you guys. That number you did is in the direction I was aiming for. So I would also like to consult with whoever choreographed it.' Jordan grinned when she saw several jaws on the ground in disbelief. 'So what do you say, are you interested?'

* * *

**Ok the Song is of course Skyfal by Adele, if you don't know it check it out. So worth it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok wow rain does not mix well with sleighing! Stupid stupid rain! Have I mentioned I hate rain and winter! At least I managed to con my bro into masaging the hell out of my shoulders and neck. I kinda feel like a soggy noodle. And apparently this wet noodle likes writing;) So for your reading pleausre some more Judy. I hope you like:)  
**

**PS. as it is getting ever closer to X-mas I might not update quite as often. This week is going to be hell. I hate X-mas! But I will do my best. Actual X-mas week should be better. ;y family is not around! Yea! Meaning I can hermit for X-mas my B-day and New Years. Someone has been listeing to my wishes! Ok anyway just don't get upset if the updates come a little slower.  
**

* * *

Quinn didn't know why, but she was crying. Everything just felt so intense and everything was just out of her control. She might never walk, and she knew that Santana had told her it didn't matter, but to her it did. And she needed to talk about it. She wanted to, but she didn't want to bother Santana, she was being so incredible. Handling things like a champ. And Quinn couldn't love her more if she tried. _God it's just so fucking unfair! I was finally having a good life. I was finally happy._

Judy stood by the door watching Quinn, she bit her lip. Quinn looked so lost. She didn't know if it was her place to try and comfort her. _Pull it together, remember she is your little girl. Be there for her. _She knocked softly not wanting to startle Quinn. She pretended not to see Quinn furiously wiping her tears away. 'Hey Sweetheart, can I come in?'

'Sure mom, pull up a chair.' Quinn tried to joke, but her heart just wasn't in it. 'I haven't really seen you the last couple of days.'

Judy wasn't sure, but it sounded as if Quinn was upset about it. She sighed as she sat down taking Quinn's hand in her own. 'It seems I have very bad timing. Every time I came by you were out. And Santana and myself just couldn't bring ourselves to wake you.' Judy could see a ghost of a smile and wanted to pat herself on the back. _Be yourself, show her how much she means. And that you love her, every little bit of her. _'But even though I missed talking to you I got to spend time with your very beautiful wife. And can I just say you picked a winner. Santana is good for you and you look stunning together. I couldn't be more proud of you.'

Quinn blinked then started sobbing. This is what she had wanted for years, this was of course not the reaction she had been hoping for. But everything set her of, she just didn't seem to be able to stop crying. Her mom seemed to finally to have realized she was still there. And needed her. Judy bent down kissing her on the forehead shushing her. The tears just kept falling. 'You mean that?'

'Yes, baby I do. And I should have told you a long time ago.' Judy wiped Quinn's cheek gently. 'You have had to grow up so much faster than you should have. And you are so incredibly strong. And you have so much love to give and you learned how to share it and give it. So unafraid and completely.' Quinn blinked at Judy making Judy chuckle a little. 'I have watched you and Santana, you two have what other people dream of. When you actually take the time to look it is so obvious.'

'I thought you were angry.' Quinn whimpered, being this open with her mother was terrifying. But she wanted it she needed it. 'I thought you hated me.'

'Oh Quinn no. I could literally never hate you. You are my baby girl.' Judy wiped some of her own tears. This was years in the making. 'Baby I didn't know how to talk to you. Or how to be supportive. I thought that if I let you be, it would help. And I now realise what a huge mistake that was. I want to get to know you, every bit of you. And I hope that over time you can forgive me and let me in.'

Quinn pulled Judy down for a hug burying her nose in the crook of Judy's neck. 'This is real, this isn't some fucked up dream.'

'No dream, I am here. And I am not going anywhere. I have you baby.' Judy whispered stroking Quinn's hair softly. Feeling Quinn slowly let go Judy pulled back and placed a final kiss on Quinn's forehead. 'I brought you some things Santana thought you might like. Want to take a look?' Quinn was exhausted and Judy knew she had to ease into things with her. Not overwhelm her.

'Mom?' Quinn pulled Judy's attention from the bag she had with her. 'I love you.'

'I love you too baby.' Judy smiled as she pulled out a phone from her bag. 'This is for you. Because apparently you can't live without one, or what did Santana say...oh yes "you've gots to get blondie a phone cause she is going batshit crazy not being able to text her bitches."'

Even though Quinn felt a little embarrassed that Santana was so obviously putting on her worst Ghetto mouth she couldn't help but snort happily. 'That sounds like San. I'll have a word with her though about the language.' She added the last part as an afterthought.

Judy waved Quinn off. 'Oh please don't, I am rather enjoying her colourful language. It just shows she has a very lively imagination.' Judy smiled as Quinn frowned at her looking a little confused. Maybe Santana was rubbing of on her a little, who knew. 'And you know what they say about a good imagination, right?'

'No, and I am a little scared to ask.' Quinn eyed her mother, she was really going to have a chat with Santana about her chats with her mom.

'A good imagination is fantastic in the bedroom.' Judy said easily and watched as Quinn turned ten shades of red.

'OH MY GOD!' Quinn yelped completely horrified, this wasn't happening he mother was not making sexual innuendos about her and Santana, no not happening. And yet there it was. 'I can not believe you mom! Ewww!'

'Oh hush Quinn. I wasn't born yesterday. You are a married woman with a very hot wife. And I don't believe for one second that the only thing you two do is hold hands.' Judy had to admit she had never seen Quinn quite that shade of red. It was also kid of fun. And she was now sure that Santana was most definitely rubbing of on her.

_Oh my god, did my mother just call Santana hot? Oh my god! Ewwww, this is like...wrong! _'Oh my god!' Quinn mumbled not able to look her mom in the eyes. 'I'm like going to close my eyes then wake up, cause this is not happening!'

Judy laughed then patted Quinn's hand. 'Ok, ok I'll stop. I was just doing what they told us we should do at the PFLAG meetings. You know acknowledge that you are gay and have a partner.'

'I don't think they meant for you to talk to me about my sex life!' Quinn whispered loudly, completely scandalized.

'Ok so that might have been Santana's influence.' Judy held up her hands in surrender. 'I have been spending a lot of time with her.'

Quinn's mood darkened. 'Oh I am going to kill her!' _Oh wait hang on, she did say PFLAG? My mom is going to PFLAG...wow. That is so cool. _'Hey mom?'

'Yes baby?' Judy asked amusement still colouring her features.

'I am really proud of you, but please don't ever talk about my sex life again!' Quinn couldn't help but laugh a little. Her mother had gotten her good.

Judy smirked, but nodded obligingly. 'I'll try to remember that.'

'You do that.' Quinn cocked her head her mother still had the bag on her lap. 'Thank you for the phone though, I was getting a bit of a case of cabin fever.'

'I think I got that message loud and clear.' Judy bit her lip as she pulled out a sketch pad and some charcoal. 'Santana also thought you might like some supplies. I was a little confused when I went to the store she mentioned, I had no idea there were so many different kinds of paper. I hope this is ok. I took a guess.'

Quinn blinked then looked from the pad to her mother. 'I...thank you. And it's fine. You didn't have to.'

'I love you Quinn.' Judy said simply as she put the pad and the charcoal on the table. 'If you ever want to show me some of your work I would love to see it.'

Quinn bit her lip and nodded. 'How about you sit with me. I have always wanted to sketch you.' _Baby steps Quinn, baby steps._

Judy watched in silence as Quinn went about setting things up and then start to sketch with complete confidence and ease. 'I don't think I have ever seen you so content.'

'Mhhh.' Quinn didn't really hear her mother. She was completely focused on what she was doing. Santana loved to watch her when she drew. It was a little freaky if you bothered to as Quinn, but she never noticed until later. So she guessed it was ok.

Judy laughed softly making herself comfortable content with being allowed to watch Quinn. _I have a lot to answer for. But I will make things right._

* * *

Santana peaked into Quinn's room surprised when she found Judy sitting comfortably watching as Quinn sketched. She was thrilled though. She wanted nothing more that for Quinn to have everything she every dreamed of. And a good relationship with her mom was definitely one of those things. 'Hey ladies mind if we crash this party?'

Quinn blinked then turned red in the face. 'Santana Lopez get your skinny ass in here!'

'Whoa blondie what ever it was it wasn't me.' Santana looked at Quinn confused. 'I was in school just like you told me to be. And I was good, I didn't ever scare that many freshman.'

Quinn rolled her eyes but chuckled anyway. 'This has nothing to do with that.'

'Oh, ok.' Santana sidled up to Quinn's bed.

Quinn arched her eyebrow when Santana tried to kiss her hello. 'Oh don't try to wiggle out of this one. We are going to have a little chat.'

Santana was completely confused. She was pretty sure she hadn't forgotten an anniversary or something like that. And she really had behaved, even at Glee. When Judy snorted she got even more confused. 'I...what...you lost me.'

'Oh come now Quinn you can't still be going on about that?' Judy pursed her lips to keep from bursting out in laughter. She never knew Quinn was so easily wound up.

'Of course I am mom!' Qionn scoffed turning to Santana poking her finger into her chest. 'And it's all your fault!'

Santana looked from Judy to Quinn then back to Judy. 'For the life of me blondie I have no fucking clue what you are going on about.'

'Oh come now Quinn I thought I already covered the fact that it is quite normal for a newly married couple to have sex. And that Santana's colourful imagination is simply another tool to make things that much more enjoyable and varied.' Judy said with straight face. She was really enjoying this. 'And you know variety is the spice of life.'

Quinn blinked. 'Mother! Oh my god! See! This is your fault!' Quinn kept on poking Santana.

'How is this my fault. She's your mother!' Santana managed to squeak out after nearly swallowing her own tongue.

'Oh honestly I didn't take you two for the prudish type. You are married and are both young and full of imagination. The sex is bound to be good.' Judy scoffed amused. It was wonderful to be a parent sometimes. It was basically in the manual that you got to embarrass the hell out of your kids at some point.

'Ooohhh are we talking about San and Q's sexy times?' Brittany bound in grinning when she saw Quinn and Santana both bright red.

Quinn's head snapped up and she turned nearly purple. 'Oh my god, oh my god. Please make it stop!' In the doorway stood Puck, Mike and Tina all with shit eating grins.

'You two are totally hot so sexy times are too from what San has mentioned.' Brittany forged on ignoring her friends turning redder by the second. She hadn't had an opportunity to tease them properly in ages.

'Please B.' Santana cleared her throat. 'Can you just not go there...right now or like ever.' She eyed a grinning Judy who seemed completely content to sit back and watch the show. _I think I want the old Judy back. _Santana closed her eyes she was sure she was going to die of embarrassment.

'This is your fault!' Quinn muttered under her breath as she glared at Santana. 'Fix it.'

Judy stood up, deciding that the two had suffered enough. 'You three out.' She pointed and Mike, Puck and Tina. 'Brittany I know you like to tease them, but I think they might die of a heart attack if you don't stop. Why don't you go join the others and give these two a few minutes?'

'Sure Mrs F.' Brittany nodded then headed for the door. 'Q your mom is the coolest.'

'I am going to kill you.' Quinn growled as she glared at Santana.

'Hey tubbers she is still your mother not mine.' Santana defended herself but couldn't help it she started laughing. 'Oh god that was just...'

'Ewww?' Quinn wrinkled her nose.

'Pretty much.' Santana agreed. 'You are an evil evil woman Mrs F.'

'As I told Quinn earlier, I am following the advice people are giving me at PFLAG and you seem to be rubbing of on me.' Judy shook her head as realization finally hit Santana like a ton of bricks.

'Oh! Oh, now I get it.' Santana kissed Quinn hard lust clearly shining through. 'I will make it up to you baby, I promise.'

'You are impossible.' Quinn breathed dazed. 'Do that again.' She pulled Santana down y the front of her shirt.

Judy cleared her throat as she watched the two. Theoretical was ok but reality quite a different thing. Kissing was just fine by her, but that kind of kiss could quickly turn into so much more. 'Should I leave you two alone, maybe hang a sock on the door?'

Quinn snorted. 'You brought this on yourself mom, deal.'

'True that.' Santana sat down on Quinn's bed gently. 'Hey baby, have a good day?'

'It was interesting, that's for sure.' Quinn smiled happily as she looked at Judy.

'Well I have to get going.' Judy picked up her bag. 'Quinn thank you for today, I had a good time.' She bent down and kissed Quinn's forehead.

'I did too.' Quinn agreed. 'I love you mom.'

'I love you too baby girl.' On whim Judy lent over Quinn and kissed Santana on the forehead as well. 'Bye girls.'

Santana blinked. 'Did she just...'

'Welcome to the twilight zone.' Quinn laughed, it was only fair that Santana got weirded out too about their parents sudden over loving gestures to their significant others.

* * *

Laying in her hospital bed watching as her friends and wife jumped around the room all excited as they told her what had happened at Glee and afterwards. Quinn wished she felt the same. But the only things she could feel was a sudden anger followed by guilt, but mostly anger. That should have been her. She should have been there. But instead she was stuck in the hospital unable to do the most simple of things for herself. All because she had gotten up to go to a friends wedding, one she hadn't even wanted to attend because Santana hadn't been invited. And she got hit by a truck. And she was stuck, and she might never ever get the chance to dance with Santana again or walk or do any of the things that she always thought she would have time for later. And as she watched her friends she hated them. She hated them so much it hurt. 'Out.' She couldn't stand it any longer. 'Get out!'

Santana stopped laughing. 'Baby, what's wrong?'

'Get out of my fucking room!' Quinn snapped desperately trying to hold on to the last semblance of her temper.

Brittany ever the peacemaker tried to take Quinn's hand, but blinked when Quinn ripped it away. 'Q what's wrong?'

'You stupid dumb bitch get out! Get out! GET OUT!' Quinn yelled, she didn't understand that they didn't get it. That they were living her life. And it hurt. And she hated them for it.

Santana clenched her jaw her heart literally felt as if it had just broken. Brittany looked as if she had been slapped in the face. But she couldn't take care of Brittany, not right now. Quinn was always her first priority. And whatever was wrong she would fix it. 'Guys go.' She said softly ushering them all to the door. Before Brittany could leave she pulled her in for a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. 'B she didn't mean it, you hear? She is just so hurt right now. I promise she didn't mean it.'

Brittany nodded trying not to cry. Quinn had never been mean to her ever. 'Ok.'

Santana sighed as she patted Brittany and let her go. 'Rae please take care of her. And just...it's not her and not anyone of you. Make sure she knows.'

Rachel nodded as she walked out the door. She knew how much this had to hurt Santana. But from what her dads had told her it was to be expected. Quinn had lost so much. And now that her medication was being reduced the reality of that was going to sink in and she would act out. 'I'll take good care of her Santana. You do the same with Quinn and yourself. I'll check on you later.'

* * *

Rachel had to literally run to catch up to Brittany who had taken off like a shot. 'Brit! Please slow down! Don't make me chase you you know that's not a fair fight.'

Brittany turned around sharply then launched herself into Rachel. 'I didn't mean to upset her.' She cried loudly into Rachel's shoulder.

'Oh sweetie you didn't. It wasn't anything you did.' Rachel held onto a shaking Brittany letting her cry on her shoulder.

'Q has never been mean to me before.' Brittany whimpered miserably. 'And I don't even know what I did.'

Rachel pulled Brittany away from her a bit so she could look her in the eye. 'Brit Quinn is not really mad at you. She is just mad because she is here and she can't do things like she used to. I bet that seeing us dance around and talk about being in that video just really brought home to her that her legs might never work again. That she might never get to dance around again. Can you imagine that Brit, not being able to walk, run or dance?'

'Oh god! I didn't think about that. I would be heartbroken.' And as Rachel watched Brittany, Brittany did look heartbroken, but not for her own sake but for Quinn. 'We have to help make to better!'

On an impulse Rachel stood on tip toes and kissed Brittany sweetly on the lips. 'You are the sweetest person I have ever met Brit, don't you ever change.'

Brittany blinked a few times then grinned slyly. 'Wow, you are still a great kisser. I knew you would be.'

Rachel laughed lightly. 'Don't get used to it, the moment just seemed to call for a kiss. So I kissed you.'

'I know, no sexy times for us.' Brittany pouted a little, but she was thinking of ways to make it better for Quinn.

Rachel bit her lip, it would be so very easy to fall Brittany. The better she got to know her the more it felt that maybe she had been hasty with her decision. Any girl or guy would be incredibly lucky to have her. _Mhhh not going there. But I am curious. _'Brit?'

'Yea?' Brittany cocked her head.

'Who was the best kisser?' Rachel blushed a little, but she just really wanted to know. It had been bugging her since she found out that Brittany had kissed not only her, but Quinn and Santana as well.

Brittany giggled, she was surprised none of them had actually asked her that before. 'Duh, Quinn. She has the softest lips I have ever kissed.'

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, then snapped it closed again. _You asked, and it is kind of sweet. And you know she is always honest to a fault. It is her best and worst quality. _'She means a lot to you, doesn't she?'

'San has always been my friend. Like we just always were. But when I was little the other kids were always so mean to me.' Brittany frowned, it wasn't a time she liked to remember. 'San always said it was because I was so special and they were just jealous.'

'She's right you know, you are special.' Rachel bumped shoulders with Brittany smiling gently.

'Thanks Rae.' Brittany blushed lightly, she was used to hearing that from Santana and Quinn, but not from others. She usually got blank looks that just screamed stupid. Which always confused her since she was third in their class. 'Anyway I didn't have any other friends, and because of me neither did San, because she refused to be friends with anyone that was mean to me. Then at summer camp I met Quinn, and she was so sweet. She just smiled at me and told me we would be great friends. She was my first friend I made other than San. And I love her, she has always had my back just like San. Even when they weren't talking and being mean to each other she was always there for me. No questions asked.'

_That explains so much. Quinn has no idea how lucky she is. _'She's your best friend.'

'Yea, San is like my cooler older sister and Quinn is my bestie.' Brittany hooked her arm through Rachel's dragging her out of the hospital. It was amazing how easy Rachel had cheered her back up. But now they had to figure out way to make it better for Quinn. 'I know how to help, I am so silly. I should have thought of it before.'

* * *

Santana just sat on the bed as Quinn screamed and yelled and cried. When Quinn tried to shove her away she took a firm hold of Quinn's hand and placed it over her heart. Holding it there even when Qiunn tried to wrench her hand away. She just sat there and waited. _She needs to get it out. _When Quinn had cried herself out Santana kissed her forehead. 'Do you remember what finally got me to date you?'

Tears still streaming down her face Quinn nodded. 'Yea.'

'Good, but I think I am just going to remind you, in case you forgot some of the details.' Santana played with a strand of blond had as she got her thoughts ordered. She had told this to Quinn a hundred times, but this time it was more important than in had ever been. 'I mean after our little nuclear explosion, and damn woman you hit like a bloody trucker, we agreed that if you could up with a date that swept me of my feet we would give this thing a shot.' Santana smiled when she saw Quinn give her a teary half smile. 'And you knew I wasn't going to make it easy for you. Actually I was going to wait you out. And once you ran out of ideas I would ask you. Cause seriously this bitch is the top dog!' Santana thumped her chest rolling her eyes at herself. 'King kong and al that shit.'

Quinn couldn't help it she laughed. 'It was cute.'

'Mhhh you would think that.' Santana kissed the tip of Quinn's runny nose, not caring one bit. 'As I was saying I was doing really great saying no. And boy Q you were not shy about it. You went from fancy restaurant to dive jumping for the best food experience. And then there was the hotel idea...gotta say that one nearly got me.' Santana shrugged at Quinn's frown, like she always did. 'What you are one hot piece of ass. Anyway you kept it up for ages, but I could see you were running out of ideas.'

'I was.' Quinn agreed, her tears drying on her cheeks.

'Then you didn't just sweep me of my feet, you stole my heart right out of my chest.' Santana kissed Quinn on the lips. 'I don't think I will ever forget that day. When I opened my locker there was this carefully folded piece of paper, it was a little different form the others you left, so naturally I was curious as to what you had come up with.'

Quinn could so clearly see the utter adoration in Santana's eyes, this was a Santana that was only ever hers. 'I was so nervous, I thought you were going to laugh at me.'

'Never, not for being you. I knew you drew, hell Brit would get so excited when you drew her those Unholy Trinity comics and would show them to her whole family. But I had no idea you were that good.' Santana closed her eyes smiling widely as she remembered. 'You drew me our first date. God Quinn my knees went weak. And then that damn note. You drew me a beautiful picnic in your spot. Your special place. And then told me that of all the things you had come up with, this is what you had wanted from the very beginning. To take me to your special place somewhere where we could just be ourselves no one to interrupt and just talk without distraction. You told me that you just wanted me. You didn't need anything other than me. No fancy dates, ridiculous dresses and noisy places trying to impress me. You wanted you and me.'

'I still don't get why that got to you so much.' Quinn mumbled.

'Because it came from your heart. You shared something so personal with me. You shared your heart with me. Because Quinn your outside is not what makes you you.' Santana placed her free hand over Quinn's heart. 'Your heart is. And you shared yourself and you told me that you weren't just interested in my body, you actually wanted to get to know me. You wanted to get to know my heart. And you wanted to let me get to know your heart. You were offering me everything. How could I possibly say no to that? You bared yourself, how could I not do the same?'

Quinn wasn't stupid she knew what Santana was trying to say. 'I am not the same any more. I am a fucking cripple.'

'Yea you are the same Quinn. Because your heart is still as beautiful and big as ever. I know you are having a hard time. And I don't blame you. You know me I would be screaming my head off. Tell me what would you tell me?' Santana asked tapping Quinn's chest. 'And use your heart, not your big over thinking head.'

'That's not fair.' Quinn refused to look at Santana and picked out a spot on the.

'Oh please bitch, when do I ever play fair.' Santana griped good naturedly. 'No answer the question Q.'

'I would tell you that I love your heart and I didn't care about how you looked.' Quinn sobbed again. She really hated Santana at that moment and yet couldn't love her more if she tried. 'I am so broken.'

'Then I'll put you back together.' Santana climbed into the bed and oh so carefully lay down on her side. Quinn needed her close so that is what she would get. 'Te amo mi amor. Now sleep, we'll talk more later. I'll keep you safe.'

Quinn hiccuped a few more times then turned her face to Santana and kissed her. Maybe things would be ok after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello beautiful people;) So hoping you al have all your x-mas shopping done. Since the stores are bloody horrifying right now. Well here is another chapeter for you all. THere is a little les Santana and Quinn in this one. But I think you will still like. A little bad ass Rachel though. And again you guys are freaking great! Thank you for all the reviews. They always make my day! So here is hoping you enjoy yourself. :) **

* * *

Brittany and Rachel took a last look around the room before they softly tip toed out again. Which was ridiculous since they had been in and out of the room for more than an hour. Luckily it was so early in the morning that Santana was basically in a coma. The woman slept like the dead, it always made Brittany laugh a little. And Quinn was completely medicated. 'They looked so cute.' Brittany grinned as they headed out of the hospital their mission completed.

'Yea, they looked good.' Rachel had to admit she had been relieved to find both of them in bed together, although how Santana had managed to get that past the nurses was beyond her. It was strictly against hospital policy. 'I am glad they seem to have worked it out.'

'I knew they would. Santana can handle Quinn's crazy, and Quinn can handle Santana's crazy.' Brittany grinned at their friends all looking as if they were still half asleep. 'Thanks guys for helping.'

'You owe us Brit-Brit.' Puck yawned, way to tired to come up with anything witty.

Brittany chuckled and smacked a kiss on his cheek. 'Ok now we're even.' She laughed even harder when he blinked then touched his cheek in disbelief.

'So not fair, you could have at least waited till I was more awake.' Puck muttered as he got into Brittany's car followed by the others.

'You are something else.' Rachel grinned. Only Brittany could get people to get up and three am and move a room and do it gladly without to much moping around.

Brittany shrugged. 'I get that a lot.'

Rachel laughed shaking her head as she got in the car. 'Come on guys breakfast at my place. I'll even cook you meat.' She scrunched her nose, but she knew her and Britanny couldn't have pulled this off without their help. So she would suck it up.

'You can cook?' Tina asked sceptical, her experience with some of the other Gleeks was interesting, diplomatically put. She was still trying to forget Mercedes's Sushi disaster.

'I think I might be the only member in Glee that really can.' Rachel wrinkled her nose in disgust. Her thoughts following similar avenues than Tina's.

'No you're not.' Brittany hummed along to the music, the song playing was one of her favourite. 'Santana can cook really well, her Abuela taught her from early on. She is insane.'

Puck frowned, this was the first time since Santana had been forced out of the closet that Brittany mentioned Santana's Abuela. And He knew that they used to be close. 'She still giving San a hard time Brit?'

Brittany tapped the steering wheel. Abuela Lopez was a very stubborn woman to put it mildly. 'She isn't even acknowledging her. She made Santana's family choose between her and Santana over Christmas. Santana was completely crushed. Her parents refused to give in, so instead of the huge Lopez Christmas they usually have it was just her parents and her.'

'Not cool.' Puck mumbled, he always loved hearing Santana's insane family stories. They were hilarious. And so many had Santana's Abuela in them. 'I wish people would just pull their heads out of their asses!'

'I think we all can agree on that.' Rachel agreed as Brittany pulled up to her house. 'Ok people let's got get us some food.'

* * *

Jordan paced in front of Quinn's room. She hadn't actually realized how insanely early she was. _Great show Jordy, You aren't in LA. Here people actually sleep. _'Dammit!'

'Having a bad morning?' Charlie commented lazily as she approached Quinn's room. 'You must be Jordan.' She held out her hand to Jordan who took it out of reflex, more than anything else.

'I am, but who are you?' Jordan eyed Charlie and she was pretty sure she had never seen her before.

'Oh, right we haven't actually met.' Charlie blushed, Amy was so involved with Quinn and Santana and told her so many stories that Charlie just kinda felt part of it. 'I am Charlie Hayly. You know my sexier half, Amy.'

Jordan's eyes went wide again. 'Wow Lima sure got a lot more liberal since I was here last.' She mumbled then blushed when she caught Charlie giving he a questioning look. 'Fuck I am sorry. I am just...it's just not how I remember it.'

'How long were you away?' Charlie asked as she made herself comfortable against a door jam.

'Eight years.' Jordan started pacing again. 'And nothing is the same.'

Charlie didn't know the specifics, Amy had just said that Jordan had been in a really bad situation and got out. And just now was making a reappearance. It had to be hard on all parties. 'You didn't really expect things to be the same, did you?'

Jordan gesticulated with her hand angrily, but didn't manage to speak on the first try. 'No, but somehow I also thought it would still be the same.'

'Is this because Quinn is gay?' Charlie asked softly, the last thing that Quinn needed was someone she loved to not accept her at this point. 'Because if it is you need to leave.'

'No it's not because she is gay.' Jordan sighed rubbing her temples. 'It's just...I don't know that woman lying there in that bed. I have no clue who she is.'

Charlie sighed, well this wasn't much better, but at least Jordan wasn't homophobic. 'Eight years is a very long time. Quinn went from being a little kid to a teenager and now a young woman. And Quinn went through so much. The baby, getting thrown out. Of course that has changed her, how could it not. But at heart she is still Quinn. And the little girl you knew is still in there. You have a foundation to work with Jordan. But you are right you don't know this Quinn, and she doesn't know this Jordan. It's going to take a lot of hard work to get to a place where you both are ok with each other.'

'I know, I just...I don't know how to do that. I am terrible at this. I want to help, but I don't know how.' Jordan motioned to Quinn and Santana's sleeping forms.

'Quinn is going through a lot and so is Santana, and what they need is support. So just be there. And if they need anything help out. The heavy lifting you can't help with. That is up to Quinn. Don't pity her, she will hate you for it. And don' treat her any different because of this. Because at this moment she will believe it and it will take away from her.' Charlie bit her lip, she knew that Quinn had had a complete melt down the previous night. 'She will try to push you away. Don't let her, no matter how viscous she gets.'

Jordan laughed sadly. 'That's telling me, huh?'

'You asked, I just told you what you could do to help.' Charlie looked at the two sleeping on the bed, even in her sleep Santana seemed to be hyper aware of Quinn and was very gently curled around her. Just touching, but not leaning onto her. 'They are striking couple. I don't think I have seen a couple quite so beautiful, and that is not just on the outside. They are both special.'

'There I couldn't agree more.' Jordan's eyes lit up. 'Do you have a computer we can use to get onto the internet? I want to show you something.'

'Sure, and please tell me its that damn song they sang yesterday. Cause I haven't gotten lucky like that in while.' Chalrie grinned, Amy had been all over her like no ones business.

Jordan wrinkled her nose, but laughed anyway. 'Actually it is, I found it when I was trolling. You get a lot of talent out there. It seems one of her friends put it on YouTube.' Jordan hit a couple of keys then stood back. 'It's actually why I was here. I wanted to give Santana the heads up. This thing has gotten a lot of hits, but you'll get why in a sec.'

Charlie waited impatiently. When it finally started playing Charlie's jaw dropped. 'Holy crap. That is insanely hot.'

Jordan nodded. 'Santana has a very intense stage presence, and it is so obvious she was pissed of. That is why this looks even better. And they did this in their lunch period and a free period. They are seriously talented the whole bloody bunch.'

'No wonder I was flat on my back before I could get out a hello.' Charlie shook her head, well she knew they were good. 'Is that the amount of hits?' She asked when she saw the number, it was insane.

'Yea, that's why I wanted to warn Santana. I am sure the whole of McKinley has seen this. And that place is a nightmare. I just wanted her to be prepared just in case.' Jordan said as the video ended.

* * *

Santana stirred when she felt someone gently shake her shoulder. 'Mhh go way.'

Charlie chuckled. 'Sweetie you have to get up the doctor is about to do rounds, and wile the nurses let you get away with sleeping together he won't.'

'Fuck! We fell asleep? What time is it?' Santana blinked confused. What were all their things doing there?

Charlie helped her of the bed, she was sure Santana had to be stiff from sleeping in one position the whole night and Charlie didn't want her to crack open her head by falling out of the bed. 'You two were exhausted and no one had the heart to wake you. And it is still early just gone five am.'

'Where the fuck did all out shit come from? Or am I having like a weird ass nightmare?' Santana shook her head a little to try and wake up more. She hated mornings. Especially without coffee.

'Well it seems Brittany and Rachel thought that if you were in your natural habitat you would feel better.' Charlie air quoted the natural habitat bit. She had found that little tit bit hilarious.

'Brittany huh?' Santana grinned, it sounded like her. _Damn I am such a bad friend. _'Fuck I have to call her.'

Charlie held up her hand stopping Santana. 'No you don't she and Amy are on their way, you still have your jogging date. She told me she would have my head if I let you freak out.' Santana looked unconvinced, she felt terribly guilty. 'She said she was ok. She was going to come here later to talk it out with Quinn.'

Santana bit her lip but nodded reluctantly. 'Fine.'

Jordan knocked. 'Morning I come bearing coffee.' Charlie had made the suggestion. Since Santana seemed to be a very happy camper with a cup of coffee in hand.

'I knew I loved you.' Santana grabbed the coffee and moaned as she took the first sip. 'How the fuck did you know what I took?'

Jordan blinked. _Ok not a morning person. _'Charlie told me when I asked. I even brought Quinn one, she can have some apparently. I didn't know what she liked so I got her a latte I thought that was ok.'

'If it has lots of sugar I might let you stay.' A groggy Quinn muttered her eyes not actually quite open yet. 'Why the hell are there so many people in my room at this time of day?'

'You are just so cute people can't keep away from you spas.' Jordan teased as she handed the coffee to her. 'And I put in as much sugar as I take, which is a lot. I didn't stir though.'

'Oh lord you are so sisters! Q actually likes sugar with a dash dash of coffee.' Santana snorted still feeling out of sorts. She was not waking up right. She just knew it was going to be a long day.

'Hey. We can't all like bitter and black.' Quinn mumbled. 'San why is our stuff here?' Quinn asked looking around for the first time.

'Brittany.' Santana held her breath waiting to see Quinn's reaction. She didn't have to wait long. Quinn's face crumpled.

'I was so horrible! Oh god.' Quinn started crying again. 'She's never going to forgive me.'

Charlie stepped up. 'Hey sweetie, look around. She already has.' She said soothingly.

'She's right baby, she already has, but she is coming to talk to you later. Just tell her the truth and she won't ever hold this against you. You didn't even mean it, and we both know it.' Santana said as she bent down and kissed Quinn. 'Now stop the waterworks cause I am gonna start getting dry skin or some shit from all of your tears! And I got standards!'

Quinn snorted but wiped her tears. 'Yea we won't talk about those, we are in civilized company.'

'Hey speak for yourself.' Charlie protested loudly. 'Just ask ask my stud of a wife I have never been civilized.'

Quinn laughed wrinkling her nose. 'Ok fine, me and Jordan are civilized and don't want to talk about it.'

Jordan pursed her lips. 'Sis sorry to disappoint you I haven't been civilized in years.'

'Oh for the love of!' Quinn laughed loudly. 'Fine I see how it is! Fine I am still civilized and won't discuss our dirty laundry in mixed company.' Quinn held her face straight for about ten seconds then burst out laughing with the others. 'I have always wanted to say that.'

'You are such a nerd!' Santana teased, her coffee finally kicking in.

'Pfff not any more than you are.' Quinn waved Santana away. 'Not that it's not good to see you Jordy but what are you doing here? It is the but crack of dawn.'

Jordan shook her head. Santana had definitely worked her wonders on Quinn's language. They had never been allowed to curse. Now sometimes Quinn sounds just as much the trucker as Santana did. 'I just wanted to give Santana the heads up. One of your Glee club took a video if your performance yesterday and the video has basically gone viral.'

'Oh you've got the be fucking shitting me!' Santana sounded both excited and completely pissed off. She knew what that would mean at school. But it was also kind of cool.

'Wait there is video!' Quinn asked sounding very excited.

'Yea actually I have a copy that Shelby shot. She thought you might like it. Should I start up your laptop?' Santana asked smiling, it seemed that Quinn was for the moment back to her enthusiastic self. It was temporary she was sure, but she would take what she got.

'Yes please.' Quinn turned to Jordan. 'Thanks for the warning. Jordan have you thought more about talking to mom? You know she would love to see you.'

Jordna looked at hear feet nervously. 'Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean I know what you said, but still.'

'You can't keep hiding from her Jordy, she is in here all the time, and this is Lima. She will find out.' Quinn said quietly. She didn't want to tell her sister what to do, but she knew it would kill her mom if Jordan tell her herself.

'You're right, I know you are. I just don't know what to say Quinn.' Jordan looked at Quinn.

'Hello usually works for me.' Santana dryly remarked. 'Judy is cool. Just talk to her. It's not that hard.'

'San is actually right. Mom is nothing like she was when we were growing up.' Quinn bit her lip. 'How about you come by for lunch, mom said she was going to be here. That way you will have me as a buffer?'

'Ok Quinn, and thank you.' Jordan gave Quinn's hand a soft squeeze. 'Now watch you sexy wife show off.'

* * *

Santana took a deep breath as they headed for the entrance of McKinley. 'Fuck just once I would like a stress free day.'

'You ok San?' Rachel asked as she joined Santana at the entrance.

'It just feels wrong not having my girls with me. This could get ugly Rae.' Santana turned to find Tina there as well. She arched an eyebrow. 'What is this?'

'Well since the Unholy Trinity is missing some members we thought that for today we would be your back up. If it is needed, Which we still don't know whether is actually will be. There is a very high...'

'You had me at back up midget!' Santana snapped good naturedly. She liked Rachel she really did, but sometimes she wanted to stuff her bag down her throat to get er to shut up. 'And not that I am not glad you guys are doing this, Rae you alone have tallied more slushies than anyone else in the whole school. How are you my back up?' Santana teased, she really did think Rachel and Tina were being extremely sweet. She just didn't think it would bring much.

Tina shrugged. 'At the very least we have loads of experience with washing of slushies.'

Santana snorted. 'True that. Ok then you ready to show these losers how it's done?'

'Well I never did anything like this, should be an interesting learning experience.' Rachel answered sweetly, bursting out in laughter when Santana growled at her. 'You are just way to easy you know that Santana?'

'So are we going to go in or just stand around here discussing it?' Tina asked giggling. Watching Rachel and Santana was usually entertaining. But they did have to get to class. She could not be late.

Santana scoffed then simply walked in. Not waiting for the other two. As she glanced over her shoulder she nearly laughed. They were flanking her like she and Brittany used to do with Quinn. _Ain't life just all kinds of fucked up. Who would have thunk it. _Santana groaned when she reached her locker. 'Oh joy.' She muttered. 'Karofsky you mind? You're in my fucking way.'

'I see you brought your bitches with you Lopez, or should I call you daddy?' Kraofsky lent against Santana's locker, preventing her from getting her books.

Santana blinked, what the hell was he even talking about. 'Hey dimwit get of my fucking locker. I don't have time to puzzle out moron speak right now.'

'I was just wondering how much for the hour with one of your bitches?' Karofsky leered in Rachel and Tina's direction.

_Excuse me? He just what? He must have a freaking death wish. _'Oh you are just all kinds of stupid aren't you dumass?' Santana said very calmly. She had expected back lash from the video thing, but this was just gross. She didn't even want to know how Karofsky had come up with that.

Rachel stepped up to Santana suggestively putting her hand on the small of her back. When Santana quirked an eyebrow Rachel just cocked her head towards Karofsky. When Santana relaxed Rachel grinned. 'Oh isn't it sweet San he's jealous.'

Karofsky took a step back. 'What you are insane frodo! Me jealous of that skank, you're insane!' Karofsky wildly gesticulated in Santana's direction who just stood there grinning and enjoying the show.

Rachel shook her head. 'No I'm not. You are jealous, and why wouldn't you be. Look at me, at Tina at Brittany and Quinn.' She grinned when Tina caught on to her game and mimicked her pose. Hand low on the small of Santana's back. 'We are so hot it isn't even funny. And Santana has us all falling all over her without even trying. While you.' Rachel grimaced as she did the once over Karofsky. 'Couldn't get any one of us if you were the king of England and had all the money in the world.'

Karofsky was by now purple in the face as he looked around the hall. As usual the hallway had stopped at the chance of a Sanatna Lopez beat down. Never expecting a Rachel Berry tongue lashing instead. 'You take that back you fucking bitch!'

'As if dick wad.' Tina snidely remarked. 'You wanted to air this in the middle of the hallway, so now deal.'

'You'll be sorry.' Karofsky growled out his fists clenching hard.

Santana who had spied some of the Cheerios heading their way grinned. They seemed rather upset that Karofsky was bothering her. _I wonder when they got to be so protective. It's kinda sweet and seriously disturbing. _She gave them a slight nod as they came closer slushies in hand. 'You don't have the balls, besides I rule this school and you know it.' She took a step back as three slushies were upended over Karofsky's head. 'Now be a good boy and run along.' Santana waved him off as she turned to her locker. She knew by doing that she sent a very strong message. She wasn't intimidated and would not be by anyone.

When Karofsky was finally gone Rachel was bouncing around like a kid at Christmas. 'Oh my god that was so much fun.'

Santana turned around amused grin in place. 'You do know you insinuated that I sleep with all four of you, right?'

Rachel shrugged. 'So? Now you can add Stud to the tittles you already have.'

Santana threw her head back and laughed, she really liked this Rachel. When she had her books Rachel and Tina immediately hooked an elbow. As Santana walked them to class. She didn't care what people thought, they always drew their own conclusions about her anyway. 'So if I am your stud does that make you my brood mares?' When both Tina and Rachel smacked her upside the head she thought she was going to fall down laughing. Maybe the day wasn't going to suck after all. 'Or are you in my Harem maybe? Since Rae oh so willingly implied I had one.'

'You are such an idiot!' Rachel snapped laughing the whole time. Santana was being very playful, it was great to see. And she also noticed how much the Cheerios seemed to be raleighing behind her. She was so grateful that things were working out despite everything else. _I just hope it stays this way._

'Ah you love it, and you know it.' Santana walked them both to class making a big show of kissing each on the hand before letting them enter their classes. She was in a good mood, and she couldn't wait to tell Quinn. She would have a fit for sure. _Who knew Rae had balls. Good for her._

* * *

Brittany checked the bag one last time. She had gone to Quinn's favourite restaurant and picked them up desert. Whenever Brittany was upset Quinn would do this for her as well. And she always got her comic fix as well. Sure she had everything she walked into Quinn's room. 'Hey Q.'

Quinn's head snapped up, she had not expected Brittany to come visit, not after how she had treated her. Something she still couldn't believe. She loved Brittany so much. 'Brit.'

Brittany put the bag on the table lent down and kissed Quinn. 'You feeling better today?' She asked softly.

'I owe you an apology B, actually I owe you way more.' Quinn started and was hushed up by Brit putting her finger over her lips.

Brittany sat down and took Quinn's hand. 'No you don't. I understand why you yelled. You weren't really yelling at me. Rachel explained, she's good at this psychology stuff. You should really talk to her. But that wasn't my point.' Brittany pulled out the chocolate mouse that Quinn loved so much, and for her a big piece of cheesecake. Quinn's eyes lit up making Brittany happy since she knew she had done good. 'My point was that we were hurting you and we didn't even notice. And we should have been paying more attention to your feelings.'

'B, no. I was being a total bitch.' Quin tried to explain but found her mouth full of a spoon of chocolate mouse. _Oh god that is good!_

Brittany giggled as she watched Quinn's eyes roll back in her head. Watching Quinn eat was always interesting. It sometimes looked as if Quinn had a very intimate relationship with food. She knew it made Santana horny as hell. She understood it was kinda sensual and hot. 'You were a bitch, but that's ok. I would have been to if I were in your position. And I forgive you. But I do have a request.'

Quinn bit her lip, Brittany was just incredible. 'Ok, anything. I owe you.'

'No you don't. That is what friends are for. For venting and getting things out that have to get out.' Brittany tapped Quinn's nose playfully. 'But I think you need to talk to someone about it. I mean I know you talk to Santana, but I also know you. You are keeping things from her, because you don't want to make her more stressed. But the thing is Q, no one knows you better than S. She knows when you keep things from her. She lets you until it becomes an issue.' Brittany took a bite of her cheesecake. You could never go wrong with cheesecake. 'I don't think you should let this become an issue. You need to focus on getting better. So I think you should call your therapist, or one of these.' Brittany held up a few cards that Rachel had given her. They were all good therapists that could help Quinn deal with her situation. 'You need to talk about it. And it is ok if you can't talk to us about it. We don't understand, no matter how badly we want to.'

'God you are going to make me cry again B. And that seems to be one of the only things I can do well at the moment.' Quinn mumbled as she took the cards. She owed Brittany, and if this is what Brittany wanted she would give it a shot. She also admitted to herself she did need it. Therapy had helped her in the past to deal with her very big pile of baggage. 'Which one did Rae say was the best?'

'The one on top. She said her daddy said she was the best. And she is gay friendly. She might like to speak to San as well.' Brittany grinned happily. This was progress. 'Rae's dad's are really cool.'

Quinn's eyebrow arched, the clear topic change was welcome. She would call this therapist a little later.'You really like her don't you?'

'Yea, and I get that she doesn't want something with me. I just...she confuses me sometimes you know. She is all flirty and touchy with me now, and I don't know what to make of it.' Brittany pursed her lips. 'It's like she wants to be with me, but won't let herself.'

Quinn burst out laughing. She hadn't really gotten the chance to see Brittany and Rachel interact with each other since Rachel kicked Finn to the curb. But she could very well imagine it. She had had the Brittany talk with Rachel a while ago, it was very obvious that Rachel really liked Brittany and vice versa. She knew partly why Rachel didn't want to start anything with Brittany. She of course thought it was freaking ridiculous. But that was Rachel Berry. Always with the drama. 'I don't know if this will help Brit. But Rae thinks she is to selfish to be with you. She doesn't want to hurt you.'

'Well that is just stupid.' Brittany blinked then grinned. 'I can wait.'

Quinn grinned, Rachel had no clue what she was in for. She didn't know if they would ever get together. But Rachel had Brittany as a friend and that was already a lot. Brittany was the most caring person she knew, but she was intense and very physical. 'I know you can. Who knows maybe some day she'll get over her fears.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, so here is another chapter. I love you guys just by the way, all the reviews are killer! Love each and everyone. I hope you like. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Quinn nervously looked at the card Brittany had pointed out to her. She had promised to call. And now that Brittany had to run of for Cheerio practise, she had no excuses any more. _Why is this so hard? It's not like this is my first time going to a therapist. Ok Quinn best HBIC face and do this thing! _'I hate phones.'

'Jemma Saunders.' Jemma waited for an answer, when none came she frowned. 'Hello?'

Quinn snapped out of her apparent temporary mutism. She just had expected the woman to answer her own phone. 'Uhm sorry hello I...I...my name is Quinn Fabray.'

'No problem, can I help you?' Jemma said in her friendliest voice, she could clearly hear the nervous awkwardness from the other woman.

'I...well...you see.' Quinn swallowed hard, she did not understand why she was so nervous. This was not her first picnic.

Jemma pursed her lips then decided to take a chance. 'Sweetie breath, I am not going to bite.'

Quinn breathed out then took a few deep calming breathes. 'Thank you and sorry again.'

Jema chuckled her voice soft and soothing. 'No problem, now what can I do for you?'

'I guess you could say I was referred to you.' Quinn said cryptically, she just wasn't sure what the etiquette was. She usually talked to secretaries when she had made appoinments.

'Ok, so you are calling for an appointment?' Jemma cleared up. 'May I ask who referred you? Because usually I don't deal directly with prospective clients.'

'Oh, uhm she didn't mention that.' Quin mumbled to herself then blushed when she realized she had actually said that out loud. 'Oh boy, I am so sorry I am not usually such bumbling idiot. I guess I am just nervous.' Quinn tapped her finger on the table to calm herself. 'My friends father referred me. Leroy Berry.'

'Ok then.' Jemma was still none the wiser, but she figured that they would get to illumination at some point. 'Why don't you tell me why he referred you?' She knew Leroy well enough and he would have a good reason, she was sure.

Quinn felt like it was her first time again. And that irritated the crap out of her. 'Ok so here is the deal. I am fucking nervous and I have no clue why. This is not my first time I have been in therapy before. And now I am pissed at myself for acting like a freaking lunatic, I am aware of this yes. I was referred because my luck is really shitty and I got in freaking car wreck on my way to one of my friends weddings. A wedding I didn't think should take place in the first place! Oh yes and now this friends ex, yes they didn't get married after all, he has gone ape shit fucking crazy and we had to get a restraining order against him. Or so I was told, see I was to busy taking a very long drug induced nap. My wife has to deal with so much shit at school and even here since some of our supposed friends turned out to be jack asses. Oh and my friends ex sucker punched her! And I found out I might never walk again. My biggest secret is out and I am just angry! And I am terrified of disappointing the people I love. Or hurting them. Which I already have done with panache! I have a special affinity to hurt people when I want to the least. Oh yes and lets not forget the long lost sister showing up after eight years.' Quinn's hand shook as she ran out of steam. 'I was referred because my friends and my wife worry that I am bottling things up like I have in the past. Which I am smart enough to know I am, after a little nudge from a friend.'

Jemma bit her lip. Well that was a referral all on it's own. She already liked Quinn. She knew she shouldn't. But no matter what therapists told each other that they didn't have favourites they all knew they did. 'Ok, so I have time tomorrow morning.'

'What?' Quinn squeaked, she had been pretty sure she had blown any chance of getting an appointment.

'I know it's Saturday, but I keep my own hours and this is a preliminary session. We can sit down and chat and see if this could work. You are of course free to bring your wife with you.' Jemma smiled to herself, she did love to surprise people a little every now and then.

'I am still in the Hospital. I broke my back I will be here for a little while yet. My accident was a few days ago.' Quinn said softly.

Jemma eyes went a little wide, well that was a surprise. A good one, things usually got really bad before she was called in. 'That is ok as well. I can come to you.'

'And it's really ok if Santana sits in?' Quinn asked it was important to her to get Santana's opinion. She was also thinking of having Santana there for some of her sessions. _This is better. Bloody nut case Quinn. What was that even?_

'Yes of course. I am guessing Leroy referred you to me because I would not have a problem with that. Now lets just get the details out of the way and I will be there tomorrow?' Jemma said kindly keeping things light. Quinn seemed to be a little skittish.

'Thank you I appreciate that.' Quinn nodded to herself this could work.

* * *

Santana was pretty sure that that had been the oddest Cheerio practise of her life. And she had been to some pretty fucked up ones. With Sue Sylvester as a coach that wasn't abnormal. But this had just been wrong. 'Quinn with her bloody twilight zone theory, I am starting to believe that shit.' She muttered under her breath as she stepped out of the changing room. The rest of the squad was annoying her, they were all so nice. And caring. _I wonder if coach spiked the water or something? I mean I wouldn't put it above her to do that. But why?_

Rachel fell into step next to Santana, they were going to have lunch together so she had patiently waited for her outside the locker-room. 'What did you say?'

'Fucking hell midget! You nearly gave me a heart attack.' Santana tried to sound angry, but she couldn't pull it off. Rachel was no Brittany, but she was a lot cooler than she had ever given her credit. Especially after the thing with Karofsky.

'I thought we were having lunch together.' Rachel frowned, she was pretty sure that is what Santana had suggested. Although not directly of course.

Santana rolled her eyes. 'Yes Rae I did, but I was more thinking meet up in the cafeteria, but this works to.'

'Jugs! Streisand! Here, now!' Sue bellowed from her office door.

Santana quirked an eyebrow at Rachel as if to ask what she had done this time. 'Come on it will only get worse if we ignore the devil.'

Rachel stifled a snort but followed. 'You know she scares me.'

'She scares everyone Rae, including herself.' Sananta remarked dryly. 'Coach you bellowed?'

'Ah yes take a seat Sandbags, Streisand.' Sue narrowed her eyes and glared at the two. 'How's Juno doing?'

Santana blinked, she was still trying to get used to the fact that Sue Sylvester actually cared. 'She is doing better every day. Actually she is scheduled to start Physical Therapy since the swelling on her Spinal Cord has gone down so much.'

Sue pulled out a stack of business cards and threw them at Santana. 'Don't let any of those hospital idiots near her. Those are the best Physical Therapists in the state, they all owe me. Call which ever Tubbers likes the best.' Sue glared at Santana almost daring her to try and thank her. 'Do they know more about whether she'll be able to walk again?'

Santana wanted to roll her eyes so damn much, but was pretty sure that Sue would kill her if she tried. 'The doc is cautiously optimistic, which is better than nothing.'

'Right.' Sue tapped her fingers on her desk then picked up a file and threw it at Santana and Rachel. 'We have a problem.'

Rachel frowned still not exactly sure why she was there. 'We?' She snapped her mouth shut when Sue all but glares her to death. _Maybe it's just better if I shut up, yip a much better idea._

'Yes Streisand we!' Sue growled. 'Today a new Cheerio was supposed to start, but she didn't show up. I want to know why, and then I want you, Jugs to suicide her to near death for not showing up.'

'Right coach.' Santana agreed easily, this was nothing new. And really if you were stupid enough to cross Sue Sylvester you really did deserve it. 'Where do I find her?'

Sue shrugged. 'The Wunder Kind should have a location for you soon.'

'You sent Brit to find her?' Santana asked confused.

Sue arched an eyebrow. 'Of course, how do you think I keep track of you and Juno? B is like a bloodhound.'

'Ok.' Santana mumbled, that was most definitely was news to her. She would have to have a chat with Brittany about that.

'Not to sound confused, but why am I here?' Rachel couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer. She had no idea why she would be involved in Cheerio business.

'You Streisand are going to find out why the sloppy babies sister isn't on my squad as well. I know they go together like two fleas on the but of a baboon.' Sue scoffed.

'Ok...but I still don't see how I can help.' Rachel wriggled in her seat, this was just seriously absurd.

'Pffff get your little midget ass in gear and get them to join your band of merry misfits. Then you can all sing Kumbaja and get what I need.' Sue waves Rachel of. _I swear I have to do everything myself here!_

'Can they even sing?' Rachel asked outraged.

'I don't rightly care Streisand. I know sparky has an everyone can join policy.' Sue said easily, she really didn't care. She just wanted her Cheerios to be the best. 'So you do your part and we will all be happy.'

Santana doubted that they would all be happy. Sue would be and her and Rachel would probably get glared at even more in Glee. 'We got it coach.'

'See that's why I like you Jugs you always know when to just say yes.' Sue sat back in her chair folding her hand over her chest. 'Now get the hell out of my office, you stinking it up with you teenage hormones and drama.'

Rachel didn't need to be told twice as she and Santana all but ran out. 'What just happened?'

Santana started laughing hysterically. 'You have just been drafted into the Cheerios.'

'WHAT! But I don't want to be a cheerleader.' Rachel yelped, how in gods name had that happened.

'I don't think coach cares all that much what you want. And I didn't say she wants you as a cheerleader, who knows what she really wants.' Santana was still laughing as she dragged a wide eyed Rachel after her. _This day is just completely insane. And getting weirder by the minute. What the hell is coach up to? And why don't I give a flying fuck?_

* * *

Quinn rolled her eyes. It looked to her as if Jordan was wearing out the floor with all the pacing she was doing. It was cute at first, but now it was just getting aggravating. It was giving her a headache. 'Will you sit your skinny white ass down! Or I swear Imma go all Lima Heights on it!'

Jordan found herself quickly sitting down blinking. 'Wow, that was scary. Like mom and Santana all mixed up and a sprinkle of Quinn added.'

Quinn snorted softly but couldn't help but grin. 'Well you were annoying the crap out of me.'

'Sorry.' Jordan bit her lip she was nervous. 'When did you start cursing like sailor on shore leave anyway?'

'Have you met Santana?' Quinn asked dryly, it was really a silly question.

Jordan threw her head back and laughed. 'Yea stupid question.' She looked at Quinn. 'How did you two ever get together? You seem such an unlikely pair. Now don't get mad.' Jordan held up her hand to stop Quinn from yelling. 'You are obviously perfect for each other, I am just curious.'

'We met at summer camp when we were ten. And I on some level just knew. It took us both a lot of heartache and drama to figure it out. We are both incredibly stubborn. But we learned how to be there for each other no matter what we might feel or whether we agree with the other we are there for each other.' Quinn smiled lovingly as she thought about Santana. She could hardly remember how it was like without Santana. It was a vague and bad memory. 'It takes a lot of work Jordy, we work at it constantly. And we fight, spectacularly so. It's in both our natures. But we love each other. All of each other. I even adore that dirty mouth my wife has. And she doesn't mind that I come of as the worlds biggest prude when we're in public. It's a give and take. And in the end it is just everything.'

'I don't think I have ever had that. I have to say Quinn I am jealous. You are lucky, what you two have is special.' Jordan was so absorbed in listening to Quinn she never noticed when Judy slipped into the room.

Judy's eyes were big as saucers, she was pretty sure she had to be dreaming. But there was just no mistaking it. This woman looked exactly like Quinn. 'Jordy?' She barely managed to whisper.

Jordan whipped around. 'Mom.'

Quinn waited for more of a reaction then sighed loudly. 'Mom come sit down.'

Judy hesitated for a second then nodded and pulled a chair closer to Quinn. Before she she sat down she kissed Quinn on the forehead. 'Hey baby how you feeling?'

'I'm ok.' Quinn mumbled you could just about cut the tension with a knife. 'Will you two just please look at each other?'

Jordan bit her lip and glanced at her mother. 'I am so sorry.'

Judy shot up from her chair and pulled Jordan into a fiercely tight hug. 'Oh god I thought I was never going to see you again!' She sobbed as she clung to Jordan.

Jordan sobbed just as loudly. 'I wanted to come home so many times. But I was scared.'

'I know, and that is my fault. I never kept you two safe. I am so sorry.' Judy pulled Jordan away and kissed her forehead. 'I love you so much. I am so glad you are ok Jordan. All I ever wanted for you both was for you to be happy and safe.'

'I should have stayed.' Jordan sniffed miserably. It was just realizing how badly she had missed her mother and how badly she needed her.

Judy shook her head violently. 'No, no you did the right thing. And I am so proud of you for being brave enough.'

'But it only made it worse for you.' Jordan tried to argue when Judy took her face in her hands and looked her in the eyes.

'You didn't make it worse. This was always your father. He is a insecure bastard that took his rage and feelings of anger out on his family. You left because you needed to. And I will never hold that against you. Never!' Just kissed Jordan on the forehead again. 'I am just so grateful that you are here now. And that you are looking healthy and happy.'

'I missed you.' Jordan sobbed into Judy's shoulder.

Judy held her tightly while her one hand seeked out Quinn's squeezing it tightly. She finally had her whole heart again. Both her girls safe and sound. And she would never let anything happen to them ever again. And she was never letting them go again. 'I missed you too Jordy.'

* * *

Quinn closed her eyes, but now that she actually felt like napping she couldn't sleep. Things had gone really well with her mom and sister. It was very awkward, but there was an eight year divide to breach. But still at least her mom wouldn't be in the house alone. Jordan had agreed to move there temporarily until she got her own place. So they had gone off after lunch leaving Quinn alone with her thought and her sketch pads and pens, charcoals. She had a nice outline of her sister and her mother. But she didn't feel like drawing any more. She missed Santana and her friends. _I shouldn't have told Shelby that I was caught up, at least then I would have some company. I wonder if she will bring Beth by? '_What the hell?' Quinn looked on a little horrified as two girls skidded to a stop in her room and shut the door.

'Shhhh!' Both hissed as they hid behind the door.

'Lex, Jess Taylor get your butts back here or so help me! I will have your hides!'

Quinn watched as an angry blond woman stalked past her room still yelling at presumably the two girls who were hiding out behind her door. Taking a better look Quinn found herself frowning. One of the two was wearing a Cheerios uniform. And she was sure she had never seen her before. She knew all the Cheerios. The other girl looked very pale and almost fragile. They both had shaggy shortish light brown hair and piercing green eyes. _Twins! Nice they would make a very interesting subject to draw. _'Uhm what are you doing here?'

'Oh sorry.' The one in the uniform giggled. 'We are hiding from our Aunt.'

'Ok.' Quinn drew out the word arching an eyebrow. 'You go to McKinley?'

'I guess. Although we were supposed to start today, but we got distracted.' Again it was uniform that spoke up.

Quinn pursed her lips. 'You are gonna wish you were dead when coach gets her hands on you.'

'You go to McKinley?' The other one asked excited.

'Well not lately.' Quinn said dryly holding out her good hand. 'Quinn Fabray not sure whether it's nice to meet you yet.'

'Tay.' Uniform said and shook the hand. 'And this is Lore.'

'Oh for gods sake Jess that stopped being funny when we were five.' She shook Quinn's hand. 'Excuse the idiot. I'm Lex and this is Jess it's nice to meet you.'

Quinn laughed a little. Jess was the protector, the jokester. Then she guessed that made Lex the serious studios one. At least that how twins were always portrayed. _And right there you sound like an idiot. _'Well like I said coach is going to murder you...actually I guess San will. I don't want to be in your shoes right now.'

Jess waved Quinn off. 'Whatever, I can handle it.'

'Ok, but say I didn't give you the heads up. And say hi to my baby.' Quinn grinned, she might just as well stake her claim. These two were way to cute for their own good. So she wanted to make sure they knew Santana was of limits.

Lex cocked her head. 'Oh and who would that be.'

'Satan.' Quinn said wiggling her eyebrows. When she got two identically baffled confused looks she burst out laughing. 'Sorry it's a very old running thing at McKinley. Satan aka Santana Lopez.'

'Oh right she's the head cheerleader. So she's your...?' Jesse let the question just hang there.

'My wife.' Quinn said truthfully, they were going to find out anyway. Maybe if it came from her they wouldn't start judging them and questioning it. They were blank slates when it came to McKinley and that was actually something very rare.

'Sweet.' Jesse said happily. 'So people at school are cool with gays?'

'No, not even close.' Quinn sighed. 'Here's a bit of free advice. Keep your head down if you have things you don't want others to know. Jesse you have protection you are a Cheerio, but you Lex be careful. If you do want a place at school where you can be just you talk to Santana. She is rude obnoxious and completely insane, but she will take you under her wing if you don't bullshit her. Although she is still going to kill you Jess, and she'll enjoy it.'

Lex looked at her feet, she really had hoped that this school would be different. 'Well that sucks.'

Quinn frowned, Lex looked really torn up about it. _Wonder what her story is. _'Look it is a hell hole, but hey you know me. And I have some amazing friends. So how about I introduce you. I am sure they would be more than happy to talk to any of my new friends.'

Lex looked up with a bashful smile. 'You would do that? You don't even know us.'

'Sure I am bored anyway. I haven't been anywhere in days and I am desperate for company.' Quinn shrugged smiling at Lex. She seemed very sweet. She frowned a little when she saw Jess mouth a thank you to her. _Ok weird. What is their story?_

'Hey we can be neighbours. I have to check in, but I can move pretty freely once they have me hooked up.' Lex sounded excited. It had been a long time since she had had a friend who wasn't her sister. 'And Jess can go get killed.'

'Hey! You are supposed to be on my side, not wish me dead.' Jess teased as she poked Lex's side.

'Hey we invalids need to stick together.' Quinn scrunched her nose. 'But I think your Aunt is coming back.'

'Damn, I guess it's time to face the music.' Lex sighed, she really hated hospitals. 'So I can come visit later?'

Quinn nodded. 'I'm here all day.' She joked. 'You may even meet my friends. They come and go after school. You are both welcome to join any time you feel like it.' _I like them. I haven't really taken such an immediate liking to anyone since Santana and Brit. I hope my gut isn't wrong though, we all know my gut sucks most of the time._

* * *

Santana whistled as she entered the Hospital. Her day had been weird, but not bad at all. She had had such a good time taking the mickey out of Rachel for her little scene. And irritating Rachel Berry was after all a favourite past time for her. 'Hey there gorgeous.' Santana kissed Quinn softly then pulled out a bunch Tulips from behind her back.

'Oh they're beautiful San.' Quinn grinned as she fingered one of the flowers gently. Contrary to what people thought, Tulips were her favourite. 'But why am I being spoiled?'

'Just because I can' Santana winked. She always loved spoiling Quinn.

Quinn pulled Santana in and kissed her hard. 'I love you, when you get like this.'

'I love you too blondie.' Santana sat back up. 'So how was the Jordan Judy show?'

'Emotional tear jerker, you would have hated it.' Quinn grinned, when she was really mad at Santana she would make her watch some tear jerker movie. Santana hated them because she hated that they made her cry.

Santana chuckled. 'But it was good?'

'Yea, Jordan agreed to stay at the house until she could fine her own place. I think it will be good for both of them.' Quinn pursed her lips as she thought it over. 'Hey I made some friends.'

'Oh there another hot nurse you're chatting up?' Santana teased, Charlie was at times very flirtatious. It cheered Quinn up she knew.

Quinn blushed as she chuckled. 'No, actually they are new here. Twins. And about our age. One is on your squad.'

Santana blinked then shook her head laughing. 'And coach thought it would be Brit who found my way ward new member.'

'Ahhh she set the bloodhound on Jess huh?' Quinn shook her head. Sue Sylvester was completely insane.

'You knew about that?' Santana asked a little affronted that everyone seemed to know except her.

'Yea, I mean how do you think she knew what we were up to?' Quinn shrugged.

'No one ever tells me anything.' Santana mock pouted, which worked as Quinn pulled her down for a kiss. 'Oh you won't believe this...Rachel has been drafted by coach.'

Quinn's eyes went wide then she burst out laughing. 'Oh fuck me, she must be completely out of her mind stressed trying to figure out what is going on.'

'Yip, it is hilarious. But you'll see soon. She has probably finished her power point by now.' Santana giggled. _Yip good day. _'How about this Jess's sister? What's up there, cause that is what Rachel is supposed to figure out.'

'I have Kidney disease.' Lex said softly from the doorway startling both Santana and Quinn. 'Sorry to interrupt I'll just...go.'

'You're not interrupting. Come on in.' Quinn said softly. Holding eye contact with Lex. She wasn't going to touch Lex's confession. Not unless Lex gave her indication she wanted to talk about it.

'You sure?' Lex scoffed her feet on the ground shyly. Ever since she had gotten sick people treated her differently, she just wanted a friend. And Quinn got it, she was in a similar situation after all.

'Hey I told you we invalids have to stick together. Now get your but in here.' Quinn winked at her. 'Oh and Lex this is Santana. Santana this is Lex.'

Santana got up and held out her hand. 'Nice to meet you.'

Quinn blinked, where did proper Santana come from? 'Sit down before you fall down.'

Lex grinned then plopped into the chair next to Quinn's bed. 'It's nice to meet you to Santana. And you are nothing like Quinn said you were. See no horns anywhere.'

Santana glared through her laughter at Quinn. 'Have you been spreading the good word on me baby?'

'Of course.' Quinn smirked. 'I just told Jess that you were going to kill her in coach's name. And its' true, we both know it.'

'Who's going to kill me again?' Jess asked from the doorway. She had been looking for Lex for a bit. _Should have known she would head straight here. I hope this Quinn in for real. I don't know how much more loneliness Lex can take._

Santana got up and smirked dangerously. 'That would be me.' Santana did a slow up and down of Jess then smirked even more. She was going to have all kinds of fun with this one. _She is in better shape than almost all of the others, nearly as fit as me, but only nearly. _Just so that the other cheerleaders couldn't complain that Santana got special treatment she always did every damn thing with them. Be that a individual punishment or a group thing. She knew that she could outlast every single member on her squad with ease. 'You really really really shouldn't blow of your coach and me.'

Jess blinked and took a small step back. She was intimidated, and that was new for her. 'Uhm I...I just didn't want Lex to have to be here alone. She's never been to this hospital.' She muttered softly looking at her feet.

'As sweet as that is...and I do understand. You are a Cheerio. And if you can't make it to practise you better call it in and have a damn fucking good reason. As is you and me are going to have so much fun on Monday. I hope you like suicides, cause you'll be doing a shit load of them.'

Lex laughed lightly. 'Ah there she is Quinn. I apologize you were right. And Jess...you are so toast.'

'Shut up!' Jess pouted at her sister, but couldn't help laughing. 'If my ass is toast on Monday does that mean I can join this party?'

Santana glared at Jess some more and when she wriggled around uncomfortably she burst out laughing. 'Sure, I won't bite...until Monday.'

'Stop being a bitch San.' Quinn admonished lightly. 'These lovely ladies are my friends.'

'Yes dear.' Santana rolled her eyes playfully. 'But seriously pull up a chair or whatever. This shit is just getting started.'

Jess felt a little better and walked over to her sister an sat on the arm of the chair. 'I wanted to ask before, are these your drawings? Cause they rock.'

Quinn bit he lip shyly, she was not used to people actually knowing about her art. 'Thanks, and yes their mine.' Se opened her sketch pad then held it out to Jess. 'I hope you don't mind, but you two make really interesting subjects.'

Jess took the pad and just stared. 'This is amazing. You can tell us apart, that is so cool.'

Lex took the pad from Jess and gaped. 'Jeez Quinn this is beautiful. How'd you know I was a lefty?'

Santana laughed, it was scary how observant Quinn was. She noticed the smallest of things. In no amount of time. 'She is odd that way. Just go with it.'

'Well regardless it's beautiful.' Lex said biting her lip, Quinn had drawn them both healthy and happy. Something she hadn't been in a long time.

Quinn took the pad and carefully removed the page then handed it to Lex. 'You hold on to that.'

'Oh I can't do that.' Lex tried to give it back but Quinn would have none of that.

Quinn shook her head. 'No I really want you to have it. It is you after all.' Quinn winked at Lex then groaned in pain when she accidentally moved her back. 'Oh fucking shit fuck!'

'Quinn!' Santana jumped up not sure what had happened. 'Baby?'

'Back!' Quinn gasped out. Her vision was blurry and she felt like throwing up.

Santana closed her eyes a second then ran into the hall. 'I need help here! Please!'

A few seconds later a nurse rushed in and straight to Quinn. 'Hey honey just breath.' She told Quinn as she checked her out quickly then pushed a few buttons on the drip. She could see the pain on Quinn's face ease up almost immediately. 'Better?'

'Yes, thank you.' Quinn wheezed, she was pretty sure she was covered in sweat again, and she still felt like puking.

'What happened honey?' The nurse asked as she pulled Quinn's chart to put in a few notes.

Quinn took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, she felt so utterly humiliated. 'I moved my back.'

The nurse winced, but patted Quinn's hand softly. 'It hurts I'm sure, but it's a good sign love. It really is.' She added the last part when she saw the doubt on Quinn's face. 'I'll be close if you need anything else.'

Santana watched as Quinn pulled away from them all. She sighed, Quinn was done for the day. She felt embarrassed and she was probably spend the rest of the day obsessing about thing. She bent down and kissed her sweetly. 'I'll just go call everyone that you don't feel well, key?'

'Thanks.' Quinn muttered not even looking up.

Santana motioned for Jess and Lex to follow her out. 'I'm sorry you two, but...'

Lex put her hand on Santana's arm. 'You don't have to explain, I understand better than you or even Jess. She'll be ok. Can we come by in the morning?'

Santana nodded. 'Yea, I think that would be ok.' She felt grateful that she didn't have to come up with some sort of excuse. _Of course she understands, she is in here a lot too._


	17. Chapter 17

**Heya guys. So I am just gonna jump right in. Yes there will be Shue in here, and no he is not cast in a good light. As for the rest of Glee? Well most of them will make their amends eventually. Just gimme time this is a marathon not a sprint folks;) Another matter, yes I do have other characters in here. But they serve a porpuse, my main focus will always stay Quinn and Santana so chill your jets. I am throwing in quite a bit of Rachel and Brittany and you'll see in time where I am going with that one. Just gimme time. Ok that out of the way I hope you enjoy:)  
**

* * *

'Hey Lopez you ok? You seem a little off.' Amy remarked as they jogged at a leisurely pace. Which in and of it self was a big red warning sign something was off with Santana.

Santana started. 'Oh sorry. It was just a fucking long night.' She sighed. Quinn had woken up a lot and in a lot of pain. The doctor and the nurses had all assured her that it was normal and not bad. But that didn't mean Santana worried any less. Or that Quinn felt any better.

'Want to talk about it?' Amy asked although in her head she already heard a very rude refusal.

Santana shook her head. 'Not now.'

_Ok fuck, she must be really down. She's being seriously nice for her. _Amy picked the pace up a little relieved when Santana easily kept up. 'You still want to know my theory on Hudson?'

That perked Santana up a little. She had been bugging Amy since she they had talked, what she was thinking. 'Course I do. I am getting antsy I haven't heard anything about the jolly green giant in a few days, and in my experience that is a really shitty sign.'

'Santana if he tries anything, and I mean anything you call me. I don't care what I am doing I will come immediately. You call me, you hear me?' Amy said firmly. She needed Santana to know that. She had back up she had people who would kick ass and take names for her.

'I got it.' Santana said softly, feeling strangely happy about it. It was really the first time that someone that wasn't family had offered anything like that without any gain for themselves. Because really Amy didn't get anything out of this friendship except a moody foul mouthed teen. _Pah she loves it. I remind her of herself._

Amy nodded satisfied that Santana got the message. 'Good.'

'Now get to your point. I don't have all day. I have to get back to the Hospital before eight.' Santana wrinkled her nose. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do with the therapist situation. _How am I supposed to act around her? I mean I don't want her in my head._

'Well it's like I said, I think he's jealous.' Amy said carefully, she was well aware that Santana would most likely not see it her way. But it was the only thing that really made sense to her.

Santana snorted loudly. 'Yea because my life is a fucking fairy tale!'

Amy sighed, yea Santana was not open to this at all. 'I am not saying it is rational. But he doesn't see into your life. He only sees what you show. Or what he accidentally discovers.'

Santana eyed Amy, she was curious where she was going. 'Ok get to the fucking point.'

'Always such a lady.' Amy dryly remarked. 'You two have basically always been at each others throats, didn't you ever wonder why?'

'Not really dumbo is an idiot, I don't waste my time obsessing about shit like that.' Santana shrugged, she knew it wasn't exactly the truth, recently he had wormed his way into her mind. And she was not happy about that. _Fucking man boobs! Always has to put his nose where it doesn't belong._

'Ok, never mind that. But let me guess what you projected. You are over confident have an attitude you are gorgeous. You say exactly what you think, you are a popular cheerleader that is still at the top even though you are in Glee. People respect you they even fear you. And then when he found out you were gay and outed you to everyone you took that is stride as well, you never lost your standing. You stayed on top. You ruined his relationships. And even when he took advantage of you when you were drunk he didn't break you.'

'Huh, I guess that is how I played it. I sure as hell wasn't going to show him or anyone other thatn Quinn and Brit how much it hurt being outed. And the other shit didn't really break my stride, all those ridiculous rumours made sure of that. I didn't have to be a bad ass to be perceived as one. Ironically a lot of that is his fault.' Santana decided that maybe Amy had a good point after all.

'All he sees is this cold bitchy exterior that absolutely nothing touches. No matter how hard he tries to make you break you don't. And then you marry his girl. Cause guys have this weird possessive thing about exes.' Amy said, not sure if Santana understood yet. She suspected that Santana was at least thinking about it. And maybe she wasn't a hundred percent right, she still did not know everything that happened. But she would bet her pay check that jealousy played a huge role.

'So you are saying that he hates me and is jealous because even with everything that he tried he can never bring me to my knees.' Santana frowned, it was a possibility. He did love to spread it around that she only gave people shit because she was trying to make herself feel better. It might be that that was actually him.

'Of course he is. You are beautiful popular and nothing touches you.' Amy shrugged. 'You are everything he wishes he could be and knows he never will be. I do find it totally fucked up, you are a woman after all. But who ever understands men.'

'I don't know about that shit, but I guess it is a possibility.' Santana sped up a little, thinking. She wasn't sure if that was all there was to it. But it could be the biggest part. That was true. Finn never got to see how she truly was. And the Quinn thing, the boy always did want what he couldn't have. A very bad habit of his. _He truly is his own worst enemy. Fucking idiot. He is everyone's golden boy. Why the hell would he be jealous of me? It makes sense on one hand and none whatsoever on the other. Fucking Finn Hudson._

* * *

Rachel sat next to Quinn, she had been there for the better half of an hour. But she figured that was he own fault. Just because she got up at 5:30 on a Saturday didn't mean others did. But she couldn't help it. It was so ingrained into her that even without an alarm clock she woke up. _Quinn is really beautiful when she sleeps. Oh come of it she is always beautiful, but she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I wonder what I look like when I sleep. I really wonder what Brittany looks like when she sleeps. She is so sexy. Ugh stop!_

'Fucking hell Rae!' Quinn squeaked. She had been having the best dream when she felt someone stare at her. 'It's like seriously weird to stare at people when they are sleeping!'

Rachel blinked then flushed, now that she thought about it, it was really rather creepy. 'Sorry, I thought you would be awake.'

'God sometimes I swear you are just plain crazy Rae.' Quinn yawned and looked at the clock by her bed. 'Why are you waking me up at seven on a Saturday morning? Cause I can tell you I do not like being woken up!'

Rachel shrugged sheepishly at Quinn. She just really wanted to talk to someone. 'I didn't mean to. I just forgot that it is a little eccentric that I get up early on the weekends.'

That made Quinn snort, very loudly. 'Yea let's go with eccentric. Still Rae why are you here?' Quinn decided she might as well talk to her now that she was awake. Rachel would have some reason for being there. No matter how convoluted it may be.

'How did you know Santana was your one?' Rachel asked after a few seconds of tense silence.

'Oh god Rae you can't ask me stuff like that before I had my coffee.' Quinn whined softly.

Rachel chuckled softly, she should have known that. Except for Santana no one loved their morning coffee as much as Quinn. 'How about I go get some coffee and while you think about that? I mean the Bean is just across the road.'

Quinn laughed. 'I know right, best idea ever. Now go! I needs me some sweet coffee for this shit!'

'You still take sugar with a dash of coffee and milk?' Rachel teased, everyone knew that Quinn had a complete sugar jones when it came to her coffee.

'Hardi har! Yes I still take it the same as always. Now git!' Quinn swatted Rachel's arm lightly. As weird as it was to wake up to Rachel staring at her, Quinn was happy to see her. They hadn't had time for alone time. And she really did want to make sure Rachel was doing as ok as Brittany and Santana said she was.

'You spend way to much time with your evil half!' Called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

Quinn just rolled her eyes. 'Ahhh a few more minutes of peace and quiet.' Quinn closed her eyes really hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. She was really tired. A few seconds later she felt like strangling Rachel she really did. 'Fuck Rae what the hell could you possibly have forgotten?' She opened her eyes then just groaned. _Oh for gods sake does no one in this town believe in sleep? _'Mr Shue you shouldn't be here.' Her voice was flat as she eyed Mr Shue. She could not believe the gall of the man. _San is going to kill him if she sees him._

'I think it is perfectly ok for a teacher to visit a sick student Quinn.' Mr Shue tried to keep the slight anger her felt out of his voice.

'Not when you are not on the list of people allowed to be here. Now please will you leave? Or do I have to call the nurses and have them get security?' Quinn fumed, why did people not get it that they were not welcome unless invited. And after how Mr Shue had treated Santana she wasn't sure Mr Shue would ever be welcome again.

'I just want to make sure that you have everything you need. I would be happy to help out...'

'I said I wanted you to leave.' Quinn barked when Mr Shue ignored her. 'Do you really think I want anything to do with you after the way you treated Santana? Are you that delusional?' Quinn had already pushed the button, hopefully the nurses would be there soon.

Mr Shue sighed exasperated. 'And you simply believe her version of the truth without even hearing mine?'

'Yes.' Quinn answered without hesitation. 'I will always pick her above you. She is my wife.'

_It really is true, but that's just not right. _'It isn't legal here, so I know that is a lie. What could you possibly be planning, to put on this elaborate of a scheme. Have you thought of the consequences?' Mr Shue said almost sadly, he just didn't get it.

Quinn shook her head, she was so utterly disappointed in him. She had always thought of him as a good guy, if a little misdirected. 'Get out.'

'No Quinn I am here to help.' Mr Shue said more firmly.

Quinn was no furious, and she hated her situation more than ever. 'I don't know who the fuck you think you are. But I have all the help I need from people I love.'

'Is there a problem here?' Charlie walked in, she was just about to head home when one of the other nurses asked her to quickly check on Quinn. They all knew she was one of hers.

Quinn sighed in relief. 'Charlie can you get him out of here, please?'

Quinn eyed the man. He was very obviously upsetting Quinn. 'You heard her sir.'

'I am not going' Mr Shue said as he started to look around the room. He hadn't noticed that it was covered in drawings and some photo's. And there were two guitars standing in a corner. _What is this?_

Rachel nearly dropped the two coffees when she saw Mr Shue standing there. 'I really think you should leave now Mr Shue. Neither Quinn nor Santana want you here.' She manoeuvred herself in front of him blocking him from Quinn. She didn't think he would do anything, but then she hadn't thought Finn would either.

'I am just visiting Rachel.' Mr Shue shrugged still not budging. Still looking around the room.

'Sir you have been asked more than once to leave, if you don't I will call security.' Charlie grimaced, she was sure as soon as Amy and Santana found out this guy was toast.

Quinn and Rachel's eyes both went wide when they saw Santana coming into the room. 'Oh god she does not look good in orange!' Quinn muttered.

Santana stopped in her tracks. 'What the fuck do you think you are doing here?' She growled, it was taking every shred of self control not to launch herself at him and strangle him.

'I came to see how Quinn was.' Mr Shue said. He really just wanted to know what was going on. And this was where he was going to get answers.

'I thought we had an understanding.' Amy growled as well as she moved next to Santana. 'You are most definitely not welcome here.'

Rachel put the coffees she had gotten on the table then walked up to Mr Shue Taking his elbow firmly in her hand. She knew that someone really had to get him out of there. She had no idea what he was even thinking showing up like that. 'Don't make more of a scene then you already have, or you'll end up being thrown out. I'm going to walk you out now and you are going to stay away Mr Shue. Because next I we all might no be here to stop Santana from kicking your ass.' She pulled him with her forcefully.

Santana's whole body shook with rage, but she was grateful that Rachel had taken things into her hands and escorted Shue out. 'Fucking jack ass!'

'San?' Quinn called her over. She wanted San close, she had been scared. Lying there she realized just how utterly vulnerable she was. If this had been an angry Finn or her dad she would have been completely at their mercy.

Santana jerkily walked to Quinn then bent down and kisser her hard and possessively. 'Are you ok?'

'Shook up, I didn't like that.' Quinn said softly but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. 'It scared me how helpless I am San. I literally could not do anything to get him to leave.'

Santana closed her eyes, her hands were clenched and she felt so angry she could probably take the whole room apart in a few minutes. But she didn't instead she slowly counted to ten in her head. She had read that that actually helped. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here.'

'San you can't be here 24/7 it's not realistic and neither is it fair.' Quinn said running her fingers through Santana's hair. It always soothed them both.

Charlie cleared her throat. 'I think I could help with that.'

'How you gonna flip you shit and take up patrolling the corridor?' Santana bit out, she was still strumming with anger. Again she closed her eyes and counted to ten. _Who ever said this shit works is a fucking moron._ 'I'm sorry, just really pissed of right now.'

Charlie shrugged, she would have felt much the same. 'The head of security owes me a few favours. If you give me a few pictures of people you don't want here I can give them to him. He'll make sure that they don't get into the Hospital without us knowing it.'

'I'll have you a fucking album in an hour.' Satana nodded feeling some of the anger ebbing away. Quinn would be safe. 'Thank you.'

'No problem.' Charlie said just as Rachel walked back in. New cups in hand.

'I wasn't sure how you tow take it. So I got regular.' Rachel said to Charlie and Amy as she handed them a cup of coffee. And then handed a large one to Santana who eyed it suspiciously. 'Don't worry, it's dark broody no sugar no milk and bitter, just like you.' Rachel teased hoping to cut the tension a little.

Santana glared. 'You're just fucking ray of sunshine today Frodo.'

'Same goes.' Rachel shrugged ignoring the biting sound of voice. Somehow in the past few days she had lost her fear of Santana. Santana would never hurt the people she trusted and called friends. And Rachel thought herself very lucky to be counted as one.

Charlie sipped her coffee and groaned, she really had to get home she was exhausted. 'Santana get me those pics later. But I so have to go I am tired as fuck. You coming stud?'

'Yea I have to get some shut eye as well. Shout if you need me.' Amy said as she grabbed Charlie's hand.

'Yea, yea you two just wanne go have sexy times.' Santana mumbled grinning. 'Thanks Charlie and sure thing mom!' Santana laughed at Amy who was scowling at her as Charlie pulled her out of the room. 'She is so easy.'

'You just like torturing people.' Quinn said as she sipped her coffee. 'Hey Rae?'

'Yea?' Rachel asked as she took a chair and plopped down.

'What you asked me before you left? Well I can't tell you how it is for everyone, just for me.' Quinn sipped her coffee, sighing as the sugar and caffeine hit her system. 'I just knew it was different. That San was different. I felt so at ease and at home with her like I could tell her everything and she would keep all my secrets safe would keep me safe. At the time I was ten so I didn't really understand it. It was so much and yet so simple. But it took me years to figure out and accept.'

Santana quickly caught on what they were talking about. _I wonder if this is about Brit?_ 'For me it was a sense of belonging. And feeling safe and the fact that I could be myself without censoring. I knew Quinn would not judge and would love me for all my faults. And I wanted to protect her all the time. It also took me ages to figure it out...well more like admit it to myself. I am seriously stubborn when I want to be.'

Brittany snorted from the doorway. 'Now that's an under statement.' She chuckled as she put the tray of coffees down. 'Seems we have a coffee party going on. Muffin anyone?'

'Morning Brit.' Quinn smiled as Brittany lent down and kissed her hello.

'Hey Q, feeling better?' Brittany asked as she greeted the other two.

Quinn nodded. 'Yea, you missed all the drama though Brit.'

'What happened now, a lion escape the zoo and try to eat up all the kids in PEDS?' Brittany asked with as straight a face as she could manage. Sometimes she just really loved to play with people, it wasn't her fault the way they chose to see her But that didn't mean she didn't play along every once in a while. _And I just don't get what's wrong with ducks?_

Santana slapped her shoulder as she laughed. 'Sit your ass down B and stop playing with Rae. She isn't as well versed in Brit Brit as we are.'

'Ok, ok but seriously what happened?' Brittany asked then started munching on a muffin.

'Mr Shue happened.' Quinn said darkly.

Brittany frowned sadly. She just didn't understand why everyone was going so crazy. And why they were giving Santana and Quinn such a hard time. It wasn't fair. 'If this keeps going on I am going to quit Glee. It doesn't feel good any more.'

Rachel looked at Brittany not liking the idea of Brittany not being there. But she had to agree Glee wasn't fun any more. It was a disaster, a train wreck that just kept on slipping closer and closer to the edge of a cliff. 'I agree.' She finally said softly. There is really no point. It's just a hour of being berated and belittled. I don't know what happened to them, but it isn't fun any more.'

Santana blinked, panic setting in. She needed Glee even if she hated every second of it. She needed it for her transcripts. But she didn't think she could do it without them. 'You can't.'

Quinn bit her lip, she could see this was heading to disaster. But she had gotten an idea when she had watched. 'Rae you know the rules about show choirs like backwards right?'

'Of course, someone has to god knows it isn't Mr Shue.' Rachel nodded a little confused.

'Is there a rule that says a school can only have one Glee club?' Quinn asked and watched in satisfaction as all three suddenly understood where she was going. 'Start your own damn club, we all know we have all the talent. And Shelby would help out so would Jordan. Not that you guys actually need it. Skyfall was freaking hot.' The other three were gaping and Quinn shrugged. 'Just think about it.'

* * *

Jemma peeked into the room that Quinn had directed her to the previous day and smiled. Quinn might be having difficulties with things, which was completely understandable. But she seemed to have surrounded herself with good people. She knocked softly. 'Hello, I'm not interrupting am I?'

Quinn's head shot up, she had completely lost track of time. 'Oh shit! I lost track of time.' She bit her lip then glanced at Brittany and Rachel. 'Guys uhm this is my new therapist, we are supposed to have a session right now.'

Rachel immediately got up and grinned down at Quinn. Proud that Quinn was doing this for herself. 'We'll come by after lunch?'

'Yea we are totally going to bring the rest of the gang too and get this party shaking!' Brittany wiggled her hips suggestively laughing when Quinn slapped her on the ass. 'Oohh baby why you gotta treat me so bad!'

'Oh god you are such an goober Brit.' Quinn laughed. 'Come say bye and I am so there for party time later.' Quinn laughed harder as Brittany made a show of kissing her good bye followed by Rachel. Rachel kissing her good bye was new, but she figured it was nice since she couldn't really hug people.

Brittan fanned herself and mock swooned. 'She is just so dreamy don't you agree Rae?'

Rachel never one to turn down a chance at being over dramatic nodded batting her eyelashes. 'Totally dreamy. I just wish I was enough of a woman to handle all that luscious womanhood.'

Quinn blushed so fiercely she was sure she could light up the whole room. 'OH MY GOD! Get out of here you freaking pervs!'

Rachel pouted then blew Quinn a kiss. 'I'll see you later hot shot.'

'Not if I see her first.' Brittany wiggled her eyes suggestively then she and Rachel ducked out of the room laughing. 'We love you Q.'

'I am going to kill them!' Quinn muttered.

'So hot shot there anything I should be worried about?' Santana said trying to pull of innocent wife.

Quinn groaned, why today? 'San I swear if you go there you will be sleeping on the couch for a year!'

'But sweetie we don't own a couch.' Santana laughed softly.

'I'll buy one for the occasion.' Quinn mumbled darkly.

Santana nearly fell out of her chair she was laughing so hard. _Leave it to Brit to make a statement. And to tease the hell out of Quinn. I love that girl. And Rae...well well well ain't she all sorts of brave all of a sudden. _'Ok Q, I'll let it go...for now.' Santana stood up and directed her attention to the woman standing in the doorway. She noticed that she had a huge grin. 'You must be Dr Saunders?'

'I must indeed.' Jemma held out her hand to greet Santana. Happy to note the firm handshake. This girl was very self assured and confident. 'And you must be Santana?'

'True that.' Santana smiled, so far this was going well. She could totally do this. _Nothing to this._

'And you must be Quinn. Good to put a face to the voice.' Jemma walked to Quinn giving her a handshake as well. She was very obvious that although their friends had cut a lot of the tension that had descended the second she had walked in, there was still a lot there. 'Do you mind if I sit down?'

'Uhm sure.' Quinn mumbled. This was so odd, and she had no idea what to do. Which in her mind was seriously ridiculous. She watched as Santana perched herself on the edge of her chair. This was not going as well as she had hoped it would.

Jemma took a few minutes to observe the two. They were close that was clear and the way Santana acted it made it clear that she was very protective of Quinn. And Quinn seemed to calm down Santana. They seemed to be secure as a couple. Well that was her first observation, but you never could tell. 'Ok so I guess this is a little unusual, but you both really don't have to be nervous. We'll only talk about whatever you want. Nothing more. And like I said today is just meet and greet. See if we can get comfortable with each other.'

'Ok, sure.' Santana said squeezing Quinn's hand she was sure they both could use it. _Oh fuck this, why am I trying to be anyone but me. This is therapy, so you should be honest...right? _'You know what? Fuck this. I have no clue how this works I know Q has done therapy, but me, no. So I am just gonna kick this shit off.'

Quinn groaned but was smiling. _That's my girl. I would hate it if she was ever anything less than herself. And if Jemma Saunders is going to be our therapist she has to know Santana. _'San I think the doc usually introduces themselves first.' Quinn said softly as she winked at Santana.

'Pfff, that is just stupid. I am not all that interested in her really.' Santana said bluntly. What people put on paper and said about themselves usually was a load of bullshit in her opinion. How they acted and what they did was what counted.

'It's fine Quinn. There really is no set pattern. Most people simply prefer to get to know you before talking to you. But whatever Santana feels comfortable with is fine with me.' Jemma sat back and waited. Santana was going to be a hand full she was sure. Brash, confident, loud, unapologetic and very opinionated. But Jemma was also sure that that was only the things she showed. It was going to be interesting.

'So lets do this shit.' Santana nodded, determined to get this done with. She didn't like talking to people that weren't Quinn or Brittany.

Jemma sat back and listened as Santana gave her much the same story as Quinn had done. Just from her perspective. She had to admit that both were very aware what their problems were and how it could and did effect them as a couple and their friends. She did have a few concerns. Not so much with the girls, because she was sure that they would be just fine. But the situation that Santana found herself in at School was not sitting well with her. When Santana crossed her arms and sat back scowling Jemma assumed she was done for now. 'Ok so I think I would like to see Quinn alone once a week and you two together once a week.'

Santana blinked, she had thought this would be a sometimes deal. She opened her mouth to argue, but one look at Quinn and she snapped it close. This meant a lot to Quinn, so she would suck it up and be there. _I'll just kick some therapy ass. _'Fine I can do early morning or early evening.' She grumbled.

Jemma nodded then turned to Quinn. 'How about you, you were pretty quiet. Is this going to work for you?'

Quin nodded. She was impressed that Jemma seemed to be completely unphazed by Santana. 'I can do that. And I like you.' She would talk soon enough. She had just really wanted to give Santana a chance to get the feel for things and to observe if Jemma Saunders really was as ok with her and Santana as she claimed.

'Good then lets get this all set up and then I will let you two get back to your weekend and your friends.' Jemma smiled at the two. She really did like them. But she was going to have to think about what she could do about Santana's situation. It just didn't sit well with her. _It's a ticking time bomb and one I would really don't want to explode._

* * *

Santana took a sip of her third coffee for the day and it was barely ten. Yea she was exhausted. But she didn't care, Quinn was in a good mood. Apparently finding a therapist had done her good. 'So sexy what is the plan until the masses descend?' Santana teased, she was in the mood for some fun herself.

'Mhhhh I was hoping for some napping, but all that coffee is making me itchy.' Quinn sighed as she pouted. Earning herself a soft kiss.

'Itchy Blondie? Seriously?' Santana chuckled as she picked up one of her Guitars she now had two there. She was going to have words with Puck. She knew he had tinkered around with the one. And no one messed with her shit. Especially not her instruments. 'How about we sing a bit?'

Quinn nodded, she loved watching Santana play. 'I missed this.' She did love her friends dearly, but her and Santana's one on one time had diminished to virtually nothing. Everyone had the feeling they both needed constant supervision. _It's not like we have been together for more than two years and married for nearly six months. No! Not at all._

Santana smiled, she had the same problem. She missed their alone time. They only ever had each other. She was not good at sharing. 'Well we have a few hours just us. So let's have some fun?'

'I love you.' Quinn murmured. 'Now sing me something woman!'

Santana grinned as she got an idea. She gently put her Guitar back in its stand and pulled her ipod out. 'I know just the song. And you're gonna sing it with me Q.' Santana pushed the grinned as the intro started and Quinn realized what song it was.

'Oh god not this one!' Quinn laughed. She loved it when Santana got all silly. Santana was on her feet prancing around like a crazy person.

_**You're making me crazy**_

_**just one look at you**_

_**I'm acting like Napoleon at Waterloo**_

Santana twirled and hopped, making a complete fool of her self, but Quinn's laughter was so worth it. Quinn took a deep breath. They had sung this song together a hundred times. And it got her every time.

_**You're making me crazy**_

_**when you wink your eye**_

_**I flitter and I flutter like a bird in the sky**_

Santana flapped her arms around looking a lot like a chicken. She grinned as she got closer to Quinn starting her next verse.

_**You're getting me goofy**_

_**When I try to speak**_

_**I think I'm talking English**_

_**but it sounds like Greek**_

Her last Solo Verse was Quinn's favourite. And she grinned as Santana dramatically plopped on the bed next to her.

_**You're driving me daffy**_

_**when you smile so sweet**_

_**I'm chewing on my coffee**_

_**and my drinking my meat**_

Santana lay down next to Quinn so they could harmonize on the chorus. She molded herself to Quinn as good as they could.

_**When you hold me tight**_

_**something in my head starts reeling**_

_**and when we kiss goodnight**_

_**my feet leave the ground**_

_**and I'm running around on the ceiling**_

Santana pecked Quinn's nose lovingly. The song was goofy and silly but it was perfect for them.

_**I'm Feeling so hazy**_

_**since you made me care**_

_**I'm talking to the furniture**_

_**when you're not there**_

_**You're making me crazy**_

_**can't you see it's true**_

_**I won't get back to normal**_

_**till the day that you say**_

_**I'm making you crazy too**_

Santana pulled Quinn in for a hard passion filled kiss as the band played the instrumental part before the chorus came again. 'God you are just the best kisser.'

'Good, for a second there I thought you were going to tell me I am making you crazy.' Quinn teased.

'As if I need to tell you that.' Santana husked into Quinn's ear. She laughed when Quinn groaned, so maybe she was being a little mean. She had to keep Quinn on her toes. 'You ready to finish this with me?'

'Always.' Quinn growled, completely frustrated and in love. She loved what Santana could do to her with just a few words.

_**When you hold me tight**_

_**something in my head starts reeling**_

_**and when we kiss goodnight**_

_**my feet leave the ground**_

_**and I'm running around on the ceiling**_

_**I'm Feeling so hazy**_

_**since you made me care**_

_**I'm talking to the furniture**_

_**when you're not there**_

_**You're making me crazy**_

_**can't you see it's true**_

_**I won't get back to normal**_

_**till the day that you say**_

_**I'm making you crazy too**_

Quinn threw her head back and sighed happily. 'That is exactly what I needed.'

'I know.' Santana said dryly then squeaked when Quinn poked a rather ticklish spot of hers. 'Ok sorry, but I knew it would cheer you up. It always does.'

'I love you San.' Quinn nuzzled into Santana's neck one of her all time favourite things to do.

Santana's fingers ran through Quinn's hair absent mindedly. 'I love you too Quinn.'

* * *

**Ok lovely people the song for tonight is from the lovely voice of June Christie, You're making me crazy. I have always loved this song.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello folks:) Here is me hoping you had an awesome x-mas, with lots of food, booze(if you are old enough!) and of course lots and lots of prezzies. And if not here is me giving you another chapter. So I hope you like it! And thank you for the reviews! it is great to know you guys like what I write. But without further ado...enjoy!  
**

* * *

'Do you think those shitheads are going to stop staring any time soon and get their asses in here?' Santana glowered as she twirled strands of Quinn's hair around her fingers, one of her favourite past times. She loved how soft Quinn's hair was especially since it was so much shorter these days. It looked fucking awesome in her opinion, and Quinn was very aware of her opinion on the matter. 'I kind of feel like a fucking exhibit at the Zoo.'

Quinn snorted, they had been keeping an eye on their friends, surreptitiously, for ten minutes. And none of them had come in. As far as they could tell their friends thought that they didn't know they were there. 'I don't know, and if we are an exhibit we seem to be the main attraction.'

'Lucky us.' Santana mumbled, she hated it when people watched them, but she would not let go of Quinn. They had had a perfect morning. Cuddling and a little more singing and just talking. _Add sex and you would have our usual Saturday morning. But I actually enjoyed this more, maybe cause it was the first time we just got back to normal, no heavy shit, just us talk like usual. Feels like years since we did that. _'Do you think Brittany and the Dwarf are ever going to figure out that they have a major hard on for each other?'

'Gods you are always so crude.' Quinn giggled. As their friends watched them they had gotten to observe them too. And Brittany and Rachel were basically glued to each other. 'B is there, she knows she likes Rae. But Rae...I know she knows it too but for some really fucked up reason she just won't let herself.'

Santana pursed her lips, if she thought about it it wasn't a bad thing. 'She just got out of a really fucked up relationship. Maybe not jumping into another one is a good thing.' _Cause maybe Rae knows that B is playing for keeps. _'Maybe she just isn't ready?'

'Yea, that's my best guess too. And listen to you being all grown up! But B said she could wait. So we'll see.' Quinn shrugged as she closed her eyes and hummed.

Santana chuckled, she was lightly scratching Quinn's scalp. It was one of Quinn's weaknesses. 'As long as she doesn't hurt Brit Brit I am good with it. And I am married woman, so I can be grown up...at times.'

'I do want to talk to Rae alone. I think there are some things she wants to get of her chest.' Quinn mumbled she was getting sleepy. If Santana didn't stop soon she was going to nap away the afternoon. _Pfff as if that would be a bad thing. Cuddling with San and napping. Mhhhh I wish it was naked cuddles though._

Santana kissed Quinn's jaw then nuzzled her neck. 'I'll take the merry band of losers with me when I go get dinner, and leave the Midget with you for company. Should give you a little while to talk.'

'You are the best.' Quinn turned her head and kissed Santana lazily. The only thing that would have made this perfect was if they were home and had no damn audience.

* * *

Tina awed for the tenth time it felt like. Watching Santana and Quinn together when they thought they were alone was just too cute. And that was rather odd, since Santana and cute did not go together, ever. Except that it did. 'Do you think they're always like that?'

Rachel bit her lip, they did look awfully happy and cosy. And comfortable with each other. 'Yea I think they are. I think we really don't know how they really are. But it is fun to get to know them for real.'

'They get even cuter when San is in a silly mood.' Brittany pipped up from the back where she and Mike were doing some dance moves. For some unknown reason Tina and Rachel wouldn't let them go into the room. _San is going to kill them. I wonder why she hasn't yelled yet?_

Puck snorted. 'Lopez is totally loosing her bad ass status! She is so whipped.'

Brittany grinned as she lent against the wall. 'You shouldn't have said that Puck.' She said as she counted in her head. She only got to three.

'Puckerman you fucking douche bag get your jack ass self in here and say that to my face!' Santana yelled loudly making Puck jump and swallow hard.

'I told you so.' Brittany grinned, this should be fun to watch. Santana did so love to mess with Puck.

Puck very reluctantly walked into the room, noting that Santana hadn't moved. But that didn't make her any less dangerous. 'Hey Lopez didn't know you were up.'

'Yea I gathered.' Santana snipped her voice low. 'I got some bones to pick with you ass hole!'

'Hey if it's about what I said outside you know I am a jack ass. Didn't mean anything by it. You totally bad ass dude.' Puck back pedalled as fast as he could making everyone burst out in laughter.

'You are so fucking easy!' Santana grinned. 'No this is about you messing with my shit Puckerman.'

Puck nervously glanced at Quinn then back at Santana. 'Dude I swear I haven't been anywhere near Quinn in years!' She squeaked out, that was the only thing that Puck could think off that Santana could be talking about. And he really hdn't even hit on Quinn since Beth, he had promissed her he wouldn't.

Santana's eyebrow arched. 'You fucking dick head if I thought you had come anywhere near my wife you wouldn't breathing!' She growled as she cuddled Quinn closer who was giggling like a mad man. 'No I am talking about you messing with my babies!' Satnana glared as she pointed to her Guitars.

Puck swallowed, for the life of him he couldn't figure out how she knew that. He hadn't even done much just tuned it a bit as he strummed around. Fucking awesome Guitar though. 'I don't know what you're talking about. We just brought them here. And by the way I didn't even know you could play!' He accused pouting slightly.

'You fucking messed with Lulu there. And I don't care for people messing with my shit Puck. If you touch again without my express permission I will break every damn finger in your hand. Got it?' Santana growled loudly.

Puck swallowed. 'Got it.'

'Good.' Santana said happily. Now that that was settled they could do more fun things. She frowned when she saw Brittany pout. 'What's up Brit Brit?'

'I really really wanted to see you kick some Puck ass.' She said sadly, then giggled when Puck glared at her murderously.

'Pffff.' Santana waved it off. 'Another time B, I promise.'

'Pinkie promise.' Brittany laughed at Puck's outraged look. She held up her pinkie and laughed even louder.

'Pinkie promise.' Santana couldn't help laughing either. Puck looked equal parts scared and outraged. Everyone else just laughed. _Yip so totally easy!_

'So I checked, there is nothing that says there can't be two clubs competing from one school.' Rachel blurted out after a few minutes of everyone just catching up. When Quinn arced an eyebrow grinning she blushed. 'Sorry. It's just I think your idea is a sound one. It makes sense.'

'What idea?' Mike asked from his spot on the arm of the chair Tina was occupying.

Quinn looked at Santana when she nodded she kissed her quickly. 'After I saw the video of Skyfall, which by the way totally rocked! I got to thinking.' Quinn tapped her finger nervously on her thigh. 'Well you guys are being hassled so badly in Glee and it just doesn't seem right. That isn't what Glee is about. So I thought to myself we have all the talent from that club anyway so why don't we just start our own.' _Not to mention I know it's my fault you are being hassled and I need to make it right!_

Brittany hopped at the foot of Quinn's bed. She had dubbed it her spot and much to Quinn's chagrin Brittany had taken it upon herself to rub and massage her feet and calves. She used to do it for her and Santana when they were baby Cheerios and had had another killer practise. She just grinned as everyone was excitedly talking and yelling and in general causing a huge cacophony. When she saw Quinn getting annoyed she put her fingers in her mouth then whistled loudly. 'Hey calm the fuck down!'

Everyone immediately shut up. Only Quinn and Santana laughed. It was always seriously amusing to see Brittany channel Santana. 'Thanks B.' Quinn winked at her.

'No problem. Now do we all agree is the best idea ever?' Brittany was back to hopping around excitedly.

'Totally.'t Tina nodded, she couldn't remember when she had so much fun in Glee than she had this week. Even with all the drama and shit, when they were practising and singing together it was great. 'I just want to have fun. And Skyfall was a blast.'

'I am so down with this!' Puck agreed as he high fived Mike.

'Me to.' Mike laughed as Puck shoved him. They were wrestling just a bit but carefully. They didn't want to break anything.

Rachel grinned from ear to ear. 'I am so excited this is going to be so good.'

Santana waggled her brows happily. 'We are gonna rock losers!'

'Ok so you are all agreed?' Quinn asked rhetorically. _Well that was easy. I totally rule._

Santana rolled her eyes, she could see exactly what Quinn was thinking. _ I love cocky Quinn. _'We still have to figure out how we are going to do this.'

'What do you mean? We have all agreed so that it really.' Rachel pipped up, not exactly seeing where there could be a problem. The rules stated they weren't doing anything wrong.

'What San means is you still have to get Figgens to agree, and you know Mr Shue isn't just going to lay back and let you do it.' Quinn said as she once again tapped her thigh.

'And although we don't need a coach, cause seriously we the shit!' Santana exclaimed earning her a round of laughs. 'If we want to get this going we will need one. One with a musical background.'

'And if it is ok with Rae.' Quinn bit her lip, she and Santana had talked about it. Rachel had seemed ok when she had brought up Shelby as a potential coach, but they wanted to make sure. 'We wanted to ask Shelby, and maybe my sister to help us?'

Rachel chewed on her lips, well aware that everyone was now staring at her. She and Shelby were better it was true. Thanks in great deal to Quinn, although she had just begun to realize that. Shelby was trying extremely hard to be there for her in whatever capacity Rachel would let her. _Maybe spending time together doing something we both love could help us in that regard. It's worth a shot. _'I say we give it a shot. And Shelby would be perfect, she is very talented, as we all know all to well.'

'Class A!' Santana laughed loudly.

'We are going to have so much fun!' Brittany grinned, finally Glee would be fun again. And they would be able to do the kind of music they liked. Not just what Mr Shue wanted. Not that he had bad taste or anything, but the music tended to be boring. At least to her. She wanted to get her dance on.

'Do you think Shelby will help us out?' Tina asked as she watched Brittany working on a annoyed looking Quinn's thighs. _Only Brittany could get away with that. Any of us try that and Quinn would have us six feet under so fast!_

Do you think Shelby would help you with what?' Shelby asked from the doorway, with a unhappy Beth trying desperately to get to her favourite people, who now apparently included Brittany.

'Santa! B!' Beth took of like a shot when Shelby put her down and giggled when Brittany scooped her up before she could get to Quinn. Obviously wanting to protect Quinn so she didn't get hurt by hurricane Beth. _Ok so I can see why Beth loves her. Brittany is a sweetheart._

'Heya baby Q!' Brittany returned the greeting just as enthusiastically, not even flinching when she received a very sloppy baby kiss from Beth. Then they started of a very in depth discussion on what Beth had seen at the Zoo. It turned out they both were particularly fond of the Penguins.

Santana wrinkled her nose in amusement. Brittany and Beth together was cute as hell and they got along like a house on fire. Beth never took a liking to people fast. She was rather shy. But Brittany? Well like everyone else Beth fell for her instantly. 'Hey Shelby kick Puck out of his chair and sit down.'

'Hey!' Puck squawked, but got up none the less.

'Thank you, although I didn't mean to interrupt you guys, I was just dropping of this.' Shelby held up two dishes, one bigger than the other. 'I thought I would get a smile out of Quinn if I made her favourite.'

'OH MY GOD! Bacon Rolls?' Quinn asked as she grabbed the dish Shelby held out opened the lid and sniffed. 'Oh that is the best smell in the world! I totally love you right now!'

Shelby laughed as she watched Quinn slap away Santana's hand and growl at her. 'There's enough for everyone. And Rachel I made you some Vegan Bacon Rolls, I hope they are ok this will be my first try at them. I think they taste great.'

Rachel blinked. 'You bake?' She asked dumbly taking the dish and opening the lid. It smelled really good.

'Oh my god she is the Queen of baked goods!' Santana said as she finally got one of the rolls away from Quinn who was glaring daggers at her cradling the dish to her chest.

Rachel took a bite of one of the rolls and moaned. 'Ok I need the recipe, this is good.' Rachel mumbled around the food.

Shelby laughed, it was always fun having a receptive audience. 'Of course. Now lets get back to this thing you want help with?' She gently pried the dish away from Quinn and offered the others a roll as well before handing the rest back to Quinn.

Brittany sighed a little annoyed everyone was busy munching and no one was talking. _Do I always have to do everything?_ 'As Glee with Mr Shue isn't fun any more we all want to quit.'

'What?' Shelby sat up straight and looked around the room, everyone nodded. 'I mean I know you guys are having a hard time with him, but do you really think quitting is the best idea?'

Quinn looked at Santana who nodded her head. They both knew that telling Shelby Shue had shown up was a risk. Shelby could very easily blow her top, but on the other hand it might just be the straw that broke the camels back in their favour. 'He showed up here this morning.' Quinn said softly then cringed when everyone shouted at her.

'Yo bitches calm the fuck down! The midget handled him.' Santana snapped loudly then smiled proudly at Rachel. _Yea you scored big time there Midget. Big time! _'But the fact that he would disregard our wishes so easily and without thought doesn't sit right with either of us. So we would really like to limit our interaction with him as much as possible.'

Shelby had to physically stop herself from jumping up and yelling. It wasn't fair to any of the kids there. And she could see that this visit from Will Shuester had shook Quinn up. And she could very well guess why. Even if she wanted Quinn couldn't do anything if she wanted people gone. 'Did he hurt any of you?' She ground out eventually after taking a minute to compose herself.

'No, he wouldn't do that.' Rachel answered before Quinn and Santana could. 'He just wouldn't leave. No matter how many times Quinn and Santana and myself asked him to.'

'And he insinuated some pretty degrading and offensive things.' Quinn mumbled as she puled Santana a little closer.

'Don't worry about it Quinn, Will Shuester is going to get a couple ear fulls.' Shelby growled, when she was done here she had some phone calls to make. Judy was going to kill Shue for this stunt she was sure. 'Santana you know you can't quit Glee.'

Santana scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. Only Quinn and Shelby knew that. And she wasn't in any mood to discuss why with the others. 'I know, but what if have a solution that would make it possible for me to do it though?'

Brittany once again sighed. This could take all day. 'We want to start our own Glee club.' When Santana glared at her just shrugged and blew a raspberry on Beth's stomach grinning when Beth giggled loudly. _She really is a little baby Q. Too cute._

Shelby sat back, she had to admit she was shocked, but she could see where this could be the solution to a complicated problem. 'Well there is no rule that states a school can't have two Glee's. So that is covered. But you will need to get permission from the Principal, and not to be a downer. But he is an idiot.' Shelby said the last part dryly.

Santana laughed, she couldn't help it. It was one of those Shelby looks just like Rachel moments. 'I swear you and the Midget have the exact same reactions to things. It's fucking hilarious.' When both Rachel and Shelby scowled at her, Santana nearly fell out of the bed she was laughing so hard.

Quinn really wanted to laugh as well, but refrained. They had to stay on point, otherwise this could take forever.'Well me and Santana talked about it, and we think we know how to get him to agree.'

Shelby knew that Santana and Quinn could be extremely creative when they wanted something. She wasn't blind to their faults. But she also knew that they did have a reason for what they did. 'Oh?'

Santana who had finally managed to stop laughing nodded. 'Yea, it's actually very simple and just so brilliant.'

'Dude just fucking spill already!' Puck snapped, he was curious. Because he was pretty sure that they would never get this past Figgens. Even if it was the best idea ever.

'Coach Sylvester.' Santana shrugged when all the jaws in the room went slack jawed.

'You've got to be kidding? She hates us.' Mike managed after a few seconds.

'Yea she does, but she hates Shue more.' Quinn shrugged, it made sense to her and Santana.

Rachel grinned at Santana and Quinn. 'Plus for some odd reason she really cares about the two of you.'

'What?' Santana and Quinn said at the same time.

'Oh come on, you must know that. Hell look how she has stuck up for you at School Santana. I don't know if you have noticed but she is always lurking nearby when you are in the hallway. And set up those extra practises to get you to have an outlet. And Quinn she all but assured that you would get a great physical therapist. And she is around a lot. I know she is keeping informed about your progress. She's even being kinda nice to me.' Rachel said laughing at the way Quinn and Santana were looking at her.

'And she is totally having me spy on you.' Brittany said as she handed a wiggling Beth over to Santana. Beth wanted her some Lopez cuddles, she totally got that. Santana was the best cuddler.

'B seriously, you tell us this now?' Santana asked wide eyed although that explained so damn much. _How did I not notice this before._

Brittany shrugged, she wouldn't have agreed if coach had some kind of bad anterior motive, but she just really wanted to be sure that Quinn and Santana were ok. 'She's just worried.'

Quinn blinked. _I fucking knew it! _'Fuck.'

'Twilight zone, right?' Santana asked Quinn who burst out laughing.

'So on the same wave length.' She mumbled as Beth's kissed her cheek. 'Hey Bethy.'

'Quinn!' Beth exclaimed tiredly. She had had a very long day. Now she just wanted to nap with her two favourite cuddle monsters.

Santana eyed Quinn softly. When Quinn nodded she let Beth gently cuddle up between them. She ignored the stares of disbelief that they were getting from Puck and Mike. _They'll get the fuck over it._ 'Tell me if she gets somewhere she shouldn't.' She said softly Beth was already drifting of to sleep.

'She's fine San, don't worry.' Quinn grinned, she really missed their Beth cuddle time.

Rachel cleared her throat not entirely sure that this was something the two really wanted the rest of them to see. It was so intimate and sweet. _Gods I have to stop it. I can not be jealous of them. I just can't be. _'Soooo you think coach will help?'

'Yea, we do.' Quinn said happily stroking Beth's hair.

Shelby smiled at the three on the bed, this was a scene she was very familiar with. And she had to admit she missed it. The little dog pile. 'If you give me her number I can start making some calls and get this ball rolling. How's that sound?'

'So you are going to help?' Rachel asked biting her lip. She really hoped that is what Shelby meant. It was becoming very evident that there were a lot of things she didn't know about Shelby, and she did want to get to know them.

'Yes, I miss having a Glee club. And I know you guys can pretty much run yourselves, so it wouldn't really add any pressure.' Shelby winked at Rachel then looked at her watch. 'Damn I have to go.' She got up and carefully picked up Beth. 'San send me that number?'

'Yea sure.' Santana smiled as Beth sleepily wrapped her legs around Shelby. 'Let us know what happens?'

'Of course. And in the meantime you guys think of a few numbers you would like to try. Anything goes.' Shelby said she gathered her bag. 'Talk to you guys later.'

'Bey Ms C.' Everyone chorused as Shelby left the room.

* * *

Rachel watched as everyone trooped out to get them dinner. She would have laughed at how obvious Santana and Quinn were being, but she did really need to talk to Quinn. Their morning talk having been interrupted so rudely. 'Well that was less than smooth, I must say.'

Quinn simply shrugged, she wanted to talk to Rachel and got Santana to get the rest of her friends to leave. 'So shorty what's eating you?'

'Why do you and Santana always insist on calling me anything but my given name.' Rachel huffed out, she wasn't exactly sure where her anger was coming from. But she couldn't help herself.

Quinn eyed Rachel carefully. _Yea I knew you weren't dealing with things. Typical Rae, when will you learn to put yourself first? _'Rae don't deflect, cause I can't get up and smack you right now.'

Rachel actually laughed, because if Quinn thought she needed it she more than likely would smack her upside the head. 'I am not deflecting.'

'Oh the hell you aren't.' Quinn said easily, she had gotten used to Rachel's way of thinking for the most part.

Rachel's shoulders slumped and she could feel tears in her eyes. 'I am ok Quinn.'

'Oh sweetie we both know you aren't. You might be able to fool Santana and Brittany and to a degree yourself. But we both know you are hurting.' Quinn sighed as she grabbed Rachel's hand, she wish she could pull her in for a hug, but her hand was the only part Quinn could reach.

'But after what happened I don't have the right to be upset. Look at what he did!' Rachel bit her lip until she could taste blood.

'Rae he was the boy you were going to marry, and up until a few days ago you thought he was the most wonderful person on earth. From experience Rae you can't turn of your emotions towards someone from one day to the other.' Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand. 'It's ok to still love him Rae.'

'No it's not. I don't even know the person he is now. How can I possibly still love him!' Rachel argued back through tears trying to wipe them as she spoke. She was so mad at herself that she was breaking down on Quinn when Quinn had so much to deal with already.

Quinn could see Rachel's thoughts as if they were writing on a billboard. _Oh man Rae you are even worse at talking about things than Santana is. But that means I know how to help. Might not be today, but we'll get there. _'Rachel you still love him because you know who he used to be. A sweet caring boy who was all goofy and had ten left feet and was like a puppy so in love with you. You two had some very good times together and you were happy. And he was your first love. Your first love is the one you will never forget. And that is ok. You are allowed to still love him. I promise it will get better though.'

'I just don't want to love him any more.' Rachel said softly as she looked Quinn in the eyes seeing complete understanding there. 'I want to move on. I...I want what you have.'

Quinn's mouth formed into a perfect oh. _Oh boy I should have seen that one coming. _'You'll find someone Rae. Maybe not right now, but you will. You are great and you have such a big heart you'll make someone very happy one day.'

'I just feel so lost.' Rachel sniffed trying once again to hold back her tears with little success.

Quinn pulled Rachel she figured what Rachel needed right at that moment was a big hug. 'Come here Rae.'

Rachel bit her lip and looked at Quinn a little fearfully. She knew if she in any way or form hurt Quinn Santana would kill her where she stood. 'I don't know.'

'Oh for the love of! I am not made of glass. Santana cuddles up to me all the damn time now, even B does. So get your midget ass in this bed!' Quinn snapped exasperated.

Rachel sheepishly climbed up onto the bed and then with a little direction from Quinn cuddled up to her. 'I'm sorry.'

'Oh Rae, you have nothing to be sorry for. I know how it feels to want nothing else but to be loved and love someone. And even though you might not have exactly what you want right now, you have great friends and endless opportunities. So give your heart some time to heal and just enjoy yourself. You might just be surprised at what you find.' Quinn whispered as she hugged Rachel as tightly as she could. _And who knows maybe that someone you want so badly is right under your nose. You just have to open yourself up Rae Rae._


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey di ho people, so I am a little behind my own scedule...but oh well I had my b-day yesterday and didn't have time to post. Anyway this chapter I think some of you might just develop a liking to one of the twins;) Also a return of my personally most disliked character. I do appologize if you don't like it. And you guys still totally rock! Thank you for the reviews! Awesome:) Now I will stop talking you guys should not be subjected to my drable to often. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Quinn pursed her lips in concentration. She just couldn't get the lines in the sketch right. She had gotten so much inspiration the previous evening. When Santana and the rest of the gang had come back with dinner the fun really started as everyone seemed to have an idea for what they could do for their new Glee club, which was as of yet still unnamed. _And it will not be called You Bitches! Sometimes I wonder why I don't reprimand Santana more. Ok no I don't, I love her mouth...lalalala gutter land hello old friend. _'Yea I love gutter land.'

Lex couldn't help it she burst out laughing. She had been watching Quinn for a few minutes, she had looked so immersed in what she was doing that she hadn't wanted to disturb, but that comment was just to funny. She laughed harder when Quinn's head shot up and she blushed bright red. 'Do you want some company down there in gutter land or should I come back later?'

Quinn bit her lip in embarrassment. 'You heard that, huh?'

'Yip, but don't worry I won't tell anyone.' Lex smiled as she shuffled into the room. 'Do you mind?' She asked as she sat down.

Quinn shook her head, Lex looked extremely pale and listless. It worried her a little. 'No course not.'

'Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday, I had a rough time after my treatment.' She said softly, truth was she was still having a rough time. But she wanted some company, and Jess was at home their Aunt having dragged her there. _Sometimes I wonder why she took us in at all. She doesn't even like us._

'No worries, I know about rough days after all. You look a little worse for wear still?' Quinn asked surreptitiously, she didn't want to pry, she knew she herself got really upset when people asked her about the accident and all that.

Lex sighed as she lent back in the chair. 'Sometimes the treatments are ok, but most of the time they knock me down pretty hard. This time being very hard. I think it's cause I don't know the place. I feel a little out of place really.'

'Must suck.' Quinn agreed, she was curious about the twins she had to admit. They seemed so good with each other, and it actually surprised her that Jess wasn't there. They seemed to be surgically attached the other day. _Just keep it simple Fabray. Get to know her and don't bombard her with to much. _'Where were you before here?'

'Oh well Chicago for a while and before that Washington. We get passed around a lot.' Lex said the last part softly, not sure why she trusted Quinn, but she did. 'Our parents died five years ago. And we are kinda passed from uncle to aunt to aunt, you know. It's my fault though, none of them want to deal with me.'

_Well fuck me, how do I reply to that? Just shows as much as you believe your life sucks, someone else's always sucks more. _'Not having a home is fucked up.' Quinn replied after thinking it over a little. She didn't think commenting on the other things would be appreciated much. She knew it would have made her clam up. False platitudes were hard to swallow.

Lex stared Quinn in the eye, trying to see if Quinn said that out of pity or fake understanding. But she could only see understanding, like she truly understood it. 'Yea it does.' _That's enough of my doom and gloom story. _'So you know why I am here, what happened to you? Cause I gotta say you look pretty banged up.'

Quinn snorted, she knew how she looked. And banged up was a very polite way of saying she looked like shit. 'I was in a car accident, thus the lovely accessories.' Quinn motioned to her head and body.

'Damn.' Lex breathed.

'Yea I was on my way to a friends wedding, and instead ended up here.' Quinn muttered frowning slightly. She didn't blame Rachel, but still it hurt.

Lex noticed the slightly bitter tone. She knew that tone so well. How many time hadn't she heard it in her own voice. 'But you seem to be getting better?'

Quinn sighed, she was, and she really didn't have a right to complain. She had such a good support system and was getting the help she needed. 'I am, but you know I just...' She trailed off not sure exactly what she was trying to say.

'You resent that you have to get better in the first place.' Lex said softly smiling sadly at Quinn. 'I know how it feels Quinn. It does get better.'

Quinn snorted. 'Look at me complaining, when you have been dealing with this so much longer than I have.'

'It's not about who has suffered longer, or who has it worse. You feel what you feel. You can't help it Quinn, no matter how hard you wish you could.' Lex took Quinn's hand in her and gave it a squeeze.

'I actually called a therapist.' Quinn admitted, it was weird how easy it was to talk to Lex about this. She talked to Santana, but it was different. 'I don't want to take things out on my friends and my family and most of all I don't want to take them out on Santana.'

'That's actually very smart of you. I wish I had done that. It took me a few months before I got up the courage to call one. That and Jess threatened to throw me out of the window if I didn't. I was so horrible to her.' Lex bit her lip, she still hated herself for putting Jess through all that. _This is like a mini support group. Maybe it will benefit us both._

'You saw a therapist?' Quinn asked she truly was surprised. Lex didn't seem the type to do that. _Oh gods Fabray you sound like an idiot when you think things like that? What did you expect a big sign saying I need therapy?_

'Yea, and I am glad I did. It helped.' Lex shrugged. 'Gods we are so morbid!'

Quinn nodded her head in agreement. 'So what do we do about that?'

Lex pursed her lips and tapped her chin then grinned. 'Tell me about Santana?'

Quinn laughed, now there was a fun topic, that she could go on about for hours and hours. 'You'll be sorry you asked that.'

* * *

'Hey Shelby and baby Q.' Santana greeted as she, Amy and Brittany walked into Shelby's kitchen. They had just finished their jog and Santana wanted to grab a proper shower and some of her sheet music before she headed back to to Hospital.

'Morning all.' Shelby smiled when she saw the three. Santana right at home. Brittany curiously looking around before making her way to Beth and Amy standing there awkwardly. _Such a polite one. _'Take a load of Detective.' She grinned at Amy and swatted Santana's but. 'Go shower then have breakfast. I made enough so you can take some with for Quinn.'

Santana grinned plopped a kiss on top of Beth's head before leaving the room. 'Thank you!'

'Do either of you want something?' Shelby asked as she stuck her head in the fridge to see what she still had in there.

'Oooohhh do you have any more of those Bacon Rolls? They were awesome.' Brittany asked excited. She totally understood why Quinn was so possessive over them. She only got one the previous day, but they rocked.

Shelby laughed and nodded. 'Yes I kept a few. Help yourself.' Shelby glanced at Amy who was sitting awkwardly now. 'You really need to relax Amy. I swear I don't bite.'

Amy blushed, she just wasn't sure how to act around Shelby. Since she had no idea what she was to either Quinn or Santana. She still hadn't gotten that story out of Santana. 'Sorry. I am just not awake yet.' She said lamely. _You just finished jogging! Damn it stud you are loosing your touch._

Shelby arched her eyebrow but didn't say anything. She just got a cup and filled it with coffee. 'There you go.' She said as she shoved the cup into Amy's hands. 'My guess you take it black no sugar.'

'Uhm yea?' Amy frowned, how did Shelby know that?

'That's how San takes it.' Shelby shrugged. She could see quite a few similarities between Amy and Santana. 'So did the kids tell you they were going to start up their own Glee club?'

'Yip we did!' Brit pipped up as she swallowed her Bacon Roll. 'Amy will still be there whenever she can, just to make sure.' Brittany said cocking her head a little confused. Not exactly sure what Amy was going to make sure of. But she was fun so Brittany didn't mind. 'Amy do you dance?'

'Ahhh well yes I was a Cheerio after all.' Amy said carefully. She liked Brittany, but she could be a handful. _And no one says no to her._

'Cool.' Brittany grinned, she had an idea for a song, now she just had to convince the good detective to help her out. But she would wait a little Amy was way to stressed. _But it will be so much fun. She needs to get laid. I should suggest it. That would totally relax her._

Shelby laughed, she was getting used to Brittany's sudden changes in conversation sometimes. It just seemed to be a part of her personality. 'Well I made a lot of phone calls and it is definitely a go. Sue is in. And with her on our side it is a done deal.' Shelby grinned when Brittany jumped up and pulled her in for a bear hug.

'Woa! What have I missed?' Santana laughed as she walked into the kitchen barefoot and rubbing her hair. _Gods I am hungry!_

Brittany bounced over to Santana and picked her up and twirled her around. 'She did it! She did it!'

Santana laughed, used to Brittany's expression of happiness. 'Who did what B? And put me down or Imma gona puke on you!'

Brittany laughed loudly, but gently put Santana down. 'You would never puke on me San.' She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the mere thought of that.

Santana chuckled. 'You're right I wouldn't, but it got you to put me down.' She poked Brittany in the stomach as she walked past her to the coffee. 'Damn Shelby you still make the best coffee around.' She sipped slowly. 'Now who did what exactly?'

'Your coach agreed to back me up. I have a meeting with Figgens tomorrow. And I have back up.' Shelby grinned, she was so looking forward to see how Sue's plan went down. It was sure to be fun that was for sure.

Santana arched an eyebrow. 'Now that sounds dangerous, mind sharing with the class?' Santana poked Amy, who seemed to be frozen in place. _Is she always like this around strangers? I thought cops were socially adept? _'Snap out of it granny, you look like you're falling asleep.'

Amy snapped her mouth closed then glared at Santana making Santana grin. 'I am not a granny.' She grumbled.

Shelby waited for them to finish. 'Well Sue suggested that I bring along some people to the meeting. Figgens does not do well with being confronted. So with me and Sue and all of your parents, it's a slam.' Shelby grinned when Santana's mouth fell open. 'Oh sweetie close that mouth before you catch flies.'

Amy snorted, now that was more like it. 'Yea sweetie!'

'Oh shut the fu...freak up!' Santana snapped, very aware of little ears listening in. 'And damn I would love to see that. You know he is going to wet himself. I love a Sue Sylvester ambush. And I bet Shue is going to be royally ticked off.'

'Oh yea he is going to be a grumpy old Guss.' Brittany agreed as she hopped up on the counter, not really caring when Shelby gave her a light admonishing look. She liked kitchen counters they were the best spot in a kitchen. _You can look down on everything and you are always quick on your feet!_

'He is going to be P-I-S-S-E-D. That is what he is going to be.' Santana rubbed her hands gleefully. That was going to be so much fun to see. 'It almost makes it worth while to go back to school.'

Shelby burst out laughing. Some things_ will never change. One being Santana. _'Yes it should be quite entertaining. Oh Amy I wanted to ask if you could come to the first few practises just in case some members of New Directions try something. I know you already told these two you would, but I just wanted to officially ask you.'

Amy nodded, she got the implications loud and clear. _In case Hudson decides to go ape shit again. _'I'll try, but I don't exactly have a very flexible schedule. I told Santana that. But I will make as many as I can.'

'We'll work around it, tell me when you can and we'll practise then.' Shelby shrugged when she looked at Brittany she burst out laughing again. Brittany was pouting and giving Amy puppy dog eyes. _Oh lord does anyone ever say no to that face? I wonder she has up her sleeve? I am sure it is going to be ever so entertaining._

Amy opened her mouth to answer then frowned and pulled out her phone. Her eyes shot up and she shot up. 'Santana get your shit together right now! We have to go right now!' Amy all but shouted, Santana shot upstairs immediately. 'Shelby can you drop us of at the Hospital?'

'Yea of course.' Shelby bit her lip, she had no idea what to do with Beth though.

'I'll look after baby Q, don't worry.' Brittany said feeling that it was very important that the others leave. 'Call me if you need me.' She said softly as they the others trooped out. _Please everything be ok! I don't think Santana can take any more._

* * *

Quinn laughed as she recounted their wedding ceremony to Lex. She had never actually told anyone. Well they had told Shelby, but never a friend it felt really good. 'So there we were, everything going so well. And god Santana looked phenomenal in this skin tight paint on white dress I mean seriously fucking hot. Then the minister got to the ring bit...and Santana couldn't get it out.' Quinn giggled as she pictured Santana groping her own chest to try and get the ring out. 'She had it in her bra but it had slipped down and she couldn't reach it. So we had to excuse ourselves to go get the ring!'

'Oh god I wish I could have seen that Ministers face.' Lex grinned only just managing not to burst out laughing.

'The ministers? You should have seen mine! I was just about ready to skin her alive! I thought she had lost it.' Quinn smiled softly. Santana had been utterly frantic. It was cute to think of now, but when it happened she had yelled at Santana so loudly. 'When we finally did find it and got back to the Minister he gave us this very weird look, I think he was trying to convey that we could still call things of. I mean we had been yelling outside for a very long time. But he didn't say anything and a few minutes later we were married.' Quinn chuckled, it had taken her hours to calm Santana down and reassure her that their wedding day hadn't been ruined. And even longer to convince her to let her take of that dress of hers. _Oh gutter land, mhhh I like it here. And this is a good story to tell our friends. Lex seems to be enjoying it._

Lex opened her mouth then snapped it shut when she watched as all the colour left Quinn's face. 'Quinn?'

'Well well isn't this nice and cosy.'

Quinn felt her chest constrict in panic. 'Lex get out, right now.' She urged quietly when Lex bit her lip and didn't budge Quinn closed her eyes. 'Please go!' She urged, she had to get Lex out.

'Oh no, no she stays.'

'Finn she doesn't have anything to do with this.' Quinn looked Finn directly in the eye hoping that somewhere in there the Finn she had once known was still there. She also ignored the fact that she was shaking like a leaf. 'She's just a sick kid who was looking for someone to talk to. She should be getting back to bed.'

Finny shook his head. 'Oh no if she is well enough to hang around you, she can hang out with us, can't she Quinn?'

Quinn swallowed hard, nervously glancing at a confused and nervous Lex. 'Don't do this. Just let her go.'

'No I think she should know who she is hanging around with.' Finn spat angrily. He still wasn't sure why he was even there. It had been a whim, and he just went with it. Is mother was going to be very upset. He had been reemed out so many times in the last week, and all because of Santana and Quinn. They had a lot to answer for

'What do you want Finn?' Quinn sighed in defeat, there was really nothing else she could do. She just hoped to god that no one got hurt.

'I want you to tell me why you are doing this to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?' Finn growled loudly as he pointed at Quinn angrily. 'You just keep taking away everything. Ruining things! Things were perfect! I had Manhands just about ready to say I do, and then after a while you and I could have started things up again, like they should be! But then you had to spin this elaborate lie. I mean seriously? You broke your back, Quinn that is just completely unrealistic.'

Quinn's mouth dropped, how in the world could Finn even come up with that idea. 'Finn look around you, I can't move I am fucking stuck in this fucking bed and in time the whole fucking time and you are fucking asking me that that? Are you that much of a son of a bitch? Are you seriously fucking that stupid? You fucking idiotic oaf!' Quinn screamed at the top of her lungs. _He is not coming in here and making this about him. I don't care what he does! This is not about him, and it never will be. _'I might never walk again! Do you get that? Does that register in your fucking lizard brain? Or are you so fucking self involved that you DO NOT UNDERSTAND?'

Lex bit her lip hard. Things were not going well. Quinn was obviously completely terrified, but terrifyingly scary as well. And Finn looked as if any second he was going to start swinging. _Suck it up and help Lex or this might end very badly. _'Uhm...hi...uhm...we didn't get introduced properly.' Lex stuttered as she stepped between Finn and Quinn. It was perhaps the stupidest and bravest thing she had ever done. 'I'm Lexinton Taylor, but people generally call me Lex for short. When they don't I kinda feel like a luxury car at a car show.' She babbled, she figured that if she could just keep him preoccupied maybe someone would notice and come help them. 'So yes you can call me Lex I guess. So what is your name?'

Fin blinked then held out hid hand. It seemed the manners his mother had banged into him as a kid where still there. 'Finn Hudson.' He frowned as he shook Lex's hand.

'Oh cool. Nice to meet you Finn Hudson. So do I call you Finn Hudson or Finn or Hudson?' Lex felt like puking. Finn was huge and she was shaking his hand. _Oh god please someone come soon. I am so running out of things to talk about!_

Finn blinked some more. He was a little confused now. _Is she flirting with me? She is kinda hot. _'Oh no you can call me Finn.'

Quinn took a few deep breathes as she watched Lex very smoothly distract the hell out of Finn, not that that was hard. When she looked at Finn she nearly started laughing. Only Finn would mistake terror as interest. _Oh lord help me. The fucking idiot is trying to flirt! He seriously is fucking beyond help. Oh yes button. Help! Yes why didn't I do that earlier. Oh yes too scared, then too angry. God Quinn that was stupid. One should never poke and angry bear._

Lex grimaced as Finn tried to smile at her winningly. This was not part of the plan. She was trying to distract him not make him flirt with her. _Ewwww! As if!_ 'Right ok Finn it is.' Lex winced as he held on to her hand and ran his thumb over the back of her had. _Dude back off! Ewwwww!_

'You know once I am done with her we can totally go get some coffee.' Finn motioned to Quinn anger filling his face again. 'How about that?'

'How about you take your fucking grubby ass self and go fuck yourself man boobs!' Santana growled from the doorway Amy standing firmly in her way. She wasn't going to do anything Amy had made her promise. Finn was getting arrested and Amy wanted it to be a clean arrest. _I will get my day though. You Finn Hudson are done! You'll see what happens with people who fuck with my family._

Amy sighed when Finn turned and made a lunge for Santana and started yelling. She took him down easily. 'Finn Hudson you are under arrest for violating your restraining order.' Amy yelled to be heard over Santana, Finn and Quinn all yelling at each other. She snapped her cuffs on Finn easily, glad that she had grabbed them from her bag before they arrived at the hospital.

'What the hell is going on here?' A nurse yelled entering the room to check on her patient.

Amy hauled Finn up to his feet. 'Santana shut the fuck up and see to your wife! Now!' Amy snapped loudly. 'Ma'am I am Detective Amy Hayly and this man is violating a restraining order. I am of duty and have called for back up, would you mind seeing that the officers responding find their way here?' Amy said politely but with her no nonsense voice. She was in charge there and everyone better act accordingly. When the nurse nodded she turned her attention to a still struggling Finn. She pulled him again to get his attention. 'And you Mr Hudson you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?' Amy waited when she didn't get a response she sighed. Seriously? 'Do you understand Mr Hudson?'

'Yes!' Finn snapped loudly. He couldn't believe hat the detective had gotten the drop on him.

Amy nodded in understanding. 'With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?' ___Please have some fucking sense and shut the fuck up!_

_'_Fuck you!' Finn growled starting to struggle again.

'I'll take that as a no then.' She said coldly just as two officers entered the room.

'Detective you have things under control here?' Officer Steward asked as her entered. He had worked with Amy before, she was one of the best.

'Yes, but if you can take Mr Hudson here of my hands I'll be grateful Steward.' She handed the struggling Finn to Steward and his partner. 'I read him his rights, but just to be sure do it again.' She said sure that Steward would catch her drift.

Steward nodded, so this was the personal matter that had made Amy take of more than usual. 'Of course Detective. Me and Parker will take good care of Mr Hudson. Detective Morrison is on his way to take everyone's statements.'

'Good thank you Steward.' Amy said as she turned to the others in the room. She watched as the two officers dragged a now silent Finn out of the room. 'Is everyone ok?'

Lex shook from head to toe and gratefully accepted the helping hand Amy offered. 'Fucking hell that was...terrifying.'

Amy tried to smile reassuringly, she was still revved and pissed of angry. 'From what I saw and heard you did exceptionally well in keeping things calm.'

'She saved me.' Quinn said softly going into shock as the adrenaline wore off and Santana being there. 'I...I lost it. I yelled at him. It could have gone so wrong!'

Santana shushed Quinn, trying to calm her own racing heart as well. She was so angry and had been terrified when she had seen Finn in the room with Quinn. Later, you can not freak out now! You can not do that to Quinn! 'I'm sure he deserved it.' She murmured and stroked Quinn's hair and tried to all but get under Quinn's skin. She couldn't seem to get close enough to her.

'The important thing is that nothing happened. You are safe.' Amy said soothingly. Her hand still resting on Lex's shoulder. 'You both are ok.'

'How did he get in? I thought security had his picture.' Santana asked swallowing hard. She wanted to freak out so badly.

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose. 'He happened to come in at the shift change. And the fucking idiots fucked up. Luckily one of the ICU nurses recognized him and called Charlie. She called me.'

'I owe that woman a fucking huge fucking present.' Santana let out. She was still terrified and Quinn was completely incoherent. And was crying into her shoulder.

Lex looked at Santana and Quinn. 'Who the hell was that?'

'That is such a long story.' Santana voice cracked. God why always us? Seriously a break would be really good just about now! 'I promise we'll tell you, but not right now.'

Lex nodded, Quinn was sobbing and completely deflated. And Santana looked so terrified. And she herself felt completely exhausted. 'Of course.'

'Hey guys I am going to wait for the Detective outside. Will you be ok? Shelby should be here in a minute.' Amy asked, she needed to go calm down. She wanted to absolutely kill the bloody fucker. Just as Quinn and Santana were getting their feet under them somewhat he had to show up. All three of the girl nodded. 'Ok I won't be long.'

* * *

Shelby all but ploughed into Amy as they walked in opposite directions. 'Amy! What the hell is going on?'

Amy stopped and took a few deep breathes. 'Finn Hudson is going on.'

'Oh fucking shit in a bucket!' Shelby cursed loudly. She hadn't understood what Santana and Amy had said in the car. They seemed to have a sort of short hand in stressful situations. Odd.

Amy snorted, that just sounded wrong coming out of Shelby's mouth. Did I ever hear mom curse? 'Couldn't have said it better. They are so fucking upset, and I don't know what to do to make it better.'

'You got him out of there?' Shelby asked, she already knew Amy would have. Amy nodded. 'Then you did good. Now they need their mothers.' Shelby pulled out her phone. 'I'll call them, but you stick close.'

Amy nodded glad that Shelby had dropped them off. She was deffinatly better at taking care of upset kids than she was. Although she would have to get Santana out of here soon. If she feels even half as pissed as I do she will need to let of some steam. 'Can I do anything else?'

'Calm down Amy. You did good, just remember that.' Shelby said soothingly. It surprised her a little that Amy seemed to be so upset. Santana you do know how to worm your way into hearts even if you are impossible. 'Go on now get some fresh air.'

'I will. You should call Brittany though. No one knows those two like she does. She will instinctively know what they need.' Amy nodded and walked out. She hoped that Morrison would take his time so she could get her thoughts together.

* * *

Santana didn't even glance up as the same nurse as before came in to check on Quinn. She didn't give a shit what the nurse was doing. All she cared about was calming Quinn down. 'I love you Quinn.' She whispered as she gently kissed Quinn on the forehead then on the tip of the nose. 'And we are both ok. We are here and we are ok.'

Quinn nuzzled into Santana's neck, she knew that tears were still rolling down her cheek but she couldn't stop them if she tried. 'I love you too.'

'Good, cause it would so suck if my wife told me she didn't love me.' Santana smiled sadly when she felt Quinn smile against her neck.

'I was just telling Lex about our wedding.' Quinn mumbled, it was muffled as she still didn't pull away from Santana.

Santana knew she was a little red. 'Oh you are going to just love spreading that story around now, huh?' Santana was glad to latch onto any subject to distract them from the big fat Finn shaped elephant in the room. They would talk about all that later when Quinn felt safe again and stopped shaking. Until then Santana could only distract her and try and be there for her.

'Of course I am. We had to basically undress you to get to my ring.' Quinn kissed Santana's pulse point softly. Taking comfort from cuddling with her wife. 'That dress was insane.'

'Oh but I didn't hear you complain! And as if yours wasn't. Lord Quinn I wanted to take you up against the pulpit you looked so good.' Santana chuckled, she had nearly had a panic attack when she couldn't get the fucking ring out. _That will teach you to use your cleavage as a hold all!_

Quinn bit her lip, she felt calmer. Talking to Santana about their big moments as a couple always helped them get reconnected and calm. 'Well I couldn't disappoint you and show up in anything less than spectacular.'

'Oh and you did look spectacular Quinn. Imma gonna get corny here now so forgive me. But you took my breath away. I could not believe that someone as perfect as you would ever want to marry my ugly ass.' Santana played with Quinn's hair. She was feeling better as well. She still wanted to kill Finn but at least that hot white anger had dissipated.

Quinn kissed Santana softly. 'Don't even you know you are beautiful. Santana you took my breath away too. I thought my heart wouldn't start beating again you looked so beautiful.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy new year! Ok thought I would get that out of the way. Hope you guys had a good time last night:) I got this all polished up today. THis chapter has a lot of Britt. But I so do love her. Don't worry my main girl are all over it too;) And I just love the reviews guys. Make me feel like King Kong on Cocain! (Name that show?;)) Anywho hope you like!  
**

* * *

Brittany huffed hard as she walked into the Hospital pushing Beth's Jogger. 'Jeez Bethy what does Shelby feed you, huh? Cause that was a work out and a half. I am so not underestimating Sannie again! She is fitter than I thought.' Brittany giggled when Beth only gave her a blank stare. _I guess you don't care huh baby! It's nice to have no worries._

'Santa?' Beth asked, she really liked her Santana time. And missed her, she wasn't around as much as Beth was used to.

Brittany chuckled, another avid Santana fan. 'Why am I not even surprised. You and me get it don't we little Q? Santana is the bees knees. And gives the best cuddles, well maybe she and Q tie. Cause Quinn's cuddles are epic as well. But you know that don't you?' Brittany really loved spending time with Beth, they just totally got each other. When she got to Quinn's room her eyes all but bugged out. The room was crammed full of adults who all seemed to be arguing. _You have to be kidding me! After what happened this is what they do? _Brittany could just make out Quinn, eyes closed and breathing hard. She knew that Quinn didn't really like crowds and she wasn't handling this crowd well. And Santana looked like she wanted to do something, but at the same time didn't want to scare Quinn more by yelling. She pursed her lips then nodded to herself. Sometimes you just had to grow a pair. But she still didn't like having to scold adults. _You would think they would know better. _'Hey everyone I think you should best get out now.' She said loudly so that everyone would hear her.

Judy blinked then frowned. Brittany wasn't usually so rude. She was always so sweet. 'Brittany honey you don't understand...'

'No Mrs F I think you guys don't understand.' Brittany said confidently. 'Do you all really think that after what happened that crowding in here and going about like a herd of Buffalo is the best thing? Look at them. You are scaring Quinn and Santana wants to kill you all.' She pursed her lips, yea she didn't like doing this. But it had to be done. _Growing up sucks._ 'So until you all can act like adults you should leave. And if you do come back don't all come back at once.' She watched as everyone looked at Quinn and Santana guiltily. 'Now please leave.'

Judy nodded meekly, how did they all seem so bad at reading their own children. 'Ok Brittany, but if they need anything please let us know?'

'Of course Mrs F.' Brittany smiled again, mission accomplished. 'Right now they just need cuddle time.' She watched as they all walked out then she unstrapped Beth and walked up to the bed. Handing Beth over when she reached for Santana.

Santana sighed in relief, she thought their parents would never leave. And she knew if she lost it now she wouldn't calm down for a long time. 'Thanks B.' She said softly as she kissed the top of Beth's head. 'Hey there baby Q you wanne get your cuddle on?'

'Yes!' Beth smiled still sleepy from their jog to the Hospital.

'Cool.' Santana smiled as she let Beth lie betwen her and Quinn. 'Hey Q it's ok they are gone. Its just us four.'

Brittany sat on the opposite side of Quinn. 'Q you mind if sweaty me joins this puppy pile?'

When Quinn peeked at Brittany she started laughing, Brittany had her best puppy dog eyes trained on her. 'Yea B join in. It will be like old times, plus one.' She smiled at Brittany so very glad that she had shown up when she had. Quinn knew she had been very close to a panic attack. _That was all I needed._

'Oohhh yea.' Brittany carefully lay down next to Qiunn. It was a very tight fit with all of them. But they managed. 'I love puppy piles.' Brittany sighed contently, not even looking up when Santana snorted. 'Pfff you and I both know you are a total cuddle hoe San, so don't you even start.' Brittany figured that hoe was ok to say. It didn't sound bad. So Beth should be ok with it.

Quinn laughed, a dose of Brittany was always good. 'She has you there San.' She, Brittany and Beth laughed even harder when Santana huffed and muttered something about mutiny on the high sees.

* * *

Amy spotted Detective Morrison from a mile away. He was such a stereotypical picture of a cop, but that didn't matter to her all that much. He was good and that was what she cared about. 'Hey Mo, you took your sweet ass time.'

Mo laughed he enjoyed working with Amy, she didn't take any shit from anyone least of all him. And he knew that he could come of very rude. 'Well Steward and Patrick had a hell of a time with Mr Hudson. Little fucker thought he would just released. Didn't take well to being booked. So I thought I would talk to them before I headed here. Right piece of work he is.'

'Yea I had the pleasure earlier.' Amy scrunched her nose up.

'Oh everyone at the station knows that. He was quite vocal about that bitch dyke Detective that dared lay hands on him.' Mo said easily he was interested how she would react. But as usual he professional mask was impeccable. 'You know I think he is a frequent flyer.' He went on and this time he did see her react, just for a moment, but it was there.

'Really?' Amy asked, if that was true it would explain some things she guessed. But not even close to everything.

'Yip, my guess would be Steroids. He mentioned he was the star Quarterback. And he don't look very coordinated. Plus the aggressiveness is way over the top even for a red neck football player.' Mo commented.

'Fuck.' Amy growled, she knew that Finn had a good chance of actually getting off, she hated small town mentalities sometimes.

'Nah you don't have to worry, with all that he is also pretty homophobic and resisted arrest. His bail will be pretty high and the chances of him getting off very slim. You know how much we hate being man handled by little piss ants. He did get pretty inventive with the slanders he was coming up with. Steward and Patrick wrote them all down. He was mirandized so it's admissible.'

Amy nodded, not surprised in the least. 'Good. Now lets go talk to the girls so that they can get it over with.'

'Not to be nosy or anything, but what is your relationship with them?' Mo asked carefully. Amy was very private at work. Everyone knew she was gay and that she had a wife, but that was just about it. She never talked much about her personal life.

Amy sighed, but he had to know. He wasn't just being nosy. He wanted to be able to have a solid case against Finn. 'I was first called to the Hospital a few days ago to arrest Mr Hudson for assault. And I connected with Ms Lopez and offered to talk to her. We have a lot in common least of which is we both survived our crazy High School cheerleading coach.' Amy shrugged, not exactly sure how to explain it. She felt protective of Santana and Quinn.

Mo simply nodded, he got it. It just sometimes worked like that. 'Instant family.' He muttered.

Amy laughed but nodded. 'Yea you could say that. I feel very protective about Quinn and Santana. They are good kids and don't deserve this.'

'So I don't look like a fool, or put the two on the spot you wanne gimme a little back ground?' Mo asked with an arched eyebrow.

'Fair enough. First thing first they're gay, is that going to be a problem?' Amy asked straight up, she didn't think it would be, but she just needed to be sure.

'Hell no. I don't care it ain't for me. But if the two like each other that is just fine with me.' Mo shrugged easily. He really had never gotten why people got their knickers in such a bunch about this. Who cared. Love was love.

'Good. Quinn and Santana are married. She got in a terrible car accident and it blew their secret out of the water.' Amy bit her lip, how did she explain why they had kept it quite.

'Don't need a deep insight Hayly. If they didn't want people to know that's their business.' Mo scribed in his notebook so he could keep his facts straight.

'Well their friends, and I use the term loosely and a teacher of theirs didn't take it well. And Mr Hudson took particular dislike to it. Santana and him got into it and he sucker punched her. After that both girls parents decided to get a restraining order. Of course at school they couldn't do much. And Mr Hudson made sure to take it out on anyone that didn't have issue with Santana and Quinn being together. He terrorized his ex, got in a scuffle with Brittany a life long friend of Santana's. I'm sure she'll be in there. She decked him when he got physical with his ex. It's been pretty quiet until today after that. He showed up here and all hell broke loose.' Amy tried to keep to the facts. It was hard though. She really wanted to smash Finn Hudson face in. 'He terrified Quinn. She is completely helpless she has a broken back. And I don't have to tell you that any form of confrontation could be seriously detrimental to her recovery.'

Mo nodded he got the physical confrontation loud and clear. 'Ok then. Anything else important I need to know?'

'Mhhh well they have a teacher that isn't getting the message either, but I'll deal with him.' Amy muttered.

'Just be careful, if he doesn't back off call me.' Mo said he was right Amy was one of the good ones. And this all just showed how good. 'I got your back.'

Amy smiled in gratitude. Mo was a good guy to have as back up. He just exuded cop. 'Thanks Mo. Come on I'll show you where the girls are.'

'Sounds good.' Mo followed as Amy walked into the Hospital.

* * *

Brittany glared as someone came in. Quinn was barely awake, Santana was snoozing and so was Beth. 'This is not a good time.' She had actually been surprised that Santana fell asleep. But maybe trying to hold her temper took it out of Santana more that letting it rip.

Amy smiled apologetically at Brittany. 'I'm sorry Britt, but this is Detective Morrison. He really needs to talk to Quinn and Santana.'

Brittany sighed dramatically, but nodded. 'But I stay and so should you.' She said easily. She could clearly read the surprise in Amy's face. But Santana seemed calmer when Amy was around. _With both of us it should be ok._

'That is perfectly ok.' Mo said soothingly. _So she is the protector? Mhhhh._

Quinn blinked her eyes open more then focused on Mo. 'Can we do this fast?'

'Course.' Mo said, keeping his face neutral. The girls were all very pretty, not that that should play a role. He just wasn't blind either. The room was interesting as well. Seemed one or both were artists of some kind. The blond seemed pretty put together for what had happened to her. _Or she just has a lot of experience in pretending. But she would, wouldn't she. Being gay and out in High School, especially a homophobic School like McKinley would make you a very good actress. But she looks like the honest type. _He walked up to her and held out his hand. 'I am Detective Morrison.'

'Quinn Lopez.' Quinn smiled softly, it was the first time she got to use her married name. 'This is Brittany Pierce, and the little one is Beth Corcoran and sleeping beauty is Santana Lopez.' Quinn was pretty sure she had to introduce them for the record or something. _He seems ok, and Amy looks at ease. She probably know him, so he is ok._

'Nice to meet you.' Mo sat down next to the bed and pulled out his ever present notepad. 'Do you want to wake your wife? That way you can just both tell me what happened?'

Quinn nodded as she gently shook Santana's shoulder. 'San!' She rolled her eyes when Santana grumbled then went back to sleep. 'San baby the police is here.'

'No po po, sleepy.' Santana blinked her eyes open half asleep. 'Sleep.'

Quinn laughed, she really wished she could reach Santana for a kiss, she was being too cute. 'No babe the Detective is here to talk to us.'

Santana shot up wide awake. 'What the fuck!' She turned around then saw Mo sitting there and growled loudly. 'What the fuck you looking at?'

Amy face palmed herself. 'Oh god Santana are you ever not rude? This is Detective Morrison. He is here to help.'

Santana frowned but lay back down. _We'll see if this shmuck is trustworthy. _'Hello.' She offered when Quinn smacked her arm and gave her the be nice face. She grumbled, but she would do as she was told. _Today you are totally in control Blodie, but tomorrow?_

Mo wanted to laugh. _Ok so she's the protector, I wonder where Brittany fits in though. She seemed pretty protective as well. Well well Amy you have interesting friends. _'Ok then lets get started. Quinn you want to tell me what happened earlier? Anything you remember, no matter how insignificant.'

* * *

Brittany felt so angry she could completely empathise with how Santana felt all the time. _I really don't know how you can stand feeling like this Sannie!_ They were both sporting impressive scowls and tightly fisted fists by the time they had told the detective everything. 'Is that all.' She snapped angrily, ignoring the three startled faces looking at her. _I don't like getting angry. It's not nice. But Finn is messing with the wrong girl! It is so on man boobs!_

Mo nodded, getting the distinct feeling he had overstayed his welcome. Santana had glared and growled at him throughout and now Brittany had joined in on the game. _Quite the family they have formed there. Wonder where the baby fits in, ,maybe Blondies sister. They look related. _'Yes that is all. I have to go talk to Ms Taylor next.' He got up held out his card to Santana, guessing if he so much as breathed in Quinn's direction she would pounce on him. 'If you need anything or remember anything else you can reach me there.'

Quinn nodded, it hadn't been pleasant talking about what had happened since she hadn't dealt with it yet but it was done. 'Can you tell Lex hello for me and to come by as soon as she feels better again? I still owe her an explanation.'

'Of course.' Mo smiled softly at Quinn, in his opinion she was a sweetheart. A very sweet one at sweetheart. 'It was nice meeting you all, just wish it was under better circumstances. The best of luck in your recovery Ms Lopez.' He said sincerely then left the room with Amy.

'Gods I am totally exhausted.' Quinn moaned, she was also in a lot of pain, but she didn't want to mention that. Santana was as calm as she could be under the circumstances, and would only freak out if she said anything. 'I can't believe Beth slept through all that.'

Santana grinned, Beth was such a good kid. And always seemed to know what Quinn and herself needed. 'She's just a cuty pie.'

'It's because you two totally spoil her rotten.' Brittany said smiling. She was feeling better again. She really disliked feeling angry. Luckily she usually go over things pretty fast.

'And you don't B?' Santana chuckled, Brittany was even worse than they were. _She is going to be such a spoiled brat! And I wouldn't have it any other way. She got the coolest bitches for aunties or whatever._

Brittany shrugged then lent down and kissed Quinn on top of the head. 'You need another nap Q you look as if you are gonna drop.'

'Always such a charmer B.' Quinn pouted then promptly yawned. 'Ok so maybe a nap would be nice. You two don't have to stay I'll be pretty much just window dressing.'

'Meh you are freaking hot window dressing though, so I think I'll stick around.' Santana grinned teasingly. Talking to the detective had been hard to do for Quinn, obviously, but it had also helped. _Helped us both. I wonder if this is how therapy feels like. I mean you talk a lot about things that happen or are upsetting you. I really should ask Quinn about it. I am still not completely sold on me joining in on the therapy._

Brittany took a second to look at both her friends then hopped up and scooped up Beth. 'I am taking this one to find her mom. And I am getting lunch for us. Do you guys have a specific wish? And remember I don't have my car here.' Santana wanted to talk to Quinn and it was one of those wife to wife talks. So Brittany would give them some space. Plus she was still humming a little not angry any more but antsy. She felt the need to move.

Quinn bit her lip then looked at Santana and smiled. She kissed her softly then turned to Brittany. 'I think we needs to get out Breadsticks on.' She tried to imitate Santana, but burst out laughing.

'Oh hell to the no blondie! That was totes the worst imitation ever!' Santana laughed and hopped up. 'Here B take my car, but I swear one scratch...'

'and Imma gonna ends you!' Brittany took her turn at immitating Santana, she managed it without bursting out in laughter. 'I know!'

Santana pouted and glared at the two. 'What is this pick on poor old little Santana?'

Brittana arched her eyebrow at Quinn who wiggled hers. 'Yes!' They both answered together. Then burst out laughing when Santana started muttering in Spanish. Brittany was pretty sure she hadn't learnt that vocabulary from her mami and papi. But it always sounded decidedly sexy when Santana went of on a Spanish rant. 'I'll see you two later.' Brittany pushed the stroller out of the room and went in search of Shelby.

* * *

Brittany skipped down the hallways of the hospital, it hadn't been hard to find Shelby. She and the other parentals had taken up residence in the waiting room. And funnily enough none was saying a word. That amused Brittany to no end, since when they were in Quinn's room none of them seemed to able to shut up. _I so don't understand adults! Wow I am nearly one. Will I understand myself when I am one? Wow weird. _Brittany cocked her head when she saw a girl about their age pacing in the hallway looking a little pissed off. So being the curious person she was she walked up to her. Maybe she could help. _She's kinda hot. _'Hey you angry at the floor or something?'

Jess's head snapped up and she was just about to start ranting at whoever had made such a stupid comment, but she snapped he mouth shut when she saw Brittany. She was beautiful so she bit her tongue. 'Uhm no. Just anxious.'

'I get like that sometimes, I usually dance though. I find pacing irrational.' Brittany fell into step next to Jess, and on a whim she took Jess's arm and twirled her into hers. 'Oh cool you can dance.' Brittany bounced excitedly. From the way Jess had reacted it was obvious she had some kind of dance experience. 'Shall we dance?' Brittany giggled as she took the lead in a classic style Waltz ala Brittany.

Jess was so surprised that she automatically just fell into step. Years of dancing just clicked back into place. She was bewildered, but had to admit, whoever this woman was she could dance, extremely well. _What the fuck?_

_Wow she's better than Mike! And can keep up with my moves! This is soooooo much fun. _Brittany finally gave one last twirl and dip then slowly let go and took a step back. 'You are incredible!' Brittany said enthusiastically bouncing up and down she was completely buzzing. She wanted to pull Jess into her arms again and see if she could do other dances just as well as the Waltz, she was pretty sure she could.

Jess felt herself blush, which surprised the hell out of her. She was usually the one putting on the moves. Not the other way around. Plus she still had no idea who this woman even was. 'Uhm...so are you.' She croaked out then cleared her throat. 'Not that I am complaining but do you often go around randomly dancing with people you don't even know?'

Brittany cocked her head then shrugged. No she could honestly say she didn't do that often, But the idea was intriguing for sure. 'No, only the ones I think can dance...so that makes one up to date.' She grinned at Jess crookedly and wrinkled her nose in pleasure when Jess promptly blushed.

'Gods you can't go around saying things like that to strangers.' Jess managed after a very awkward silence, well awkward for her. Brittany looked utterly at ease.

'Why not?' Brittany asked truly curious, it wasn't like she had lied or anything. So what was the problem?

'I...well...uhm it's a little weird.' Jess said lamely. She couldn't believe how utterly idiotic she was feeling. And couldn't figure out why.

'Oh.' Brittany frowned then perked up again. Well they could totally remedy that problem. 'Well then I am Brittany Susan Pierce. It's nice to meet you.' Brittany held out her hand and waited patiently for Jess to take it.'

Jess blinked, well now what excuse could she possibly use. 'Uhm hi I'm Jessica Taylor.' She took Brittany's hand and shook it. 'It's...nice to meet you too?' She asked uncertainly. _What the hell is up with me? This is so weird. I am so totally not shy!_

Brittany giggled. She had just scored doubly. Not only was it super cute when Jess blushed, but she had also accomplished her mission for Coach Sylvester. She found the errand Cheerleader. _She is nearly as cute as Rae._ 'It's nice, and come Monday you'll be sure of it too.' She said softly. She was going to distract Santana enough that she didn't actually run Jess off with her insane work ethic. _I still say it isn't work ethic, she just plain loves torturing people._ 'Ok, but I have to go now. We'll see each other soon.' Brittany chuckled at the completely confused look on Jess's face as she bounced further down the hall. She had some plans to hatch and some Breasticks to get.

'What?' Jess asked after Brittany was long gone. For the life of her she had no idea what had just happened. The whole interaction had been utterly bizarre.

Amy chuckled, she had seen and heard enough to know what was going on. It was amusing as hell. 'Don't worry kid, you've just been Brittany'd. She does that all the time.' _Lord knows she confuses me. Something you actually you just learn to roll with, since apparently loves to tease people. _She laughed as Jess just kept blinking. 'Be glad she likes you. She can be a total devil if she doesn't.' _And you would have to be an utter ass hole, cause Brittany likes everyone. But she has taken quite the shine to you. Good luck with that. I think you are going to be confused...a lot._

* * *

Quinn yawned again, she was actually surprised that Brittany had taken off, but then again Santana had that I want to ask you something you might not like look about her. So it made sense somewhat. She just wished Santana would ask already, because she was so ready for a nap. _Damn meds have me napping like a two year old. But cuddles with San are always good. _'Just spit it out S.' She finally mumbled into Santana's neck. Santana's playing with her hair wasn't helping her stay awake, not at all.

Santana rolled her eyes, it was sometimes disconcerting that Quinn could read her so well. But then she could do the same thing with her. 'Fine, but don't laugh.'

'Ooookkkk.' Quinn drew out the word, that was not a usual thing for Santana even though Santana was incredible and sensitive and open with her, she was hardly ever unsure of herself. Not after they went through their initial relationship bumps and insecurities. They were solid. So this should be interesting.

Santana mulled her thoughts over a little more. _Ah Lopez just do it. It's like ripping of a band aid. _'What is therapy like? Cause I mean I am totally down with this shit and all, but I just don't want to do anything wrong.'

_Oh! I should have seen that one coming. Talking to strangers about us and problems we might be having would be very difficult for San. Wow Q you sure know how to miss the clues. I so have to get of these damn meds! _Quinn tipped Santana's face up so they were looking each other in the eyes. 'Well it's different for everyone. So why don't you tell me what is really bothering you?'

'Is it like when you talked to Detective Morrison?' Santana asked twirling her fingers nervously. She didn't even like to admit it to herself, but the whole Therapy business just didn't sit well with her. She liked Dr Saunders well enough, but still. She didn't like talking about herself with people. Especially her thoughts and feelings. _Those are mine and Q's._

'Well it can be.' Quinn answered carefully. 'Actually in the beginning when I was really unsure about therapy it was exactly like that. I would just like sit there and glare at my therapist and he would then ask questions, like Detective Morrison did. Not pushy or anything. And if I didn't want to talk about it he wouldn't push.'

'So anything I don't want to talk about I don't have to?' Santana asked feeling better already.

Quinn smiled up at Santana and shook her head. 'No of course not. But if something is bothering you or you don't know how to ask me when it's just us, Dr Saunders is there to help out. But you will never have to talk about anything you don't want to. Never.'

Santana nodded satisfied. 'So it's ok if I just hang back and watch you do it until I feel better about it?'

'Of course it is, I think Dr Saunders actually will expect it. I mean you were very open yesterday, but that was just general information. And this is more about me. I do think she will ask about Finn eventually. Or more you and Finn since you two, well all of us have so much history.' Quinn lips curled into a small smile. At least Finn was out of the way for a while. _I hope...really hope he has a big big cell mate called Bubba that will make Finn his bitch._

Santana bit her lip, but she guessed she knew that already. Everyone seemed to be so interested in her and Frankenteen. 'I can be down with that. Just not immediately.'

'Like I said that's ok. Can we nap now. I am so ready for one and some San cuddles.' Quinn lent up and kissed Santana softly.

'Ok sleepyhead.' Santana nuzzled into Quinn's neck and kissed Quinn. 'I love you.

'Love you too.' Quinn mumbled already half asleep.

* * *

Brittany tip toed back into the room then stopped in her tracks when Santana waved to her. 'Hey, I thought you were asleep.'

'Nah, I am just keeping Quinn company.' Santana sat up a little rubbing her neck, she wouldn't admit it out loud, but sleeping in the bed with Quinn was playing hell on her her neck and back. She was so tense.

Brittany put down their lunch. 'How you doing S, you got everything sorted?'

'Yea thanks B.' Santana looked at Brittany, she looked excited about something. But then Brittany was always excited about something. 'I was just not sure about the therapy thing.' She said softly. Brittany wouldn't tell anyone and Santana had only ever kept one secret from her and she was feeling guilty enough about that.

Brittany nodded, she got it. Santana was not someone that liked to show people who the real Santana was. She always worried that they would put her down or make fun of her. 'I wouldn't like it much either...at least I don't think I would. But Q sorted you out? Or do you want to talk about it?'

Santana smiled gratefully at Brittany. How people could ever think she was stupid was beyond her. 'Nah I'm good. But common bitch you are way to upbeat, even for you. What's up?'

Brittany scrunched her nose then simply beamed, she had so much fun dancing with Jess. She missed dancing with Santana and Quinn. But Jess was good too. 'I found your missing Cheerio.'

'Oh you found Jess?' Santana laughed, she had totally forgotten to tell Brittany that she could stop looking. But it was uncanny that Brittany had found her none the less.

Brittany pouted, how did Santana do that? _She has like super secret ninja moves sometimes!_ 'You found her before me?'

'Well more like Q did. Well actually more like Jess and Lex found Quinn.' Santana chuckled and shrugged. 'They were hiding from their Aunt in here.'

'What! Lex? As in the Lex that kicked Finn ass?' Brittany's eyes were wide as realization hit her. How had she missed that? _Well you had other things on your mind._

'Yip the same. They are both cool though. But Imma gonna totes go full on bitch on Jess tomorrow. She is gonna be wishing she had called in sick.' Santana rubbed her hands together already looking forward to it.

Brittana bit her lip. _Oh yea Jess is going to love me tomorrow. I got to get San to let of some more steam before then. Otherwise Jess is going to get a big helping of pain actually meant for Finn. _'She is a really good dancer.' Brittany blurted then laughed. She was excited, she also had a kick ass idea for Glee and Cheerios. And Jess dancing was a big part of the plan.

Santana arched an eyebrow. 'And how the fuck do you know that?'

'Brittany blushed slightly. 'Well I kinda Waltzed with her.'

Santana's eyes bugged a little. Brittany loved dancing and would often dance with her and Quinn, hell she practically danced all the time. Waltzing was hard very technical, so she didn't really do that with people. She was a great teacher though. Hell her and Quinn got all their moves from Brittany. 'When did you two have time to Waltz?' _Just wait for her to tell you the details, you know bombarding her with questions won't work._

Brittany grinned sneakily. 'Well I was on my way out when I saw this really beautiful girl pacing the hall. And you know me I couldn't help myself and I wanted to cheer her up so I just kinda grabbed her.'

'Santana burst out laughing, that really was just like Brittany. People never knew what hit them. She held up her hand and bit back her laughter when Brittany pouted at her. She could never resist that pout. _I am such a push over when it comes to these two._ 'Oh go on this is getting good.'

'Well from how her body reacted I knew she could dance...so we waltzed.' Brittany twirled in a little show. 'And man San she can seriously dance. She kept up with me no problem. And it was all on instinct, cause I think I kinda shocked her.'

Santana bit her tongue oh she had an idea why Jess had been shocked. 'Did you actually ask her to dance?'

Brittany looked at the floor sheepishly. So maybe she had ambushed Jess a little, but she just really wanted to dance with her. 'Kinda.'

'Meaning she didn't have a chance to say yes or no.' Santana laughed so hard so loud she doubled over. _O h Jess you really are not gonna to have a fucking clue what the hell hit you tomorrow. I am the least of your worries. _'Oh fuck me, only you B, only you.'

* * *

Finn looked around the cell and swallowed very hard. For the first time in a long time he thought that maybe he had really fucked up. 'Oh shit!'

Three bulky looking bikers turned and grinned. 'Oh looky here boys...fresh meat!'


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone I'm back...didja miss me;) Well anyway I have another chapter for you hot of the presses. As always I love you guys for all the Reviews:) But without further ado...enjoy!  
**

* * *

Santana looked around the parking lot. She was waiting, and none to patiently. She was revved up to go. After her day snuggling and cuddling with Quinn she had a lot of energy to burn. And she knew just who to take it out on. _If she is late I will kick the shit out of her! _'Puta!'

'You know cursing isn't going to make Jess appear magically.' Brittany said easily from where she was leaning up against Santana's car. 'And it's not her fault you want to beat the crap out of things again. So please don't kill her?'

'Pfff I am not planning on killing her.' _Just torture her to near death! _Santana felt Brittany's hand on her shoulder and reluctantly turned to her. She knew as soon as she looked at Brittany her plans would fly out the window. 'Damn Brit do I have to behave?' She whined, she really had to get rid of all the energy she had. And yes she was still pissed at Finnessa and was feeling the need to punish.

Brittany arched her eyebrow when Santana finally looked at her. 'You can play, but when I say it's enough you let me take over. Deal?'

'Fine! Spoil all my fun.' Santana grumbled then perked up when she saw Jess walking towards them. _Let the games begin. _'Shit Taylor I thought we went through this! Late again, on your first fucking day?' Santana snapped angrily, but grinning like a fool. _This is going to be so much fun._

Brittany rolled her eyes, Santana was sometimes really predictable, but it was never dull. Brittany grabbed Jess by the arm as Santana did the same on the other side. Brittany lent closer to Jess, wanting to reassure her. 'Don't fight it just go with it. I'll make sure you survive.'

Jess blinked. _What is Brittany doing here? And what the hell are they doing? Oh boy maybe I should have taken that warning serious. _'Brittany?'

'Told you you would be glad to have met me.' Brittany whispered in Jess's ear and burst out laughing when she saw how confused Jess looked as she and Santana frog marched Jess to the football field. 'And if you don't just yet, you very soon will.'

Santana grinned as she saw Coach Sylvester. 'Morning coach.'

'Ah Jugs I see you found our stray sloppy baby.' Sue barked into her Bullhorn. 'Well what are you waiting for? A invitation? Get your butts on the field and run them into the ground!'

Santana arched an eyebrow. It was very interesting, Sue was giving her a lot of control, which Santana utterly thrived on. 'You heard coach!' She yelled as she took off. 'If I pass you you will wish you were dead, get me bitches?'

'She's serious, you might want to get out front, you are in enough trouble as is.' Brittany shoved Jess to get her going as she herself fell into step with Santana. _Let the games begin._

_She is in a particularly peppy mood. Ahhh just like I like it. _'Sandbags where is Streisand?' Sue bellowed into her Bullhorn.

'Right behind you coach.' Santana yelled back as she chased down her squad. Who were running full out all terrified of a happy Santana. _Now this is a morning work out._

Sue turned around and glared at Rachel. 'You're late.'

'I...I didn't know I was supposed to be here?' Rachel asked still completely unsure what Sue actually wanted with her. She didn't like it at all.

'Of course you were supposed to be here.' Sue snapped then waited. After a few seconds she sighed. _Am I the only intelligent human being alive? _'Where is my update Streisand?'

'Oh yes...well Lexinton Taylor is in the Hospital with Kidney disease.' Rachel said softly, not entirely comfortable with having had to spy on the poor girl. At least Quinn had told her that Lex was pretty open with what was going on. So she felt marginally better.

Sue nodded then pursed her lips. _Not on my watch. _'Streisand how fast can you get on that bedazzled monstrosity you call a phone and organize a meeting with your merry band of singing monkeys?'

'Uhm...excuse me?' Rachel was not getting any more enlightened than she had been before. 'You want me to call a Glee meeting?'

'Yes Midget person I want you to call your merry band of singing monkeys. I will make sure the Cheerios are there. We'll go from there.'

Rachel nodded, getting the feeling that she was just going to have to get used to not having a clue what was going on. 'Anything else?'

Sue grinned, Streisand was finally getting it. 'When those disappointments are done being tortured you take notes on their routines. I want every toe that doesn't hit its marks noted and what they did wrong.' Sue threw her play book at Rachel. 'Learn, live it, breath it. You will be able to do these in your sleep you got me Streisand?'

'Yes...' Rachel took the book then hurried into the bleachers. _What the hell is going on?_

Sue grinned. Yes she was happy, things were coming together just like she wanted them too. She was going to get them through this even if she had to be nice. It was going to kill her, but it was a price she was willing to pay. _I always know what needs to be done. It is just so unfair there is only one of me._

* * *

Quinn glanced up from some homework Shelby had left her on Friday, it wasn't due for another week, but she was bored out of her mind. 'Oh jesus Jordan don't do that!' She startled when she saw Jordan leaning against the door of her room.

'Sorry.' Jordan smiled sheepishly. 'Didn't mean to startle you. I just...how you doing Quinn?'

'Ahh mom told you huh?' Quinn said a little bitterly. She was not happy having her life being canon fodder. 'I was wondering why you didn't show up yesterday.'

Jordan bit her lip, she could understand how Quinn felt. 'Yea she told me. And I thought that you might just want Santana and no more drama, but I just wanted to come by to hear how you were feeling today.'

'Thank you, I did feel a little crowded.' Quinn admitted. It seemed after lunch that it had been open season in her room. And she hated it. She didn't want to talk about what had happened. She just wanted Santana. Brittany was ok she didn't really push and just entertained them. But everyone else were irritating the crap out of her. 'I just wish people would stop asking me how I am and what happened all the fucking time!'

Jordan sat down and nodded. _Duly noted, and I'll have a chat with mom about it too. _'Cool with me. I so hate talking about you you you.' She winked at Quinn and actually got a laugh out of Quinn.

'You are such a dork.' Quinn muttered, but felt better. 'But I agree enough about me. All I talk about all day long is me. And believe me it gets old real fast.' Quinn said the last part dryly. 'Tell me about you Jordan?'

'Sure, what do you want to know?' Jordan asked, they had both given each other cliff note versions of what had happened in the eight years they hadn't seen each other. But they still had a lot of ground to cover.

'Uhm...' Quinn laughed when she found herself utterly blank. _Go figure. _'Uhm...College, you said you went, but not what you majored in?'

Jordan smiled. 'I did a Business Major. But I just managed to graduate, I was absent so much. I was dancing so much back then. I kinda made my tuition that way.' Jordan blushed fiercely.

Quinn knew that look very well, it was one she wore often when she felt embarrassed. 'You stripped, didn't you?'

Jordan looked at her fingers then nodded. 'It was the only job I could find. I had to pay my bills and I was a High School graduate. Not many jobs around for them.'

'Jordy, I don't care.' Quinn Jordan's hand squeezing it hard. 'There are so many things I regret about my life. I made a lot of decisions I am not proud of, but what you did wasn't wrong. You did what you had to. And I am proud that you managed to get where you are now. Our past forms our futures, but it isn't who we are.'

'Jeez sis did you swallow a Phsych 101 textbook?' Jordan smiled at Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes. 'Have you met my wife? She is so bloody complex. And I wouldn't have her any other way.'

'Point taken. Ok so I stripped for about four years then got a teaching gig at a small dancing studio. Then not long after that well things took off. And now I am a choreographer, and I truly love my job.'

'Do you still dance? And I don't mean stripping...although...mhhhhh.' Quinn scrunched up her nose. _Oh yea San would love that! _'Can you teach me how to give a lap dance?'

Jordan blinked then burst out laughing. 'Oh my god you are such a hornball!' _Who would have thought little Quinn Fabray is a tiger in the bedroom. Dad would shit himself. Couldn't happen to a nicer guy._

Quinn blushed bright red but managed to shrug. 'Again have you met my wife?'

'See there is that silver lining I was looking for. I stripped for four years so I could teach my little sister, who is still in school, to give her wife a lap dance.' Jordan dryly remarked when she finally managed to stop laughing.

'So is that a yes then?' Quinn twirled her fingers, as embarrassing as it was, the idea was now firmly planted in her mind. And she knew Santana would love it.

Jordan looked at Quinn then sat back crossing her arms. _There is really no harm in teaching her. And Santana would love it I am sure...ewwwww but still she would love it. _'I'll tell you what, when you get your feet back under you I'll buy you a fucking pole and teach you all I know.'

Quinn burst out laughing. 'Now there is some unconventional incentive for you.'

'Have I ever done anything the conventional way?' Jordan waved Quinn off then laughed as well. It felt so good. They still had that connection, Charlie was right. Things might have changed and they had a long way to go, but Quinn was still Quinn. And Jordan got Quinn.

'Nah, way to boring. Us Fabray and Lopez women have to always take the path less trodden.' Quinn felt better. It felt good to be kidding around. 'So do you still dance dance?'

'Yea, I could never give it up. I teach every chance I get. But mostly I choreograph these days.' Jordan sat back making herself nice and comfortable. 'How about you, still doing your art classes?'

'Nah, it was getting boring.' Quinn looked around the room, some of her favourites where there. It was always startling how well Brittany seemed to know both her and Santana. The room was a perfect mixture of both of their favourites. 'I do my own thing these days. But after I finally got out of being head cheerleader and all that I really started to work on my own style. Still working on it as you can see.'

'Yea, you have gotten ridiculously good sis. I am so impressed.' Jordan had spent a little time looking at her sisters work, but hadn't wanted to blatantly stare.

Quinn blushed a little, she was still a little apprehensive about how people would look at her once they saw her art, but Jordan was seemingly more than ok. It meant a lot. 'If you want you can pick something for yourself, I mean for when you get a place. Like a house warming gift I mean. Santana can go have it framed. She knows where I have them framed. I mean only if you want. I mean I...'

Jordan covered Quinn's lips with her finger smiling softly at her. 'I would love it. Does that mean I get to stare my heart out?' Quinn nodded. 'Good cause I am dying to!'

'You can swing by our place and go through all my things. I have a lot.' Quinn bit her lip nervously, she hadn't actually meant to say that. She was just excited and spoke without thinking. _ Damn meds!_

'Your place?' Jordan asked carefully, she didn't want to spook Quinn. After she had talked thing out with her mom Jordan had gotten the distinct feeling that there was a lot of things between Quinn and their mom she didn't understand or know about.

Quinn twirled her fingers nervously. 'When San and me came out mom didn't take it very well. I mean she wasn't like screaming at us or anything. It was just that things became so awkward that it was really hard to spend time with at home. And things at San's wasn't much better, although that was apparently a miscommunication. But we felt like we had no where we could be open and just let loose. So when Shelby offered us her attic apartment in exchange for babysitting it was like a god sent. And seriously why wouldn't I want to babysit Beth? But yea we spend so much time there it is home for us. It's ours.'

'I'm glad you found a place where you could be you.' Jordan felt privileged that Quinn had told her. And wouldn't make her feel bad for finding somewhere where she felt comfortable. 'So is there a chance I could meet Beth?'

'Oh yea.' Quinn grinned. 'She comes by all the time. And she will love you. It's an odd arrangement I know, but it works. And Shelby is such a great mom.'

'She is happy and that is what matters. And that you are happy.' Jordan simply shrugged at the look Quinn threw her way. 'Quinn I work in the dance and music Business, there isn't much I haven't seen. And I can see you are happy, so why would I make a fuss?'

'I guess I am just still a little worried how people will take all of this. We weren't planning on telling anyone until after High School. Best laid plans I guess.' Quinn dejectedly looked out of the window. 'Jordy do you think San will still love me even if I never walk again?' She asked out of the blue, not even sure why she asked Jordan.

Jordan wanted to sigh she really did. This was something she hadn't expected, but she should have. Quinn always liked to sneak in serious talks when she was happy. 'I don't know what the future holds sis, but I do know that Santana loves the living daylights out of you. She is so in love it's actually hard to be in the same room when she is around you. You two have a special connection, and it is so obvious to see. San loves you, not your legs sis. Don't play what if games, they never end well. And if you have doubts talk to her bout them. Cause I am pretty sure she is gonna kill me if she finds out you were talking to me about her loving you.' Jordan tried to lighten the mood. 'She is seriously scary Quinn.'

Quinn snorted. 'She's a total pussy.' She grinned at Jordan as Jordan wrinkled her nose.

'Horndog that is all I am saying!' Jordan grinned, crises averted at least for the moment.

'My wife is hot.' Quinn shrugged, she really was happy Jordan had come by.

* * *

Brittany stood on the sidelines hands on her hips. It was time to stop Santana. Jess looked half dead. _Always has to push just a little to far. _When Santana looked up she signalled for her to bring Jess in. She just glared when Santana rolled her eyes. A few seconds later Santana and Jess jogged up to Brittany. 'Ok Taylor now your ass is mine.' Brittany said playfully. She threw both Santana and Jess a bottle of Gatorade. 'Drink up you are gonna need it.'

Jess was sweating and she felt like she wanted to puke. _Oh lord have mercy. Satan is not even close to good enough a nickname for her! _'What?'

Santana pursed her lips. She felt much better, but she could have gone a little longer. 'Oh shut it Taylor. I was taking it easy on you.' She sipped her drink as she watched Brittany stretch out she knew those stretches. 'B...seriously?'

'Hell yes.' Brittany grinned.

'Hey what do you think you are doing Sandbags? I told you to teach her a lesson!' Sue bellowed from her perch in the stands.

'Oh that was just the first half coach!' Santana yelled back then turned to Jess. 'B has you now. Have fun B don't kill her.' _And she told me to take it easy on Jess. This should be good if Jess really is as good as Brittany thinks. And B it never wrong. _'Ladies and idiots B has thrown out a challenge...it's time for another dance off!'

Sue sat back now she was interested for a second there she had thought that Santana had gone soft. _So B is calling the shots on this one, how interesting. They must know something I missed. _'This better be good Jugs or you, B and tweedle dee will be doing suicides until you drop!'

'Well you heard her B, get this shit started!' Santana ordered loudly starting the music.

Jess groaned, this had to be some kind of joke. She might have been completely fucked in the head the previous day, but one thing had been very clear. Brittany could dance, like seriously dance. 'Oh fuck me!' _Fuckety fuckety fuck I thought I was in shape! I am gonna need a bloody Hospital bed right next to Lex's if I survive this._

'Mhhh if you had been here a few weeks ago I might have.' Brittany winked then started dancing giggling at the open mouthed Jess. 'Now bring it Taylor.'

As soon as Brittany started dancing Santana felt happier. Watching Brittany was like watching poetry in action. Beautiful and sexy poetry, she could admit it. Her best friend was hella hot. 'Wooo B!' She cheered with the rest of the Cheerios, it was only right after all. _Now lets see what you can Jess. If you do well you'll be one step closer to being forgiven._

Sue was also very curious, Santana didn't take chances, not where she was concerned. She knew that Santana thought she was completely insane, but they respected each other. So for her to give the rains to Brittany was a big deal. And when Jess started dancing she knew exactly why Santana had given Brittany control. 'Oh this is like Christmas come early.' Sue grinned, oh she had that trophy in the bag, not that there was any question.

Brittany was in heaven, oh Jess was just as good as she had thought she was. 'Not bad!' She breathed heavily as Jess took her turn. They had been going a good half hour now and neither were showing signs of slowing down.

Jess was in hell, her whole body was screaming at her. She was dripping wet she was pretty sure she was going to have to throw out the uniform she was wearing. 'Oh fuck!' She finally croaked when her knees gave in and she fell flat on her back.

Santana arched an eyebrow. Impressive_, no one has ever lasted this long, and kept up with B. And this was Jess after I ran her shit faced. Oh this is fucking fantastic. This shit is just awesome. _She crossed her arms and glared at Jess. 'What the fuck Taylor? What do you think you are doing? We have routines to teach you. Get you fucking ass of the floor and get in place! Lacy she's with you.' She turned around not waiting to see whether her orders were being followed. She knew they were. 'B you're with me.'

Brittany gave Jess a hand up and thrust another bottle into her hand. 'Drink then get on your mark. You did great.' She was off before Jess even knew she was back on her feet. 'So you happy?'

Santana turned to Brittany grinning from ear to ear. 'That was fucking awesome. And you still kick ass and take names B.' _I am going to have to work out how to incorporate coaches crazy new ideas but sooooo worth it. And B looked so happy. _'Ok bitches let's do this!'

* * *

Quinn glanced at the door nervously. She had her first session with the physio and she was not feeling to great about it. Truth be told she was scared. 'Come on get your shit together, you can do this! You survived Sue Sylvester and you are a Lopez!'

'If it makes you feel any better I have a lot of patients that throw up the first time I meet with them. So you are doing pretty well.'

Quinn looked up and in the second she did her mask slammed down. She already did not like him. 'It's proper to knock before you enter someone's room not just barge in.' She said coldly as she looked him up and down. She really did not like him. _I really wish Santana was here. She would know what to do._

He shrugged not really all that bothered. 'I'm Tim and you must be Quinn.' He held out his hand expecting Quinn to take it.

'I don't think so.' Quinn said sharply, something didn't sit right. She had had plenty of physiotherapy. Every Cheerio did. And this guy was not one. His whole demeanour was wrong. 'I suggest you leave, right now.' Quinn pushed the button for the nurses.

'Oh sweetie the nurses are on break and I am not going anywhere.' Tim said softly grinning happily. 'We have some things to sort out.'

Quinn wouldn't show that she was scared, she had no idea who this guy was and she was helpless. 'Look you bloody fucker I don't know who you are or what you are doing here, but fuck off! I don't have time for shit like this.'

Tim snorted loudly, he knew full well that Quinn couldn't do anything to defend herself. 'Oh little girl you don't want to mess with me. So just answer my questions and we'll get along famously.'

'Fuck you!' Quinn spat at Tim. _God San please!_

'I thought you wife did that.' Tim sneered angrily, then visibly calmed himself. He was there with a job in mind.

Quinn scoffed on the inside, she just wanted him to leave. 'Don't you talk about Santana.' She ground out angrily.

'Ahhh but I will and you will tell me everything I want to know.' Tim made himself comfortable in the chair next to Quinn. 'So where do we start.'

'Hey bucko I think the lady asked you very nicely to get out of her room.'

Quinn looked up and relief flooded her whole body. _Sam! You have good timing. _'Sam.'

'This doesn't concern you boy.' Tim snarled getting up trying to scare Sam who looked completely unperturbed.

'Oh but it is. If a lady asks a man to leave them alone and they don't listen it becomes my business. And you don't want to take me on asshole.'

Tim glared, frustrated that he was being bested by noting more than a boy. But he knew that this boy was not helpless like Quinn was. And he didn't stand a chance in a physical confrontation. 'I am her physical therapist so fuck of.' He tried another explanation.

Sam fished his phone out of his pocket then held it up. 'Smile for the birdie asshat then get the fuck out of here before I help you on your way.' He took a snap shot of Tim then watched very interested as he all but ran off. He slowly turned to Quinn and shuffled his feet sheepishly. 'Sorry I bothered you Quinn. I promise I wasn't coming to bother you. My mom got a job here and I was just brining her her lunch she forgot it.'

Quinn bit her lip, Sam had saved her she was very aware of that. But she was also aware how he had treated Santana. 'Thank you for saving me Sam.'

'I...it's the least I could do. I'll text you the pic?' Sam held up his phone shyly. 'Then I'll leave you alone. I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have.'

Quinn looked around and suddenly felt really anxious. She didn't want to be alone. 'Sam can you stay please. I need to call a friend of ours, and I...'

Sam nodded in understanding Quinn didn't need to explain. It was obvious she was scared. 'Sure. Maybe you'll let me apologize to you? I was going to find Santana today at school after I dropped this off.'

Quinn looked at Sam, really looked at him and could see he really was being honest in wanting to apologize. _We all make mistakes. He deserves to at least apologize. _'Ok Sam, but I need to make a call first.' Quinn took out her phone and dialled the first number on her speed dial. After three rings she felt her anxiousness all but melt away. 'San I need you to come right now.'

_'I'm on my way.'_

Quinn didn't need to say more, and Santana had already hung up. She would be there soon. She dialled another number and had to wait a little longer. _I hope I am doing the right thing._

_'Detective Hayly.'_

'Uhm Amy? It's Quinn.' Quinn felt awkward calling Amy. They had talked a bit, but she was closer to Santana than to her. But still she was a friend. And she was a cop.

_'Hi Quinn is everything ok?' _Amy asked concern evident in her voice. She knew that Quinn wouldn't call her unless something was wrong.

'I...don't think so. I had a visit from a really creepy guy. And he wouldn't leave.' Quinn mumbled her confidence waning.

_'What? Quinn is there someone with you?' _Amy already had her jacket in her hand and was signalling Mo to follow her.

'Yea, a buddy of mine showed up and kicked him out...Amy he scared the hell out of me.' Quinn added the last part her voice sounding small even to herself. It just didn't seem fair to her that everything seemed to heap up on her.

'Quinn what can I do to help?' Sam asked softly, he really wanted to know how she was doing. But something told him that that would not be an appreciated question right at that moment.

Before Quinn could answer there was a knock at the door. 'Hello I am sorry I am late. I am Darren Winston. I am supposed to be meeting a Quinn Fabray?'

Quinn just burst out in tears, she had no idea why. 'Oh fuck I...'

Sam got up and motioned for Darren to follow him into the hall. 'Is there any way she can reschedule? She's been pretty shook up. I don't think this is the best idea right now.

Darren nodded. 'Ok sure, I'm here the whole day, so if she wants I can come back later. She has my number. I hope she feels better soon.' He said easily, there was no use treating Quinn if she was upset. She needed to be focussed.

'Thank you.' Sam said earnestly as he walked back into the room. He wasn't sure what he should do. So he went on instinct and sat down on the bed and gently took Quinn's hand in his own and squeezed it gently. 'Hey it's ok, he's gone. And Santana is on her way. Then everything will be ok. Cause woman you bagged yourself a hottie!'

Quinn snorted through her tears. 'You think?'

'Totes baddass hottie!' Sam teased, happy when Quinn laughed and her tears seemed to slow down. 'And can I just say that you two are just the most gorgeous couple I have ever seen. Seriously it's like totally unfair to us mere mortals.' Sam grinned then winked at Quinn. 'And by the way congratulations.'

'Huh?'

'Your wedding Quinn.' Sam chuckled. 'You two deserve all the happiness in the world. And I am sorry that I ever doubted either of you. I was an ass.'

'We are all asses sometimes. I am married to an ass, well at least sometimes. And thank you.' Quinn squeezed Sam's hand. 'I forgive you, but you did more damage with San. You gotta fix it Sam or else!'

'You think it would help if I let her sing Trouty Mouth?' Sam asked managed to ask with a straight face.

Quinn grinned and nodded. 'Totally Sam she loves that song. I wanted to strangle her when she first wrote it. I swear she thought she was a comedian or something. Still does actually.'

'Well then I will suffer through it as long as it takes for her to forgive me.' Sam said as he took a seat in the chair next to Santana's bed. 'So do you think she'll end me when she sees me here?'

'That is a distinct possibility.' Quinn shrugged when Sam started looking a little worried.

* * *

Amy spotted Santana easily it wasn't as if a Cheerio uniform was hard to spot and she took off. The last thing Quinn needed was Santana freaking out. She didn't spare Mo a second glance she knew he would follow at his own pace. 'San wait!'

Santana whirled around then growled. 'What the fucking hell is going on? She called you?'

Amy sighed, that saying about the messenger was running through her head in stereo. 'She called me yes. Someone showed up and tried to intimidate her into answering questions. She's scared. And yes she called because we need to know.'

Santana's whole body went completely stiff. Then she started shaking. 'DOES THE FUCKING UNIVERSE JUST LIKE FUCKING WITH US? SHITTY FUCKING UNIVERSE!'

Amy grabbed Santana and held her tight, she knew the possibility of Santana flipping out was very high. She would do the same if something like this happened to Charlie. 'San. Fuck woman look at me! Good, now you listen to me, she's ok. She is ok. But she is scared, and she needs you to be calm. I swear to you I will go running with you or boxing or whatever else once she is calm. I will call in sick. But you have to fucking stay calm for her. Do you hear?'

'Yea. Yea I got it.' Santana nodded forcing herself to relax once her body was slack Amy let go. And they headed in. She needed to see Quinn.

Amy was the first one to reach Quinn's room then stopped in her tracks and then very subtly put her hand on her gun but left it in it's holster. 'Sir I am going to ask you to very slowly get up and move away from the bed.'

'What the fuck! Trouty you are fucking dead!' Santana snapped as she charged into the room and slammed Sam up against a wall.

'Santana!' Quinn yelped and suddenly everyone was looking at her. 'San let him go Sam saved me. If he hadn't been here bringing his mom lunch...well he saved me.'

Santana blinked then just as fast as she had Sam against the wall she had him in a bear hug. 'You fucking ass hole!' She grumbled.

Sam was completely bewildered but eventually wrapped Santana up in a tight hug. 'I would never let anything happen to your hottie Santana.' He whispered so just Santana could hear him who snorted against his chest.

'Thank you Sam.' Santana finally let him go. 'I am still pissed at you though.'

Sam stepped back laughing. 'I would be seriously disappointed and shocked if you weren't San.' He smiled. 'I do want to apologize for being a complete asshat. And treating you so badly. I was raised better and I have no excuse. I am just really sorry.' He gave Santana a crooked half grin then rolled onto his toes and back. 'I'll even let you revive Trouty Mouth.'

Santana threw back her head and laughed. 'You have a deal Sammy boy. Trouty Mouth the revival is gonna be the shit. I added some verses so be warned.' When Sam groaned Santana cackled happily. Then Turned to Quinn and kissed her deeply. 'You okQ?'

'Now, yes.' Quinn sighed relaxed as Santana took her favourite spot next to her. She mouthed I love you and smiled when Santana did the same back.

Mo cleared his throat. 'Ok so what happened Ms Lopez?' He asked foregoing pleasantries. If they acted fast they might be able to catch up with this person. _Another interesting figure. When did Teenagers become so damn complex._

Rachel paced in the hallway in front of the Principals office. She and Brittany had tried to listen in to what was being said, but they couldn't hear anything. 'They're not yelling, that's good right?'

Brittany giggled, Rachel was just too cute when she was excited nervous. 'Yea Rae it's good.'

'I still can't believe Santana is missing this.' Rachel frowned, feeling more worried than she liked to admit.

Brittany grabbed Rachel's Arm and pulled her into her arms for a hug. 'They're going to ok Rae Rae.' Brittany mumbled softly into Rachel's hair. She closed her eyes and savoured the moment. She knew she was smitten. Hell she had known for a long time on some level. _Patience is a virtue. Let her get over her heartbreak. And just be her friend._

Rachel nodded enjoying Brittany's closeness way to much. _Oh I am so playing with fire. But if there ever is going to be an us, I want it to mean something. Not be a re bound. Brit deserves so much more. _'You're probably right.'

'I am always right, didn't you get the memo.' Brittany teased softly, enjoying when Rachel laughed against her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Heeeelllloooo my adoring public...sorry had to I think I might be in a really good mood. Even with work being totally crazy. So here is aother chapter for you guys. Sorry for the slow down though, but the holidays and I am back at work full time now. So a little less time to write. But I will try and kep the updates coming regularly. Oh and seriously you guys are the best, all the reviews you send. Sooooo awesome! So I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

'Hayly, come here a sec. I found our boy, wasn't all that hard at all.' Mo called Amy over. They had gotten back to the precinct and had immediately started a search for whoever Tim was. And with the picture and first name it wasn't hard at all. Mo pointed at the page open in front of him. 'It seems Mr Tim Miller isn't here for Ms Lopez at all. He is here for a Jordan Quinn...so wanne fill me in who that is?'

'Fuck! You have to be shitting me!' Amy cursed then blushed. She was spending way to much time with Santana. She was back to sounding like she did in High School. 'Sorry about that.'

Mo laughed and shrugged. 'Nah it's fine, it's good to see you actually do have emotions under that professional shell of yours.' He said easily, he was liking her more and more. He might just talk to their Captain to pair them up on a more permanent basis.

'You just like to see me blush, you perv.' Amy teased. 'And Jordan Quinn is Quinn's sister. They have just very recently gotten back into contact with each other. And Jordan didn't mention that she had a creeper Paparazzi stalker.'

'She probably didn't think he would actually follow her here. I mean there is nothing here.' Mo said thoughtfully. He was sure there was more to the Jordan Quinn story. Hell he knew all of this had a huge story to it that he didn't know of. And he didn't need to. Amy would tell him the important parts.

'Except her and a family that no one knows about. This could get really bad Mo, those two didn't have a fairy book up bringing. And lord only knows what a fucker like that would do if he found out.' Amy sighed as she closed her eyes. She picked up her phone and stepped out. She was not looking forward calling Santana.

* * *

'San this is fantastic.' Quinn grinned as she listened to the track Santana put to The Unholy Trinity cartoon. 'When did you do this, last time I checked you were still stuck.'

Santana shrugged, she had had a lot of time on her hands. 'Well you know me when I get unstuck I work fast.'

'True, but fuck San this is freaking awesome. B is going to go completely crazy when she sees this.' Quinn sounded excited. They had put a lot of work into it. They wanted to make it special for Brittany. She was always there for them, no questions asked. 'I can not wait.'

'Totally.' Santana laughed then kissed Quinn softly. 'I think being reminded how fucking awesome she is got this shit moving in my head.'

'I still think we should try for dialogue next time.' Quinn cocked her head, her fingers were itching. She had just got the best idea.

Santana didn't even have to ask she sat up and picked up Quinn's sketch pad and handed it over. 'You are gonna go to Quinn land now, aren't you my sexy hot chica?'

'Uhm...sorry.' Quinn blushed but smiled all the way. This was something they were both used to, it was normal. And it felt great.

'Nah I'll just play around with one of my babies, I have an idea for our first Glee meeting. So get my mack on with Lulu.' Santana got up, closed the Laptop. Then went to the chair closest to Quinn and picked up her Guitar.

'Love you S.' Quinn blew Santana a kiss.

Santana caught it and stuck it in her pocket. She laughed that was her Quinn. 'For later. Now get to work.' When Santana felt her phone ring a few minutes later she got up to take the call outside, not wanting to disturb Quinn.

Quinn smiled gratefully then went back to her pad. She was busy with the next instalment of The Unholy Trinity. 'Oh this is gonna rock!'

* * *

Shelby grinned at all the parents as they peeked out into the hallway. All the kids were out there surreptitiously trying to look as if they were supposed to be there. _Oh should I? _'Can you all do me one last favour?'

Maria nodded grinning, she liked Shelby and got the distinct feeling one of the reasons her little girl liked the woman so much was because she liked to tease just as much as she got teased. 'Sure, what did you have in mind?'

'Mhhh not too much. You just go out and look as if things didn't go well. You know put on a little show?' Shelby asked then grinned when everyone nodded and put on their game faces. 'This is gonna be fun.'

Rachel suddenly went stiff. 'Here they come.' She whispered to Brittany and immediately opened her locker to look busy. 'What do they look like? Happy or not?'

Brittany looked up her own parents and could see the twinkle in their eyes even though they were trying very hard to look as if things hadn't gone well. _Ahhh I shouldn't spoil their fun, plus Rachel is hot when she gets pouty mad. _'They look like sad pandas.' Brittany said with a sad voice.

Rachel turned around then felt her heart pick up, it really didn't look well. 'Oh shit!'

Brittany giggled, hearing Rachel curse was just to weird, but kinda endearing. 'You are spending way to much time with S.'

Rachel blushed, but couldn't exactly argue, Santana was most definitely rubbing of on her. 'Hush you.' She finally said as Shelby made her way over to them.

Brittany smiled goofily, she did not miss the tone of voice Rachel had used. And she liked it. 'Anything you want Rae.'

Rachel glanced at Brittany then quickly looked away. She was beautiful and looked so carefree and happy. 'So?' She asked when Shelby was in front of her.

Shelby sighed sadly. This was when her acting abilities came in so damn handy. 'Mr Schuester was not happy and he is making a huge deal about this.' She said sadly, not lying, just giving the wrong impression. 'And Principal Figgens is not exactly an easy man to convince to part with more money.'

'He is impossible.' Maria scowled as she searched for Santana, she was surprised that he girl hadn't been glued to the Principals door for this. She knew how important this was to her.

Brittany lent closer to her. 'Quinn called.' She whispered she hadn't said it, but she was worried too. But Santana would call when she needed her.

Maria nodded frowning worriedly. They had all agreed that although Santana had to go to school that if Quinn needed her she was allowed to leave. 'Thank you mija.'

Shelby bit her lip. 'I am so sorry guys.' She sighed deeply. 'But if your butts aren't in the auditorium by three this after noon you will wish you were never born.' She waited a beat then burst out laughing when she was mobbed by all of them. 'Ok, Ok! Calm down guys!'

'You are the best Ms C.' Puck said as he enthusiastically lifted Rachel up and twirled her. Then yelped when Brittany smacked the back of his head. 'Hey what I do?'

'Put her down.' Brittany scowled at Puck unhappily. He was not getting his hands on Rachel. She then frowned at her own action, she wasn't normally mean. Actually she was never really mean. And that was mean. _Oh, I'm Jealous...interesting. Where did that come from?_

Puck's eyes went wide and he backed up immediately. The last person he wanted to mess with was Brittany. Because if there was anything left after Santana and Quinn ripped him apart Brittany was very capable of disposing of it. 'Hands off, got it Brit.' He said laughing out loud at the outraged look on Rachel's face. _Oh my little Jewish Princess you have no idea what you are in for. Brit has the hots for you. And I never thought I'd see the day, she is just a little bit possessive and jealous. And by that I mean a lot. This is gonna be hella fun. Oh and I gots front row tickets, wicked! Score._

Rachel opened her mouth to scold Puck but snapped it closed when Brittany lifted her up as if she weighed nothing and hugged her tightly. And she melted. _How can I even get mad at that face!_ 'You are such a goof.' Rachel laughed when Brittany finally plopped her on the ground again.

'Q and S tell me the same thing all the time. So it must be true.' Brittany grinned at Rachel before she turned back to Shelby who was trying to calm them down.

'Ok guys that's enough.'She called semi loud not wanting to disrupt the ongoing classes any more than they already had. 'And like I said anything goes in things music. And I hope one of you at least have something for today. Now git to class!' She watched as all but Brittany and Rachel made their way down the hall talking excitedly. 'Is everything with Santana and Quinn?' She had of course heard what Brittany had said, but needed to make sure.

Brittany bit her lip then looked at her feet. She didn't know and she couldn't go to find out. 'Quinn called and told her she needed to her. She didn't say more and Santana ran off. I don't know if they are ok, but San would have called me if they needed something.'

'Ok, yea you are right.' Shelby sighed, she was well aware of Judy, Carlos and Maria staring at them. She had to stop them from running to the Hospital. Quinn had had enough of all the attention. 'I'll handle them. Let me know if you need anything else ok?' She motioned to Maria, Judy and Carlos.

Rachel nodded, she was enthralled by this side of her mother. She would have to sit down and talk to her, really talk to her and soon. She wanted more. 'Thank you we will.'

'Good then I'll see you later.' Shelby shoved them lightly so that they would head to class as well. As she watched them walk away she shook her head, Brittany was a very good match for Rachel. _Oh leave it alone, you don't even know if there really is anything there. You have seen how protective Brittany is of Quinn and Santana. Rachel may just have found a really good friend. But somehow I doubt it. Worth keeping an eye on._

* * *

Quinn's head snapped up when Santana slammed the door to her room. Whoever called had severely pissed Santana of. She sighed as she took Santana in, she was pacing stiffly hands balled into tight fists, nose flaring and eyes were flashing dangerously, yes she was pissed off. _Better grab the bull by the horns. I guess the Unholy Trinity will have to wait. _'San?'

'Call you sister.' Santana snapped angrily, trying to calm herself. But she was failing miserably. 'I need to have a few words with her it would seem.'

'My sister?' Quinn blinked confused at that. What did her sister have to do with Santana being pissed off. 'Did she say something to you? Cause I swear to god if she did I am going to end her!' Quinn said angrily.

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose. _Great go and make her think it was something her sister did. Shit! _'No your sister didn't do anything. But she just failed to mention a few things. And I need an explanation, so do you.' Santana opened her eyes and looked Quinn in the eyes. 'Trust me?'

'Always.' Quinn smiled then pulled out her phone. She was still completely confused though. 'You owe me an explanation S. But I'll call.'

'I don't know the details Quinn, which is why you need to call your sister. She can fill them in.' Santana scratched the back of her neck. 'They guy who showed up this morning, he wasn't really here for you Quinn. He was here for Jordan. He is a Paparazzi. It seems your sister is more famous than she let on.'

Quinn stopped mid dial. 'She got some splaining to do.' She finally muttered. _How does it slip someone's mind that they get chased by sleazy photographers?_

Jordan rushed into the Hospital. She was worried, the call she had gotten from Quinn had been decidedly cold. She had just told Jordan to get to the Hospital post haste. She stopped at Quinn's door and took a second to compose herself then knocked. 'Hi can I come in?'

'Sure.' Santana drawled at Jordan then threw her phone at Jordan who tumbled a little but managed not to drop it. 'Explain!'

Jordan looked at the screen and literately felt the blood drain from her face. 'Where did you get this?' She whispered softly. She couldn't believe it, he wasn't supposed to be able to find her. This was bad, so very bad.

Quinn but her lip hard, Jordan looked down right terrified and she didn't like it not one bit. Whoever that guy was he was obviously bad news. 'He came here.' She said after a beat. They couldn't very well not tell Jordan now.

'No, no, NO! He wasn't supposed to know where I was I was so careful.' Jordan babbled mostly to herself. _Not again! How many times am I going to have to run from this fucker! _'I need to go to the police station and call my lawyer.' She muttered standing rotted to the spot unable to move even though she knew she had to act. The sooner the better.

Santana glared at Jordan, she felt for her she really did it was obvious she was scared. Hell Santana could read her like a fucking book, she wore her emotions the same way Quinn did. _So totally __sisters. Fucking shit is going down and I need to know what it is. _'Yo Blondie senior snap the fuck out of it! And start talking before I fucking get seriously fucking pissed off.'

Jordan blinked then licked her lips. 'I...his name is Tim Walsh.' She said softly wincing as she spoke the name. The guy had been hounding her relentlessly for months. And gotten up close and personal on more than one occasion. Not very good memories.

'We know that part, get to why the fuck you look like someone kicked your puppy and your kitty and your fucking goldfish all in one go.' Santana said softly, but forcefully. She needed to know what was going on.

Quinn looked Jordan up and down. _Yep she's gonna faint. Gods we have way to much in common. _'San you better get to her.' Quinn told Santana firmly as she motioned to a swaying Jordan.

'Oh for fucks sake you have to be fucking shitting me.' Santana growled as she quickly moved to Jordan just in time. _Well see that right there is just so fucking Quinn like it isn't even funny. _'Fuck what the hell do you eat! You totes weigh a ton.' She grunted as Jordan's full weight was now on her.

Qiunn chuckled a little, Santana's bitching was like her saying that she was worried. She cared. 'Just get her in the chair with her head between her legs. She'll come around in a sec.'

'Yea yea I know. I did this enough times with your ass Juno.' Santana growled as she clumsily dropped Jordan in the chair by Quinn's bed then put her head between her legs. 'You two are freakishly alike Blondie.'

Quinn laughed, she couldn't argue. It was a little weird even to her. 'It's weirding me out too just so you know.'

'Good, cause I don't like to be the only one having a bad trip.' Santana sat down next to Quinn then waited, it didn't take long before Jordan started groaning. 'Well hello sunshine, feeling better there?'

Jordan sighed then looked at Quinn and Santana. 'How long?'

'Not very.' Quinn shrugged. 'You wanne tell us what is going on now?'

Jordan sighed sitting back in the chair her arms crossing in front of her. Oh she knew what message that sent, but she needed to do it. It made her feel better. 'About a year ago I dated Dante Ferrel.'

'Whoa hold up there senior, you dated like the Dante Ferrel?' Santana asked feeling a little start struck, she loved Dante Ferrel he was a legend in the Music Industry. 'Now that's the shit.'

Jordan snorted dryly. 'No not really he is a royal fucking prick.' She snarled, then closed her eyes for a second. 'Sorry, that is beside the point. Anyway the Paparazzi suddenly took an intense liking in me, and Walsh in particular. He wouldn't leave me alone. I never gave a comment and never really posed I just kinda ignored them. Which for most of them was fine. They got their pictures of the flavour of the month. But Walsh got obsessed with me. He wouldn't leave me alone. He was always there and I don't mean at a distance, he was right in my face.' Jordan lent her head back and closed here eyes. Pain very evident in her face. 'Still I didn't react, I just figured eventually he would get tired of not getting anything from me. But I was wrong, he stepped up his game.'

'What the fuck did that ass hole do? I swear I am gonna kick him in the balls so hard that he will be playing tonsil hockey with them!' Santana exploded, no one had the right to do that to person. Fine he had a job, but that didn't mean he had the right to terrorize Jordan. She was to nice for that.

Quinn smiled stupidly at Santana, she never ceased to amaze her. 'I love you baby.'

'Love you too.' Santana said smiling sheepishly at Quinn, then looked at Jordan. 'Sorry.'

'No don't be, I wish I had someone that cared as much as you care about Quinn.' Jordan sadly replied. Quinn had truly found something unbelievable. 'He started to shove me when I was walking. At first just a little then harder. So much so that I had to get stitches twice and had a sprained ankle ones.'

'Did you go to the police?' Quinn asked softly squeezing Santana's hand to let her know she should stay calm. Let Jordan talk for now.

'Yes, they warned him to back of, but nothing more really.' Jordan rubbed her forehead, she could feel the migraine that she was going to have later already forming. 'Well he wasn't done, one night I woke up and when I looked up there he was sitting on the foot of the bed taking photo's of me.'

'WHAT!' Santana jumped up and started pacing angrily.

'San, sit the fuck down, NOW!' Quinn snapped her voice firm and low. It was a voice that Santana knew well, so she sat down growling. _Still got it. _'How did he even manage that?'

Jordan smiled, she liked Santana just a little bit more for being so obviously upset for her. It felt damn good. 'The police say he broke in.'

'What happened?' Quinn asked softly, because realistically someone that did that wouldn't simply sit there and take a few pictures then leave.

'I tried to get to the phone, but he was faster. He beat the crap out of me, he would love Russel.' She said dryly chastising herself when she saw Quinnflinch slightly. _What the fuck Jordy, way to bring up bad memories._ 'He took a lot of pleasure in it as well and documented every step of the way. I finally managed to push my panic button to my alarm system and the security guys showed up not long after. He got away though. And it gave him enough time to sell the pictures of his handy work.' She said bitterly twirling her fingers together. 'He was arrested, but somehow managed to get out on bail. And he was right back at it. Even with my restraining order. I left LA without telling anyone where I was going. I don't know how he found me.'

'How the fuck did a dickhead like that manage to get bail?' Santana groaned out. 'Cause seriously he is a fucking psycho from what you just told us.'

'I don't know. But he did.' Jordan sighed deeply. 'I have to go to the police station. I will need to get a restraining order here too. I don't think they are transferable from state to state.'

Quinn nodded. 'Aren't we an interesting bunch, guys can just literally not leave us alone.' She said dryly glad when Santana and Jordan both snorted. 'San call that physio, I need to get to work on that. And while I do that take my sister to see Amy.'

'But Quinn I can...'

'No arguing S. As long as there is someone here with me he won't come back. So I'll make sure that I'm not alone. Jordan you ok?' Quinn asked Jordan who looked rather lost.

'Not even close.' Jordan smiled sadly at Quinn, she knew Quinn would understand. Although she wasn't ok, she was still moving still doing. Still living.

* * *

'Rachel my office, now!' Mr Shue barked loudly making Rachel jump where she was busy rooting around her locker.

Rachel sighed as she straightened. She knew that that was not a good idea. Mr Shue was very obviously very upset. 'I have class Mr Shue, I can't be late.'

'My office Rachel.' Shue snapped as he turned around and marched off to his office.

Brittany slipped her hand into Rachel's, there was no way in hell that she was going to let Rachel go anywhere near Mr Shue alone. 'Just ignore him Rae.'

'Ignore who babes?' Puck asked as he sauntered up to the two closely followed by Mike and Tina.

'Look guys it's fine. Mr Shue just wants to vent, it's not like this would be the first time. It's easier if I just go.' Rachel sighed as she stuffed the books she would need into her bag.

'Look Rach we are not going to let you go there alone. He has a problem with all of us, you are just in his eyes the easiest target.' Tina spoke up and looked at her feet. 'We never really stood up for you before, but we are going to this time. We all go, or no one goes.'

'Besides we have to hand in our resignations, don't we?' Puck said almost growling, he was just itching for a fight.

Brittany watched as Rachel bit her lip, she looked conflicted but so happy at the same time. And at that moment Brittany wanted to kiss the hell out of every one of their friends. _We are all growing up, and for once I like it._ 'Come on Rae Rae lets go kick some ass.'

'Ok lets do it.' Rachel squeezed Brittany's hand and they all trooped to Mr Shues office. Rachel knocked then entered. She was immediately filled with relief that he friends were there with her. _He was going to ambush me! Gods what the hell went wrong with him? _'Mr Shue?'

'Oh look it's a party.' Puck commented dryly. 'Dude so not cool.'

'This is a private meeting Puck so will all of you leave.' Mr Shue said angrily, his plans just never seemed to work out for him. He knew if he wanted to keep the Glee club going he needed to convince Rachel to stay and he couldn't do that with the others there.

'If this is a private meeting, what are all these people doing here?' Brittany jumped in, the last thing they needed was Puck and Mr Shue screaming at each other. 'I mean like that is the opposite of private.'

'Brittany I know you don't understand, but we need to have a private conversation with Rachel.' Mr Shue said kindly as he looked at Brittany.

_He did not just call Brit Stupid! Oh hell no! _'No it's you who don't understand, this is not a private conversation. This is you trying to strong arm and intimidate me into not joining Shelby's new Glee club. Because lets face it you have lost all your talent in one fell swoop.' When Kurt and Mercedes both jumped up Rachel glared at them. 'Don't even think about it! You two have talent, but zero work ethic. You are lazy and it shows.' She hissed angrily, she didn't have time for those two. 'And calling my friends stupid is so not going to help your cause. And just to make this all much easier, I quit and I am not under any circumstance ever coming back to this mediocrity you call a Glee club!' Rachel gently tugged on Brittany's hand then pulled of a perfect Diva storm out.

Puck was doing a little happy dance in his mind. He so knew it. _Classic Rachel, you never ever mess with her better half. She don't take kindly to that. Shit is good. _'You heard her. I'm so out of here!' He waggled his eyebrows the walked out of the room. 'Oh yea and if you didn't get it, I quit.'

'I quit.' Tina said without much fuss, she felt sad that it had come to this. These people were once like family.

'I'm with my lady.' Mike took Tina's hand then led her out.

Sam cleared his throat. 'I am with them. We acted like asses towards them all especially Santana and Quinn. When what they needed was support and our friendship. It's not right, and I just can't be a part of this any more. I quit Mr Shue.' He said nervously very aware of all the daggers being cast his way. But he had to do it, he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't. 'You all should seriously think about what you did and what it is you want. Cause I want to have fun like we used to do.'

* * *

Jordan meekly followed Santana into the station then waited as Santana talked to the desk Sargent. 'I really can just talk to anyone. We don't have to bother Amy with this.'

'Right and have Quinn banish me to the couch for not taking care of your sorry ass! That's not happening. So sit your fucking ass down and wait.' Santana grunted as she plopped down. This was not how she had seen her day going. At least Rachel had texted her to let her know Glee was a go. 'Why are you so adamant about not wanting to talk to Amy? You knew her in school from everything I've gathered.'

'I'm embarrassed ok?.' Jordan mumbled softly. It was hard to explain because how did you tell your sisters wife that you kinda had a crush on her friend who was married and supposed to help you because you were being stalked by a photographer. _High School was not a happy time for me. And I always did seem to latch on to anyone who showed me any kindness at all. And Amy was always nice to me._

'What? You fucking serious right now? Some maniac getting freaky with you and you are embarrassed? You didn't do shit, he is the one with the problem, not you.' Santana said emphatically.

'You know she's right.' Amy commented, she hadn't heard the whole conversation, but enough to get the idea. 'It's not your fault that some ass hole is stalking you.'

'Oh...you know.' Jordan looked at her fingers nervously. 'I should probably tell you what is going on.'

Amy motioned for them to follow her so they could talk more privately. She led them into an interrogation room then closed the door. 'I know the broad strokes. But you can certainly tell me anything you think isn't in the report of your assault and you think is pertinent.' She said softly.

Jordan winced at the word, she hated to think of herself as a victim, but the truth of the matter was that she was. 'I don't like talking about it really, and yes I know how unhealthy.' She said the last part defensively.

Amy laughed, then shrugged. 'Jordan you are talking to the queen of repression land.' She pointed to Santana who huffed then glared, but didn't deny it. 'And the king of if you deny it happened it never happened land. You won't get any shit from us. Just tell me what I need to know.'

'As much as it pains me to agree wit granny here, true that.' Santana added just for good measure. She knew it was useless to try and force Jordan to talk more than she already had. She hadn't gone into detail about exactly had happened and she wouldn't until she felt ready. _Just like Q, but I got this. I can handle senior._

'I need to know how to get the restraining order I have against him to be valid here as well since he somehow found me. And I need to make sure Quinn, Santana and my mother are protected as well. I do not want him anywhere near my family.' Jordan finally said between gritted teeth.

'Ok we can do that.' Amy nodded then looked at Santana. 'We should add your parents, Shelby and Beth as well. Especially Beth.' Amy said softly, she was well aware how important Beth was to Santana and Quinn. And she was the most helpless of them all. 'And you should talk to your families and get them up to speed. If they know what or who to look out for they can better protect themselves.'

'Gods so many people's lives are being fucked because of me.' Jordan whispered more to herself than to anyone else, but both Amy and Santana heard. Amy arched a questioning eyebrow at Santana.

Santana nodded. 'Jordan it's not your fault. He is a sick fuck and he won't win. He has no fucking clue what he has bitten off. This is not LA. Your family is there for you and we won't let some sick pervert get to us. So what we have to be more careful, so what he might come up to us and talk smack. We have him outnumbered and fucking outwitted. And if everything else fails Imma gonna go all Lima heights on his fucking ass!'

Jordan snorted. 'You don't live anywhere near Lima Heights, or at least that's what Quinn told me.'

'Pfff it's not about geography, its about attitude. And I got spades of that bitch!' Santaa boasted loudly. 'But that is besides the point. You have back up here. You have people who love you. And we won't let you fall. I won't let you fall.' Santana squeaked when her arms were suddenly full of crying blond. _Why does this shit always happen to me?_

Amy lent against the wall and laughed. For all her brash bravado and posturing Santana was a complete sweetheart and certainly seemed to have a way with the ladies. 'I'm just going to go get everything started.'

* * *

Darren carefully watched Quinn as he lifted her leg and gently stretched it. He could see that Quinn was in a world of pain, but she wasn't making a sound. Her teeth were gritted but she was silent. Not one word of complaint. _Got a will of iron, that's good she's going to need it. This is a big injury to come back from. _'If the pain becomes to much you need to tell me Ms Lopez. The more information I have the better I can treat you.'

Quinn was in excruciating pain. It took everything just to keep breathing. 'Of course it fucking hurts!' She snapped out of breath. She was sure her whole body was covered in sweat. 'Didn't you say that it would?'

'Yes, but I need to know how bad it hurts and where it hurts. Or else I am going to push you to far and that would only set you back. I told you this is going to be the hardest thing you have ever done. And there is no hurrying it.' Darren put the leg down gently then picked up the other one. 'After this one we are going to work on sitting you up.'

Quinn groaned. 'Enough! To much.' She bit out.

Darren nodded then put her leg down gently. 'Good, you did really well though. I have had patients pass out on me with less severe injuries. You are obviously in great condition and that is going to be good for you. Ok so lets work on the sitting up thing huh?'

Quinn nodded, she wanted to scream at him that she was a cripple and screaming because he was stretching her legs wasn't a big thing. But she was in to much pain. 'How?'

'For now I am going to guide you.' He said firmly. He knew she was probably going to hate him with everything she had. But she was way to stubborn to give up when things got rough.

* * *

'Ok so everything is in the works, you will have to go in front of a judge. But I will call in a few favours and it won't take long. But until then stick with someone. No more gallivanting around alone. Got me?' Amy asked as she came back. Santana still had her arms wrapped around Jordan, but at least Jordan wasn't crying any more.

'Thank you.' Jordan mumbled, she felt even more embarrassed.

Santana sighed internally, she had to come up with an idea about what to do with Jordan. _Well I'll just take her with. Quinn did give me marching orders. School after this. Meaning Glee. _'Good then we can bounce. Glee is about to start. And I am so gonna be there. Cause the shit is bound to hit the fan. Can't let them have all the fun. So you and me Blondie Senior have a date.' Santana let go of Jordan then strode to the door then turned to Amy. 'You joining us?'

'Wouldn't miss it. I am off now anyway.' Amy shrugged as she flanked Jordan's other side. They were making a statement that screamed leave Jordan alone or else.

* * *

Quinn glared at Darren as he massaged her thighs. 'Are we done?' She growled loudly. She was in so much pain and she was just about to go into complete bitch mode. He grated her every nerve.

Darren simply kept on going. He knew she was pissed and in pain, but he needed to do his job first and foremost. Quinn had done well with sitting up, but she was already frustrated. 'Nearly. Then the nurses can come and administer your pain medication.' He said easily.

Quinn snarled in pain when he came up to her hip. _Just get it over with and leave!_

'Good, very good the swelling seems to have gone down even more.' Darren said grinning. She had feeling to just bellow her hips. And from what he had been told it had been just bellow her navel only a the day before. It was very good sign.

Quinn blinked. 'That's good right?'

'Yea, very good.' Darren assured her as he finished up. 'You are going to be in a lot of pain tonight, so make sure you ask for pain meds if you need them. And I will see you tomorrow.' He packed up his things and got up. 'You did really well Ms Lopez, just remember this is a marathon not a sprint. But you'll get there.'

Charlie came in a second after Darren left. She had been waiting. She knew that he would have pushed her and that Quinn would be in a lot of pain. 'Hey there sweetie how bad is the pain?'

Quinn looked up at Chrlie then closed her eyes. 'Ten.'

Charlie nodded as she checked Quinn's chart and the doctors orders. She then went to the drip attached to Quinn's arm and pushed a few buttons. 'That should help for now.' She said soothingly. 'Might take a bit. Can I get you anything else?'

'Just...don't let anyone in here.' Quinn said, she didn't want anyone seeing her like that. Weak and broken and in pain.

Charlie bit her lip, she didn't like the idea. But Quinn was her first priority. 'Ok sweetie. Now try and get some sleep. And if you need anything just call.'

Quinn didn't say anything. Her eyes were closed as the pain started to subside. But it was still incredibly painful. And all she wanted to do was curl up with Santana in their bed and have her tell her everything was ok. But she didn't want anyone seeing her like this.

* * *

**Ok after the fact note, just cause I really don't wanne have you all hounding me;) Jordan is not gay! Ok cool have a good one:) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello beautiful people. First things first you guys all rock thank you for all your fantastic reviews way to gimme a boost in creativity:) Now I have another chapter ready to roll. It's not heavy on Quinn and Santana, but more a bonding experience ala me;) But I promise the next chapter is seriouly heavy on Q and S. But in the meantime I hope you like this one. As always enjoy.  
**

* * *

'Sannie!' Brittany hit Santana at a dead run picking her up and hugging her fiercely.

Santana simply laughed, Brittany was in a playful mood apparently. Always good. 'Hey Brit Brit. What's got you in such a good mood?' Santana asked when Brittany put her down and linked their pinkies as they headed to the auditorium. Amy and Jordan awkwardly trailing the them. People usually didn't know what to make of them.

Brittany lent closer to Santana then quickly made sure no one was around that shouldn't hear. 'She really likes me.' She finally said enthusiastically, then wrinkled her nose happily.

'Who likes you?' Santana asked grinning, she pretty much knew, but she was hell curious how this had come about. _You are gone for a little bit and everything happens._

'Rachel silly.' Brittany whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana laughed, everyone pretty much knew that. 'Oh? And how did you come to that huge revelation?'

Brittany smiled proudly. 'She totally defended me.'

Santana stopped in her tracks pulling Brittany to a stop too. 'Brit why did you need protecting?'

'San it wasn't anything bad, I promise. Mr Shue was being an ass and tried to corner Rae, but we all went with her and he got mad and tried to imply I was stupid.' Brittany smiled crookedly as she replayed the scene in her mind.

'Fucking bastard I am gonna end him!' Santana snapped out angrily. No one called Brittany stupid. Besides the point that that was utterly ridiculous, she would never stand for it. And there were a lot of people who could attest to the fact.

Brittany laughed happily, she was used to Santana being over protective of her, it was one of the things she loved most about Santana. 'You don't have to, Rae took care of it. She ripped Mr Shue a new one. He won't be making that mistake again.'

Santana glared in the direction of Shue's office, but huffed appeased with the fact that someone took care of the prick for her. _Still has a lot coming though. He'll get his, I'll make sure of it. _'Well that's good then.'

'See you can stop being huffy. I'm happy, cause Rae only does that with people she like likes.' Brittany bit her lip then looked at Santana. 'Will you help me with a song for Glee? I mean I have one for today. But I have an idea for another one, that will totes make Rae hot.'

Santana threw her head back and laughed happily. Brittany hadn't ever sung a song for someone in Glee before, but of course now that she actually stood a chance with Rachel she would. And boy were people in for a treat. Cause Brittany could sing. And more than that she could dance and sing. 'Sure B, you know I always have your back.'

'Good. You'll back me up today too, right?' Brittiany asked a little worried.

Santana arched an eyebrow. 'As if you have to ask. But why you so nervous B, you'll rock it we both know it.'

Brittany blushed a little then looked at her feet. 'It's just a different song than I usually sing. I mean you and Q are really the only ones that have really heard me sing. But only like big dance numbers.'

'Oh...this is for the hobbit huh?' Santana said softly, she really hoped that Brittany wasn't setting herself up for heartache. Because she was pretty damn sure that Rachel was no where near ready for anything with Brittany. Because a thing with Brittany would be very permanent if Santana were to guess. Which of course she was. Plus Quinn told her so.

'She won't hurt me San.' Brittany said soothingly. She was so sure that eventually she would have Rachel, and there was nothing wrong with letting Rachel know unequivocally that she was there waiting.

'Ok, B. And I always have your back. You never have to ask.' Santana pulled at their hands. They were going to be late, but that was nothing new for them.

* * *

Shelby took in everyone there. She had been very surprised when, what she guessed was the whole Cheerio Squad showed up. But she was sure that Sue would make her intentions clear soon enough. Santana had mentioned that she was up to something. _And there are the two missing members. _'Ok so it seems we are all here, with some extras.' She mused softly. 'So why don't we get started.'

'Nope, no can do.' Santana shook her head as she pulled out her phone. 'We are short one member, and this shit is not starting till she is present too.' Santana dialled Quinn's number then looked at all the Cheerios confused. 'What the fuck are you all doing here?'

Lacy shrugged, she had no idea and really didn't care. 'Coach told us to be here, that you needed us. So here we are. Plus she said there would be dancing.'

Santana shook her head, Sue was confusing the hell out of her. 'Fine welcome to whatever the fuck we are gonna call this club.'

_'San?'_ Quinn grogilly answered the phone. She sounded completely confused.

'Hey baby go on Skype, or you'll make us late for Glee.' Santana said softly biting her lip. Quinn sounded off, and she could very well imagine why so she hoped making her a part of this would cheer her up some. At least until she could get there, and hold her.

_'What you talking bout.'_' Quinn muttered softly trying to get her fuzzy head to focus. Whatever Charlie had given her had knocked her on her ass.

'Q just get your sexy ass self on Skype then Imma gonna call you and we can get this shit started. As if we would ever have Glee without you.' Santana said earnestly, so mad at herself that she hadn't thought of this before. _But then that was with Shue and it would only have upset Q._

Quinn rubbed her face then nodded. She sighed at herself when she realized that Santana couldn't actually see her. '_Ok San, I'll call back in a sec I was listening to some music so its on.' _Quinn hung up the turned to her Laptop and started Skype. Her finer stilled over the call button. She wanted Santana and she didn't. _I need her though and I really want to be there. This is the next best thing._

'Ok losers Quinn is calling in a sec. I don't want any how you doing shit! Got me?' Santana barked looking around the auditorium, when she was satisfied they understood she picked up. 'Hey there, you all set up?'

Quinn nodded and then smiled when she saw Santana holding the phone so she could see everyone. _'I'm all good San.'_

'So now that everyone is here can we get started?' Shelby asked as she waved hello to Quinn. _Yip Lima Height my ass. San is a softy at worst._

Rachel pursed her lips as she looked up into the seats and sighed. She lent closer to Shelby. 'We have an uninvited audience.'

_'Well then lets give them fucking show!' _Quinn shrugged then grinned. _'We have the talent lets show them exactly what they threw away.'_

Santana grinned then nodded and jumped up on the stage and threw her phone at Sam. 'Sammy boy make yourself useful while I kick of this class in style.' She took a deep calming breath as she walked to the Piano. _Yet another secret revealed, lets see what they make of this. _Santana flexed her fingers and winced slightly her hand was no where near healed, but she didn't give a fuck. She was gonna start this of with a bang. _Plus you feel like showing of your mad skills Lopez, don't forget that. _'Hey Q ladies choice.'

Quinn arched an eyebrow, which of course only Sam saw. Santana was coming out of their bubble more and more. And although she was still not sure about letting people in, she was insanely proud of her for. _'Sam tell her I want the first song she ever played me.'_

Sam frowned, but nodded. 'The lady wants the first song you ever played her.'

Santana closed her eyes and nodded, it was perfect. Slow and easy on the ears. 'As the lady commands. I don't think we ever did any Jazz, so see this as me fucking broadening your horizons. And according to Q this is my song. Dunno what the fuck she's smoking though.' Santana sat down and easily let her fingers glide over the keys. _Like coming home._

Rachel gaped then she just snorted. She recognized the song. 'Oh definitely your song Satan!' Se called out out chuckling.

Puck just couldn't understand. First Santana came out and told him she played the Guitar and now she was sitting there and playing the Piano like a pro. 'When the fuck did she learn to play the Piano?' He asked no one in particular.

'She's played for years. Now shut it!' Brittany said excited, she was beyond happy to hear Santana play again. It had been a while.

Santana simply rolled her eyes and grinned evilly. Oh she knew she still had it. 'Listen and learn suckers.'

_**I'm feeling mighty lonesome**_

_**Haven't slept a wink**_

_**I walk the floor and watch door**_

_**And in between I drink**_

_**Black coffee**_

_**Love's a hand me down brew**_

_**I'll never know a Sunday**_

_**In this weekday room**_

Shelby sat back and grinned. Oh yes Santana had a way of shocking the hell out of people. And this little number was making jaws drop left and right. And the song choice, well it was perfect. But then Quinn chose it. 'Black Coffee what else.'

Jordan blinked then turned to Shelby. 'You knew she played like that?'

'Yea, and this is nothing.' Shelby shrugged as Jordan watched Santana play effortlessly.

'Well fuck me.' Jordan whispered, she knew that Santana could sing and dance and now she could also play? Well that was the whole package wasn't it?

_**I'm talking to the shadows**_

_**1 o'clock to 4**_

_**And Lord, how slow the moments go**_

_**When all I do is pour**_

_**Black coffee**_

_**Since the blues caught my eye**_

_**I'm hanging out on Monday**_

_**My Sunday dreams too dry**_

_Ok I am never doubting her musical skills again. _Rachel blinked, even with her busted hand Santana played incredible.

Brittany lent into Rachel and grinned. 'She is so good.'

'Yea really good.' Rachel agreed whole heartedly then blushed slightly when she noticed Brittany's hand on her thigh. _Uhm hello there when did you get there?_

_**Now a man is born to go a lovin'**_

_**A woman's born to weep and fret**_

_**To stay at home and tend her oven**_

_**In coffee and cigarettes**_

Shue's mouth was on floor yet again. _When did Santana Lopez turn into a musician. And why didn't I know? _He looked on as Santana easily and without effort let her finger stroke the Piano and sang just as easily. With practised ease is what went through his mind. 'Why didn't she ever say anything?'

_**I'm moody and all the morning**_

_**Mourning all the night**_

_**And in between it's nicotine**_

_**And not much hard to fight**_

_**Black coffee**_

_**Feelin' low as the ground**_

_**It's driving me crazy just waiting for my baby**_

_**To may come around**_

Mercedes glared at Santana. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it had to be some sort of trick. Cause there was no way in hell that Santana fucking Lopez had that kind of musical talent. No way! 'Oh hell to the no!'

Kurt blinked and started shifting in his seat. How did they miss that? 'What the hell is going on?' _She did say we didn't know them, not at all. Is this what she meant?_

_**My nerves have gone to pieces**_

_**My hair is turning grey**_

_**All I do is drink black coffee**_

_**Since my man's gone away**_

Santana kept her fingers on the keys as she let the sound slowly fade. Then got up and grinned at everyone there. 'So who's next.' _Eat your hearts out Santana Lopez in the fucking house!_

Shelby got up and shook her head. 'Thank you Santana, and this is what it's about. The music. Whatever you like. I can't promise you we will use it in performances, cause I want to win.' She chuckled when everyone nodded enthusiastically. 'But we can try anything. And Jazz can be a serious crowd pleaser.'

Puck raised his hand. 'I just have a question Ms C...when the fuck did you learn to play the Piano dude?'

Santana shrugged, she wasn't about to divulge all of her secrets now was she. 'Doesn't matter, all you need to know is I did.'

Puck growled, but didn't push. He knew Santana well enough to know that if he pushed she would more than likely deck him. 'Ok fine don't tell us.'

'You were amazing San!' Brittany jumped up on stage and hugged Santana.

'Yea you really were Santana.' Rachel said a little shyly. Not wanting to anger Santana.

Santana snorted. 'I told you so Midget.'

Rachell simply rolled her eyes. 'Yea yea, whatever!' Rachel glanced up to where New Directions were skulking then burst out laughing. 'Oh my I think you gave them all coronaries.'

Santana looked up to them then flipped them off. 'Fuckers! Serves them right. Hey Trouty gimme my phone.'

Sam handed her the phone then cocked his head. 'Ok so the song was killer, but I still don't get why this is supposedly your song?' He asked after a second. Earning him snorts from Rachel, Shelby and Brittany.

'It's called Black Coffee.' Brittany giggled when everyone basically face palmed themselves. 'Yip, like Q said soooooo San's song.'

Sam chuckled then looked at Santana. 'I thought for sure you were gonna sing Trouty mouth.'

'Oh but Sammy boy Imma saving that one for a special occasion, dontcha know.' Santana winked at him making him cringe and the rest of them laugh.

'Oh gods you are totally going to embarrass the hell out of me, aren't you?' Sam asked blushing brightly.

'Now you get it.' Santana laughed then turned to a smiling Quinn. She still looked sad and in pain, but better. 'How was that Q?'

_'You know I love it. Now I think though someone else should go. And hey fuckers I want something up beat!' _Quinn yelled the last part, she figured some cheering up was a good idea, it would calm them both down. Because she knew that Santana knew she was upset.

Santana pursed her lips then looked at Shelby. 'So Ms C who has something else to show? And you heard the sexy blond, it's gotta be upbeat.'

Shelby chuckled then looked around. 'I think the guys said they had a number.'

'True that!' Puck jumped up and grabbed Mike and Sam as they hopped onto the stage. 'Now since we studs are like the cocks in the hen house.'

Santana rolled her eyes. 'Hey loser it's more like you's be henpecked!' She shouted at him making him scowl and her cackle.

'Anyway as Puck was saying, since we are surrounded by all you lovely ladies we thought we would sing you a tribute.' Mike said laughing at Pucks face. _He really should have known better. _'Now we wouldn't mind a little help with the Choreography...Jordan?'

Jordan blanched, but when Santana cocked her head she got up. 'Ok fine, but only if I get some back up. So ladies, who wants to have some fun?' She asked pointedly at the Cheerios, figuring they were a little bored. When they nodded and jumped up on stage she laughed loudly. 'And of course couldn't do it without you Amy, so what do you say Captain my Captain for old times sake?'

Amy turned bright red and shook her head then nearly smacked face first into the stage when both Brittany and Santana shoved her. 'Ok fine! I guess I'm in.'

'Good now just try and keep up.' Jordan teased.

'Oh it's on Fabray!' Amy glared as she took a spot on the stage.

Sam laughed as he turned to look at the other girls still sitting. 'So this one is for you. We hope you like it.'

When the intro started playing the girls all burst out laughing. _'Oh god tell me I'm not imagining this?' _Quinn finally piped up.

Santana shook her head trying really hard not to start roaring. 'Nope, nope you are not. This shit is just too good.'

(_**Puck, **_**Sam, **_Mike _Everyone)

**You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down**

As Sam started dancing and singing Santana nearly fell out of her chair she was laughing so loud. _Now that takes some balls! _'You go boys!' She hollered then whistled loudly.

_**Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**_

'You go Puck shake that tush.' Rache laughed out loud, now this was what Glee was about. Having fun expressing yourself. Just being you.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever_

Tina was giggling like a crazy person and fanning herself. 'That's my man! Totes in touch with that feminine side of his.'

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

Brittany jumped up on the stage and joined in. She couldn't remember when last she had had so much fun in Glee. She pulled Rachel and Santana with her and they in turn pulled Tina with them. And soon they joined in the chorus and the dance Jordan had shown the Cheerios. Although Jordan and Amy were busy trying to out do the other.

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever**_

Shelby walked up to where Shue was sitting sullenly watching kids that had been with him for years. And not one had ever been that carefree or happy. She stood there with arms crossed as she watched him watch them. Trying to get a read on his emotions. _Yes you could have had that if you had just let them be themselves._

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

**I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

Brittany danced up to Sam and did exactly what the song said then threw her head back and laughed when Sam blushed brightly. She didn't let him dwell as she was already dancing away towards Rachel who was dancing with Puck. She twirled her into her arms happily.

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops

When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

Quinn just laughed and sang along. _You always know just how to cheer me up San. This is perfect. _She was having fun and so was everyone else. _We shoot we score._

_**I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**_**.**

When the song ends everyone starts laughing. Rachel cocked an eyebrow as she looked at Puck. 'Noah I didn't know you like skin tight jeans!'

Puck growled grinning widely. 'There are a lot of things you losers don't know about me.'

'Like your love of make up and being pretty.' Brittany dead panned, giggling when Puck and Sam blushed. Oh this was the stuff.

'Ooooh yea dude and who is your Valentine?' Santana teased punching Mike lightly on the arm. 'And you don't answer!' She said pointedly to him.

_'Behave San.' _Quinn chuckled, she really really wanted to be there with them.

'Pfffff I always behave...'

'Just not well.' Everyone chorused then burst out laughing. 'We know!'

'Assholes the lot of you!' Santana snapped back laughing loudly.

* * *

'You weren't invited Will, but you are welcome to come watch anyway.' Shleby finally said to get Shue's attention.

'This is the auditorium open to anyone.' Shue snapped angrily, still watching the kids on the stage horsing around.

Shleby's lips thinned in annoyance. 'You and I both know that when we have rehearsals the auditorium is closed.'

'You call that circus rehearsals? I call it you letting near delinquents run wild.' Shue finally turned to Shelby.

Shelby threw her head back and laughed. 'Jealousy doesn't suit you Will. You had them for years, and yet I have them one day and they do that!' She pointed to the stage. 'I even have more or less the whole Cheerio Squad and look at them, they are having a blast. That is what it's about. Fun.'

'That bunch will never win anything, not with the dribble they are singing.' Shue snarled eyes burning with anger.

Shelby simply shook her head. 'They will and they will do it with ease, because you haven't seen half of what they can do.'

'Oh right and let me guess all the solo's will go to your daughter!' Shue got to his feet now standing toe toe with Shelby who didn't even flinch she had faced of with people way more intimidating than Will Shuester.

Shelby glared at Shue getting even closer to him, two could definitely play this game. 'Oh that's rich coming from you, you used her for your benefit until she started to rebel. But that is not the issue we are discussing. Rachel may get the solo's, but she also may not. I won't be making that decision on my own. I never have. I always use a panel of people to decide. That way no one can accuse me of favouritism and the kids know they will have to work for it if they want it. And lets face it I got so much talent to choose from it's going to be very hard to decide.'

'Bullshit, the only one with even close to anything resembling talent is Rachel, so she will get them.' Shue spat.

'Did you see and hear Santana on stage? Yes? Well Will that wasn't even close to what she is capable of. She is holding back still. But she won't for long, not any more. She has people who are encouraging her. And did you see the boys? They were belting out Katy Perry like no ones business.' Shelby looked to the stage and saw everyone sit down as Brittany took centre stage. 'And now watch Brittany, cause she isn't just a pretty face and good dancer. She has quite the voice as well.' Shelby found that out by pure accident and had never actually let on she knew. But she was very happy to see Brittany up on stage.

'What stupid? You have got to be kidding me!' Shue snorted derisively. He knew Brittany all to well she was noting but a blond airhead cheerleader.

'Oh you better watch your tongue Will I am not above smacking an idiot. Check the honour role Will. I am pretty sure it will surprise the fuck out of you.' Shleby growled, she couldn't help it she had also started to become severely protective of Brittany. How could you not. 'Now sit the fuck down cause I have a practise to run.' She turned on her heal and stomped back down towards the stage.

* * *

Santana eyed the sheet music Brittany had stuffed in her hand and her eyebrow arched high in question. _Wow she's in love. Well then we better make this kick ass. _'You sure B?'

Brittany bit her lip as she glanced at Rachel ad smiled softly. 'Yea, yea I am. I know she isn't ready yet, but I just want her to know that she is loved and with me she doesn't ever have to pretend to be anything other than what she is.'

'Well then B lets kill this. Cause she is gonna cream once she realizes this is for her.' Santana grinned. 'You Cheerios get your fat arses back on this stage. B needs back up. You down with that?'

Jess eyed Brittany, she confused the hell out of her, but how could anyone say no to her. Plus Santana was giving them her death glare. 'Totes down with it.' She shouted and hoped onto the stage again followed by the rest. 'What you need?'

'Just some easy warm up routines. Nothing to heavy.' Santana said and the Cheerios nodded. They got it. Brittany always warmed them up with simple dance moves. They could do it in their sleeps. 'Ok B this is your show now.'

'Ok so I have never really sung before, but I want to now. The song explains itself.' Brittany scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. 'Yea that's it.'

(_**Brittany, **__**Everyone**_)

_**Stop me on the corner  
I swear you hit me like a vision  
I, I, I wasn't expecting  
But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it  
Don't you blink you might miss it  
See we got a right to just love it or leave it  
You find it and keep it  
Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say  
**_

Rachel nearly swallowed her tongue, there was no mistaking it. Brittany was singing to her and had not once taken her eyes of her. And she was good. She was so good. _Why have I never really heard her sing? Gods and the way she moves! _'Wow.'

'I don't think you could wish for a better person to love you.' Tina whispered into Rachel's ear. 'Just don't hurt her, she deserves better.'

_**Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun  
**_

Brittany grinned as she danced and sang, she felt safe with Santana right there with her. But her heart was still pounding. This was for Rachel. She just hoped that Rachel understood.

Santana was beaming at Brittany. She couldn't be prouder if she tried. Brittany was extremely shy about singing, something no one would really believe. In their eyes Brittany was so sure of herself, but Santana knew better. Brittany was so sure that she wasn't good enough. _Well this is showing them._

_**I've never seen it, I found this love, I'm gonna feed it  
You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had  
Cause you're so damn beautiful  
Read it, it's signed and delivered let's seal it  
Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays and Marley and reggae  
And everybody needs to get a chance to say  
**_

'Oh just no!' Mercedes was fuming and got up and stormed down towards the stage. With just one thing in mind.

Kurt bit his lips but followed. 'Cedes maybe we should just leave. I mean this is Brit. Please come on, lets just leave.' He pleaded, when he saw that she wasn't going to leave it alone he shrank back. He was not going to commit suicide and that was exactly what Mercedes was doing. Kurt was coming to the stark conclusion that they had been so very very wrong and had handled things terribly.

'Fuck that!' Mercedes growled, the shit was about to hit the fan.

_**Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling...  
**_

Mercedes stormed on to the stage and ripped the mike out of Brittany's hand. 'What the fuck do you think you are doing? Are you trying to deafen us all? Idiots don't sing!' she snarled viciously rather enjoying it when she saw Brittany eyes going wide in shock and pain.

'I...what...' Brittany could feel tears prickling her eyes. She knew she wasn't all that good at singing, but she wasn't that bad. Santana and Quinn always told her she had a great voice.

'Stop stuttering stupid.' Mercedes snapped.

Before Santana could say anything Brittany took of like a shot. She was obviously crying. Santana hesitated, she needed to go after Brittany, but she also had to break Mercedes face. No one, no one made Brittany cry. 'You really shouldn't have done that.' Santana said quietly as she stalked closer to Mercedes. Rachel had already taken of after Brittany. So she had a bit of time to deal with things.

Shelby stepped between the two. 'That is enough!' She said angrily, it had taken her a few seconds to get on stage, but it had been enough for Mercedes to have caused utter havoc. 'You Ms Jones have detention. Santana step back.'

Santana did as she was told. She would let Shelby have this one, plus she couldn't get her in trouble or this was over. 'You aren't even worth my time! But if this is how you want it, we can play it like this. Cause you hurt my best friend and no one gets away with that, I don't care who the fuck you think you are.' Santana turned to the Cheerios and glared at them making sure she had their attention. 'Get the word out bitches, anyone not in this here group is open season. I don't give a fuck what happens to them or what you or anyone else does to them as long as you all keep them the fuck away from me and mine.' She growled then staled out of the Auditorium not sparing anyone another glance.

Mercedes glanced at the Cheerios suspiciously. 'What does that even mean? She is seriously deranged if she thinks I am scared of her.'

Lacy chuckled at Mercedes bravado, she was going to enjoy this. They all were, they had never understood how Santana could let people like Mercedes treat her the way they did. 'You really think that the slushies the name calling and such more or less stopped because you were special? Cause if you did you are seriously deluded. You just fucked yourself royally.'

Mercedes swallowed hard. 'Quinn would never let her do that, even if it were true. She's my girl.'

_'Santana is my girl. Brittany is my girl. Tina and Rachel are my girls. The Cheerios are my girls. But you? I thought you were a decent person, but I don't know this person.' _Quinn's voice could easily be heard in the eerily quiet auditorium. '_No Santana is right, you all heard her, it's open season on them. And I swear if you don't keep those losers away from Santana I will end ech and everyone of you.'_

Shelby pinched her nose, this was not how she wanted things to end. 'This practise is done. I want everyone to leave. Not you Ms Jones. You and me have some things to discuss.'

* * *

Santana found Brittany where she always did when Brittany wanted to be alone. Which wasn't often, so it stood out. The bleachers were always deserted this time of day anyway. 'I'm sorry B.'

Brittany turned around and burrowed into Santana sniffing loudly. 'Not your fault.'

'But I still hate seeing you cry. And I hate it when I can't stop it from happening.' Santana hugged Brittany hard holding on to her.

Brittany sighed as she breathed Santana in. A smell she knew so well and never failed at calming her down. 'I know I don't sing that well, but why did she have to be so mean? I mean I like Cedes she is totes a diva and has a big voice. Why was she so mean?'

Santana closed her eyes in anger. She hated this. 'B you have a great voice! And Cedes was mean because she feels threatened.'

'You really do, you know. Have a great voice.' Rachel had somehow managed to sneak up on the two. Although the Bleachers where the last place she had thought to look.

Brittany's head shot up and for a brief moment met Rachel's eyes then she quickly looked at the ground her hold on Santana exponentially tightening. 'No you have a great voice, mine is more for shower singing.'

Rachel got on her knees in front of Brittany her hands on her knees. 'Brit?' She waited until Brittany looked up then lent in and kissed her soundly. _For someone that is not dating her you sure end up kissing her an awful lot. _'Thank you.' She knew she didn't have to explain it any further, Brittany's eyes told her she understood all to well what she was being thanked for.

Santana looked away trying to give the two some privacy. Rachel was being very sweet and she approved, really she did. But she really didn't need to see and hear that. But Brit was still holding on to her, and she didn't have the heart to extricate herself from her arms. _Who are you kidding you are so down with this romantic crap._

* * *

**Ok so guys I know heavy on the singing in this one, but hey it is Glee. Now let me see first up we have Santana singing Ella Fitzgerald, Black Coffee. Such a good song:) THen the guys sing Katy Perry, Teenage Dream, I couldn't help myself I hope you liked. Ans Brit sing Colbie Caillat Brighter than the Sun. If you wanne check it out feel free, I hate when I can't because I don't know the song titles. But anyway this is me wishing you a awesome weekend! Cheers guys:);)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello all you beautiful people:)Damn the week has flown by in a hurry. Ugh I hate January. Ok so I am moving the story along a bit. so this one is a few days later, but I think you'll notice that on your own. And as promised folks heavy San and Q! Ok so without any more drable from me...enjoy:) **

* * *

Santana paced outside of the Hospital waiting. It had been four days of Quinn shutting her out completely. She barely let Santana in the room and didn't let her touch her. She got that it was hard and that Quinn was in a lot of pain, but this was hurting her too so much Santana could hardly breath, but she had to figure out a way to make it right. To show Quinn that she loved her as much as she ever had. And that Quinn was still the sexiest woman Santana had ever seen. So there she stood waiting, cause she knew she couldn't pull it of on her own. 'Come on B where are you?'

'Uhm right here.' Brittany said grinning when Santana whipped around startled. 'What's up San? I mean it's Friday and you banned us from visiting Quinn yet you aren't either.'

Santana bit her lip then simply pulled Brittany in for a hug, she just really needed a Brittany hug. She sighed a little more settled than before when Brittany hugged her back hard. 'I need you help B.'

Brittany frowned, it wasn't often that Santana would initiate a hug between them. She usually just knew when Santana needed one. But on the occasions when Santana hugged her first it meant that she was very upset. 'Sannie what's going on?'

'I just...I don't know. But I need to fix it.' Santana said sounding defeated but determined. Their week had been hectic to say the least. Between Cheerios and Glee and then the ever growing tension at School. The Cheerios had apparently gotten the word out very fast and clear that New Directions were no longer protected and it was chaos. The Jocks did what their Cheerio counterparts told them to and the Cheerios were really turning up the heat and were taking a lot of pleasure punishing Mercedes in particular. And the rest of the School was just confused and waiting for her to go atomic bitch, which she wasn't because she had so much more important things to worry about.

'What do you need San?' Brittany asked without question. Santana wasn't ready to talk, what she needed from her was her best friend was support. _She needs Q._

Santana sighed in relief, but she should have known Brittany wouldn't push for more. 'I am going to remind Quinn just how much she means to me. And I need for you to get the room ready. But don't talk to Quinn you aren't there. You are just doing the decorating.' Santana looked at Brittany hopefully. 'You think you can help me out?'

Brittiny nodded. 'Course San. You just tell me what you need me to do and I will do it.'

Santana handed Brittany a list of things she needed. 'Thanks Brit. But I have to run if I want to get everything I need to get done, done.'

'I have your back too San, always. Now go.' Brittany took the list then smiled. Now that was Santana to the core. _Whatever is going on this is sure to melt Q's heart Sannie. You'll be ok._

* * *

Brittany breezed into Quinn's room not looking at Quinn. Which was really hard for her, because she really really hated seeing Quinn so upset and lonely. _Don't talk to her just set everything up. Ok ok we have candles, and flowers. San was so specific. I wonder what the story is. I'll ask her later. Ok and the music things._

Quinn watched Brittany start setting up what looked like a romantic evening. Only trouble was that Santana and her were sort of fighting. Well she knew that she was hurting Santana, but didn't know what to do to stop. The therapy session they had together had been a catastrophe. They spent a whole hour just saying nothing. Her heart hurt so badly. She was so scared, so very scared. 'B please say something.' Quinn tried again, she had tried to get Brittany's attention a few times to no avail.

Brittany bit her lip then rushed to Quinn and hugged her fiercely. 'I don't know why you and Sannie are both such sad pandas, but she is trying to cheer you up Q. She is really trying. But she is scared too, she is so scared of loosing you that she isn't even kicking Mercedes' ass or anyone else's. And you hardly speak, and you never laugh any more.' She whispered forcefully. 'You have to let her in, she is trying so hard. I know you are scared too, but don't you think being scared together would be better than this?'

Quinn nodded into the crook of Brittany's neck. 'I just don't know how. I don't know what to say.' She said softly.

Brittany sat back with a sad smile then tapped Quinn lightly on the forehead. 'You are like the smartest person I know Q, use that noggin of yours. And usually starting with I love you fixes all evils with Santana. She knows you love her, but you know San she needs to hear it or she starts to worry and think she did something wrong.' She lent down and kissed Quinn then got back up. 'I am done here, everything looks so sexy and romantic and San will be here soon. Now let that beautiful mind of your think of some rainbow friendly way to wow San with.' Brittany was halfway to the door when she turned back. 'Love you Q.'

'Thanks Brit Brit and love you too.' Quinn laughed a little. _A rainbow friendly way to wow San?Only B, but it does give me an idea. Dunno about how rainbow friendly it is though. I have some calls to make. As fucking embarrassing as they might be. San is worth it._

* * *

Santana smoothed down the tight red dress down. It was very tight and hugged all the right curves, and she knew that Quinn would love her in it. But still she was nervous, because it felt like they were having a first date again. She looked at Shelby who had neatly packed up the dinner Santana had spent the better part of the afternoon and the previous few days cooking. 'Thanks.' She said softly. _Gods I hate feeling like this! And I hate that Quinn and I are...not talking._

Shelby turned then blinked. The only other times she knew of that Santana had gotten that dressed up was for her wedding and for one date she never did get the details about. _Thank god, because Quinn looked like she was ready to devour Santana that time._ 'Wow. You are going to knock her socks off.'

'I hope so.' Santana said as she grabbed her keys and the bag Shelby offered her.

Shelby didn't miss the insecurity in Santana's voice, but chose not to comment. Whatever it was Quinn and Santana needed to figure it out by themselves. And she had no doubt they would. 'Go have fun San.'

Santana nodded then made her way to her car. Once inside she sat still for a moment then nodded. 'Ok Quinn I am so bringing my A game. So I hope you are ready. This shit is hot and I know it!'

* * *

Santana took one last breath then knocked on Quinn's door. Usually she wouldn't bother, but this was a date, and in her mind there were certain protocols to keep. And since she couldn't exactly pick Quinn up she would do the next best thing. Knock. 'Hey Q can I come in?'

Quinn nervously smoothed down her shirt, or more like Santana's shirt. 'You don't have to knock San.' _We are married._

Santana walked in then stopped in her tracks. _And Q does it again. Wow. Brit I love you but you suck right now. _She could see exactly what she had told Brittany to get ready, but there was definitely Quinn everywhere. She walked up to Quinn then kissed her sweetly. 'Here these are for you.' She whispered as she handed Quinn the flowers she had delicately been holding in her hand so they wouldn't get bruised. They reminded her of Quinn beautiful and strong yet easy to bruise if you didn't take special care with them.

'Lilies. I love them.' Quinn sighed as she buried her nose in the perfectly white blooms and took a deep breath. She then took a real look at Santana and her jaw nearly dropped. 'Oh my god...you look stunning.'

Santana quirked her lips into a crooked grin that only Qiunn ever got to see. 'I thought you would like it, that's why I got it...just...for...you.' She whispered hotly in Qiunn's ear thrilled when Quinn groaned softly.

'You haven't gone all out like this in a while.' Quinn changed the topic, because she was sure if she didn't the nurses were going to storm in because her heart was pounding so fast.

'And that was a mistake on my part, because Quinn you deserve to be treated like a queen. And I was slacking, I don't think you realize how much I need you.' Santana set down the bag and awkwardly sat on the bedside. The dress riding up and Quinn's hand automatically zeroed in on the naked skin making Santana chuckle and her nervousness ease. _Still loves to get up on this. And I don't mind one bit, nuh huh not at all._

Quinn shook her head she knew that she had been acting completely unreasonable. And she was making Santana suffer, something she really didn't mean to do. But then internalizing was like second nature to her sometimes. 'No I stopped talking to you. You were not slacking, you show me how much you love me every single day. This is awesome and hot and makes me want to make love to you the whole night long. But you don't have to go all out, because you already treat me like your queen.'

'I love hearing you say that Q I really do, but I think maybe we both have become to complacent. We are married, but that doesn't mean that we should let our date nights slide. Or our talks. I actually like getting all dressed up for you Q, cause when you look at me like that I feel like the shit!' Santana chuckled when Quinn rolled her eyes. 'And I love you in my clothes.' She said softly taking in what Quinn was wearing. She was wearing her favourite men's button down shirt, she basically lived in it when they were home and her favourite sweats that were worn in just right. She knew Quinn was very aware just how turned on she got when Quinn wore her clothes especially that. 'And you are sneaky too. This was supposed to be me sweeping you of your feet.' She sat back and looked around the room in wonder. The candles and the flowers she had gotten Brittany to help her with were nicely accented with Twinkle lights that were strung up all around the room, but what really got her was the bistro table beside Quinn's bed and their bench. 'Do I even want to know how you got that here?'

Quinn blushed brightly. 'I owe so many favours right now it's not even funny.' Quinn swallowed hard Santana looked so incredibly beautiful and she looked all frumpy and sick. And that was with the painful experience of having to beg Charlie for a sponge bath and help getting into the clothes she had gotten Rachel to get Shelby to sneak out while Santana wasn't looking. _And I just won't __mention coach right now._

'What did Puck want?' Santana chuckled she also noted the roses that were obviously there for her. She was a sucker for roses no matter how cliché they were. She kissed Quinn when she opened her mouth to answer. She slowly sucked Quinn's bottom lip taking her time to really kiss Quinn. _God there really is nothing better than kissing Quinn fucking Lopez! Makes me weak in the knees every time. _'You know what I don't give a fuck, you are just so fucking sexy Quinn, I don't even have words to describe.'

Quinn chuckled resting her forehead against Santana. He heart was pounding like a jack hammer and she was turned on beyond belief. 'San if you don't stop that we are both going to be severely embarrassed when nurses rush in here because they think I am having a heart attack.' She moaned as Santana sucked on her pulse point. 'Please.'

Santana pulled away groaning. It just wasn't fair. 'Sorry.'

Quinn burst out in laughter then ran her hand up Santana's thing stopping just short of her underwear. 'Lord Santana I want you so bad right now that if I wasn't hooked up to al this shit I would bend you over and take you.' She husked into Santana's ear as her fingers drew circles on Santana's upper thigh. 'So please don't ever say sorry for this, cause this is just so hot and I love it.'

Santana stood up on shaky legs, thinking it best that they put a little distance between them. 'Gods Q I should have remembered our inability to make it through a date without jumping each others bones.'

'I forgot too San, but I have missed this. Well I would have loved it if I could have dressed up for you too.' Quinn bit her lip as she looked down at what she was wearing, it hid the brace she was in, but still it wasn't exactly flattering.

'Are you kidding me Quinn! Seeing you in that makes me hot as hell. But if we don't stop this Imma gonna seriously embarrass myself.' Santana said blushing a little. Quinn's eyes were raking her up and down and lord it felt fucking fantastic. 'Now since you got us the best table in the house, let me wow you with my culinary skills.'

Quinn's eyes lit up and she grinned happily, another very well kept secret Santana the goddess of the kitchen. 'I will love you forever if you pull out your Tortilla out of that bag!'

'I thought you already loved me forever?' Santana arched her eyebrow at Quinn and wiggled it suggestively. _The way to my wifes heart...sex and food...if I didn't know better and luckily I am a fucking expert at both._

'Meh you know I'll say just about anything to get into your pants.' Quinn tried to sound nonchalant, but giggled. She just couldn't pull of things like that with Santana.

'You are terrible at that Q.' Santana chuckled as she put the bowls and dishes on the little table. 'And yes this is Tortilla ala Santana plus we have some of your favourites here. But first we needs to set the mood.' Santana fiddled with her iPod then put it in the docking station then pressed play.

'But you hate Mumford and Sons.' Quinn cocked her head and frowned. 'Was I really that bad?'

Santana looked down and her hands then just shrugged. 'Yea, I missed you. And they aren't that bad...it's just Folk Rock Quinn! Really?' Santana playfully whined, usually they had pretty similar taste in music but this phase of Quinn's was driving er up the walls.

Quinn rolled her eyes, she had picked up that Santana wasn't ready to talk about their horrid week just yet. _Dinner and some conversation sounds like the perfect way to get back to us. Now just don't you dare shut her out more! _'And your current obsession with Accid Jazz and Electro swing is soooo much better.' She said dryly.

Sanana grinned victoriously absolutely ignoring the sarcasm in Quinn's voice. 'See now you get it.'

'You are such an ass.' Quinn laughed when Santana simply shrugged. 'Now sit down and tell me what you are feeding me woman!'

'So demanding...I like.' Santana kissed Quinn ear making her shiver then lent back and opened all the dishes she had cooked. 'So since you have the most absurd tastes, meaning you can't stick to one place, I made a few things.' Santana carefully cut a piece of Tortilla and put it on their plates. 'And yes first of we have my Tortilla.'

Quinn sniffed appreciatively. She absolutely loved it when Santana cooked for her. They didn't get the time to do it very often. Their lives were so full. And laying to people is very time consuming. _I guess we don't have to worry about that any more. It's good, I like it. _'I am already impressed, but come on San you can wow me more than that I'm sure.'

Santana shook her head, but didn't say anything. They played this game often enough. And Santana always marvelled at just how much food Quinn could pack away when it was good. It was seriously disturbing, but that was her Quinn. 'Fuck woman gimme a little breathing space.' Santana opened the next container. 'Dolmades.'

'Oh lord, ok you wowed me.' Quinn said happily eyeing the stuffed Wine Leaves. 'Oh if you tell me there is Tzatziki I will be in heaven!'

'As if I would serve you Dolmades without it.' Santana opened another container and scooped some Tzatziki onto their plates.

'San not that I am complaining or anything, but when the fuck did you have time to make all this?' Quinn asked, it was clear that Santana had more. But she knew how time consuming some of these things were to make. She had helped Santana cook them often enough.

Santana blushed a little, not sure that she wanted to let Quinn in on exactly how long she had been planning all this. 'Well I did some prep work throughout the week.' She mumbled softly.

Quinn bit her lip, this is the side of Santana she wanted people to see. Yea Santana was an uber bitch and tough as fucking nails. But she could be the sweetest person if you only let her. 'Well then tell me what else you have. 'She said as she swiped some Tzatziki of her plate and popped it into her mouth. 'Gods so good.'

'Well we have a lot of Veggie there soooooo I had to do a little meat for my bacon crazy wife.' Santana teased, grateful that Quinn didn't push her further. She chuckled when Quinn swatted her arm and glared at her. 'You going to argue you are a bacon addict? Cause Q you go batt shit crazy when there is bacon anywhere near you. You actually growl at people.'

Quinn turned a bright red. She didn't think she was that bad. 'Well if people would just stop trying to take away my bacon I wouldn't have to growl.'

'You are absolutely priceless.' Santana kissed Quinn on the tip of the nose. 'And just for you Shelby whipped up some Bacon Rolls.' She opened a bowl and handed them to Quinn who happily took one and started munching. 'Now just take it easy there tiger, there are plenty of other things.'

'Fine, but the left over Bacon Rolls stay with me!' Quinn said putting the bowl with Rolls on her far side where Santana couldn't reach them.

'As if I would get in the way of Quinn Lopez and her bacon.' Santana grinned. 'I like my face just the way it is.' _So a bacon addict Q, and it is to fucking cute how._

Quinn glared at Santana then picked up her plate. 'Now while I munch on this why don't you tell me what else I have to look forward too.'

'Your wish is my command.' Santana saluted smartly then quickly ducked Quinn's hand. Then piled up more of Quinn's favourites on the plate. Settled down and just enjoyed.

* * *

Brittany craned her neck to get a better look. She grinned at what she saw. _Awwwww so cute! People would never believe it if they didn't see it. Sannie is a total softie, but still total Badass._

'So? Are they talking?' Rachel whispered into Brittany's ear. She was kinda hiding behind Brittany, a little worried that Santana might catch them and end them. She had called Brittany shortly after Quinn had called to ask for her help. She wanted to spend some time with her, and this had seemed like a good way to do so.

'Totally, its so cute.' Brittany was all but jumping around she was so happy.

Rachel closed her eyes then let out a sigh of relief. Santana had been acting so weird the whole week. She missed bitchy HBIC Santana. 'Thanks be to Babs! I am so tired of the smug looks Mercedes was sending me, cause seriously what was that even about. I mean, yes Santana hasn't done anything to her, but she still got Slushied at least twice a day and hasn't gotten within ten feet of any of us. But still Santana needs to sort that bitch out.'

Brittany burst out laughing. 'You are spending way to much time with Sannie. You are even starting to sound a little like her, but with more words.' _I love it, it's cute. And Rae can be very scary when she wants to be._

'Well you know I don't condone physical violence, but I am willing to make an exception here.' Rache shrugged, she kinda liked the new her. Being friends with Santana gave her the liberty to be more herself.

'Oh now that's very big of you Streisand.' Sue remarked sounding bored. She was of course thrilled when both girls nearly jumped out of their skins. _Need more training in combat tactics.I swear kids these days, absolutely pathetic!_

'Fuck!' Rachel yelped, she had no idea how Sue Sylvester always managed to scare the crap out of her, but it seemed to be her life's work to scare unsuspecting teenagers half to death.

'Oh hi coach.' Brittany said after her heart stopped beating like a jack hammer. She wasn't all that surprised to see Sue there, she always seemed to pop in and out when you least expected it.'What are you doing here?'

'I am checking in to make sure all my hard work isn't being flushed down the toilet because team lesbian are having marital issues.' Sue craned her neck and nodded to herself. She had been incredibly surprised when Quinn had called her, not wanting to think about the fact that Quinn seemed to have her unlisted phone number. And then Quinn had asked for her help. Of course she couldn't say no, Quinn would owe her. And she already knew what she was going to ask for. _No need to let her know how much she means to me. _'I can't have my Captain become a wallowing talentless cry baby. So is Jugs doing her thing?'

'Awww that's so sweet coach thanks for helping.' Brittany hugged Sue hard, she could never understand why people always thought that she was crazy. _Coach is just prickly, just like Sannie. Well ok no she is crazy, but good crazy._

'So are they back to being disgustingly happy?' Sue asked arching her eyebrow menacingly. 'Cause I hate wasting my time.' _And getting that damn bench here took more doing than I thought it would. That damn Man Whore Puckerman is such a baby. So this better work or else Tubbers is going to wish she was in another car accident._

'Yes completely blissful if that is anything to go by.' Rachel commented her eyes wide. _Is it possible to be thrown out of a hospital for indecent behaviour. If so those two have to be top candidates._

Sue took a glance herself then grinned in satisfaction. Now that Quinn and Sanatana were back to making her want to puke with all the sweetness it meant Santana would be back to her charmingly nasty self. 'My work here is done.' She turned to glare at Rachel who shrank back against Brittany. 'As for you Streisand, you better be in uniform Monday and on time, or else I will set Sandbags on you.' Without another word she turned and stalked out of the Hospital. He squad once again safe.

Rachel whimpered then turned to Brittany. 'Brit Brit please tell me I didn't hear what I think I heard!' She was just coming to grips with having to be there for every single Cheerio practise and taking notes for Sue, but this? No, she didn't want this. _I can't be a cheerleader!_

Brittany grabbed Rachel and hoisted into the air and twirled her around. 'This is going to be so awesome! Now we are all Cheerios!'

_But I really really don't want to be a cheerleader! _'B put me down!' Rachel tried to admonish Brittany half heartedly, already knowing she would try, if only to please Brittany, and because she was to young to die. And Sue Sylvester was sure to kill her if she didn't do as she was told.

* * *

Quinn moaned she was in food heaven. And she was stuffed. 'Fuck me San!'

'Yes please.' Santana teasingly chuckled as she took the last bite of the Chocolate desert.

'Pig!' Quinn growled half heartedly. She was way to full to try and come up with a proper insult. _Promise another day._

Santana lent down so her mouth was right next to Quinn's ear. 'We both know that you would love nothing more than for me to fuck you silly right now Q.'

Quinn's breathe left her body in a whoosh, the things Santana did to her sometimes. _I thought we __had already gotten this out of our systems before dinner! But then this is Santana, and I never seem to be able to get enough of her._ 'Mean San, so fucking mean!' She breathed out huskily.

'Oh for both of us Q, I guarantee you that.' Santana let the implication hang in the air before taking Quinn's mouth hard. She groaned hard into the kiss. This was the closest they had come to anything more intimate than simple kisses. _Gods I missed this, so fucking much! This is the absolute shit._

Quinn pulled Santana closer, they could never get close enough. 'Get in the bed San.' She mumbled into Santana's mouth enjoying the moan it caused. 'Now.' _Fuck the nurses!_

Santana pulled away slightly so she good look Quinn in the eyes. 'With or without the heels baby?' She knew very well that Quinn had a big thing for her in heels. She didn't wear them all to often, but when she did she always got lucky. _Ok Satan pull it together, its not happening. But that doesn't mean you can't make out like a horny teenage boy!_

'As if you need to ask.' Quinn whimpered as she watched those perfect legs stretch out as Santana made herself comfortable. _Oh god those heels! Damn I wanne get my sexy times on! I hate this fucking bed._ 'You are so fucking hot.'

'Not as hot as you Q. Did I mention how fucking sexy I think you look in my clothes?' Santana placed butterfly kisses along Quinn's jaw. She nearly came undone when Quinn's hand traced slowly up her back.

Quinn slowly trailed her hand to Santana's ass and groaned. 'You might have mentioned it a few times in the past, yes.'

_If we don't stop this shit soon, we will give the nurses quite the show. And I am not down with Exhibitionism. Well not to this extent. _'Well let me emphasize the fact, you look fucking hot in my clothes Q, so fucking hot.'

'And you look good enough to eat San. This dress...it does things to me S really really good things.' Quinn bit Santana's ear softly as her hand was softly kneading Santana's ass.

Santana chuckled as she slowly sucked on Quinn's pulse point. 'You always do things to me Q, very very good things.'

Quinn shook her head, they were both doing so bad with the pun thing. _I guess that's what happens when you want to make love to your wife and can't. I think we will both combust if we can't be together soon. _'Don't say things like that San. Because we both know we can't follow through at the moment.'

* * *

'Shouldn't someone like go in there and stop them?' Brittany whispered to Rachel who was trying hard not to look. 'Cause that is hella hot and all, but I don't think they want to put on a show for the whole Hospital.'

'I am still trying to figure out how you managed to talk me into still being here B. This feels a lot like peeping Brit.' Rachel shifted, she couldn't help it. Santana and Quinn together, well Brittany was right it was hot.

'Pfff all I did was ask whether you wanted to stay with me or not.' Brittany waved Rachel off. She was so happy, her best friends were back to their inappropriate selves and Rachel liked her. Life was good.

'Hello you two, what are you up to?' Charlie asked once again startling Brittany and Rachel half to death.

'Nothing!' Rachel yelped as she blushed brightly. _Why always me?_

Charlie arched her eyebrow then pursed her lips. She guessed her best bet was Brittany. 'Brittany?'

'We are just making sure our friends get their mack on.' Brittany shrugged at the horrified expression Rachel threw her way. _As if its a big secret. It wouldn't take her much to figure it out once she takes a look over there._

'Ahhh, well are they?' Charlie asked interestedly, she and Amy were both worried. Santana was off and so was Quinn. And nothing they did seemed to help. And after Quinn's very awkward request that afternoon, she had figured something was up.

'Definitely doing something.' Rachel cleared her throat, she knew she was still sporting a rather vivid blush.

Charlie took a look the guffawed loudly. 'I'll say. Damn even one handed Quinn knows how to get to where she wants to be.' _Damn near public indecency. Sometimes I hate being an adult. Amy is going to have a field day with this though._

Brittany nodded in agreement, she always forgot just how nimble Quinn was. 'I know, right?'

'Brit can we please not talk about Quinn's groping capabilities.' Rachel choked out. She had no problem wit Santana and Quinn, hell she even found them really hot together, but this was more of them than she was comfortable seeing. _It's not my fault that this is very...hot. I mean I am only human._

Brittany giggled, she knew exactly why Rachel seemed to be so bothered by this, it was because Rachel was getting a little hot and bothered. 'You know it's ok, they are hella fucking hot.'

Charlie cleared her throat trying to hide her laughter. She couldn't well laugh because she found all this really amusing. _I hate being an adult. _'Ok you two git! What you two are doing now is called stalking.'

'See I told you!' Rachel folded her arms across chest. However as much as she wanted to she wasn't really upset with Brittany. She was having to much fun. _Although it is in a bit of a disturbing fashion._

'Pffff doesn't matter now, they're done. We can go.' Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand leaving a confused Charlie behind. _It's not like they have no self control. Seriously people so need to get to know them better._

* * *

Santana was breathing hard, it took every inch of self control she possessed to stop making out with Quinn, but she knew they had to. So she rested her forehead against Quinn and just tried to calm down. 'Fuck Q, this shit is going to kill me.' Santana weakly motioned to the room in general.

'Me too.' Quinn breathed out. She was still panting, she was sure that her lips were kiss swollen and that she would have a huge hicky on the side of her neck, and she couldn't care less. 'But I feel fucking fantastic.' She said her voice laced with amusement.

'Me too, I didn't even realize how much I needed good old fashioned grope and make out.' Santana said thoughtfully. Earning herself a light slap upside the head. 'Hey!'

'You are terrible.' Quinn laughed, but she felt comfortable in her own skin again. 'You think maybe we should talk about it now?'

'Yea we really should, plus it is a sure fire way to obliterate my lady boner.' Santana said only half joking.

Quinn glared then shoved Santana hard. 'Ok first of never ever say lady boner to me again! I swear Santana if you do you will never touch me again.' She said softly. 'Secondly...ewwwww San why do you always have to go to those places?'

Santana shrugged feeling a little sheepish, sometimes she really should think before she spoke. 'Spending to much time wit Puck?'

Quinn rolled her eyes, but after a beat nodded. 'Fine I'll let it fly this once, but please not again.'

'Sorry Q.' Santana grinned happy to be forgiven. But then she was always getting in trouble and back out. 'Why did you stop talking to me Q?'

_Blunt and to the point like always. _'Because I don't know what to say.' Quinn mumured then looked Santana in the eyes. 'I am so angry and so frustrated. And the Physio is so painful and tiring emotionally and physically. I seriously want to gauge Darren's eyes out every time her says something as asinine as good job Quinn.'

'Isn't that good that he encourages you?' Santana frowned trying to make sense of why Quinn would be so upset about the fact that her Physio seemed to be doing his job.

Quinn's jaw tensed, she was just about to start yelling at Santana, but how could she expect Santana to understand if she didn't talk to her. 'Because a few weeks ago I could do splits and now this dip shit praises me when I feel pain in my hips, or when I don't cry when he stretches legs that are totally useless and I can't feel except for the pain in my back they cause when moved or how about this one being praised for being able to pull myself into a sitting position.' She wiped away her tears furiously. 'I can't do anything for myself! Nothing. I need help with everything. And I hate it.'

Santana burrowed closer to Quinn trying to physically offer comfort. 'I can't even imagine how you feel Q. And I am not going to say it will all be ok. Cause you would kick my ass if I lied to you. But I can tell you this, I love you. Love you more than anything in this world. And we will deal with whatever comes our way. Together. So don't you dare not talk to me again. Even if you yell at me I don't care. I am in. And whatever comes you have me. And you feeling and you being able to sit up, they are accomplishment worthy of praise Quinn, cause Q it's not a couple of weeks ago, it's now and here. And here and now you being able to sit up alone is a fucking huge deal! Feel me Q?'

Quinn nodded. 'I will try harder San, it's just hard.'

'Good, and if you stumble I'll catch you. Te amo Quinn.' Santana kissed Quinn softly.

* * *

**Ok so a little more drable from me after all;) I am a bit food obsessed so sorry for that bit...I am however pretty good in the kitchen so I can actually make all of that:) Forgive me. Oh and I haven't forgotten how freaking awesome you all are, so thanks for all the reviews, Loved them all:):):) Now I hope you have a great day/evening:) Now I really am done.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey there you gorgeous people. I am back. Sorry for the long delay my laptop got fucked then my internet crapped out. Been a frustrating few weeks. But I am back;) And I hope you can forgive my ill timed absense! THank you so much for all the kick ass reviews I adore them! And now without more yakity yack from me. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

'Hey I'm not crazy, I am not going in there.' Puck crossed his arms over his chest glaring at Tina and Mike.

'You are such a wuss.' Tina huffed, she would never admit out loud she was to scared to go into Quinn's room and wake the two up. It wasn't just Puck. _I wonder what went down here though. That dress can not be comfortable to sleep in._

'Oh right that is why you are busting up in there girl Chang!' Puck groused, but he didn't budge an inch.

Mike patiently watched the two as they exchanged barbs, he was wondering exactly why they were there, cause it was obvious none of them had the balls to go wake up Santana and Quinn Lopez this early on a Saturday morning. _Still freaky calling them that. _'Why are we even here?'

'I...' Tina frowned, she actually had no idea. Brittany had just texted her and told her to be there and bring coffee so she had. And now that she thought about it Brittany was no where to be seen.

Puck's jaw tensed as he started to piece the pieces together. 'We totally got fucking played! Who called you Rae or Brit? Cause you know they will both have something to do with whatever the fuck this is. They are like conjoined twins these days.'

'Brit.' Tina mumbled, not sure how she felt about being played.

'Rae called me, I just still don't get why though. And why aren't they here?' Mike said as he started sipping one of the coffees. 'And seeing as none of us are going in there we might as well make ourselves comfortable and drink our coffee.' Mike shrugged at the outraged look Puck was throwing his was. 'You have a better idea Puck? Cause I am so not going in there and waking up Satan or scary Quinn. I'm goo right here, thank you very much.'

Puck growled, but stalked to the nurses station and liberated three chairs for them, which he then placed in the hall outside of Quinn's room. 'Happy?'

'Ecstatic.' Tina grumbled, grabbed a coffee then plopped onto the chair. _This is so weird. I mean I feel like we are either perving on our sleeping friends or playing guard dog. _'They are so dead when they get back.'

'True that.' Puck grouchily agreed. 'You know this is fucked up right? We are sitting in the middle of a busy Hospital hallway perving on our friends while sipping coffee like some weirdos.'

* * *

Brittany kept easy pace with Rachel as they made their way around the park across from the Hospital. Rachel was very fit that was for sure, she had no trouble keeping up with her or Santana for that matter. 'Explain to me again why we just set those three up again?'

'Shelby couldn't make it, Beth has a bit of a cold, and you know that Quinn isn't supposed to be alone.' Rachel shrugged at Brittny's arched eyebrow. 'Do you really wanne deal with a horny sleep deprived Santana first thing in the morning? Not to mention angry horny Quinn?'

Brittany pursed her lips as she thought about that then nodded. 'Ok yea Santana can be a little difficult when she isn't getting any, and hasn't slept enough and not gotten any. Ugh and I am not even gonna even touch the Quinn thing.' She sipped some water and picked up the pace a little. _Ray __is gonna look totally hot in her Cheerio Uniform I can not wait!_

Rachel snorted loudly, she was sure that Brittany was the only person who would ever think Santana was just being a little difficult. But it was just part of her charm. 'A little difficult B?'

'Ok so a lot if you aren't me or Q.' Brittany laughed then shoved Rachel lightly then took off. A little morning chase through the park sounded like just the right thing for them. 'You gonna come after me or what Shorty?'

'You did not just...You are so toast B!' Rachel huffed as she took off after Brittany. Hanging out with Brittany was nothing but fun, and Rachel was loving every second of it. _I think I forgot how to have just fun._

'I so did, what you gonna do about it Rae Rae?' Brittany giggled as she turned around sticking her tongue out. She was having a blast and she could clearly see that Rachel was as well. 'Catch me if you can Ms Berry!'

'You are so getting a proper ass wooping Ms Pierce!' Rachel laughed as she tackled Brittany to the ground. She started to tickle Brittany. 'That is for shoving me!' She kept on going with Brittany desperately trying to wiggle out from under Rachel. Rachel knew that if Brittany really wanted to get away it would be no trouble for her, but she was obviously enjoying the attention. 'And that is for calling me Shorty! I am vertically challenged, plus I am not much smaller that Santana and I would love to hear you call her Shorty.' She drawled the last part dryly.

'Ok uncle! Uncle!' Brittany gasped out laughing, this was a Rachel she was so going to bring out to play more often. _Just like Sannie, needs to have more fun. They both get so bogged down in their own heads sometimes. Rae just talks a lot where Sannie gets really mean and angry._

'You are such a baby, I didn't even get to use my special tickle tactic!' Rachel grumbled all the while grinning and still straddling Brittany. She wasn't going to analyse why exactly this position appealed to her so much. No she wasn't thinking about that at all.

'Rachel?'

Brittany was startled when Rachel suddenly went ramrod stiff on top of her. When she followed the direction of the voice she understood perfectly why. _Oh this is going to be awkward. I hope they are not here to try and persuade Rachel to take back the jolly green giant, cause I am so not down with that. Or try to talk to San and Q, cause that would be very stupid. _'Hi Mr and Mrs Hummel.' She said enthusiastically, she knew it always put people at ease.

'Brittany right?' Burt said awkwardly, he wasn't sure why they were going to the Hospital, but he was sure it wasn't a good idea. So maybe meeting Rachel here would stop Carole to go and get herself a restraining order as well.

'Yes sir.' Brittany carefully rolled Rachel of her, not happy at the situation at all. She didn't want them to speak to any of her girls, Santana would castrate Mr Hummel for even trying and she would do the same if they tried to stir things up with Rachel. She really hoped they weren't, because she really didn't like being mean.

'Uhm yes well it's nice to see you girls.' Burt scratched the back of his neck. He really couldn't think of a more awkward situation if he tried. _Rachel is very level headed there has to be a reason for her to break of their engagement. And Finn was making no sense at all._

'So you moved on already.' Carol snipped out softly. Finn had told her enough to know that Rachel had broken his heart, and out of the blue.

Rachel shrunk back hurt. She had always had a good relationship with Finn's mother. Actually a better relationship than she ever had with Finn, that should have been a big sign. 'I...I am just out with Brit we were jogging and horsing around a little. Truth be told to take my mind of off things.'

'While my poor Finn just got out of Jail!' Carol said louder than she intended then glanced around making sure now one was watching them.

Brittany balked at the sound in Carol's voice. _Fuck he's out, I have to tell San. _'I'm sorry that Finn was in jail, but he knew it would happen if he did what he did.' Brittany said coldly, she understood that Carol was protective of Finn, she really did. It's what mom's did. But she was also wrong, and she had to know that.

'Oh right he went to talk to his friend and her girlfriend got bent out of shape and he got thrown in jail. He could predict that.' Coral hissed angrily.

Rachel blinked, she was lost and then started to wonder just what exactly Finn had told his mother. 'Do you even know what he tried to do?'

Burt put his hand on Carol's arm and motioned to her to just listen instead of starting a fight. 'He told us he went to visit one of the guys on the football team that had gotten hurt.'

'Oh you have to be kidding me.' Brittany murmured. _They seriously fell for that one? Mom hasn't believed that sort of story since I turned five! No wonder Finn is such a spoiled brat._

'Excuse me?' Carol growled at Brittany who didn't look even mildly worried. 'Are you calling my son a liar?'

'Yes ma'am I most certainly am.' Brittany said her voice strong and unapologetic as she spoke. 'The only person in this Hospital Finn knows is Quinn. And you can check, there hasn't been a Football player here for months.' Brittany held up her hand when Carol opened her mouth to protest. 'He went into Quinn's room and physically threatened her. He would have hurt her even more than she already is because he had this delusional thought that he and her were going to get together again. And just so we are clear Santana is not Quinn's girlfriend, she is her wife. So yes she would be worried about her Wives welfare.'

Rachel put a soothing hand on the small of Brittany's back. It was amazing how fierce Brittany was when it came to protecting her friends. _I should know, you decked Finn to protect me. You are my knight in shining armour. _'Quinn's back is broken.' She said softly once she felt Brittany relax. She watched as that hit both Burt and Carol hard. 'He scared the living daylights out of Quinn. And she is utterly helpless, plus she is the one person in this whole mess that is utterly innocent. She broke her back on the way to our wedding.'

'He threatened her?' Burt asked his voice having turned bitter. He didn't want to believe this, but it sure made a lot more sense that the story Finn had told them.

'He would have hurt her if there wasn't another patient there who stopped by to say hello. She did some quick thinking giving the police the time they needed to get there.' Rachel made sure to leave out certain details. They had no right to know them.

'My boy would never hurt anyone. Least of all a girl.' Carol said loudly, still trying to hang on to the flimsy story Finn had told them.

Brittany's gently pulled the sleeves of Rachel's jogging shirt up. 'That is what Finn did to Rachel. She broke up with him and he sang her a fuck you and then proceeded to shake her leaving these bruises.' Brittany snarled angrily. 'He also sucker punched Santana from behind. He tried to hurt Quinn and you are standing there and tell me that? Seriously?'

Rachel was blushing profusely as everyone was now staring at her arms where the bruises Finn left were slowly fading away. 'Brit please calm down. And if you two are here to try and talk to Quinn or and Santana I advice you to turn around now and leave. It's inappropriate and ill advised.' Rachel said this more to Burt, she knew Carol wasn't ready to hear that her son was not the sweet and dopey man he once was.

Burt nodded and gently took Carol's elbow. 'I am sorry Rachel, and please tell Quinn and Santana that as well. We won't bother any of you again.' He said firmly then led a defeated looking Carol away.

'Well fuck that was fun.' Rachel muttered sarcastically turning to face Brittany. They had been having such a great morning.

'You know what we need?' Brittany asked after a few minutes silence where both of them tried to calm down. When Rachel shook her head she grinned. 'Duckies!'

* * *

Santana lazily stretched against Quinn then nuzzled into Quinn's neck and sniffed happily. _I am not a perv I just like how my Q smells so sue me! She's my wife._

'You awake yet Sannie?' Quinn mumbled her voice still rough with sleep. She knew the drill Santana was slowly waking up. _Mhhh I love it when she sniffs me, it always makes her blush if I catch her. San is cute when she blushes._

'Coffee.' Santana grumbled then kissed Quinn's neck sleepily.

Quinn chuckled then slowly opened her eyes. 'I would go and get you some, but I'm a little bound to this bed right now.' She teased Santana who was blinking slowly.

'Bitch.' Santana took Quinn's hand and started playing with her fingers. 'That's totally a shitty excuse Q.'

'Well it's the one I'm sticking with.' Quinn nuzzled her nose into Santana's hair, she was always amazed how silky and soft her hair was. 'How'd you sleep?'

Santana blinked then experimentally stretched her body making Quinn moan a little, there was nothing quite as sexy to Quinn than a stretchy sleepy sexy hot Santana in the morning. 'Actually great. And are you visiting Gutter land without me Q?'

'As if San you have permanent residency, it's more like I am visiting your summer house.' Quinn giggled when Santana wiggled her eyebrows.

'True that, and my summer house totes the shit.' Santana pouted a little though, she still needed coffee. 'I still want coffee.'

Quinn snorted then kissed Santana loudly. 'You have a one track mind S I swear.'

'Well I haven't hear you complain about my one track mind before.' Santana said huskily. 'I remember more than one occasion you absolutely loved my one track mindedness.'

'And I am not complaining now S, I love your one track mind.' Quinn kissed Santana's ear. 'And right now that mind is going to get us coffee.'

'Oh yes during the night I learnt how to teleport coffee directly here, just with my mind.' Santana said dryly but shimmied out of bed. They both knew that if Quinn wanted coffee, Santana would get her coffee. _It's not like I am whipped, cause I mean I need my hit too. Santana Lopez is the shit!_

'See I keep telling you you are the shit.' Quinn chuckled as Santana groaned as she slipped on her heels. _Yea I know what you were thinking S! _

'You do know everyone is going to think I am doing the walk of shame, right?' Santana pursed her lips and she tried to smooth out her wrinkled dress and get her hair a little less tangled. 'The fucking things I do for you.'

Quinn wrinkled her nose then started laughing, she just couldn't help it. Of course Santana was right, people always see what they want to see, but she had to agree if Santana walked into a store she was shopping in dressed like that with her dress wrinkled and her hair all messy and sexy she would immediately think Santana had gotten lucky. 'Ahh I wish it were true, at least then you would have fun doing it.'

'Oh but baby, I will already have fun with it. They don't know I haven't been knocking boots with my hot sexy wife, now do they?' Santana winked as she grabbed her bag. 'Oh and just so you know, we have very creepy audience.'

'Oh for fucks sake!' Quinn grumbled as she spotted Tina, Mike and Puck where they sat holding their very odd vigil.

'Well you called it Q, fucking Twilight Zone!' Santana lent down and kissed Quinn softly. 'Now Imma gonna go kick some creeper ass. Be back soon.'

* * *

Puck was kind of in a daze. They had been watching Quinn and Santana as they woke up, and by their interactions that they had done this more times than they could count. And then that got him thinking and when Puck thought about two hot girls, well he always got distracted. But he wasn't gone far enough that he didn't notice Santana going for the door. 'Oh shit!' He got up and tried to duck behind the nurse station. _Every man for themselves!_

Santana burst out of Quinn's room grinning like the devil. 'Puckerman you fucking shit, get out here and own up!' She snipped loudly then laughed as a very sheepish Puck slunk back to his chair. 'What the fuck are you three dipshits doing? You know it is seriously disturbing waking up to you three.'

Tina cleared her throat subtly. 'Uhm well you see...'

'Britt and Rae set us up ok?' Puck spat out when Tina just stopped mid sentence. _Fuck we seriously are a bunch of pussies! But she's back, Satan is back. Now the fun can begin again._

_Of course, those two would dupe these three ,ok no problem. Little fucking shits! _'And exactly how did they manage that?' Santana knew that although both Brittany and Rachel were very capable of getting people to do exactly what they wanted them to do, they weren't exactly subtle about it. She was curious what the two together could come up with.

Tina turned bright red. 'They just said we should get here and bring coffee.'

'And you just merrily got up and did exactly what they told you to do?' Santana burst out laughing. 'Yea even together they are about as subtle as a red Ferrari in a scrap yard. Fuck that is funny.' Santana shoved Puck lightly then glared at all three. 'When I get back from my coffee run you bitches better be gone. I am not spending any fucking time with you until later today when you are all cordially invited.' She mimicked Rachel and laughed at herself. _If you can't laugh at yourself no one can._

Mike crossed his arms and shook his head. 'No can do, I am not happy we got played, but with everything going on we aren't leaving her alone. But we will leave as soon as you get back.'

Santana looked at Mike noting his defiant stance then nodded. _So he's the one with the balls. And Puck's the little scaredy cat. Kudos my man. _'Sounds good to me. Now I need coffee so get the fuck out of my way.' All three very wisely stepped aside, Puck was wearing a what the fuck face. It was clear that he was not happy with being shown up by Mike. 'If you had a pair dick wad boy Chang wouldn't have had to step up.' Santana threw over her shoulder as she slinked off. Leaving a pissed of Puck in her wake. _Ahhhh love a little mayhem in the morning!_

* * *

Rachel giggled as she watched Brittany chase around a duck that had been a little more friendly than the others, apparently he wanted a Brit Brit hug. So Brittany was now chasing the poor thing all over the park trying to get her hands on him. _Brit was right, we needed ducks._ 'B are you sure about this? I mean he doesn't seem too enthusiastic about the hug thing!'

'He's just playing hard to get!' Brittany yelled back with an excited voice. 'I am so gonna cuddle the shit out of him, then he'll feel much better. Hugs cure all!' She was so close, only a little closer and she could grab him.

Rachel burst out in laughter when Brittany slipped and found herself splayed on all fours and the duck waddling of with what Rachel would swear was a Santana swagger. _That duck is the spawn of Satan! _'I'm sure you're right B, but hows about we give him a sense of having won then blitz hug him?'

Brittany wiggled her fingers in the grass as she thought about Rachel's plan, it seemed like a good one. Plus Rachel looked happy again. _The magic of the ducks! It works every time. I should so patent it, I'll be rich! _'Ok sounds like a back handed sort of genius plan. So wanne sit down and talk or wanne just walk around a bit?'

Rachel hooked her arm with Brittany's then pulled her along. 'I think if we sit down we might actually freeze to death.'

'Always so dramatical.' Brittany teased but fell into step with Rachel, happy to let Rachel make the decisions for now.

'I never!' Rachel put her hand on her heart as she pulled of a pretty good shocked expression before grinning up at Brittany. 'Ok so maybe sometimes I get a little dramatic, but hey it's part of my charm and you know it.'

'It so is.' Brittany agreed she could feel the butterflies in her stomach doing their happy dance again, they always did when they were close to each other. 'You feeling better Rae?'

'I do.' Rachel said softly, it was amazing to her how easy it was to talk to Brittany. It was never forced and Brittany never pushed. She would have just moved right on if Rachel hadn't answered. It was just so easy between them.

'Yea!' Brittany did a little happy dance pulling Rachel along with her. 'Are you at least a little excited about being a Cheerio?' Brittany changed the topic, she was curious about it. She knew that Rachel really didn't want to be one. What she couldn't understand was exactly why. _So many things about you are mysterious._

Rachel bit her lip. 'I am very excited that I get to spend more time with you and Santana, but I am not that sure about the Cheerleader thing B.'

'But why? It's so much fun, well you just have to kinda phase out Coach. She is like Hulk Santana. She yells and scream but she is basically harmless.' Brittany sounded completely serious. She loved coach, well that was a bit strong, but she knew that coach only wanted the best for them. She was like that in a insane, I-am-going-to-kill-you way.

Rachel snorted, that was not exactly how she saw Sue Sylvester, but who was she to burst Brittany's bubble. 'It's not Coach Sylvester B. It's just...I am a singer and I am good at that, but I have never ever been involved in any team activities like this. I don't think I would be good at it. Plus the other Cheerios hate me.'

'They so do not!' Brittany hopped up and down excitedly, if that was the only thing that was holding Rachel back it could easily be remedied. Rachel looked at her with non belief written all over her face. 'No seriously they don't hate you.'

'I find that very hard to believe Brit, I have been slushied by practically every single one of them, and they sure as hell didn't do that because they liked me.' Rachel said softly she didn't want to hurt Brittany, because she just really could not see Brittany's point of view on this.

'Now really they do not dislike you, they just don't know you. And I am sure that once they see how awesome you are they will love you! Cheerios don't hate others, they just don't like them either.' Brittany shrugged, it was the best she could do really. Rachel would just have to see for herself.

'Well I guess we will find out soon enough.' Rachel sighed, she really didn't want to be in a bad mood today. She wanted to have fun. 'I'll tell you what, I'll give it a real shot and you can be my unofficial guide?'

Brittany grinned that was better than she had hoped for. She could totally win Rachel over, she could win anyone over. 'Ok that sounds fair. Now I am getting hungry do you think we can head to the Hospital yet?'

'Why if you are hungry are we heading back to the Hospital?' Rachel asked as they started strolling towards the Hospital. _What Brit wants Brit gets._

Brittany grinned, ahhh Rachel had yet to learn the Timetable. And if Brittany wasn't much mistaken it was Judy's turn to bring lunch, which meant Breadsticks. 'Cause Q always feeds me, ok so maybe not Q directly more like Mrs F or Mami and sometimes Jordan.'

'You are worse than Q, I swear. And Q loves her food. I totally get why Santana stares at her so much when she eats. It's like watching someone make love to their food.' Rachel shook her head, it was odd and comforting, no matter what Q still absolutely adored food. _A great reminder._

Brittany giggled, it was true Quinn made eating look hot. 'That's why San loves cooking for her so much. It's like foreplay.'

'Ok to much information! B you really should keep some things to yourself.' Rachel wrinkled her nose laughing. 'I do not want to know about Q and San having foreplay.'

'Why? You had not problem with it last night.' Brittany shrugged when Rachel glared at her playfully. 'Ok fine I'll keep my knowledge of S and Q's sexy times to myself.'

'Oh that is so gracious of you Brit I don't know what I'll do with myself.' Rachel rolled her eyes then pinched Brittany's arm. _God her arms are so toned._

'I try, and why the hell did you pinch me?' Brittany rubbed her arm.

'Just making sure.' Rachel shrugged.

'Of what?' Brittany asked perplexed.

'Oh nothing.' Rachel grinned, turn about was only fair. It was Brittany's turn to try and figure out something about her. _Ok as if I am ever going to admit I pinched her so I could feel up her arms...yea not happening._

* * *

'Hey Hayly,get your skinny ass over here!' Mo motioned Amy over. They had just started shift together, Mo having gotten his way. They were partnered.

'What's up Mo? I have like a ton of paperwork to finish here, thanks to your huge backlog I might add.' Amy scowled at Mo, she didn't mean it, but she was just like any other cop, she hated paperwork. 'And what is so important Mo?'

'The shit is about to hit the fan, that's what Hayly.' Mo turned his computer screen to Amy and watched her eyes go wide. 'Yea that was my reaction as well. Seems our friend Tim has been a busy boy.'

'Slippery son of a bitch. And how the hell did he get these photos?' She grumbled. It seemed that Jordan's secret, and thus Quinn's was all over the internet.

'Well the top ones look like old yearbook photos, and they are easy enough to get. The others, well I guess with a Telephoto Lens, he is a Papparazi.' Mo shrugged as he scanned the rest of the article. He got red in the face at some of the things the article said. He now understood perfectly what Amy meant when she had told him that Quinn and Jordan did not have the best childhood. 'We better go warn them.'

'We?' Amy asked between clenched teeth, she had been very sure that Quinn and Jordan were abused, but seeing it confirmed black on white on the fucking internet? It made her furious.

'Yes, we. I am not letting you go anywhere alone.' Mo said easily as he grabbed his keys. 'Come on Rocky lets go.' _You are not as smooth as you think Amy. Not at all._

'Fuck you!' Amy growled, she liked Mo and knew he wouldn't take her venting to seriously. It was nice not to have to be in Cop mode all the time.

'Oh I don't think your as of yet mystery wife would like that much.' Mo grinned at Amy, who's mouth dropped open.

'Touché. Let's just go. I don't want them to get blind sided by this. I'll call Jordan from the car.' Amy sighed, it was going to be a long day she was pretty sure of that. 'How the fuck does he just slip though all our defences?'

'This ain't LA we don't have the manpower or the know how to deal with scum like him Hayly.' Mo said matter of factly. He had called in some favours from a few buddies her knew that worked for the LAPD and none of them had anything good to say about Jordan's stalker. 'And he has buddies in high places.'

'What do you mean high places Mo?' Amy's eyes narrowed, she did not like the sound of that. Not one bit.

'As in he has dirt on judges and cops as friends. How do you think he found her. Jordan told us herself that she came here totally under the radar. The only way he could have gotten her whereabouts is with help, and my buddies said he had plenty of help.' Mo said a little bitter, he hated it when cops went bad and actually helped pieces of crap like Tim.

'Well he isn't in LA and he doesn't know me, yet.' Amy growled, she would not let this fucker ruin lives right and left. _Get ready Timmy cause I am bringing it. And I only ever have A game!_

* * *

Brittany bound into Quinn's room looking around frantically, she was starving and she really hoped she hadn't missed Judy's Breadsticks run. _What time is it anyway?_

Santana burst out laughing. 'You're early B, but don't worry we told Judy you would more than likely show up. She'll be here soon. And she'll have plenty for us all.' Santana squeaked when Brittany grabbed her in a bear hug then twirled her around.

'Thank you thank you! I am so hungry. Me and Rae have been playing in the park.' _Oh fuck we forgot to catch the duck! Next time, Imma gonna be so ready next time._ Brittany put Santana down kissed her quickly then gave Quinn a kiss too. 'Hey Q you look super cute in that!'

Quinn laughed happily, they had been speculating when Brittany and Rachel would show up. _On time as always._ 'Thank you Brit, and you are super sweaty have fun?'

'We did.' Rachel huffed from the doorway, Brittany having won their race. _Is it my fault that the __view from the back is so good that I actually want to lose?_

'Hey Rae.' Quinn grinned at Rachel noting the grass sticking out of her hair. 'I can see you had fun.' She teased.

Rachel blushed brightly. 'Shut up Quinn.'

'Awwwww pooor little Midget did Brit Brit run you ragged?' Santana mocked Rachel teasingly, she was not going to let Quinn have all the fun.

'We didn't actually do that much running the Hudson's interrupted our morning run and our tickle fight. So we just ended up playing with the Duckies.' Brittany turned to Santana with big happy eyes. 'Rae Rae is so good at tickle fights.'

Santana snorted fucking delighted at that piece of information. It gave her so many things to tease Rachel about. 'Oh I just bet that the Dwarf is good at a little slap and tickle.'

Rachel turned bright red as Quinn and Santana burst out into laughter. 'Oh shut the fuck up Juggs!' She snapped then swallowed hard when Santana glared at her, but relaxed when Santana just started laughing harder.

'Oooohhh someone has developed quite the pair of lady balls.' Santana managed after a while. 'What did the jolly green giant's parents want?'

Brittany growled softly, she didn't want to talk about them. She had just cheered Rachel up. 'Nothing.'

Quinn blinked, it was very rare for Brittany to become sullen and angry. _They must really have upset her. _'Rachel what happened?'

Rachel sighed as she automatically stepped towards Brittany rubbing her lower back soothingly. 'He's out.'

Santana clenched her fists, oh how she wanted to beat the crap out of something, but she wouldn't. She needed to stay calm. 'If he so much as breathes this way I will end him!'

'Oh I hear you.' Brittany growled angrily, making the other three worry a lot more than at Santana's threat.

'Brit Brit please calm down.' Rachel said softly never breaking contact. 'How about we eat then go back and catch that pesky duck? He still needs his B cuddles?'

Brittany's face quircked into a smile as she smiled. 'We will totes go ninja on his ass!'

'Yea we will.' Rachel grinned.

Santana's eyebrow arched and she threw Quinn a questioning look. _What the fuck are you two up to. Cause you bitches are so not just friends. And when did the Dwarf get so good at reading B? Man I have been out of it. _'Well losers food will be here in a few. So sit your asses down and entertain us!'

'Rae, you know if you wanne feel me up all you gotta do is ask.' Brittany whispered into Rachel's ear letting her know she hadn't been fooled by her pinch ploy earlier. Not at all. _So cute when she blushes!_

Rachel burned bright red and would not meet any of their eyes. 'BRIT!' _I can not believe she knows!_

* * *

Jordan bit her lip so hard that she could taste blood. _Why the fuck is he so obsessed! I am not a money maker. Why? _'Fuck! I better get to the Hospital.' She grabbed her keys and not for the first time thought that she should have just stayed away. Because the only thing she was doing was bringing everyone more grief. _I am always such a loser. Now I have to go break Quinn's heart yet again._


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello all you beautiful people! Here it is, the next chapter, and I hope you will all be happy with it. Now I am not sure I wrote this well, so forgive me if it sounds like I am making light of any of the topics discussed. Anywho this is a little heavier than usual. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

Amy sighed as she looked at Quinn's room. She was stealing herself. She knew she had to go in. _Where the fuck are you Jordan? Santana knows I'm here. And Patients is not her best quality. _Amy paced and growled at a placid looking Mo. 'How is it you look as calm as can be?'

'Cause you already do enough worrying for us both. No sense in me playing at being mother goose as well.' Mo shrugged at Amy's glare, he had handled grumpier people than Amy.

'You are so funny.' Amy said sarcastically when she heard the door open. 'Santana.'

'What the fuck are you doing here? Cause I have to say I am so fucking tired all you bastards treating us like a Zoo exhibit. Either get your shit together and come in, or fuck of.' Santana growled, it wasn't that she wasn't happy to see Amy, but with Mo being there she was pretty sure they weren't there for a social call. _And we were having such a good day!_

'Hello Ms Lopez, we're just waiting for Ms Quinn then we will be right in.' Mo looked up at Santana and smiled gruffly at her.

Santana sighed her whole demeanour changing. She went from aggressive to defensive. 'What happened?'

Jordan cleared her throat, she had managed to walk up to the three in the hallway without them noticing. It wasn't that hard to do, the other three seemed very focused on whatever they were talking about. 'We should take this inside Santana.' She said softly. Her heart already hurt. _I should never have come back. I am only causing them heartache._

Santana looked inside, Quinn was watching them while trying to keep up a conversation with her papi. She sighed but nodded. 'I am not going to like this, am I?'

'No, none of us are.' Jordan scrubbed her face roughly, keeping her tears at bay.

* * *

'Mija Santi will be right back. Am I such terrible company?' Carlos asked softly. He was charmed and completely amused. Santana and Quinn were just to cute when they were close to each other. _It is so nice to see them open and happy._

Quinn felt her ears turn red, sometimes it really sucked to be a blond. 'No course not. Sorry.' She croaked out not meeting Carlos's eyes. She liked him, but she still wasn't very at ease with him when they were alone. _Daddy issues. Sucks._

Carlos chuckled at Quinn's blush. Sometimes he thought that Quinn was untouchable emotion wise, but if you got her alone she was so easy to read. 'No worries, I understand. I was the same with Maria, still am most of the time.' Carlos pursed his lip, he, Maria and Judy had been talking a lot and were planning what would happen when Quinn was finally released from the Hospital. But he really wanted to get Quinn and Santana's input. He had the distinct impression that neither would be happy with either of their plans. _They are to independent to want to come home and have us hover. Maria is not going to be happy with me though. Hell knows she was all kinds of pissed when she found out about Shelby and their place. _'Quinn can I ask you something?'

Quinn frowned up at Carlos, he was always so careful with her. Made her wonder just how much he knew, or suspected about her father. It confused her though since Carlos was usually a very playful man. 'Of course.'

'Have you and Santana talked about what you are going to do when you finally get released from the Hospital?' Carlos asked tentatively, not wanting to step on toes. He had seen Quinn shut down before. So fast and hard that it could make your head spin.

Quinn bit her lip, they hadn't really discussed it. But they were both clear on one thing. They wanted to go back to their own place. But they would need to talk to Shelby about it since Quin knew that she wouldn't be able to handle the stairs any time soon. _I wonder why he is asking? _'We talked a little. We want to talk to Shelby first though.'

'So you are planning on going back to her home then?' He asked lightly, keeping his tone easy. He couldn't say that he was very happy about the fact either, but he did understand. _We fucked up, and now they do not trust us. That is all on us._

Quinn closed her eyes for a second to pull herself together. 'I know that is not what either you or my mother want to hear, but I need to be somewhere where I am completely comfortable. And I am sorry, but I am always on edge around your home. And my own hasn't been mine in years. Me and Santana, we have a home, and I want to go home.'

Carlos nodded in understanding. 'I do understand querida, but Maria will not. Your mother, I think also understands and is trying to talk some sense into my wife.'

'Mr Lopez, not that I don't appreciate this...but why are you telling me all this?' Quinn was pretty sure where this was going, but sometimes what you thought and what was reality were two different things.

'I just want you to be prepared, as lovely as my wife is she can be somewhat of a bulldozer when she wants something.' Carlos grinned then laughed, Santana had a lot of Maria in her. She was the best of both of them. 'Talk to Santana and set your plans up concrete so you have a good plan in place when Maria does confront you with this.'

Quinn bit her lip. She could read it on Carlos's face that he wasn't happy with their decision either, but he was still warning them. _Because he loves Santana without any expectations of what she has to be. _'I am sorry.'

'I know.' Carlos lent down and kissed Quinn on the forehead. He was pleased when she didn't flinch. It had been something he had steadily been building up to. He just wished he could get his hands on her good for nothing father. See how he did in a fair fight. 'You are family, and we look out for each other.'

* * *

Quinn glanced around the room, her heart was already plummeting when she saw Amy's face. And Jordan looked down right heartbroken. 'What happened now?'

Santana sat down next to Quinn taking her hand. 'I don't know Tubs. But we'll deal, no matter what is.' Santana kissed Quinn reassuringly.

Quinn's lips quirked and she slapped Santana lightly. 'You are just never going to let that go, are you?'

Santana nuzzled into Quinn's neck shaking her head. 'Nope.' After a minute she looked up hardening her face. 'Now is one of you fuckers going to tell us what the hell is going on?'

Carlos's brow shot up. _The mouth she has on her when we aren't around. Good lord. _'Santi watch your mouth, you are not to old to go over my knee querida.'

Santana blanched, she really had to stop running her mouth when her parents were around. 'Sorry Papi.'

Carlos wanted to laugh he really wanted to, but that would be counter productive. And he couldn't let Santana know that he knew all about her sharp tongue and quick wit. And that in certain circumstances he approved. 'Now I do think someone should start talking. Detectives? Jordan?'

Mo nodded, he could clearly see where Santana got her presence from. Dr Lopez was an imposing man. 'Of course sir. You might all want to get comfortable.'

Jordan took out a stack of paper out of her bag then handed them over to Quinn and Santana. 'I am so sorry.'

'Oh god.' Quinn's hands started shaking when she saw what was on the pages Jordan had handed her. _He found daddy._

Santana felt the walls around them crumble. How could she protect Quinn if everything seemed to intent on making it impossible. 'How?'

Amy took the pages from Santana's clenched hands. _How the hell are we going to make this right? _'Quinn your father was fired from his last job.' Amy had called in all kinds of favours to get as much information on how this creep could have dug up so much on Jordan and Quinn in such a short time.

Quinn was still shaking, but she snorted. 'He came here to try and intimidate my mother into taking him back.' _He was and always will be nothing but an utter bastard!_

Carlos took the pages from Amy and after a second turned red in anger. 'So that bastard is back. If he so much as looks at my girls wrong I will kill him.'

Santana's jaw hit the floor along with Quinn's. Carlos never got angry, not really at least. He was a fun loving man. Her hero. But right then he looked her when she lost her temper. Scary. 'Not if I see him first papi.'

_Oh fuck now that is all I need. Two pissed of Lopez's out for blood. And on top of that I feel a little testy myself. _'Both of you stay away from Russel Fabray, you understand.' Amy glared at both making sure to get the point across.

'We should get mom here.' Quinn said softly after a tense silence. She couldn't describe how incredible it felt though that both Carlos and Santana were so protective over her and Jordan. _He called us his girls, I just wish that were really true._ 'She should know about this.'

'She will be here as soon as she gets of work.' Jordan almost whispered.

Quinn looked at Jordan and her heart clenched. 'It wasn't your fault.' _Why is it that we both always blame ourselves for things out of our control. _

'It is, I brought him here and now this is going to be all over town.' Jordan clenched her fists, she only wanted to come home. She didn't want to drag her whole family down into her mess.

'Oh no Jordan, what your father did was never your fault. Either of yours.' Carlos gently squeezed Jordan's shoulder. 'And what this man Tim is doing, that is also not your fault. And this?' He waved the pages around. 'This doesn't change that.'

'My business is always all over town Jordy. I'm that girl. I'm the girl that got pregnant, then got kicked out of her home.' Quinn took Jordan's hand. 'This is fucked up and it hurts, cause this shit is really not something I ever wanted t come out, but I'll survive. We'll survive.' She looked at Santana taking strength from her.

'And Imma gonna go Lima Heights on this fucker when I get my hands on him.' Santana growled.

'You have a family Jordan. And I told your sister earlier, we take care of ours.' Carlos cupped Jordan's face so she would look him in the eyes. For once he decided to ignore Santana's smart mouth, this was more important. 'What we need to do now is figure out how to get this man of the streets and how to keep you all safe. So no more tears or self recrimination.'

Jordan nodded. 'I just wish this fucker would just fuck off!'

'Fucking true that.' Santana groused angrily.

Mo decided that now that everyone had gotten their say, they should get down to business. 'All the articles are very vague about what happened. They insinuate pretty well though.'

'What we want to know is what could your father say to this guy.' Amy jumped in they needed to know details now. They had to get in front of this if they wanted to get a handle on it. 'I know this is not something you want to talk about.'

Quinn closed her eyes this was such a long time coming. 'Do you want to know his version or the truth?'

'Cause daddy is the biggest hypocrite you will ever meet.' Jordan bitterly added, she had been on her fathers end to many times.

'The truth.' Amy said simply.

'So would you two be willing to talk to us?' Mo popped out his note pad just in case.

Quinn looked at Santana questioningly, she didn't look pleased at all. _Always so worried about me S. _'Can we have a minute to talk?'

'Of course.' Amy nodded as she headed to the door with the rest of them.

'Whatever you decide Quinn, I'll back.' Jordan bent down and kissed Quinn's forehead. Surprising the hell out of them both. _I will make this right._

* * *

Judy hurried out to her car. Jordan had sounded so defeated earlier and wouldn't tell her why. She had just told her to get to the Hospital as soon as she could. It would have been much sooner, but work was work. And she couldn't complain she had a good job she loved and her boss was a very understanding woman. 'Where are those damn keys!'

'You are still the same dumb blonde as always.'

Judy's back went stiff, she could feel fear trickle across her skin. She turned around slowly. _He looks drunk, not that that is a surprise. _'Russel I would say it's good to see you, but that would a lie.'

'Watch your fucking mouth Judy. You don't talk to your Husband this way.' Russel slurred, he could barely stand up straight.

Judy scoffed internally, this was the last thing she needed right now. 'I am not your wife Russel.'

Russel turned red in the face and lunged for Judy grabbing her by the throat. 'You are mine, and don't you forget that bitch!' He hissed then slapped Judy hard across the face. Feeling very satisfied when he saw blood drip from Judy's lip.

Judy struggled, she wasn't the same person that Russel knew. She was stronger and his tactics would not work. 'Fuck you Russel, I am no ones possession. Least of all yours.' She choked a little, Russel was shaking her around pretty good. _You've had worse, he is drunk of his ass._

'Hey what the fuck is going on here!'

Judy sighed in relief, now who said your boss has to be a prick. Hers sure wasn't. No she was turning into a real life white knight. Russel had already dropped her, appearances were everything after all. 'Carla perfect timing as always.' She said rubbing her throat moving away from a fuming Russel. 'This is my ex.'

'It's none of her fucking business.' Russel growled pissed of that he couldn't get done what needed to be done. 'Who the fuck are you anyway?'

'I'm the person who just called the cops.' Carla snarled angrily, she had an admitted soft spot for Judy. The woman had guts that was for sure. 'And I am Judy's friend.'

Russel glared at Carla, in his drunk mind it didn't occur to him that he might just be in big trouble. 'Well Judy's friend mind your own fucking business, I am having a friendly chat with my wife.'

'Get it through your thick skull Russel. I am not your wife. We are divorced.' Judy hissed loudly making her way to where Carla was standing. Safety in numbers.

'Excuse me laddies we got a call about a disturbance, are you ok?'

Judy's body relaxed immediately as she looked over to where two police officers were making their way to them. 'No.' She cleared her throat again, it hurt like hell. _How am I going to explain the bruises to the girls? Santana is going to hit the roof. Russel is lucky he is heading to jail, that girl would rip his throat out if he ever tried to get anywhere close to Quinn._

'How can we help Ma'am.'

Carla stepped between Judy and Russel nodding. 'Yes you can arrest Mr Fabray there.'

The officer arched his eyebrow questioningly. It was obvious Russel was drunk of his ass, and if the bruises on Judy were any indication he was also on the books for assault. 'Sir you mind stepping this way?'

'Fuck off, I was talking to my wife.' Russel glared at the officer.

'Ma'am did he do that?' The other officer asked, pointing to Judy's busted lip and the bruises on her neck.

'Yes, and I would like to press charges.' Judy didn't even hesitate she was done with Russel Fabray and she wasn't scared of him either. He was nothing but a sad shell of a man.

'Ok ma'am we'll need you to come to the station.' He said tipping his hat. 'We'll take care of him.'

'We'll meet you there.' Carla said calmly as they watched the two officers drag Russel away. 'You ok?'

Judy sighed, this was not something she had wanted Carla to know about. Hell she didn't want any of her collogues to know. 'I have been better. I am sorry about this.'

'Why? It's not your fault your ex is a prick.' Carla shrugged ushering Judy towards her car. 'Come one we need to get to the Police station.'

'You don't have to drive me.' Judy said softly looking up at Carla. The woman was very imposing tall and very built. But then she had been a star Basketball player in her day.

'As if I would let you drive yourself, you're shaking Judy.' Carla noted casually as she opened the door for Judy. 'Besides Gene would have my hide if I let you drive in your condition.'

'That husband of yours has you totally whipped.' Judy chuckled. Gene was a sweetheart. He was what she always had dreamed of.

'Proudly so.' Carla shrugged as she started the car.

Judy sighed as she pulled out her phone. 'I should call my daughters I was supposed to head to the Hospital, something is going on. But I guess I have something going on to.'

Carla nodded, not commenting. She never did, it wasn't her place. Judy had become a good friend, but she was reticent about talking about her past. 'How is Quinn doing?'

'Good most days, but she is frustrated and home sick. Not to mention she misses Santana when she has to go to school.' Judy smiled softly, she was getting to know the two better and better. And they were both such surprises. The best kind in her eyes.

'How is Santana?' Carla grinned, from all she had heard she was pretty sure she would really like Santana, she sounded feisty.

'She is an absolute treasure. And the mouth on her. I swear I have never heard anyone curse that much or creatively in my life.' Judy chuckled then punched in Jordan's name. 'But I do have to tell them I will be late.'

'Of course, then you have to tell me about how things are going with Jordan.' Carla smiled at Judy's nod. Judy looked so much happier than when she came begging for a job. Hiring her was one of the best things she had done in a long time.

* * *

Jordan jumped when she felt her phone vibrate checking the number she frowned. 'Mom?'

_'Hey Jordy I am going to be a while longer.' _Judy said over the noise of the car.

'Ok, but it is really important that you get here.' Jordan pinched her nose hard.

Judy bit her lip worriedly, she could hear how stressed Jordan was. Whatever was going on was obviously worrying Jordan. _'I have to go to the Police Station...your father showed up.'_

'What did he do? Are you ok?' Jordan felt her heart clench. She motioned Amy over. 'Mom did he hurt you?'

_'A little, that is why I am heading to the Police Station. I am not ever going to let him walk over any of us ever again.' _Judy said softly, she felt utterly proud of herself.

'He's at the Police station?' Jordan asked not believing their luck.

_'Yes, I am going down there to give my statement. Then I'll be right there.' _Judy answered a little confused at the relief in Jordan's voice.

'Yea, that's good.' Jordan said a small smile gracing her lips. Her mother had come a long long way. And maybe her good for nothing father could come in handy for once. 'I'll see you soon.' She hung up then turned to Amy. 'My dad's in jail.'

Amy frowned well that was an unexpected turn of events. 'You have to be shitting me.'

'No, he went after mom. She is pressing charges.' Jordan looked at the phone as if she still couldn't quite believe the turn of events. 'This is good though, right?'

Amy nodded, it really was. They might actually get something from Russel Fabray that might lead them to Tim. 'It really is. See you don't have to look so doom and gloom al the time Jordy.'

Jordan hummed it had been a long time since someone other than family had called her that. LA she always went only by Jordan or JQ never Jordy. 'You haven't called me that in a long time.'

Amy snorted, but then it was true. They hadn't known each other well. Jordan was on her squad and she had taken a liking to her. She had been friendly with Jordan, but not much more. 'Mhhh yes it has. I used to have to yell at you all the time though.'

'You were an uber bitch.' Jordan said dryly, she had had a lot of respect for Amy back then, and her time on the Cheerio's was a time she did cherish quite a bit. And escape for her. 'I never thanked you.'

Amy's eyebrow hitched up high. 'For what?'

'I know you saw the bruises, and while everyone pitied me and treated me accordingly you never treated me any different from the others.' Jordan smiled at her then looked down at her feet. 'It meant a lot.'

'You were never any different form the others.' Amy said softly giving Jordan's shoulder a squeeze.

* * *

Quinn let Santana pace, she knew that Santana was very upset. And probably wanted to run or go find her dad and kill him. 'Baby?'

Santana stopped pacing. 'I'm sorry Q, this is just so fucked up!'

'Don't you think I know that?' Quinn's voice was hard and cold. She hated when her father came between them. 'I need my wife right now, not Satan.'

'Ugh I am such an ass. I am just so very very tired.' Santana sighed as she sat down on the bed with Quinn. 'I just want to get under the covers just you and me and shut out the world for a while.'

'I hear you, I have wanted nothing else bit that since I woke up.' Quinn took Santana's hand in hers. 'But I have to do this. This has finally got to be put to bed.'

'Are you ready for that?' Santana's voice was soft and so sweet, people would never believe she could ever even be that sweet.

Quinn chewed on her lip then nodded. 'I am, I am not scared of daddy any more. He is nothing but a drunk and a bully. And it is better that we get this all out. I don't want the newspapers to paint me as some whore teenager that sold her good old religious father up the river.'

'You have point there.' Santana kissed Quinn softly then kept their foreheads together. 'You want me to go get everyone back in?'

'Not your dad, I just...I can't have him here.' Quinn said shyly. 'I respect him to much. Just you me and the detectives.'

'You got it blondie.' Santana kissed Quinn again a little longer, just to reassure them both. 'Well people have tried to break you before and you shrugged it of and you'll do it again. We are gonna get out of this fucking shit hole and then all of these assholes can kiss our asses anyway.'

'True that.' Quinn smiled, she felt calm and good. This was not how it was supposed to happen. But her life never went how it was supposed to go. _Things always turn upside down and yet I always come out the other side. And I have San, I am stronger with her here._

'Well I'll go get the po po then.' Santana teased lightly as she got up. 'Te amo Q.'

'I love you too Santana.' Quinn sighed happily. This was going to suck, but she was not the type to throw in the towel and play the victim. She was a fighter.

Quinn and Jordan kept glancing at each other, neither of them knew how to start talking. Neither of them really wanting too, it had been drilled into them so hard that this was something you didn't discuss with anyone.

Finally Santana threw up her hands and growled loudly. She pointed at Jordan, cause really this started with her she was the older of the two wasn't she? 'Hey senior hop to it, we seriously don't have all day.' She crossed her arms and glared expectantly at Jordan. _I have to do everything!_

Jordan actually snorted, at least one person would never treat them any different because of how they grew up. Santana was just as belligerent and rude as always. 'Always such a ray of sunshine.'

'Just keeping it real.' Santana shrugged still glaring at Jordan. She felt Quinn rub her back soothingly and lent into her. Any contact with Quinn was good contact. 'Now are we gonna get this shit going, or what?'

'I guess you are right, I should start.' Jordan twirled her fingers nervously, then looked up at Amy. She trusted Amy. 'Uhm do you like need specifics?'

Amy shook her head. They would need them later she was sure, but for now they wanted t get a broad sense of what actually went on in the Fabray household when Russel Fabray was still there. 'Just tell us what happened, and if you remember. Anything that could have been documented would be great as well. We could try and find those records, though I am guessing your parents used fake names if you had to go to the Hospital.'

'No, mom always used our real names, but we never went to a Hospital in town.' Jordan shook her head, that had been something that had bothered her when she got older. A fake name was the logical thing to do. But her mom never used a fake one. 'Only the last time he beat me up did mom take me to the local Hospital...this one actually.'

Mo pursed his lip, how interesting. It seemed that Judy Fabray was trying to get caught looking for an out. _But no one ever bothered to look. _'That is actually really good for us. We'll get on that and search out any documentation we can find. The more the better.'

'Then you'll have your hands full.' Quinn gripped. She hadn't had half as many trips to the doctor as Jordan, but her fair share as well. They only stopped when she made Cheerio Captian. _Daddy's all American princess couldn't have bruised skin and busted lips, now could she?_

'How about you tell me how it started?' Amy gently prompted Jordan, getting them back on track. But she agreed with Mo the records would help them a lot. _That fucker is going down._

Jordan scratched the back of her neck trying to remember when the first time was her father hit her. 'I don't remember a time he didn't hit me. But I remember the day he stopped just using his hands.' She took a deep calming breath and wrapped her arms around herself.

Amy put a reassuring hand on Jordan's shoulder. 'Take your time.'

'I had just started dance lessons and my teacher told me I was really good. So when I got home I was like terror on steroids, cause I had just had the best day ever. But daddy had had a really bad day, and when he saw how happy I was he started yelling at me how I was worthless and nothing. And how everything was my fault.' Jordan wiped at the tears that had formed in her eyes. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry over her father, not again. 'I guess that day his fists weren't enough, because he took of his belt and beat the living daylights out of me. I had welts from the belt on my back. That was my first Hospital trip.'

Quinn would have loved nothing more than to pound something into submission. Jordan had had it so much worse than she ever had. 'He did always like to use that fucking belt with that huge buckle on you.' She said softly she had seen him beat Jordan enough times.

'His favourite, your right.' Jordan nodded bitterly. 'Things were pretty much the same. I got a bad beat down once a week if things were going well. And if he had a bad day I would bear the brunt of his anger. Busted lips bruised ribs. And yes cuts on my back from the buckle of his belt. Still have those scars. Also couple broken bones, arms hand, you know the usual suspects. Then when we moved here, he got demoted and of course that was my fault. That day he took a baseball bat to me. When I woke up I was in the Hospital, and knowing that he had finally lost it, I ran soon after.'

'I always wondered why.' Quinn said softly. 'You were always so strong, and I wondered what finally made you run.' Quinn pulled Santana closer to her needing the comfort Santana so easily offered. 'Daddy never touched me when I was little. He took it all out on Jordan and mom. I was his little princess, or that is what he used to tell me. But her was still a bastard. Nothing I did was ever good enough. If I got an A it should have been and A+ if I got a track ribbon my time was to slow. And I got tongue lashings.'

Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head softly. 'It's ok Q, just get it out.' She whispered into Quinn's ear. Giving her a gentle squeeze.

'He started beating me when I was ten. Never as bad as Jordan, but bad enough. He used the belt on me too. But never the buckle end. He stopped using the belt when I made Captain of the Cheerios. Then I got pregnant and he kicked me out.' Quinn kept things very general. The Hospital records would speak for her.

Mo looked between the sisters then closed his pad. They had enough to go on for now. They had plenty leverage. _Now we need to speak to Judy Fabray. Cause if he beat his girls that bad he would have beat the crap out of his wife he was sure. _'I think that's enough for now. We have more than enough to look into. Would you be willing to talk to us again if the need arises?'

Quinn nodded, she didn't want to, but that was besides the point. 'Yes of course. Now if you don't mind I would really appreciate it if you left.'

Mo nodded in understanding. The girls had a lot to digest, and hanging around wouldn't make it easier on them. 'Of course, thank you for talking to us. We'll keep you in the loop.'

Amy bit her lip. 'Santana how would you feel about going boxing with me tomorrow?'

'Totes in.' Santana said, she knew she had to get her anger out before school on monday. 'Do you know when this shit is going to hit stands?' She didn't have to say what she was talking about, everyone knew.

'Tomorrow.' Jordan said softly. 'But the full down and dirty articles with the hinted interviews will probabyl come out Monday or Tuesday.'

Santana's jaw clenched painfully. 'Then I guess you better beat the crap outta me Granny.' She said to Amy before tuning them all out,except for Quinn. _It's going to be another shit storm._

* * *

Tim slammed his fist on the bar. Russel Fabray had just seriously screwed him. 'He should be here any minute now, come on Hubbel just gimme a few more minutes.'

'If he was going to show he would have by now.'

'But come on! This is a big story.' Tim tried another tactic. He needed to get this out there. It was all part of his plan. _No fucking bitch gets the drop on me! Especially not some dumb blond dancer._

'It really isn't, it was an interesting piece to stop gap with. But I already spent to much time on this. No one is interested is Jordan Quinn's life. Not really. She's all behind the scenes. I'm done. Don't call me again unless you actually have something for me. And Jordan Quinn isn't it.'

Tim watched as his contact at one of the bigger tabloids walked out and cursed. 'Fucking stupid drunk bastard. The whole fucking family just keep screwing me over. Well fuck them I'll still get the story out there.' Tim ordered another shot of Whiskey then sat back and contemplated what his next move would be. _It might just take a little longer._


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone. Ok so just a quick hello;) thanks everyone that revieed i love them and you lots! So without further jibber jabber from me, enjoy:) **

* * *

Judy sat back and watched Santana and Quinn sleep. Things were so messed up, but at least now they knew exactly where Russel was. _Of course he would be the one to stir things up even more. _'It's only me Santana, you can relax.' Judy said softly when she saw Santana tense. 'I brought coffee as soon as you are actually awake enough.'

'always awake.' Santana grumbled rubbing her eyes trying to focus. The Hospital bed was killing her even when she did manage to sleep she woke up tired and stiff.

'Go back to sleep Santana, it really is still very early.' Judy chuckled as Santana groaned and stretched, but she never complained. Not once, because she would never complain about spending time with Quinn.

'I'm up.' Santana sat up and took the cup that Judy offered. 'You all know just how to keep me happy.' She sipped then sighed happily. She was curious thought what Judy was doing there so early. _It is a little creepy to have her watch us when we sleep. I wonder if that is how Quinn feels when I stare at her? _'So what brings you to this little hell hole so early in the morning?'

Judy chuckled that was Santana for you. 'I couldn't sleep.'

'A lot of that going around.' Santana sipped some more coffee, trying to kick start her brain. 'Quinn had some nightmares.' Santana grumbled then blanched, she was sure that Quinn wouldn't appreciate her talking about this with her mom. _She'll get over it._

Judy nodded in understanding. 'I won't tell, and I figured she would. Jordan woke up screaming a few times as well.' Judy sighed sadly, she hated herself for not having stood up for her girls earlier.

'How about you?' Santana eyed Judy carefully. Sure Judy was more guarded than either Jordan or Quinn, but it seemed the Fabray women had a lot of the same tells. 'How'd you sleep?'

Judy's eyebrow shot up. It seemed Santana had a better read on her than she had thought. _Seems she just knows us Fabray's_ 'Would you believe it if I said I slept just fine?'

'Not even a little. There is no reason to put on a shit front with me.' Santana shrugged as she gently ran her fingers through Quinn's hair.

Judy nodded sipping on her own coffee, only wincing a little. Her lip was still hurting a bit. 'Russel showing up brought back a lot of unwelcome memories. Most of which I would love to forget.'

'Ah see there you are just like Quinn. Forget and move on, but sometimes shit don't stop killing you if you put it in its neat little box in your head.' Santana twirled a soft strand of Quinn's hair absent-mindedly. A habit that formed over the months that they lived together. 'But it eat you up none the less.'

'Speaking from experience?' Judy arched an eyebrow, Santana truly did fascinated her. So many contradictions in one person.

Santana shrugged, not willing to give up her own demons. They were to close to home at that moment. _That's why we are doing therapy, right? _'So you feel better staring at us like some creepy old lady with ten flee bag cats at home?'

Judy snorted loudly, leave it to Santana to be worried and mouth off at the same time. _Oh I do enjoy these talks with her. _'It did actually, and we don't have a cat, but I was thinking of getting a dog. Just to keep me company when Jordan moves out.'

_Ahhh so Papi talked to Quinn and Judy talks to me._ 'Well if it helps creep away.'

'Thank you so much.' Judy said dryly then pursed her lips. 'Are you ready for what this? What will happen at school?'

Santana's jaw clenched and he hand stilled. 'I have Brit with me.'

_And Brittany knows just how to calm you down. _'Good. I have always loved that girl.'

'Who doesn't?' Santana grinned, her body relaxing. She would have more than enough time to worry about school when she was actually at the fucking hell hole. 'So a dog?'

Judy lent back into the chair and chuckled. 'Yes I was thinking a Labrador or something like that.'

'Well Labs are great, someday I would like one too for me and Quinn, when we get a bigger place that is.' Santana empathised the point of them having their own space. She knew very well what they were really talking about. They were talking about when Quinn got to go home and about Judy giving them her blessing.

'Well you would need to get something on a little more accessible for that. Although an attic studio is a dream.' Judy grinned, she was actually having fun with this. Oh she knew she could just come out and say what she wanted to say, but Santana appreciated a little subtle play.

'We are working on it already, and when the time is right things will transition smoothly.' Santana sipped her coffee ad arched her eyebrow. As if she wasn't on top of the fucking situation. She had already talked to Shelby and she agreed to help out any way she could. Even letting them move into the downstairs guest room and getting things modified for Quinn if she needed it. _She is fucking awesome. Totes the shit!_

Judy grabbed her purse and rummaged through it then handed Santana a stack of pamphlets. 'Those might help.' She said simply, nothing more needed to be said.

Santana bit her lip, but eventually nodded. 'Well I gots to get ready, B will be here in a bit. You good to keep Quinn company?'

'Of course, might talk to her about getting a dog as well.' Judy grinned at Santana.

'Nah pappi took care of that already.' Santana smirked as she picked up her bag to get ready. If she could just keep her mind of off things her day would go swimmingly.

* * *

'You are being very quiet today Sannie.' Brittany looked at Santana as they jogged down the familiar streets where they always jogged. Today it was just them. And she had to admit it was awesome, she missed Brit Sannie time. _Sannie is thinking deep thoughts, that is not always a good idea though. I wonder what happened yesterday?_

Santana blinked, she had been so lost in thought she had momentarily forgotten that they were jogging. She was glad to notice even when spaced out her feet knew where to go. 'Sorry Brit Brit.'

'That's ok, wanne talk about it? Cause Quinn looked like a sad panda and so did Ms F.' Brittany knew that something big had to have happened again. And Santana was mulling things over. Figuring out how to make things right and protect Quinn.

'There are some articles out about Quinn's past.' Santana said softly, anger was still burning in her chest. She was so mad and pissed and she felt completely useless. Not a feeling she cared for at all.

_Oh now it makes sense. _'About Jordan and Q's daddy.' Brittany slowed down and pulled Santana into her. She needed to be held.

Santana felt herself let go and sobbed into Brittany's sweaty shoulder. This was where she felt safe, with Brittany. When it was about Quinn there was no one else that understood like Brittany. 'I...I...'

'Hey it's ok.' Brittany soothed Santana letting her cry. Holding her up when she felt her legs give in. 'It will be ok San.' _I need to get her somewhere safe, crying in the middle of the road is not good. She'll hate herself if someone sees her like this. _Brittany easily picked Santana up then headed to the closest place she knew.

'I can't protect her.' Santana mumbled, she was so drained keeping up with everything was so hard. And getting harder by the day. She just wanted to close her eyes for a little while, that was all.

'Course you can Sannie. Q is happy and safe and has everything she has ever wanted.' Brittany bit her lip as she made her way up the steps then rang the bell. _Sannie is going to be so pissed. But this is better than standing out on the road._

'Oh well hello Brittany, this is a suprise.' Hiram Berry blinked, he had met Brittany when she and the rest of their new club had come by for breakfast. He also knew that Rachel was very fond of the blond and he could understand why she was a sweetheart.

'Hi Mr Berry.' Brittany smiled winningly at the man, she liked Rachel's daddy's they were both really cool. 'Could we come in?'

Hiram nodded a little confused, but you just couldn't say no to Brittany. 'Of course, Rachel is in the basement.'

'Ok, could I take San to Rae's room first? Then I'll go find her.' Brittany asked trying not to jostle the now sleeping Santana. She had to be completely exhausted to have fainted like that. But it wasn't the first time. When Santana was exceptionally stressed she litterally pushed herself until she dropped.

'Oh that is ok sweetie I'll go tell Rachel you are here. You just take that one up, you know the way.' He smiled at Brittany. He knew what was going on, hell everyone in Lima did. He didn't know why Brittany was there with Santana, but it was obvious that they needed a place to be.

'Thanks Mr B, that would be great.' Brittany headed up the stairs to Rachel's room. She gently put Santana on the bed stroking her back. _Oh Sannie you worry yourself to death sometimes._ She knew that this would happen, she was waiting for it. The last few weeks had been terribly hard for Santana and she had been burning her candle on both ends. Making sure that everyone was ok. Not just Quinn, but everyone. This was a long time coming, this was one of Santana's defence mechanism. But eventually things always caught up with Santana. 'Now you will let me take care of you for a bit.'

'Knock knock.' Rachel said softly leaning against the frame of her door. 'Can I come in?'

Brittany nodded her face lighting up when she saw Rachel. She always felt like she was on top of the world when Rachel was close. 'It is your room.'

Rachel chuckled as she sat down at her desk. 'What happened?'

'Everything.' Brittany shrugged, Rachel would understand.

'Ah, want me to call Quinn? So she doesn't worry?' Rachel asked searching her desk for her phone.

Brittany nodded gratefully. 'Do you mind if I take a shower, I smell.'

Rachel wiggled her eyebrows then blushed brightly when she realised what she was doing. 'Course.' She croaked out finally.

Brittany smiled happily. 'I think you like me sweaty.' Brittany whispered into Rachel's ear her lips just barely touching it. She could feel Rachel shiver, but made no further comment. They had been flirty and incredibly touchy over the last couple days. And Brittany was sure that if she stayed patient Rachel would eventually see that she was perfect for her.

'I...' Rachel couldn't get anything else out and watched as a very pleased Brittany sashayed towards her bathroom. _Oh my God! She's naked...in my shower...oh fuck me! _She could clearly hear Brittany chuckle from the bathroom. Brittany was going to be the death of her. And her resolve was very fast crumbling away. 'Ok call Quinn and calm down!'

Quinn picked up on the second ring, quickly trying to swallow her bagel. _'Hullo?'_

'Hi Quinn, how are you on this wonderful Sunday morning?' Rachel sing songs, knowing it would make Quinn laugh.

Quinn rolled her eyes but chuckled anyway. _'What up Rae Rae?'_

'Brit wanted me to call, she and Santana are at my house. And I think they might be here for a while. We just didn't want you to get worried.' Rachel eyed Santana who seemed to be searching for something in her sleep. _Probably Quinn._

Quinn sighed softly. _'What happened? Is she ok?'_

'As best I can tell she just conked out. As for what happened...not sure. Brit's in the shower, but I'll ask when she gets out.' Rachel bit her lip Santana looked sweet when she slept and seemed to have latched onto her pillow. 'I can wake her up if you want.'

_'Don't you dare, it's probably the first proper sleep she's gotten since I got in the accident. I was actually waiting for it.' _Quinn scratched the back of her neck, worry slamming into her like a ton of bricks. _'I kept her up most of the night, and not for the first time.'_

'You wanne talk about it Quinn, you know I am always there.' Rachel smiled when Santana snorted in her sleep. _Somethings never change, not even in sleep._

_'There are going to be some articles about Jordan and me in the tabloids, actually they already are. They are not bringing up any good memories.' _Quinn sighed sadly, how was she supposed to talk to her friends about this. How was she supposed to not be pitied when people found out. That was the last thing she wanted.

Rachel could feel that Quinn wanted to talk. Hell she probably needed to, but wouldn't. 'How about I come over and keep you company and let Brit and Santana have some cuddle time?'

Quinn nodded to herself she might as well start with Rachel. She had always been the one person that hadn't judged her or pitied her no matter what. _'That actually sounds good Rae. See you soon.'_

* * *

Brittany wrapped the towel around herself before she walked back into the room. She smirked when Rachel's jaw dropped onto the ground. 'Do you have some sweats I could borrow? I really don't wanne put on the same sweaty clothes.' _She shoots she scores!_

Rachel blinked, how was she supposed to think when Brittany was all wet and dripping. _So fucking hot! _'I don't think I have anything that will fit you.'

'Oh I don't mind showing a little skin Rae.' She laughed when Rachel blanched. 'Anything would be totes awesome Rae. I really don't wanne put on these smelly clothes.' Brittinay held up her running clothes to emphasize her point.

Rachel smiled as she watched Brittany's face scrunch up in distaste. 'Then feel free to take anything that you think might fit. Or I can ask daddy for something.'

'Nope I want something of yours.' Brittany honestly replied as she opened the top drawer of Rachel's wardrobe.

Rachel could feel her heart turn to utter mush, Brittany looked so earnest. 'Well as I said help yourself. I am actually heading over to Quinn. She sounded defeated, I don't like that.'

Brittany straightened up and nodded. She figured that she would head over to Quinn next, but she had to take care of Santana first. This worked out better. 'Take her some cake and kiss her from me.'

Rachel didn't even try to ask why cake, she just figured Brittany knew what she was doing. 'What kind?'

'Cheesecake or anything sinfully chocolaty. She is a sucker for it.' Brittany grinned at that. Quinn was so easy to please most of the time, if you just took the time to notice. _I am there for you too Q._

'Thanks Brit. And please stay as long as you need. I'll tell my dad's that you'll be here a while.' Rachel grabbed her keys then stopped when she reached her door. 'You really do look good in anything.' Brittany's happy laughter followed Rachel all the way down the stairs. She absolutely loved the sound.

* * *

'Mom can I ask you something?' Quinn fidgeted with the hem of her sleep shirt, she had been wondering about this since the previous day, but wasn't sure whether she should ask her mom or not.

Judy looked up from where she was reading the Sunday Paper. Quinn had spent most of the morning sipping on her coffee and sketching. Not that Judy minded, she actually liked the time to observe Quinn. Eventually she knew Quinn would talk to her, about whatever popped into her mind. They had done this over the last few weeks. It felt comfortable and more like family than ever. 'Of course you can.' She folded the paper and cocked her head. She knew Quinn was always careful with exactly how she asked her questions she perceived as uncomfortable for them both. It was endearing to say the least.

'We talked to Amy about daddy yesterday and for the first time I realized that you never gave the Hospitals we went to fake names.' Quinn bit her lip and frowned trying to order her thoughts. 'If it was such a big secret why did you do that?'

Judy knew it was coming, she herself had talked to the detectives as well. She could not believe that Russel would stoop that low, but then it really shouldn't have surprised her. _Things are being dealt with, they should have been dealt with yeas ago. Doesn't make it easy to talk about. _'It wasn't that much of a secret. Here in Lima sure, but not where we were before.' Judy pursed her lips hard. 'When you father hit me the first time I went to the police and they laughed. They laughed and told me to go back to my husband where I belonged and not to bother coming round again. So when I had to take you or Jordan or myself to the Hospital I always gave my real name. Hoping that one day I would have enough courage to do something about it all.'

'They laughed at you?' Quinn choked back tears, that explained so much. What could her mom have done if the people who were supposed to protect them laughed in her face and sent her back to her abuser. _Good old fucking boys club._

'I should have found another way to keep you two safe.' Judy bit her lip hard drawing blood.

Quinn shook her head, she had seen what her father had done to her. And what he did to her mom made what Jordan went through look like walk in the park. 'Well he's locked up now.'

Rachel nervously knocked on the open door. She had heard part of the conversation and she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to. 'Sorry should I come back later?'

Judy got up and shook her head. _I think that is enough to think about. _She lent down and kissed Quinn on the forehead. 'It's ok to be angry with me, I am.'

Quinn grabbed her mom's hand before she could walk out. 'I am angry, but you did the best in an impossible situation. I love you mom.'

'I love you too Quinnie.' Judy smiled before she walked out feeling lighter. Another step on the road to forgiveness had been laid.

'Come on in Rae, and don't look so worried.' Quinn smiled sadly at Rachel. 'I am not going to go all axe murderer on your ass.'

Rachel cocked her head. _It's cute how much Santana and Quinn have taken on characteristics from each other._ 'Really? Cause I am to pretty to die.'

Quinn grinned grateful to Rachel for not shooting off a million questions a second like she was sure Rachel wanted to. 'Nah you're safe orange is not my colour.'

'Good to know.' Rachel pulled out the box from the bakery she had stopped at. She laughed when Quinn's face lit up. _And Brit for the save! _'Brit says hi.'

'That girl knows all my weak spots. But gimme!' Quinn held out her hand. 'What you get me?'

'Well followed orders and got you a piece of Cheesecake and for me Death by Chocolate.' Rachel grinned when Quinn's eyes closed in delight. _You know your friends so well Brit, you are so getting a big thank you later. _'I figured we could share, just so we both got the best of both worlds.'

'If dancing doesn't work out and as if that would happen, Brit could seriously become a therapist.' Quinn's nose wrinkled in delight as she took mouth full of cake.

'She is full of surprises, how people could possibly think she is stupid is beyond me! I have never met anyone like her. She is some kind of wonderful.' Rachel knew that her smile was betraying her feelings. She was always so horrible at hiding what she felt.

Quinn watched Rachel, it was kind of funny how much Rachel showed in her face. And she could so clearly see how much Rachel felt for Brittany. _Ironic that you already are happier with B than you ever were with Finn. You are glowing Rae. _'You know its ok to let yourself fall for her Rae, she will never hurt you. It's not in her to do that.'

'I can't.' Rachel looked at her hands not wanting to meet Quinn's eyes.

Quinn sighed, Rachel was exhausting sometimes. 'Rae you already are, and you and me know it. And B knows too, but she will never push you into something you don't want. And if it makes any difference...B has had a thing for you for years. She's been waiting for her shot with you Rae.'

Rachel felt the breath leave her body. 'That's not possible. She flirts with everyone.'

Quinn stopped with the fork halfway to her mouth. It seemed that Rachel needed a reality check. And if it opened her eyes to what was obvious to everyone and their uncle, then Quinn would gladly spell things out for her. 'Rachel, have you ever and I mean ever seen Brittany be that protective over anyone? She decked Finn to protect you. She sang for you. And B is unbelievably self conscious about her voice.'

Rachel shook her head. Sure she had seen Brittany be nice with everyone, that was just how she was. But if trouble was brewing she went to Santana and Quinn. She protected them too, but never physically. She always used the fact that people thought she was stupid. She deflected peoples anger. And it was true she had never heard Brittany sing before, and that song? She knew it had been for her. 'Why?'

Quinn chuckled, well she had thought Brittany couldn't have been more obvious if she tried. Apparently Rachel could blind herself to just about anything. 'Cause Brit gets you. She gets your drive, she gets what you need. And Brit would never want you to be anything but you. Rae she brings out the best in you. Haven't you noticed that?'

Rachel frowned not exactly sure what Quinn meant by that. 'The best?'

Quinn rolled her eyes, for someone so smart Rachel could be totally stupid. 'She calms your crazy. Because you don't have to try so hard to get her to listen, she simply listens.' Still seeing a blank look she chuckled. 'Ok lets try this, when was the last time you had gave one of your infamous rants to get people to listen you? Mhhhh yea now you get it. You don't have to, because Brittany listens to you.'

_Oh lord she's right. How could I not have noticed? _'I am not ready.' Rachel grumbled nervously.

'You don't have to jump her bones Rachel. She is perfectly happy waiting until you are ready. Just be aware that she is not letting you go. She finally has a shot and she is taking it. Just give her a chance, you will never find anyone better for you than her. She is your perfect fit Rae Rae.' Quinn chuckled at Rachel's flabbergasted face.

'Why is it that whenever I come over to see how you are, we end up talking about my mess of a personal life?' Rachel huffed once her brain started working again.

'Well what can I say I am a sucker for romance and new romances at that.' Quinn waggled her eyebrows making Rachel laugh. 'Seriously though just give Brit a chance.'

Rachel groaned. 'As if I could not give her a chance. I am already so far gone...'

'She will always treat you right.' Quinn smiled softly. _Now we are getting somewhere._ She picked up her fork and took another bite moaning in pleasure. 'So good!'

Rachel shook her head, in part because of the Brittany revelation and in part because Quinn looked so pleased when she ate. 'Glad you like it.'

'So do!' Quinn chewed happily, so what she was a food whore. Plus this was a great distraction. No matter how temporary. 'Is Santana ok?'

Rachel nodded taking her own bite. 'She was out like a light. Brittany didn't seem to be too worried so I am guessing she is ok.'

Quinn's sighed in relief. 'She didn't get much sleep last night, kept her up.' _Because she loves me. And holds me when nightmares make me scream._

'She would walk over broken glass to make you happy and keep you safe.' Rachel didn't ask any questions since that would only make Quinn shut down.

'Yea she would.' Quinn bit her lip hard. 'Can I ask you something?' She echoed the question she had just asked her mom.

'Sure.' Rachel sat back looking at Quinn inquisitively.

'What do you know about my dad?' Quinn asked softly, if what her mom said was how it was in her old town she wondered how much people knew in Lima.

Rachel frowned not sure exactly what Quinn was asking. She had never even met Quinn's dad and he was not at the top of the list of people she wanted to meet. 'Quinn I never even met him. From all accounts he is a bastard. I mean he kicked you out when you needed him and your family most.'

Quinn nodded her suspicion confirmed. People knew her dad was a prick, but not to which degree. 'That was actually the only decent thing he ever did, and for that I have Finn to thank.'

'What?' Rachel's fork fell from her fingers. 'Quinn what do you mean?' She sudenly had a nasty not in her stomach. And a very bad feeling.

'If Finn hadn't been there Rae, my daddy would probably have beat the living crap out of me.' Quinn said in nothing more than a whisper. This was so much harder than talking about it with the police or her family. And infinitely more difficult that Santana and Brittany. Cause they simply knew. She could see the surprise and disbelieve forming in Rachel's eyes. And that was what she desperately didn't want.

'But I thought those bruises were from Cheerios.' Rachel managed to stammer out. How was it possible that a girl like Quinn had a father that beat her? It made no sense. _And how stupid does that make you sound. Abuse comes in all shapes and is not restricted by class or social standing. You know that!_

'When you are beaten on a regular basis you get very good at making up excuses.' Quinn mumbled not able to look at Rachel any longer. _I hate this!_

Rachel could see Quinn's walls slamming down at the speed of light, and if she didn't do something they would never go away again. So she got up and sat down next to Quinn and tipped her chin up so that Quinn had no choice but to look her in the eyes. 'Thank you for telling me. And Quinn this doesn't change a damn thing about anything. You are still exactly the same person as before.'

Quinn's shoulders started shaking in relief, she could see nothing but truth in Rachel's eyes. And Rachel's eyes never lied. 'Everyone is going to know, probably already do.'

'What do you mean, everyone's going to know?' Rachel asked confused. Sometimes talking to Quinn gave her headaches.

'Becasue it's already on the internet and tomorrow its going to be in the papers.' Quinn tapped her fingers against her thigh.

'Oh.' _Well now that explains so much. Santana probably didn't sleep a wink and is worrying herself to death how to keep Quinn safe and people from being how people often are. Gods I hope she lets Brittany take care of her at least a little. I'll do my best with Quinn. _'Then we will just show them that Quinn Lopez is stronger than any of them could ever dream to be.' Rachel finally said with as much conviction as she could put in her voice.

'Cause I am Quinn fucking Lopez.' Quinn said softly smiling up at Rachel. 'Thanks for coming Rae Rae.'

'Oh shut up and eat your cake Lopez!' Rachel winked at Quinn make her snort loudly. _She is still just Quinn. Nothing less or more._

* * *

Brittany twirled on the Berry's hardwood floors. Rachels sleeping shorts were just a bit snug and her t-shirt a bit short, but that is just the way she liked it. And her socks were perfect for dance skating. She nearly danced right over Hiram when she got to the kitchen. 'Oh sorry Mr B.'

'No worries.' Hiram chuckled, Brittany was an odd new presence in their daughters life, but a welcome one. 'Are you looking for something?'

'Ooohhh totes! Do you have any of those toast thingies Rae Rae made the other day? I am famished, and San is still sleeping.' Brittany claps her hands excited, another thing she absolutely adored about Rachel. She was a really good cook.

Hiram chuckled and started pulling out ingredients for Berry Family Vegan Frensh Toast. 'How about you make yourself something to drink and I'll make you and sleeping beauty some?'

'That would totally rock Mr B.' Brittany started searching for mugs and the ingredients for Hot-chocolate. 'I would offer to help but San says I have two left hands in the kitchen.'

'Well then its a good thing I'm here.' Leroy Berry walked in and hugged his husband taking the bowl away from him.

'Hi Mr B 2.' Brittany poured milk into a pan and put it on the stove, everyone knew you had to make it with hot milk not water.

Leroy rolled his eyes, he liked Brittany she was like ray of sunshine but stubborn. 'Is there anyway at all that we can get you to call us Leroy and Hiram? Anyway at all? Cause we are not above bribing.'

'Leroy! Don't corrupt her, but he's right.' Hiram mock scowled at Leroy before turning back to a giggling Brittany. 'So any chance at all?'

'Nope, it wouldn't be proper.' Brittany shrugged still giggling.

'You have to find something to call you that she finds proper if you don't wanne stay Mr B and Mr B 2.' Santana rubbed her eyes, she was fucking confused as to what she was doing in the Berry household. 'B what the fuck?'

Brittany hugged Santana hard. 'You fainted and Rae's place was the closest. You've been out a couple hours.'

'Fuck.' Santana grumbled, she hadn't realised she had been that exhausted and worried. 'I'm sorry Brit.'

'Nah it's ok, my turn to look out for you.' Brittany moved to finished her hotchocolate. 'Do you want some?'

Santana shook her head, she felt more than a little awkward. She had only been to Rachel's once, and that was without her parents there. She felt ridiculously confused and her brain was still seemingly asleep. 'No thanks B.'

Leroy eyed Santana, she looked horrible and why wouldn't she. She had so much on her plate and was handling them better than a lot of people in much better situation than her. 'Hey sweetheart why don't you sit down. I'll get you a cup of coffee. I make the best in the state. If I remember correctly Rachel said you liked it black bitter and strong, girl after my own heart.'

_Fucking Twilight Zone!_ 'Thanks Mr B.' Santana grumbled and sat down next to Brittany. She looked very happy. 'Are you wearing Rae's clothes?'

'Yip.' Brittany sipped her hotchocolate and hummed happily.

'Ok.' Santana frowned, she was seriously waiting for something to snap her awake. Because this shit felt like a very strange dream. 'This is like a totally shitty weird ass fucked up dream.' She muttered softly, not expecting anyone to actually hear her.

Hiram chuckled as he placed a plate in front of Santana. 'Not a dream I'm afraid.' He said easily, he was really enjoying getting to know Rachel's friends better. His baby girl had been so much happier since she finally dropped Finn Hudson. He had never liked the boy. 'Eat up sweetheart, from what I hear you have a very healthy appetite.'

Santana cocked her head. _That's the second time they called me sweetheart? What the fuck?_ 'Thank you sir.' _And now I have manners. I must have hit my head._

Leroy placed the cup of coffee next to Santana's plate. 'Look sweetie we know this is odd situation, but you are always welcome here. Rachel loves you and your wife, and here there never will be any judgement.' He squeezed Santana's shoulder gently. 'And if you ever need to talk my door is always open.'

'Do you know how to stop papers from printing private information that is none of anyone business?' Santana snapped, she just could not take kindness, not then.

Hiram's eyebrow arched worriedly. 'I might, if you wanne tell me what's wrong?'

'What?' Santana blinked, that was not the response she had been expecting.

Brittany giggled again, Santana seemed to have met her match. 'Mr B is a lawyer, remember?'

'Course he is.' Santana groused then started eating. 'Ok so Imma gonna tell you a long story, and then you can tell me what up.'

Hirman nodded and sat down, he had a feeling this might be a long story. 'Ok then bring it on.'

* * *

When Rachel saw Santana walk into Quinn's room for lunch she sighed in relief. Whatever had happened, Santana looked down right gleefully evil. _Brit has that magic touch. _'Well that is my cue Quinn. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Rae, thanks for coming.' Quinn said with a small smile. Then turned her attention back towards Santana. And she instantly wanted nothing more than to jump her. _Oh its confident sexy evil S. I love her, so much fun. _'Hey sexy.'

Santana chuckled low in her throat making her sound infinitely more sexy to Quinn. 'Back atcha blondie.'

'You look happy.' Quinn observed pulling Santana down for a hard kiss.

'Yea, cause I got things sorted. Shit is gonna happen, and for once good shit!' Santana said happily then spent the better part of the afternoon making out with Quinn. She could explain things later.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey beautiful people. So I her eis another chapter ready to go, its heavy on the singing and heavy on Schue bashing. So be warned. It's been hectic for me that last couple of weeks I hope this makes up for it:) THanks guys for all the great reviews they always motivate me to write more. But yes I am talking to much. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Santana impatiently tapped her fingers on her thigh as she stared at the entrance to McKinley High. She hated it, with every fibre of her being. But yet there she was. 'Fucking hell hole with nothing but reject retards.' She grumbled softly.

'Considering that you and I also go here I take offence.' Rachel dryly remarked having managed to sneak up on Santana. Something that didn't happen very often at all.

Santana rolled her eyes leave it to Rachel to take offence at her personal musings. 'Whatever Dwarf. Where is Brit?'

'Right here.' Brittany poked Santana's side making her jump. 'Hey San.'

'Jesus fucking hell Brit! You scared the shit out of me.' Santana groused loudly but linked her pinkies with Brittany. She pursed her lips, now how to do this.

'Nothing more is out there.' Rachel said softly, she had put alerts on Quinn and Jordan's names so she would be alerted if and when a new article came out about them. Thus far there were only a few articles out on the web and they were nothing more than very vague blurbs. 'Maybe no one saw anything.'

'Yea probably true if JewFro wasn't here. You know he hounds Quinn something fierce.' Santana glared at the doors again. _Ok lets do this shit. _'Lets go bitches. I gots some people to terrorize.'

'Oh this is going to be interesting.' Rachel muttered, and she waved Tina over. They were still all sticking to Santana. _I wonder what she means though. That look I know, she has something up her sleeve._

* * *

'Ok so exactly why are we all strategically placed all over the hall?' Jess whispered to Lacy. She kinda liked her, and Lacy had spent the better part of the weekend explaining McKinley politics.

'Cause something is up, and Santana might need back up. And I like this new Cheerio dynamic a hell of a lot more than the old one.' Lacy said truthfully, all of the other Cheerio's felt the same. _Glee is fun, well without the gleeks._

Jess frowned, how the hell did Lacy even know that? 'Ok?'

Lacy grinned, Jess was so naïve when it came to McKinley. _And what is up with all the rainbow straddling women in this school? I mean I have no problem, but fuck this school is like so gay. _'Haven't you seen everyone whispering and JewFro looks positively gleeful. And that translates into something going down.'

'I guess we'll find out.' Jess motioned to the door when it slammed open and Santana watched in. Now there was someone that looked like she was in the mood for a fight. _Oh lord, whoever is stupid enough to get in her way is dead meat._

Lacy cackled when she saw Santana. _And the devil is back! Woohoooo this is going to be so much fun. _'Yip, now just lean back and enjoy.'

'You are seriously disturbed.' Jess muttered, but had to admit that a pissed of Santana was fun to watch. 'You do know that she is going to kill us at practise, right?'

'Yea but it's a small price to pay. Besides you get used to it.' Lacy shrugged, Santana made them who they were. They wouldn't be half as good without her or Coach. So torture or not they all respected her.

* * *

Santana's eyebrow arched, she shook her head smirking. This new Cheerio attitude was odd, but nice. 'So ladies where to, and who am I walking first?' She asked, she was keeping that up since there was no way she was letting anyone mess with any of them.

'Me, me, me!' Brittany jumped up and down excitedly, she had the class furthest away so it would only make sense that they went there first.

Santana chuckled and pulled Brittany into a one armed hug. 'Ok Brit Brit you first then.'

'Hey!' Artie snarled as Santana and the girls made their way past him. 'I am talking to you Slutana!'

Santana stopped mid step and turned around. 'Oh how cute, wheels thinks he's got game. Hey Rae Rae did you hear? He thinks he's intimidating.' Santana said pleasantly, which she knew freaked people out even more than when she was spitting mad. 'Do you wanne know what I think guys?'

Rachel pursed her lips, surprised. Usually Santana always turned to Brittany. _I guess it's her way of showing we are really friends._ 'No, but please do enlighten us all.' She decided to play along, Santana had a plan she was sure.

'I think a lot of things. Like wheels trying to get his rocks of getting his ass whooped by a girl. But one problem there...I WOULD FUCKING CRUSH YOUR LITTLE BABY MAKER IF YOU EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT IT!' Santana hissed loudly. 'You see I am not opposed to kicking your crippled ass. None what so ever. So whatever you wanne say, don't fucking bother cause I don't give a shit what wankers like you think or say! And no one else does either, cause you are an insignificant little shit!'

Artie blanched he could hear everyone whisper and snicker at him being completely humiliated, yet again. He watched as Santana turned around again with Brittany and Rachel on either side of her Tina bringing up the rear. 'At least I don't stoop down to the used up pile. I mean even Quinn's father knows she's nothing but a useless whore who will spread her legs for just about anyone.'

The hallway suddenly got quite as fuck. No one moved and no one made a sound. Everyone was waiting for what Santana was going to do. No one could actually believe that Artie would be that stupid. Cause really who wanted to die in High School?

Santana slammed Artie into the locker behind him hard, if he hadn't been in his wheelchair it would

have hurt like hell. 'You fucking dumber than I thought!' She snarled in Artie's face. Feeling deep satisfaction when he swallowed hard in fear. 'Well come one big boy you had so much to say before, wanne run that big ass mouth of yours again?'

Artie felt his whole body start to shake. He couldn't believe he had just done that. And now he had a severly pissed of Santana pinning him against the lockers and there was no one that would help him out of this predicament. 'I...I...'

'Stop fucking stuttering jack ass! You wanted to have it out, well go for it.' Santana lent in closer so that she was no more than an inch away from Artie. 'Come one? I am dying to hear you mouth of some more.'

'I...' Artie averted his eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

'You're sorry?' Santana all but spat in his face. 'And what exactly are you sorry for?' She asked as she shoved his wheelchair into the lockers again.

'I didn't mean it!' He yelps softly as his wheelchair hit the lockers.

'San, we got company.' Brittany said softly so that only Santana could hear. She wouldn't have interrupted, but she didn't want Santana to get into trouble. _Little weasel is going to wish he was dead. Why do people always think its a good idea to piss of Santana? It really never ends well._

Santana turns to where Brittany motioned. She growled when she saw Sue gesturing for her to follow. 'Well it seems you just got fucking lucky dipshit.' She hissed at Artie. 'But know this, I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU. Better watch your back asshole.' She straitened up then turned to everyone in the hallway. 'Get this if anyone even breathes Quinn's name I will fucking end them!' She snapped then stalked of to where Sue was waiting for them.

Artie slumped into his chair. Yea he had just gotten very lucky, and now he was going to make himself as scarce as he possibly could. He was going to be Mr Invisible. But first he needed a bathroom.

* * *

Hiram sat across the desk from Judge Kennely. They had gone to Law School together and if he was going to get answers about what was going on Kennely would give them to him. He had never met a more straight forward honest Judge. He didn't play games, he detested them. And that was exactly why he was there. 'So what do you think?'

Kennely took of his glasses tapping his finger to his lips in thought. 'And you are sure there is no bench warrant out for Mister Walsh?'

'Yes, I checked before I came here.' Hiram answered leaning back in his chair giving Kennely time to think things through.

'And Ms Quinn went to the Police when she realized he was here?' Kennely frowned, he didn't like this. It had stink on it and it went high up.

Hiram nodded, he could see that Kennely seemed to be disturbed. 'Yes, she is terrified of him and after reading her statement to the Police I understand why.'

'Well you have your Bench warrant.' Kennely said finally leaning back in his chair. 'And I am calling help. This reeks of corruption. LA is about to get very uncomfortable for anyone who works in Law Enforcement and the Judicial system.'

'Thank you Judge.' Hiram nodded his head gratefully. He had actually gotten more than he had hoped for. _I should have known though that he wouldn't just let it go. He is way to straight a shooter for that._

Kennely took out a note pad and scribbled a number on it. 'As I understand it Mr Grant here is very good at finding things and people who don't want to be found. Give him my regards.' He handed Hiram the number.

Hiram blinked. 'I...why?'

'You obviously have some sort of stakes in this Hiram, I have known you a very long time. And this is the first time you have ever come to me for a favour. Which isn't even one, since it is simply doing the right thing.' Kennely said easily, he hadn't become a judge because of his looks. He was a damn good litigator and could read people very well. 'You can consider that your favour.'

'The girls sister is a good friend of my baby, so yes I have a stake.' Hiram said after a second. 'Thanks for this, I owe you.'

'I'll collect in the form of some of those Brownies Leroy bakes.' Kennely chuckled as he shook Hiram's hand. 'If you need anything else in this matter don't hesitate.'

'I won't. Thank you.' Hiram grinned, as he already was making plans in his head to get Leroy to bake up a storm.

* * *

Sue grinned as she watched a very pissed of Santana stalk into her office. She was even more amused when Brittany, Rachel and Tina took on protective positions flanking her. Seemed Santana had some body gaurds. _Not that she needs them for herself. But others will be very grateful those three are close to pull Santana off of them if things get to heated. _'Good to see you back Satan.'

Santana huffed, still calming herself down. She needed to keep her wits about her. Who the fuck knew what Sue wanted from her. 'You needed to see me?'

'Not particularly, the last thing I need before my miserable day starts is your fake tits.' Sue groused, she always enjoyed her early morning rant sessions. 'But it appears that that vest wearing curly haired idiot thinks I am the contact person for your merry band of losers.'

Santana rolled her eyes. _Lord I don't have the patients for this today! _'What did Mr Shue want now?'

'Oh he challenged you to a sing off, whatever the that is.' Sue shrugged as if she wasn't actually curious. Thus far her plan was working beautifully. And she was not going to miss this little stunt Shue was trying to pull. 'My sources say he and his marionettes were seen practising all weekend for this. So you better get your gleeks into shape.'

'That won't do him any good.' Rachel shrugged, this was actually going to be fun. 'Everyone knows with me and the girls here we could beat them with our hands tied behind our backs.'

'Then I suggest that that is exactly what you do Streisand. Oh and what are you doing out of uniform!' Sue bellowed loudly glaring at Rachel.

'I...was heading to the locker room. Got a little side tracked.' Rachel stammered her eyes darting around for any possible routes of escape.

'Brittany take Streisand to change into her Uniform. Asian girl go with them.' Sue glared at the three until they left closing the door. 'Ahhh finally a second alone with you Sandbags.'

'What can I do for you coach?' Santana arched her eyebrow, she had no idea what the crazy woman had up her sleeve.

'You will make sure that none of the typical singers of your nameless group will perform.' Sue said grinning happily, which was truly a scary sight. 'You are going to pulverize New Directions and you are going to do it without you doing anything.'

Santana pursed her lips, that was actually a very good plan. Something she herself would come up with as well. 'Now that won't be hard at all.' Santana grinned, this was going to be so much fun to watch.

'Good now get out of my office, and go whip my Cheerios into shape.' Sue snapped then turned some paperwork on her desk. Completely ignoring Santana.

* * *

Santana slapped Rachel's hands away from the hem of her new Cheerio's skits. 'Will you stop that! You have been pulling on that thing since this morning. And seriously we are supposed to look cool and in control here.'

Rachel blanched as she dropped her hands. They were just about to walk into the choir room for their sing of. _Is it my fault this skirt is so short? _'So the girls and Mike are ready to go?'

'You know it.' Brittany said happily and she linked her arm with both Santana and Rachel. 'This is going to be awesome.'

'Cause we are totes gonna kill it!' Santana agreed. After her show down with Artie things had gone swimmingly. No one dared come close to her or anyone she knew. Which was very good as she was just raring to punch something or someone.

Shelby chuckled as she watched the three standing there glaring at the door. The rest of the kids hadn't shown up yet. But then the Cheerios and the boys were getting ready for their numbers. _I wonder what that is about? Although showing Will that we have more talent than just the obvious is a good idea. _'Well are we all going to glare the door to death, or are we going in?'

Santana jumped a little. 'Why the fuck do people keep thinking its a good idea to scare me?'

Shelby chuckled, there was the feisty Santana she loved. She had been a little worried the previous week. 'Ah you love it. Keeps the blood pumping and all that.'

'You suck.' Santana growled, but it was more playful than anything else.

'So you going to tell me what's up?' Shelby asked.

'Nope.' Santana shook her head.

'Hey Ms C it will be really hot, don't worry.' Brittany jumped in to reassure Shelby. Cause it really was going to be a lot of fun.

Shelby pursed her lips to stop from chuckling at the way Rachel kept fidgeting in her new uniform. _I knew this was part of Sylvester's plan, but boy does that woman move._ 'Well lets go kick ass and take names.'

'You are so awesome Ms C.' Brittany giggled as she let Santana lead her and Rachel into enemy territory. _This is gonna rock._

Schue smirked when Santana walked in. He was nearly doing a happy dance, it seemed that the others weren't as loyal to Santana as he had previously thought. 'This all you have Shelby? Should have known.'

Shelby chuckled lightly. Schue was always so predictable. 'The rest are getting ready. Now do you mind if we sit down?'

Schue grumbled, but nodded. 'The judges will be here in a minute. As per your request I picked one and your pick went through and they picked the third.' He had been very surprised when Shelby had called and asked that Coach Beiste be their pick for judge. It suited him well. She was after all a friend. _She shot them in the foot, better choice would have been Sue._

Amy huffed as she jogged into the room. She was late she knew it, but she had to finish her shift before she could run. She took a look around the room and nodded satisfied when she spotted Finn sitting as far away from Santana as he possibly could. He seemed to be sullenly quiet. _Seems spending some time in lock up did the boy good. _'Hey Lopez where are the others?'

Santana grinned when the Cheerios walked in, they looked hot. _They are gonna turn every guy here into a puddle of goo. _'Right there, glad to see you could join us granny.'

'Well someone has to look out for your ass.' Amy shrugged grinning.

'Well I do have a fine ass.' Santana wiggled her eyebrows. _Yea fuckers I'm not worried in the least. We are gonna kick your sorry loser asses. _

'True that.' Brittany grinned as she supposedly checked out Santana's ass. 'Although I kinda forgot how fine, wanne give us a look?'

Amy laughed hard, gods you just had to love Brittany. 'Yea I'm with Brittany on this. Show us that ass Lopez!'

Shelby bit her lip to keep from laughing at the scowl Santana sent Amy, who seemed completely un impressed. 'Ok that's enough children, the judges are here. So lets get this show on the road.'

Santana huffed again then turned to the door then felt a grin form. 'Oh this shit just got so much better!'

Brittany frowned until she turned to the door then launched herself at the third judge. 'Oh my god Ms Holiday! What are you doing here?'

Holly grinned widely as Brittany wound herself around her. 'Hey Brit see you are as happy as always.'

'This is so awesome!' Brittany all but screamed she loved Holly, she was like a long lost cool older sister.

Holly hugged Brittany hard before letting her go. Then she took a look around the room. _Oh wow you can cut the tension with a knife. I wonder what happened since my last visit? _'So you gonna fill me in on what is going on here after?'

'Sure, but it's a long story.' Brittany lent into Holly before letting her join the other judges. 'You gonna come with me to visit Q, she'll be so excited to see you.'

Holly had of course heard about Quinn's accident, it had been big news. 'Of course sweets.' She went with the other judges and sat down ceding the floor to Shue. Something very weird was going on, and she had a feeling she might get a little taste of what it was.

'As everyone seems to finally be here.' Schue pointedly looked at Santana who then held her hand up.

'Sorry need a minute.' Santana ignored Schue's glare as she dialled up Quinn on Skype. 'Hey blondie you ready for glee?'

_'God yes, bring it!' _Quinn answered eagerly, her day had seriously sucked and she was in pain as Darren had just left. She needed the distraction.

'Ok now everyone is here.' Santana happily sat back, having given Schue her fuck you. _The first of many. _'Oh sorry, do go ahead.'

Schue ground his teeth, Santana hadn't been subtle with that at all, but he couldn't say anything. Not in front of Emma, Holly and Sharon. He had to keep them on his side. 'Can we get started now Santana?'

Santana grinned happily as she watched Holly watch Schue with a frown on her face. _Oohhh burn, you really have to work on those anger issues Schue. _'Sure don't mind little old me, I just got ambushed with this shit like this morning, you set it up after all. So take it away.'

Shelby nearly swallowed her tongue she wanted to laugh so badly. Santana just let everyone know of how this all happened. And boy did Schue look pissed off. 'Yes please Will I have better things to do then this.' She was very proud of herself that she got that to sound civil.

Holly decided that this was a good point to interject, or this was going to turn into something holy different. She had no idea what was going. Why Schue was acting like a jack ass. Finn was Skulking in a corner, he was usually attached to Rachel. Why Santana looked like she was having the time of er life, she usually scowled or stared at Brittany. Why Rachel was all but sitting in Brittany's lap. No nothing made sense except that if she didn't step in there would be a huge blow up. 'Yes we are all so thrilled to hear you guys perform. Now I understand we have two groups here? New Directions and?'

_'Don't you even think about it Santana.' _Quinn admonished before could even open her mouth. _'You are not calling our club Losers or Top Bitches!'_

'We are still working on a name.' Rachel shrugged at Holly's arched eyebrow. She shivered when Brittany linked their fingers, it felt so good.

'Ok so New Directions versus as of yet nameless group.' Holly said teasingly. 'Now its two songs each and we the judges get to decide who wins.' Holly smiled at everyone. _Yikes tough crowd. _'Ok then lets hear it for New Directions.'

Rachel nearly jumped up to argue but Santana held her down. 'No let them go first. Its not like they stand a chance anyway.'

'Fine, but it's not fair.' Rachel huffed, but calmed down when Brittany whispered in her ear. She did blanche bright red though, which made Brittany and Santana laugh.

Schue nearly growled he was that irritated. It seemed that along with loosing most of his kids he lost any kind of respect the might have had for him. 'Thank you. Now we decided that we would sing some inspirational songs. The past few weeks have been very hard on us all...'

'Nu huh, not happening.' Santana stood up abruptly, there was just no way in hell she was going to listen to Schue's diatribe today. 'I'm sorry are we here for a bullshit lesson, cause if we are we are leaving. Or are we here to sing?'

'Santana I have the right to say what I...' Schue was red in the face, he just could not get anything the way her wanted to.

'Ok we are out of here.' Santana said not even letting Schue finish. Rachel and Brittany were on their feet and walking for the door and so were the Cheerios's Mike and Tina weren't far behind.

Holly shot up. 'Oh hey wait now everyone. Santana is right this is a competition. So lets just get to the singing. No speeches of any kind. Can all parties live with that?'

Santana folded her arms and nodded. 'One more inspirational word out of him and we blow this joint though.'

'Fine!' Schue growled out, he after all had a point to prove. Shelby's club couldn't possibly win, and he knew exactly what they were going to do. Rachel would sing then Santana would sing. Predictable. And they would loose. 'First up Fin and Artie will perform I'm gonna be.

Santana nearly choked on her laughter, first at the song choice. Typical Schue, and neither of the boys could pull it off. And second Artie looked like he was about to have a heart attack every time he looked in Santana's direction. And Finn looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. 'Awww look at them, I almost feel bad...almost.'

(**Finn, **_**Artie**_,_ Together)_

**When i wake up yeah i know i'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
When i go out yeah i know i'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you**

'Shouldn't someone stop them and tell them how bad they are?' Brittany asked clamping her hands over her ears. Really she didn't care if it seemed rude. Finn sounded like a cat in heat. Lord Tubington would think he had competition if he heard him.

Santana nearly fell out of her chair. 'Oh my fucking hell, this is just...yea I have no words.'

'I think my ears are bleeding.' Rachel muttered as she checked her ears for any blood. _Did he loose his voice in jail? Is that what happens when people are incarcerated? That is utterly horrible!_

_**If i get drunk yes i know i'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if i haver yeah i know i'm gonna be  
**__**I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you**_

But i would walk 500 miles  
And i would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 5,000 miles  
To fall down at your door

Holly looked at Beiste and Emma and they all had the same look on their faces. This was not what they had expected. It was for a lack of a better word, a big disappointment. 'Do any of you have any idea what happened here?' She finally asked.

Emma pursed her lips then nodded. She was so conflicted. But what Will was telling her and what she saw when she visited Quinn were so different. 'I know some, but it is a long story.'

'I only know what Will told me, and the rumours flying around.' Sharon admitted, and she had already figured that he was leaving out big portions of the story.

'Well after all the singing is done I think we three need to have a chat before we decide on the winner.' Holly sighed then winced as they sat back and listened.

_**When i'm working yes i know i'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
And when the money comes in for the work i'll do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you**_

**When i come home yeah i know i'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if i grow old well i know i'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you**

But i would walk 500 miles  
And i would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 5,000 miles  
To fall down at your door

**When i'm lonely well i know i'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you  
When i'm dreaming well i know i'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about the time when i'm with you.**_**When i go out yeah i know i'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
When i come home yes i know i'm gonna be,  
I'm gonna, be the man who comes back home with you  
I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you  
**__  
But i would walk 500 miles  
And i would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 5,000 miles  
__To fall down at your door_

But i would walk 500 miles

_And i would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 5,000 miles  
To fall down at your door _

Puck was just about beside himself. 'This is just to good. We have this in the bag San!'

'Oh hell yea. I think Fetus Face out did himself don't you?' Santana smirked, ok so revenge was sweet. Especially if you didn't actually have a hand in it. They were terrible all on their own.

'What do I bet Aretha and Lady Lips are gonna do something Motowny.' Puck grinned holding out his hand to make the bet.

'That's a no win bet, cause we all know that.' Santana shrugged not biting. She was not dumb.

Puck huffed, but he hadn't actually expected Santana to bite anyhow. 'Oh look there they go.'

'We will be performing We are Family.' Mercedes said smugly, they had that one in the bag. _I always have to save the day._

'Oh you've got to be shitting me!' Santana muttered, that was so damn cliché.

'Well what did you expect, it's not like Mr Schue is very innovative.' Rachel whispered softly making Brittany giggle.

'True that.' Brittany laughed loudly now.

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_

'Well Will at least these two are on pitch.' Shelby remarked as Will sat down next to her. 'You proud of yourself? Ambushing kids? Cause I have to say that is a new low even for you.'

'You are the one that should be ashamed.' Schue hissed angrily. 'You let Santana talk to me like that? You let her mislead poor Quinn.'

'That is enough.' Shelby said loudly enough to garner everyone attention. 'She talks to you like that because you treat her with complete lack of respect. You want respect you have to show some. As for Quinn? Shut your mouth about things you know nothing about.' Shelby got up and went to stand by the door. She was not going to get into it any more with him.

_Everyone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
And and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose_

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing (sing it to me)_

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_

Holly was beginning to think that she was in another reality. 'Ok this is better.' She said, Mercedes and Kurt were doing a good job on the song. That was at least a plus she figured.

'Much, I like it.' Emma agreed, but she wasn't really listening. She was watching Will closely, she was worried at what she saw.

'It will be very interesting to see what Ms Corcoran's kids do. Since she was present to actually help them.' Beiste said with disapproval lacing her voice. She hated an unfair fight.

Holly was watching Santana and the rest of them. 'I don't think that that matters much. They look way to relaxed.' _I wonder what they have up their sleeves? _

_Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
High high hopes we have for the future_  
_And our goal's in sight  
We no we don't get __depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong, oh-no  
This is our family Jewel_

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_

Mercedes stuck a pose then flipped her hair. 'And that is how you do it.'

'Well thank you Mercedes and Kurt.' Emma said then motioned to Shelby. 'You're next.'

'Thank you, but Santana you have the floor.' Shelby didn't move. She was curious as hell what they were going to do. She figured that the girls had something up their sleeves. Santana looked down right smug.

Santana got up with Rachel and Brittany flanking her. She grinned it was like old times, even Quinn was there. Only it was even better. 'So I know you all expect me and the Hobbit to sing...think again losers.' Santana motioned to where the Cheerios were all suspiciously striking suggestive poses. 'I have no fucking clue what they are gonna sing, but hell look at them. They hella hot.' Santana watched as Jess gave Lacy a little nod. _Well well Lacy sings?_

_A thousand thundering thrills await me  
Facing insurmountable odds gratefully  
The female of the species is more deadly than the male_

_Shock shock horror horror_  
_Shock shock horror_  
_I'll shout myself hoarse for your supernatural force_  
_The female of the species is more deadly than the male_

'Now that is what I call hot.' Puck all but drooled. Lacy's voice was perfect for the song and the choreography was seamless, not to mention very very sensual. Yes Puck was in heaven.

'Dude did you know they could do that?' Sam whispered to Puck.

Puck shook his head. 'No but who gives a shit. Our girls are all talented. We are gonna smoke those assholes.' Puck whistled loudly letting his appreciation be known.

_Oh she deals in witchcraft_  
_And one kiss and I'm zapped_

_Oh How can heaven hold a place for me?_  
_When a girl like you has cast a spell on me_  
_Oh how can heaven hold a place for me?_  
_When a girl like you has cast a spell on me_

_Frankenstein and Dracula have nothing on you_  
_Jekyll and Hyde join the back of the queue_  
_The female of the species is more deadly than the male_

'San this is totes making me hot.' Brittany whispered rather loudly making Puck nearly choke on his own spit. He very wisely made no comment as both Santana and Rachel glared at him.

Santana turned back to Brittany and nodded. 'I know just what you mean B, I really really do. And who the fuck knew Lacy could sing?'

_'I am going to pretend I didn't hear that S, cause you really don't want me to. _'Quinn grumbled, but she couldn't really argue. The Cheerios were doing a fantastic job.

'We do have a very talented group.' Rachel grinned happily. She hadn't been completely sure about Santana's plan since Jess and Lacy refused to let them in on what they were going to sing. But now she was completely impressed. 'And it is very stimulating you are both correct.' She ignored Santana's snort. So maybe when she got really excited she sounded like she swallowed a dictionary, but so what! And it was only sometimes.

_Oh she wants to conquer the world completely_  
_But first she'll conquer me discreetly_  
_The female of the species is more deadly than the male_

_Oh she deals in witchcraft_  
_And one kiss and I'm zapped_

_Oh How can heaven hold a place for me?_  
_When a girl like you has cast a spell on me_  
_Oh how can heaven hold a place for me?_  
_When a girl like you has cast a spell on me_

_Oh How can heaven hold a place for me?  
When a girl like you has cast a spell on me  
Oh how can heaven hold a place for me?  
When a girl like you has cast a spell on me_

Lacy laughed as the song ended so did the other Cheerios. High fiving Jess she decided to give Mercedes the finger, figuratively. So she struck the classic Cheerio pose. 'And that is how we do it.'

Brittany bounced up towards the Cheerios and hugged them enthusiastically. 'You guys totally killed that!'

Schue's jaw was on the floor. _What the hell was that? How? _'Can we get this over with!' He snapped loudly, he couldn't believe it. He knew there was no way he was going to win. That performance was so good.

Santana motioned to the girls to sit down. 'Lacy you rocked that.' She said with a grin as Lacy passed. Girl deserved her props. _Dickhead! They fucking rocked, they are allowed to have a little celebration. _'As you wish.' She bowed mockingly. 'Without further ado, lets hear it for Mike performing a little BOT...Takin Care of Business!' Santana moved to the drums as Sam and Puck grabbed guitars and Mike grabbed the mike.

_(Mike, **Puck Sam and Mike**)_

_You get up every morning  
From your 'larm clock's warning  
Take the 8:15 into the city  
There's a whistle up above  
And people pushin', people shovin'  
And the girls who try to look pretty  
And if your train's on time  
You can get to work by nine  
And start your slaving job to get your pay  
If you ever get annoyed  
Look at me I'm self-employed  
I love to work at nothing all day  
And I'll be_

**Taking care of business **(every day)**  
Taking care of business **(every way)**  
I've been taking care of business **(it's all mine) **  
Taking care of business and working overtime  
Work out **

Kurt just could not believe his own eyes. Santana was beating them and she wasn't even doing anything. _When did Mike learn to sing?_ 'When did Satan learn to play the drums?'

'This is such bullshit, we have this in the bag.' Mercedes growled next to Kurt.

Kurt turned to her and just shook his head. She had to be delusional. 'Yea totally.'

_If it were easy as fishin'_  
_You could be a musician_  
_If you could make sounds loud or mellow_  
_Get a second-hand guitar_  
_Chances are you'll go far_  
_If you get in with the right bunch of fellows_  
_People see you having fun_  
_Just a-lying in the sun_  
_Tell them that you like it this way_  
_It's the work that we avoid_  
_And we're all self-employed_  
_We love to work at nothing all day_  
_And we be_

**Taking care of business **(every day)**  
Taking care of business **(every way)**  
We be been taking care of business **(it's all mine)**  
Taking care of business and working overtime **

Shelby grinned, oh they were good. They were really good. Mike didn't have the best voice, but it worked for this. 'Oh this is just great.' She couldn't help bopping her head along a little. Who didn't love this song.

Amy got up and joined Shelby, she was trying really hard not to start dancing. 'They are just always good, aren't they?'

'Yea, they really are.' Shelby nodded grinning.

_Mercy_  
_Whooooo_  
_All right_  
_[Instrumental Interlude]_  
_Take good care of my business_  
_When I'm away, every day_  
_Whoooo_

Brittany knew she was supposed to not do anything, but this was just to much fun. She had to. 'Dance with me Rae Rae.'

Rachel laughed and took Brittany's outstretched hand and let her lead them. 'Come on guys!' She called out to the others. Grinning when soon most of the room was just dancing and letting loose. 'Come lets get Shelby and Amy.'

Brittnay nodded as they made their way the two. 'Come on Amy, your ass is mine.' Amy simply shrugged as she took Brittany's hand.

'Wanne give it a go mom?' Rachel bit her lip, she hoped that she wouldn't be rejected. She really wanted this.

'Let's show them how it's done.' Shelby twirled Rachel into her arms then out again. Both laughing loudly.

_You get up every morning_  
_From your 'larm clock's warning_  
_Take the 8:15 into the city_  
_There's a whistle up above_  
_And people pushin', people shovin'_  
_And the girls who try to look pretty_  
_And if your train's on time_  
_You can get to work by nine_  
_And start your slaving job to get your pay_  
_If you ever get annoyed_  
_Look at me I'm self-employed_  
_I love to work at nothing all day_  
_And I'll be_

**Taking care of business **_(every day) _**  
_Taking care of business_ **_(every way)_ **  
I've been taking care of business **_(it's all mine)_**  
_Taking care of business and working overtime_ **

'Now that is what this is all about.' Beiste sat back enjoying herself. Everyone except the New Direction kids were having a blast.

'Makes me wanne go out there and join.' Holly grinned as she watched Brittany dance all over the place, but always close to Rachel. _Like magnets._

_**Takin' care of business, whoo  
Takin' care of business  
Takin' care of business  
Takin' care of business  
Takin' care of business **(every day) **  
Takin' care of business **(every way)**  
Takin' care of business **(it's all mine)**  
Takin' care of business **  
And working overtime  
Whoooo  
**Takin' care of business  
Takin' care of business  
Takin' care of business  
We be Takin' care of business  
****We be Takin' care of business  
Takin' care of business  
Takin' care of business**  
_

Holly jumped up and clapped loudly as the song ended. 'Oh guys that was great! Now we are going to go talk in the hall for a minute then come back and announce the winners!' Holly said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Then led Emma and Beiste into the hall as everyone kept jumping and laughing.

* * *

Sue sat back in her chair. Life was good. Santana had just beat Schue spectacularly and he looked like he was about to blow his top. And she had front row tickets. _Ahhh I love it when he loses it! And Santana is going to give him his ass on a plate. My work here is complete._

* * *

'Ok now that we are out here, does one of you want to fill me in on what is going on in there?' Holly asked leaning against the wall. 'Cause the last time I was here the biggest concern was Coach Sylvester trying to destroy Glee. And now there are two and so much tension you can just about see it?'

Beiste shrugged helplessly, because she knew she didn't know the the whole story. 'All I know is that Quinn got in a car accident, Hudson went crazy and hit Lopez. Then Will did something and since then nearly the whole Glee club quite and started the new one with Shelby Corcoran.'

Emma blinked, she might as well fill them in on what she knew. 'Santana and Quinn are married. And when the doctors spoke to her about Santana everyone, especially Finn kept badgering Santana about information until she finally simply cut them off. She won't let any one near Quinn without her distinct say so.' She didn't know how Beiste didn't know that.

Holly blinked now she felt more confused than before. _Maybe I should just wait to talk to Brit, she is better at explaining than these two. _Holly's head shot up when she hear yelling from the Choir Room. She took off it sounded like whatever was going on was turning into a real life row.

Beiste was faster and burst into the Choir room. It was utter chaos. And in the middle were Shelby and Schue yelling at each other while Brittany tried to hold back Rachel and Puck struggled to hold back Santana as they seemed to be trying to get to Schue as well. Amy was wrestling Finn away from them all. 'ARE YOU ALL INSANE!' Beiste got in between Shelby and Schue. 'What the hell is going on in here?'

'Ask this bigoted jackass!' Shelby snarled viscously. Not taking her eyes of off Shue.

Schue tried to get to Shelby but was firmly held back by Beisty. 'This is all that dykes fault! She ruins everything and everyone.'

'That is enough!' Beiste bellowed loudly shoving Schue away from Shelby who had turned around to check on Santana and Rachel and try and calm them down. 'Will back off!' Beiste pushed Schue towards the door.

Amy sighed in relief, she was having a hard time holding Finn back who had decided to get in the thick of things as well. She shoved him hard into his seat. 'Are you going to stay or do I have to arrest you again Mr Hudson?' He hadn't gone near Santana or Rachel which was the only reason she hadn't arrested him already.

Finn snarled at her, but stayed in his seat. Really the last thing he wanted was to go back. He didn't even know why he had tried to get involved, he didn't want to. 'I'll stay.'

'Good.' Amy turned around and sighed, it had turned from a fun little celebration to a huge screaming match. And all for what? She just didn't get it. She turned to Beiste grateful for the woman's presence. 'Ma'am could you escort Mr Shuester into the hall I still have to have a little talk with him?'

Beiste arched her eyebrow until she spotted Amy's gold shield. _So that rumour is true too. Well I'll be. _'I think that is a good idea. You ok handling the rest?' She asked pointedly looking at Finn.

'Oh yes, and he'll behave or I'll simply arrest him again.' Amy nodded, she relaxed a little when Beiste had Shue out the door. 'Santana you good now?'

Santana pushed Puck of her and nodded her head angrily. 'Fucking prick!'

'Calm down and get your ass back on your phone, Quinn is probably completely freaking out!' Amy said looking Santana in the eye. 'He was talking shit and you know it. Now calm your wife and yourself.'

'Fine.' Santana jaw clenched, but she grabbed her phone from Sam and went to the back of the room so she could talk to Quinn.

Amy sighed in relief, Shelby Brittany were calming Rachel down and the others were wearily eyeing the guys from New Directions. 'Shelby I think it would be best if something like this didn't happen again. I know it's unfair to the kids, but if Schuester can't control his temper I really don't think that it is a good idea.'

'Way ahead of you, if I so much as see Will Schuester near my kids again I will personally call the School Board.' Shelby growled defensively.

Holly finally decided to make her presence known again. 'Now that things have calmed down, I think it would be a good time to announce the winners.' She said brightly, the last thing she wanted to do was punish them for something that was between Schue and Shelby. 'So why don't you all pull up a chair.'

Emma smiled brightly at the group keeping her distance. 'First of all you all did a great job, and it was really hard for us to decided a winner. There is so much talent in this room.'

'But there has to be a winner.' Holly teased lightly trying to lighten the mood. But again she only got glares in return. 'Ok so without further ado the winners of this sing of is...'

'As of yet no name.' Emma finished for Holly.

'Can we leave now?' Mike asked sullenly. All they had wanted was to have fun and maybe kick some ass. Instead Schue had completely disrespected them all and thrown some seriously mean accusations Santana's way. They really just wanted to get out of there.

Shelby sighed and gave Holly and Emma sad smile. 'Yes guys you can go. Remember we have practise tomorrow. And if I haven't said it before you guys totally rocked today. Lacy wow, you know you are going to be doing a lot more singing, and the choreography for your song fantastic.' Shelby would not let them leave without at least telling them how proud she was of them. 'And Mike? You rocked it. Now get out of here.' She told them grinning at them. She watched as they left then the New Directions left as well. When they were all gone she turned to the three other women there.

'What happened?' Holly asked breaking their awkward silence, because someone really had too.

Shelby clenched her fists, she would love to blurt everything out. But that would make her just as bad as Schue. 'You should ask Will that. But if he comes close to any of those kids again I will have his head. Now if you will excuse me I have to go fetch my daughter.'

Amy scratched the back of her neck, she was suddenly the only one left. And boy did that feel awkward. 'I should go have my talk with Mr Schuester.'

Holly reached out to stop Amy. 'Brit told me I should join them in visiting Quinn. Could you maybe tell me where she is?'

Amy bit her lip, she wasn't so sure she should tell this woman. But if Brittany trusted her she guessed it would be ok. 'Lima General, just ask at the front desk. They'll be able to help you further.'

Holly nodded, she didn't quite understand why this detective was there or why she was so protective of Santana, but she was sure that she was being completely sincere. 'Thank you.'

* * *

Beiste glared at Schue. She did not get what had gotten into him He was usually so happy go lucky. This side of him she was not liking. 'Will what in the blazes is going on with you?'

'Nothing that concerns you.' Schue said defensively, he was not going to get into things with Beiste. She wouldn't understand. Now one seemed to understand that he was only trying to do what was best for everyone's sake.

'It most certainly just became my business when you all but attacked a fellow teacher.' Beiste snapped her whole demeanour stiffening. 'I have never seen you act like this.'

'Well it is still none of your business!' Schue angrily snapped trying to get away from her. He was in no mood for another talk with the good detective Hayly.

'Why don't you tell your friend here what you said Schuester?' Amy drawled coldly as she walked up to the two. 'I am sure she would love to know what this is all about.'

Shue turned around. 'Fuck you detective. Unless you are going to arrest me fuck off.'

'If you do something like you did in there again I will arrest you.' Amy was toe to toe with Schue making sure he got the message. 'As for fucking me, you really aren't my type, if you know what I mean.' Amy grinned when realisation hit him.

'Should have known you are another one of them!' Schue spat angrily before storming down the hall.

'You gonna tell me what's going on, or am I just gonna have to draw my own conclusions?' Beiste asked softly. She figured that if she asked nicely she might actually get an answer.

Amy sighed, the woman seemed to really care about the kids. 'Look it isn't for me to tell, but I can say that Mr Schuester was way out of line. And he wasn't going for Shelby. He was attacking Santana and Quinn. And that is all I will say.'

Beiste frowned but nodded in understanding. 'I can't say I understand, but at least now I know who to keep my eye on.'

'Thank you.' Amy nodded, the more people were watching the less of a chance there was for anything to happen. And that was her goal, for nothing to happen. Soon after that Amy left, it had been another really long day.

* * *

**Ok so I know a lot of songs, and yes I am giving tittles as always cause I hate it when people don't. I like to listen to te songs. So First up we have I'm Gonna Be by Proclaimers, then we have We Are Family by Sisters Sledge, then we have Female of the Species by Squirrel Nut Zippers and last but not least Takin Care of Business by BOT. Hope you enjoyd:)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hellooooo all you beautiful people;) Ok so I have another chapter for you. This one is for the most part just light and fluffy, I thought the girls deserved to have a little fun, don't you? Thank you for every single review you guys rock, and I know I say that everytime, and I mean it every time! I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

'Oh my god will you stop hitting me psycho barbie!' Santana whined loudly making Rachel snort where she was sitting in the corner of Quinn's room.

Quinn glared at Santana the smacked her arm again. 'You could have gotten expelled Santana!'

Santana rolled her eyes, at least everyone had left before Quinn started admonishing her, except for Rachel and Brittany. _Is it wrong that this is kinda hot? I think it should be but I just don't give a shit. It's hella hot. _'I didn't even really hurt him Q, I was just making a point.'

'Loudly.' Rachel added dryly looking up from her homework. She figured she could get a start on that while Quinn made it clear to Santana how displeased she was with her.

'And with a lot of shoving.' Brittany tried again to pluck the pen out of Rachel's hand. She was trying to see how long she could keep that up before Rachel would tell her off. In her estimation it wouldn't be to long. _She's way faster than you would think._

Santana winced as Quinn smacked the same spot again. 'You two are so not helping right now!'

'Oh don't blame them, I already knew before you all came bounding in here.' Quinn glared at Santana, although her heart was actually a puddle. She knew Santana had done all that for her. But Santana could not get expelled, if she did any chance at a scholarship would fly right out the window. 'San you have to be more careful.'

'Oh I don't think she'll have to do anything more than sneer at people and a little yelling. Everyone is way to scared to say or do anything again.' Brittany said pursing her lips amused at Santana's puppy dog face. It was just too cute.

'Thank you! See I had to, to get my point across. Wheels was just the first idiot that crossed my path.' Santana scooted closer to Quinn and smiled dopely at her. 'You know I would never really get myself into trouble, we have a plan.'

Quinn's shoulders slumped and she grumbled a little. 'I know, I know. I just don't like you taking on all this without me. Cause we both know it's about me now.'

'And you are my wife meaning it's about both of us.' Santana whispered softly before kissing the corner of Quinn's mouth.

'Santana Lopez I never thought I would see the day you got tamed girl.' Holly interrupted the moment. She only had seconds to brace herself before Brittany jumped into her arms. 'Hey Brit.'

'I am so glad you came. Those two were about to start making out again.' Brittany teased a blushing Quinn. Santana of course simply shrugged, her wife was hot.

'I saw.' Holly chided gently as Brittany pulled her into the room. 'I hope I am not interrupting?'

'Ugh my life is filled with nothing but interruptions since I decided to take up residency here.' Quinn wrinkled her nose in distaste. She would never get used to being cooped up in a hospital.

'Well that may be be, but can I tell you something?' Holly grinned, her eyes sparkling playfully.

'Sure.' Quinn drawled slowly, she really was happy to see Holly. Holly had this way to make people feel good about themselves, and that was a very welcome thing at the moment.

'Love looks stunning on you. Both of you.' Holly said completely honest.

Santana finally hopped of the bed and gave Holly a hug. 'Thanks, that means a lot.'

Holly frowned, this Santana was so different and yet the same. 'You've grown up.'

'Tends to happen.' Santana agreed. She pushed Holly into one of the empty chairs.

'But we are all shocked it happened to you.' Rachel chipped in, having put her homework away. Who could concentrate with so much going on. _Ms Holiday looks really happy. But then she always did._

'You are so funny Hobbit.' Santana growled loudly, she loved it when Rachel picked fights with her.

'Why thank you, that's what my daddy keeps telling me.' Rachel wiggled her eyebrows making Brittany snort and Quinn straight up laugh.

'I see you two are still at each others throats.' Holly interrupted the two. As she remembered if you let them Santana and Rachel could get very heated. Although she had to admit things did seem to have a different undertone.

'Oh no, they totes like each other now, they just like to bicker.' Brittany shrugged at their behaviour. Santana needed the outlet and Rachel simply loved to talk. She found both of them very cute when they did it.

'It's true.' Quinn agreed, she would never completely understand Rachel and Santana's relationship. But she figured as long as it worked it was good with her. And she did understand Santana's side mostly at least.

Holly laughed at Rachel and Santana as they tried to glare at Quinn and Brittany. But neither could muster a very convincing glare. _Aww cute. So Santana and Quinn are married, And Brittany and Rachel are...dating? _'So how long have you been together?' She asked the room in general.

'Two and a half years.' Santana said proudly as she snuggled into Quinn again. He favourite position. 'Been married for a good six months.' She added before Holly could ask.

'Well congratulations, you two make a very striking couple.' Holly complimented easily, because really they were gorgeous. 'And you two?'

Rachel squeaked alarmed. Were they that obvious? 'We're not together!'

'Oh for fucks sake Hobbit chill your tits.' Santana grumbled. 'The Dwarf here was still engaged to Pyramid Tits less than a month ago. She is at the moment is serious denial about other matters.'

'Sannie be nice.' Brittany pouted, the last thing she wanted was for Rachel to pull back. And Santana's teasing could be exactly the thing that made her pull back. _I wonder what Rachel is thinking right now? Probably trying to figure out what we did that people can see there is something there._

'Oh sorry I just assumed, you two seem to be so close. It's sweet.' Holly took in Brittany's thrilled demeanour and Rachel's that jumped from adoration to worry. _Mhhh might not be official, but they __are definitely together. _'Is that why Fin was moping today?' _Girl still comes up with the most creative nick names, I mean Pyramid tits?_

Quinn snorted angrily. 'Part of it.' _The other part being sheer stupidity!_

'It is a long story.' Rachel ground out. She really did not want to think about him. He was the last thing she wanted on her mind. Not that she seemed to have much of a choice in the matter.

'Guys I think that was Ms Holidays way of asking what's up.' Brittany stage whispered, then giggled when everyone rolled their eyes. 'I'm just saying.'

'Brittany's right, so girls wanne give me the down and dirty?' Holly quipped making them all giggle. Making them all more at ease.

'You have an hour or four?' Santana asked dryly. Ms Holiday was a good person, and a really good teacher. And having one that was on their side at school would be nice. _She'll have our backs I'm sure of it._

'I have all the time you need.' Holly made herself comfortable and waited so the girls could have their unspoken discussions. _I really would never have thought they would end up like this. Santana with Quinn? Brittany with Rachel? And they seem to be quite the team. They don't even realize that though. They will. I doubt these four will ever stray far from each other._

After a few quick looks and nods Santana sighed. She guessed she would have to kick start this shit. 'Ok then lets start at the very beginning.'

'A very good place to start.' Holly sing songed making Santana groan. 'Sorry couldn't help myself. Please continue.' Holly smiled encouragingly. And then sat and listened while the four girls told her what had happened since she was last there. And it was a lot.

* * *

Hiram looked at the man across from him, he looked very imposing. 'Mr Grant thank you for meeting me on such short notice.'

'Well with your recommendation how could I refuse.' Grant nodded sternly. Kennely was straight shooter and so was he. And he had helped out the police and some prosecutors numerous times. So Kennely knew him. And he knew Kennely. They both respected each other greatly.

'Ah yes, Judge Kennely sends his regards.' Hiram nodded. He had a good feeling about this guy. He looked as if he knew what he was doing. He took out the folder he had composed with everything that he knew about Tim Walsh and Jordan Quinn. 'I took the liberty to prepare this for you.'

Grant took the file, at least it seemed as if most of the preliminary work had been done already. It made things easier for him. 'This is good. Now before I take a real look, what exactly is it you want from me?'

'I want you to find Mr Walsh and inform the police so they can arrest him.' Hiram shrugged, it wasn't a grand or complicated plan. He just wanted Tim Walsh caught and as soon as possible.

'Sounds easy enough.' Grant opened the file and started reading. _Another fucking bastard. _'This is all fact?'

'Yes.' Hiram replied, he was pretty sure that Grant was at the part of the LA Police departments lack of action. He looked pissed of. _That's good, I think._

'Ok.' Grant closed the file and sat back. 'Who do I contact when I find him?'

'You're taking the case?' Hiram asked surprised. He had thought that it was a long shot. But apparently not.

Nodding his head Grant took a sip of his coffee. 'You need the help with this fucker. Or this will end badly. So who do I call?'

Hiram took out his card and then Detective Hayly's card. Double sure was double sure. 'Inform Detective Hayly and myself.'

'You have a Police contact? Good.' Grant took the cards. Hayly? He was sure he had heard the name before. But couldn't place it right then. No matter he would look into her first anyway. 'I'll contact the detective and tell them what I am up to. They might be able to help.'

'Thank you Mr Grant.' Hiram said honestly. This was another step in the right direction. 'If you need anything, or need to talk to the girls please let me know.'

'It's just Grant, and I will.' Grant got up and shook hands with Hiram. 'I'll be in contact soon.' He left leaving Hiram standing there alone. He had work to do. Niceties were not his strong suit.

* * *

Holly blinked, well that was more than she had expected. 'Wow.'

'Uh huh.' Birttany nodded, they had alternated so that Holly got the story from four different perspectives.

'You have had a very eventful couple of years.' Holly shook her head. A lot of what happened had her very upset. And she could now completely understand Santana's animosity towards Schuester. She felt a lot herself.

'Now you know.' Quinn bit her lip, she was worried that Ms Holiday wouldn't understand, or judge them. Like so many others were.

Holly could clearly read the apprehension in Quinn's face. It was a surprise to see how open she was. She used to look so unhappy and angry. Now she looked scared and a little hopeful and a lot apprehensive. 'Well if any one you need any help at school or otherwise you can always call me.'

Quinn let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding. 'Thanks.'

'No need for it.' Holly shrugged it off. 'Now tell me who is the fabulous artist? These drawings are stunning.'

'These were all done by Quinn, she is fucking amazing.' Santana boasted proudly, she absolutely loved it when people got that awed look on their faces when they saw Quinn's art.

'Well well well aren't you guys just full of surprises.' Holly grinned as she got up to take a closer look. 'These really are fantastic Quinn.'

'Thank you.' Quinn muttered her ears a bright red.

Holly ran her finger over one of Santana's Guitar's and arched her eyebrow. 'Now somehow I don't think this is your as well.' She turned to Santana and grinned. 'You finally decided to do something with that amazing voice of yours?'

Santana blushed bright red. 'Something like that.' She muttered, she had no idea how Ms Holiday knew about that. But she was Ms Holiday.

'She is truly gifted.' Rachel grinned at the blushing Santana. _Paybacks are a bitch._

'Oh I don't doubt.' Holly giggled, she was truly enjoying spending time with the girls. They had grown up so much in the years she had been gone.

'Knock knock.' Charlie peeked her head into the room and grinned. 'Can I bother you for a bit Quinn? I need to change your dressings.'

'Oh.' Quinn blushed, she knew that Charlie always tried to do that when only Santana was around.

'Hey Rae do you still have the bread for the duckies? Cause I so wanne go catch that duck from last time.' Brittany smoothly interjected. 'Sannie you and Ms Holiday have to come too, that little ducky won't know what hit him.'

Santana hopped off the bed grateful that Brittany as per usual saved the moment from getting awkward. 'Well ladies you heard Brit we gots ourselves a duck to catch!' She bellowed loudly then winked at Brittany who was giggling like a fool. 'I'll bring you back something good.' Santana kissed Quinn softly. 'Well troops lets move out!' She grinned when the other three gave her loud yesses. _This is gonna be fun. I miss playing playing with B._

* * *

Charlie worked silently for a few minutes. Usually Quinn would start nervously chatting. The girl was so damn shy and embarrassed about her situation it sometimes hurt her heart to have to do what she had to do. 'So was that another long lost sister?' She finally teased. It was becoming incredibly awkward.

'Oh, no that was an old teacher. And I think Brit's first serious crush.' Quinn mumbled looking anywhere but where Chalrie was changing her bandages and such. She never watched what was being done. She just couldn't.

Charlie chuckled. 'Well your teachers sure look different than the ones we had, that's for sure.'

'Nah it's really just Ms Holiday.' Quinn shook her head, no their teacher's in general were just as generic as they were everywhere.

'Ms Holiday? Seriously?' Charlie couldn't help laughing.

'Gets better, It's Holly Holiday.' Quinn wrinkled her nose in amusement. She had always thought that Ms Holiday probably got teased to death because of her name.

Charlie snorted as she checked the last dressing on Quinn's leg. 'That is an unfortunate name.'

'Doesn't seem to bother her one bit. She is cool though. She helped Santana realize she was gay, even though Santana wasn't near ready to come out at the time. She did help. So her name doesn't bother me one little bit.' Quinn said softly. Santana was such a hot mess when Ms Holiday had been there the last time. A total hot mess. And so had she been. But then she had so many other things going on then.

'Oh she is one of those most rare of teachers. One that truly cares.' Charlie said softly, she knew the last part of this was always where Quinn got very tense. But she had to check Quinn's catheter there was just no getting by that. 'I'll be quick.'

Quinn nodded stiffly. _Just talk about things. _'Yea she is. And she seems to be back for good. Which is really awesome. She is a bit of a tumble-weed, but everyone wants to settle down eventually.'

'Or maybe she had a good reason to come back.' Chalrie covered Quinn then patted her thigh. 'All done sweetie.'

Quinn gave a small nod. 'Maybe, haven't gotten there yet. She was curious about what happened at Glee today. Maybe if she comes to visit me again I'll ask her why she's back.'

'More drama? Haven't been home yet, should I be worried?' Charlie propped herself next to Quinn.

'Oh I can imagine Amy is pissed.' Quinn sighed, why Schue had to go and be a sore looser and a prick was just beyond her. _Why can't he just leave San alone, she has never done anything to warrant this kind of treatment._

'What happened this time, I thought you guys didn't practised with the other one any more?' Charlie frowned, she wasn't quite as up to date as Amy, but like Amy she felt a little more protective over the girls than she knew she should.

Quinn nodded, that was true. But was it their fault that people just wouldn't leave them alone? 'Mr Schue challenged us to a sing off. We couldn't really back out without looking like we were scared. So we went. And everything went fine, until after. New Direction frankly sucked. And I think Mr Schue knew he was going to loose and took his frustration out on Santana.'

'What the hell did he do?' Charlie's eyes narrowed dangerously. From everything she had heard and seen of Schue she was not his biggest fan.

Looking out of the window Quinn was trying to decide whether to tell Charlie what had happened, or not. She was sure that Amy would tell her, but maybe this was her chance to get it out. _Talking is good. No bottling up that is what Dr Saunders said, right? _'He hit Santana so far below the belt...he inferred that the only reason that Santana was even and American was because her mother serviced the Border Guard on her knees. That she was a halfbreed alien that should be sent back from where she came from. That is when Santana started yelling and launched herself at him. Luckily Brit, Rae and Puck were right beside her to hold her back. Then he called her a dirty dyke that prayed on innocent vulnerable girls and brainwash them with her sickness. That is when Rachel tried to join Santana in killing him. Brit got hold of her before she could while Mike and Puck held onto Santana. Amy had her hands full with Finn who had also joined the party. Shelby had somehow also gotten in Schue's face. That is when Coach Beiste came back, she was one of the judges. She broke things up. But you know I don't think I have ever heard so many bigoted comments coming out of one persons mouth.'

'What is wrong with that prick?' Charlie shook her head angrily. Amy would be in a hell of a mood that was for sure. 'And isn't Santana Spanish?'

'Spanish on her mom's side and Puerto Rican on her dad's side. Third or fourth generation Amreican.' Quinn said. No Mr Schue's comments didn't even make sense. Santana's back ground was well known, she had always been proud of her heritage on both sides of her family. And why wouldn't she be, she came from good people.

'Narrow minded idiot.' Charlie muttered. 'What happens now?'

'No more competitions that's for sure. Plus we have Ms Holiday to watch our backs. Makes me feel a lot better about the situation. She is very good at handling tension.' Quinn bit her lip. 'Other than that, just hope and pray that eventually things will just calm down.'

Charlie nodded, there really was nothing else that Quinn or Santana could do. It was a waiting game. 'I hear that you are getting normal casts on the leg and arm this week.'

Quinn nodded happily. It meant that she would be able to get out of bed more easily and really get used to the wheelchair and everything. And maybe it meant that she would be able to go home soon. 'Yea I am pumped. I want to go outside, I want to smell something that doesn't smell of Hospital.'

'I am sure Darren will take you wherever you wanne go.' Charlie chuckled, the fact that Quinn was that excited was such a good sign. She was not giving up. She wanted out. 'How do you think the duck hunt is going?'

'Probably hilarious. You should go with one day. Brit and ducks together are just too funny.' Quinn smiled wishfully. She would give just about anything to be with her friends and chasing that duck Brit wanted to pet. _Just keep working and you'll be able to be there. Just don't give up._

* * *

Santana huffed and laughed at the same time. They had been chasing that fucking duck for over twenty minutes and none of them could get their hands on it. 'B I really think that spawn of the devil does not wanne get hugged.'

'He's just shy.' Brittany yelled as she zig zagged over the grass trying to catch the duck. 'Rae look out it's heading your way!'

'I got it!' Rachel yelped but as soon as the duck came within a few feet of her she yelped again and ran away. That duck was trying too bite her she was sure 'Ok maybe not!' _Santana's right that is the spawn of the devil._

'I guess it's just me and you Brit.' Holly laughed hysterically. She could not remember the last time she had had so much fun. And yes that was one of the reasons she was there. 'You two suck.'

'Well at least we'll keep all our fingers.' Santana snorted as Brittany fell flat on her face as she tried to zag and zig at the same time. 'You ok B?'

'All good.' Brittany was already back on her feet as she tried to herd the duck towards Holly.

Rachel plopped down next to Santana. 'They are insane.'

'So are we, or have you already forgotten we helped?' Santana chuckled as Rachel eyed the duck critically. _You would think that duck was gonna eat her the way she is looking at it._

'I just can't tell Brit no.' Rachel said exasperated, she had never had that problem before. With Finn she said no so often it had become like a default setting. He would come up and open his mouth and before he could get anything out she would be saying no. With Brittany it was the opposite. _I think if she asked me to jump of a bridge at this point I would just go ok._

Santana snorted. 'Welcome to the club Hobbit. I have had that problem since birth, and learnt that saying yes always leads to good things in the end.' She shrugged at Rachel's frown. 'It's true, you just have to hang in there for the ride. Sometimes it's a short one like this which relaxed the hell out of both of us. And sometimes the journey takes much longer.'

'Oh my god, are you ok?' Rachel feigned surprise. Santana was being philosophical.

'Oh fuck of Dwarf.' Santana grumbled. See if she would try and be nice ever again.

Rachel lay back on the ground and laughed. 'Now that is the Santana I love. And do I actually have any other choice but to say yes and hold on?'

'Not even a little. You Gremlin are totally stuck.' Santana bit her lip, but decided she really should have a little chat with Rachel. _Quinn is gonna have your head when she finds out. But its gotta be done. _'You do know if you ever hurt her there will be no where you could hide. I will find you and I will end you!'

Rachel swallowed hard, she had expected something like this at some point. But truth be told, much later. _We aren't even dating yet!_ 'I would never hurt Brittany on purpose. I give you my word.'

Santana cocked her head and glared at Rachel for a good long while before she nodded. She was pretty sure that Rachel didn't know how to lie about Brittany. She was smitten. _I doubt she knows how far gone she is yet. They both look so happy though. And Brit deserves whatever she wants. _'I believe you. She means the world to me Rae. She's like my little sister.'

'I understand that Santana, really I do. I am not even sure where we are heading. Quinn told me to just let things go and relax and enjoy. I think that is what she was saying at least.' Rachel frowned as she twirled her fingers nervously. 'My point is, that I...I really like her, but I am not ready for serious right now Santana. Quinn seemed to think that Brittany understood that. And that she would wait for a time I was. Until then I am going to enjoy spending time with her. She is like no one else I have ever met.'

Santana mulled that over in her head. She understood why Rachel was still very hesitant to start something with Brittany. Problem was, at least in her eyes. That they were already basically dating. But that she would not mention. _Brit you are such a sneak. You have her eating out of your hand and she doesn't even know it. When she realizes that she is in love with you it is gonna hit her like a ton of bricks. _'As long as you treat her right, I have no problem with that.'

Rachel sighed relief filling her. She hadn't even realized that she had been worried about Santana's reaction to her and Brittany's obvious attraction towards each other. She knew Santana knew, hell she had made some comments and even given her a few shoves in Brittany's direction. But to acknowledge that there was something there was something completely nerve wrecking. Because Santana, was after all Santana. 'Are they ever going to get tired of running around like idiots?'

'Brittany's stamina is inexhaustible. I swear she can just keep going and going and going.' Santana shrugged. As long as she was having fun Brittany would keep running after that damn duck. 'Is that even the same duck?'

'How the hell should I know?' Rachel said, it wasn't like she knew her ducks from her ducks. They all looked the same to her.

Holly wiped the sweat from her eyes. 'You think they're done with their chat yet?'

'Yip, we can totally join them now.' Brittany grinned as she hopped over to Rachel and Santana. 'Sorry ducky, maybe next time you shouldn't play so hard to get!' She apologized to the obviously harried duck who gratefully waddled back to the pond. 'Hey guys what you doing?'

Holly unceremoniously fell onto the ground breathing loudly. 'Now that was fun.'

Santana threw her head back and laughed. 'It sure was something.' She teased lightly earning herself a slap on the arm. 'What is it with you ladies and abusing me?'

'Cause you are being an idiot.' Brittany said dryly. Santana was happy that was obvious, and after what had happened in Glee today she was surprised. _You are growing up Sannie. I am so happy. Maybe there really is a silver lining in every dark cloud._

'Wow, my best friend folks. Ain't she just a peach?' Santana snarked then burst into giggles.

Holly snorted at the two, their interaction was one thing that had not changed. 'You two will always be the same.'

'True that.' Brittany grinned then got up with a glint in her eyes. _This is gonna be epic!_

Santana being very well versed in Brittany speak tried to get up and and run away, but she was a split second too slow and before she could do a thing she was thrown over Brittany's shoulder. 'B! Put me down!' She screeched, it was to fucking cold for what Brittany had in mind. 'B I swear Imma go all Lima hei...' Santana was cut of mid sentence.

Brittany jumped into the pond a second after she threw Santana in. 'Oh my fuck that's cold!'

Santana came up sputtering pond water. 'Oh my god Brit! Was that really necessary?'

'It's tradition.' Brittany shrugged and shivered.

Santana grumbled, she was also shivering. 'We need fucking new traditions.' _You know you are already wet. No harm in dunking her...just a little._

'Yip they are both completely nuts.' Rachel's eyes were still wide as she watched Santana pull Brittany under water, Holly simply nodded. They were screeching yelling and laughing like lunatics. _Truly certifiable, I wonder what that is about. Santana seemed to know it was going to happen before it did. I wonder if they do this often?_

* * *

Quinn burst out laughing when Santana and Brittany stomped into her room. They looked like drowned rats. 'You have to be shitting me? Really?'

'We need new traditions.' Santana grunted as she headed for her bag. She knew she had some towels in there. _See if I share them!_

Brittany grinned shivering the whole way. 'Told San they wouldn't be traditions if they were new.'

'San throw one of those to B.' Quinn scolded lightly, she knew even though Santana would grumble the whole evening she loved their traditions. 'You two are going to catch your deaths one of these days.'

'Quinn do you know what this was about?' Rachel asked peeking in, she was keeping well away. Brittany had already tried to give her a wet full body hug. _So not happening! I could catch the flu!_

'Yea, I do.' Quinn laughed when Brittany shook her head. She looked a little like a puppy doing the same thing. Her whole body was shaking along with her head. _Keep going, have fun. Keep living your life. Yea I think we can do that. With friends like these._

'You mind filling me in?' Rachel asked hopeful. Santana had flat out refused and told Brittany not to even think about it.

'Oh my god San grow up! Its cute. Nothing to be embarrassed about.' Quinn scoffed laughing hard. She could feel Santana glare at her. But she didn't care. She got glared at a lot nothing new there.

'Quinn Lopez if you utter one more word you will not get any for so long you won't remember how I look naked!' Santana bit out softly, but everyone heard it none the less. And they all burst out in laughter.

Quinn rolled her eyes, but she wasn't going to try Santana's resolve. Santana could be unbearably stubborn when she wanted to make a point. 'Sorry Rae, I like my baby without clothes.'

Rachel's ears were flaming red. Of course she knew they would have sex, but this was really the first time that they had so casually mentioned the fact. 'Uhm...yea...no worries...I understand.'

Brittany was nearly rolling she was laughing so hard. 'This is so much fun!' She huffed as she struggled out of her wet clothes. 'San you have some sweats for me?'

Santana handed some over. When she turned around she nearly keeled over at Rachel's face. 'Brit you are giving Rae a heart attack. Put some clothes on before she keels over!' Brit turned around only half way in the sweats. Rachel turned even redder as the other three just laughed harder. _She is going to kill you Rae. And she ain't shy. And now she knows she'll get this reaction you are toast. Brit does not mind stripping down to the barest minimum._


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone I know I know I am totally spoiling you and you are gonna hate me when I slow down again. But inspiration hits when it hits. So here is another chapter for you. Got a little Jordan a little Amy a little Beth and a few others and meet the Pierces folks;) Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

'Shelby you in here?' Santana asked as she walked into the kitchen heading straight for the fridge. Brittany and Amy had just left claiming they had to get home, but she was tired and dweaty. It had been a quiet couple days, and there had been no more articles. She considered that three days of peace was pretty good for them lately.

'You bellowed?' Shelby walked into the kitchen purse in hand. She had dinner plans and she could not be late. _Well I guess I could be, but I really really don't want to be._

Santana whistled loudly. 'Woweee! Well look at you, I thought this was just a dinner with an old friend?'

'Ok maybe not an old friend, but more like a new friend, shoot me if I want to dress to impress.' Shelby shrugged. She was a mom, how many chances did she get to dress up. She would take any chance she could. 'Did you actually want something?'

'Well you are definitely going to impress.' Santana waggled her eyebrows playfully as she drank some of her water. 'And I just wanted to ask whether you could come by tomorrow lunch time. Me and Quinn want to talk to you about things, if that is ok?'

'Sure San.' Shelby grabbed her keys. 'Quinn got her normal casts today, right?'

'Yea, she's completely pumped.' Santana chuckled, she hadn't seen Quinn that happy in a while. 'Darren told her she could go outside for a bit tomorrow.'

Shelby grinned as she pulled Santana in for a hug. 'Oh my god I bet you are both excited.'

Santana nodded grinning like a fool. She was, she couldn't deny it it would be awesome getting Quinn out of the hospital even if it was only for a little while. 'Its the first really good news I've gotten since everything hit the shit. Anyway where is my baby Q at?'

Shelby rolled her eyes. 'You know you spoil her.'

'Hey I am the cool aunt, that's what we do.' Santana shrugged happily.

'Don't remind me. And she is down for her nap. Don't let her sleep to long. I think you just have enough time for a shower.' Shelby checked her watch then grabbed everything she would need. 'Thanks for doing this Santana I know you would rather be at the Hospital.'

'It's all good. Quinn is having sister time. And I can get my cuddle on with baby Q. Works out perfectly.' Santana walked Shelby to the door. 'You ever going to tell me who Mr Studley is?'

'Not even if hell freezes over.' Shelby threw over her shoulder as she walked to her car. She laughed when Santana growled at her. 'That doesn't work on me Santana, see you later!'

* * *

'Well don't you look happy.' Jordan grinned as she watched Quinn wiggle her fingers of her newly casted arm. She looked completely thrilled.

Quinn looked up and smiled at Jordan. 'Hey, and yea I guess I am happy. Look!' She lifted her arm and waved it at Jordan, who snorted amused. 'Ok, fine don't be impressed.' Quinn pouted.

Jordan walked into the room laughing. 'No need to bring out the pout Q, I'm happy for you, I promise.'

'Good.' Quinn eyed Jordan, she looked tired like she wasn't getting much sleep. And if she had to guess she was having the same issue that she herself was having. 'How bad are they?'

'How bad is what?' Jordan asked looking at Quinn puzzled. Quinn had gone from super happy and bubbly to completely serious the next. _I always hated when he did that, still do._

'Ugh don't do that.' Quinn said immediately annoyed, the only reason she was as happy as she was, was because she was getting more and more feeling in her legs and she might be going home soon. But nights were still bad. She didn't sleep much, and because of her neither did Santana. 'The nightmares. How bad?'

'How did you know?' Jordan sighed, she was getting little to no sleep. Lima sure didn't seem to like her much. Never had.

Quinn shrugged. 'You think you are the only one that wakes up screaming?' Quinn looked at Jordan as her own shoulders slump. 'I wake up almost every night screaming my head of. And of course in the process I also wake up Santana.'

'Which in turn makes you feel like an utter failure.' Jordan finished for her. 'I keep waking mom up. I know just how you feel.'

'Mhh you aren't waking her up.' Quinn shrugged at Jordan's questioning frown. 'She has them too. When you were gone he took it out on her even more. She has nightmares too. She just doesn't talk about it because she feels like she deserves them.'

'God, we are one fucked up family.' Jordan couldn't help but sound bitter.

'Pretty much. So how bad are yours?' Quinn asked again. She was all about talking. She hated every damn second of it, well maybe not every one, but it wasn't her favourite thing to do.

'Always the same. The last time her beat me. Only this time I don't survive.' Jordan whispered softly. She had never talked about her abuse with her sister. It was always there even when they were kids of course. But they never spoke about it.

Quinn bit her lip. 'It's not me...I don't see me...I see him taking Santana from me. And I wake up screaming and she is there and soothes me back to sleep. But every night I see him beat her...' Quinn's voice broke a little.

'Have you talked to her about it?' Jordan asked softly, she was sure she knew the answer to that one. She knew she wouldn't have told a soul, and Quinn was cut from the same cloth after all.

Quinn shook her head. 'I have told my therapist though.' She muttered softly. Dr Saunders was pushing her to tell Santana, but every time Quinn tried she just couldn't say it out loud.

'You should tell her, and don't give me that look. I know I should talk to someone as well. Just look what not talking does to a person. Don't let it get to that point Quinn. Seriously.' Jordan twirled her fingers. 'I was actually thinking of finding someone to talk to.'

Quinn started laughing, she couldn't help it. 'You know the therapists in this town are getting rich of our many many issues.'

Jordan grinned and nodded. 'True, we should inquire if there is like some kind of time share on therapists. We could swap whenever we get tired of one.'

'Oh we can compare notes!' Quinn giggled.

'I think we are both suffering from sleep deprivation, cause this isn't even funny.' Jordan laughed loudly.

'I know!' Quinn lifted her blanket and motioned for Jordan to join her. 'Come on lets try and get some sleep.'

Jordan nodded, who cared it was only just gone six. She felt like she could sleep for a year and still be tired. 'If you kick me I will kick back.'

'Oh ha ha. So funny.' Quinn glared at Jordan as she kicked of her shoes and took of her jacket. When she slipped in Quinn was surprised how easily they fit. _She still smells the same._

'Night Q.' Jordan yawned and carefully moved closer to her sister. Sleeping had not been on the agenda. She had only wanted to talk a little to Quinn while Santana baby sat Beth for Shelby. But this was ok with her. It had been a long time since she had shared a bed. Maybe it would help.

'We'll talk more later.' Quinn breather out as she let herself drift. They were asleep within minutes.

* * *

Judy stood up as soon as she saw her dinner companion enter. 'Shelby I'm so glad you could make it.'

'I thought it was time we should talk.' Shelby shrugged. She had been a little surprised when Quinn's mom had stopped her in the hall in the hospital to ask whether she had time for dinner. But then decided that it was a good idea. _Clear the air, it's long time._

'So where does Santana think you are?' Judy asked with an arched eyebrow and a small smirk. She had asked Shelby not to tell either girls about their dinner. And Shelby had graciously agreed.

Shelby sat back and chuckled. 'I didn't actually tell her. If I had to take a stab though I would say she thinks I am out getting lucky with some studly young thing. Well how did she put it Mr Studly.'

'That sound like her, only less colourful. That girl sure loves her curse words.' Judy waved the waited over. 'Can I have some iced water? Shelby?'

'Some coffee would be great.' Shelby waited for the waiter to leave before turning her attention back to Judy. 'Not that I am not loving the chance to actually go out to dinner, but you seemed all cloak and dagger.'

'I know Quinn wants to go home, and from what the doctor has told us she maybe able to as early as next Monday.' Judy eyed Shelby for any visible reactions, she didn't see any. _Damn she is good. Quinn did tell me she was an actress. I am guessing she was, is very good. _'And I am well aware that home is neither my house nor is it the Lopez house.'

'Ok?' Shelby sipped the coffee the waiter had discreetly placed in front of her.

'I just wanted to make sure that it was really ok with you that they did return to your home?' Judy asked softly.

Shelby put her cup down. 'I would love for them to come back. They are such sweethearts, and truly a huge help with Beth. So yes I am more than ok if that is what Quinn and Santana really want.'

Judy sighed in relief. 'It is, Santana implied as much. And Quinn told Carlos. Now that that is out of the way, would you let me help with any alterations you have to make to your home?'

Shelby blinked, well that was unexpected. She had expected Judy to try and convince to not let Santana and Quinn return. 'I have someone coming in to asses the house in the morning.' Shelby said and watched Judy nod. 'Although I think the only place that will really need to have major alteration is the downstairs bathroom. The rest of the downstairs is pretty much Wheelchair accessible.'

'Would you mind if I was present for the assessment. I have done some research on the matter.' Judy asked a little unsure of herself. She really didn't know where to put Shelby. She knew that the woman was very important to Quinn, but she was to Quinn was unclear. She wanted a chance to really get to know the woman. She had a feeling she might actually get along with her quite well.

Shelby nodded again. 'I would be glad to have you there. This is kind of a surprise for Santana and Quinn. I want to get things ready so that there won't be a rush and shoddy work. But I really haven't had enough time to look into things as thoroughly as I would have liked to.'

'When?' Judy asked simply as the waiter made his way over to them again.'

'Ten.' Shelby said, it would be very interesting to spend any amount of time with Judy Fabray. And she wondered what her reaction would be when she saw Santana and Quinn's place. The rest of dinner was spent talking about light topics. But Shelby found that she liked Judy, she was a lot like Quinn. No surprises there. She was also just as hard to get a read on if she chose not to let you see them.

* * *

Grant watched the as the patrons of the little run down bar just on the city limits of Lima stumbled out. He had tracked Walsh there. But it seemed like he wasn't going to show. But it was a start. He started up his truck and headed for Lima PD. He had to talk to Detective Hayly. He had a very good idea where Walsh was, or at least was likely to show up. The fucker was careful, but alcohol always made people make mistakes. He pulled into the station and strode in purposefully. 'Hi I'm looking for Detective Hayly?' He told the desk Sergeant.

'Ok sir, just take a seat, she'll be right with you.' The Sergeant said bored with his lot in life as he picked up the phone to call Amy. 'Detective you have a visitor.' He looked up at Grant and cocked his head. 'Sir what's your name?'

'Edward Grant, it's pertaining the Tim Walsh case.' Grant supplied as he tried to make himself comfortable. He didn't have to wait long. Amy came walking into the waiting area a few seconds later.

'Edward Grant?' Amy asked as she scanned the room.

'Ma'am.' Grant got up and made his way to Amy. He had done his homework on her. She was a good cop, and her name was familiar to him because she had been connected to a few cases he had helped out with. He had never worked directly with her, but had seen enough to be at ease with her. 'I'm Edward Grant.'

'Nice to meet you. You said you were here about the Tim Walsh case?' Amy was beyond curious, they had been trying to find Walsh, but thus far the man had stayed under the radar.

Grant nodded. 'Is there some where we could talk more privately?' Grant asked sternly, he might trust her, but he was a very trusting person in general. And this was information for her ears only.

Amy nodded and led Grant to one of their interrogation rooms. 'This ok?'

'This is fine.' Grant nodded then pulled out the file her had on Walsh. It was surprisingly easy to find dirt on Walsh, and that man had his fingers in a lot of pies. 'I don't know whether Mr Berry informed you about hiring me. I am a private investigator, and he asked me to help find Mr Walsh. As I know how finicky the Police can get about that sort of thing I wanted to come by and introduce myself and make sure that you know I am not trying to do your job and that any information I have I will pass on to you. With that in mind here is the information I have been able to find on Walsh thus far. Some of it you might know and some not. But regardless that is all I have on him at this time.'

Amy took the file sceptically. 'How about you give me the cliff note version and I read the file when I have time to really look?'

Grant smirked, he liked her. She didn't trust him and that in his opinion was good. She didn't know him it would be stupid if she just trusted him blindly. 'Walsh is into a lot of Blackmail. That is how he got out in LA. Also he has a brother-in-law that is a cop. Not something that showed up on any normal search I did. That I had to dig a little deeper. But I know that because he has a cop in the family...'

'He gets special treatment, which explains why the Police did nothing when Jordan first reported him.' Amy pursed her lips. Well the blackmail she and Mo had pretty much guessed. But they had not known about the brother-in-law.

'What worries me the most is, is that Ms Quinn doesn't seem to be Walsh's first victim. He has done this before. He only stopped because the woman he was stalking at the time moved out of the country. I tried to find her, but she most definitely does not want to be found.' Grant frowned that really did worry him. He had to dig very deep to even find the woman's name in the first place.

Amy growled then sat down. She did not like where this was all heading, she wasn't liking it one little bit. 'Fuck. Tell me you have a line on where this fucker might be?'

'I might have actually. But it's not a sure thing.' Grant flipped the file to the last page. 'That's a bar where Walsh has been seen drinking a couple of times. Walsh seems to be a creature of habit. He might not show up there every night, but the probability is high that he will at some point. And I'll be waiting, I know you can't spare people for that. So I will sit on it and if he shows you will be my first call.'

Amy bit her lip as she looked at Grant trying to eye the man up. He was imposing. Big muscular and his bearing screamed Military. But her was very hard to read, so she wasn't at all sure, but he had given her more information on Tim Walsh than she or Mo had been able to dig up. And he seemed to be honest with his offer of sitting on the bar. 'Ok that sound good. Anything else you think I should be aware of?'

'Not right now no. I really just wanted to come by and make you aware that I was looking into things as well. I want this guy off the streets and the sooner the better.' Grant said as he got up, he had said what he had come to say.

'Now on that we completely agree.' Amy walked Grant out then made her way to her desk. She had some of her own snooping to do.

* * *

Rachel looked at the house again, she had no idea how Brittany had talked her into dinner with her whole family. Well actually if she was perfectly honest all it took was a smile and a please and she had agreed whole heartedly. But now, now she wasn't so sure. At least she had left herself plenty time, so she could sit outside the house in her car and obsess. _I should have just come on time. Now I am gonna look like a creeper! What if they don't like me? What if they ask me to leave? I gotta talk to someone before I freak out even more._

_'What's up bitch!' _Santana answered on the second ring, she was having a ball cuddling on the couch with Beth.

'Must you insist on calling me names?' Rachel huffed, now not so sure that calling Santana had been the best idea.

Santana smirked, she knew exactly why Rachel was freaking out. She had totally been played into having dinner with Brittany and her whole family. Brittany's blue eyes were deadly, Santana knew from personal experience. _'You called me, so deal. Now what can I do you for Hobbit?'_

'Nothing. Can't I just call and chat with a friend?' Rachel muttered, calling Santana had not been a good idea at all. She was only going to make fun of her.

Santana snorted loudly. _'You hear that my little Q. Rae Rae is a big ole scaredy cat! And a total sucker for girls with blue eyes, blond hair and legs that go on for days.'_

'Oh my god Santana you can't be telling her stuff like that! And I am not a sucker.' Rachel hissed, she didn't want to scream because then people might really start to think she was weird.

_'See baby Q all I heard was I was totally duped by a cute blond and now I'm freaking out and am acting like big ole scaredy cat! What? You agree? Yea totes! You hear that Dwarf even the baby agrees with me.' _Santana taunted, she knew that if she got Rachel mad she would head in just to try and piss her off. It was the whole cut of your nose to spite your nose thing, but Rachel Berry style.

'I am not a scaredy cat!' Rachel balked at the thought, sure she was a little nervous, but she wasn't scared. The mere idea was ludicrous.

_'Prove it.' _Santana grinned as she heard Rachel huff. She had her right where she wanted her.

'I just might. I have to go now.' Rachel huffed one more time then hung up on Santana. She got out of the car and headed to the door. The second she rang the doorbell it hit her. She had been played, twice in one day. First Brittany had given her her puppy dog eyes and then Santana used Santana against her. She was so pissed of. _I can not believe I fell for that! Ugh I am going murder Satan in her sleep, she'll never see it coming!_

* * *

Santana lay back on the couch and chuckled. 'You know your Rae Rae is soooo easy. You are gonna have her wrapped around your little finger in no time! And she won't even notice it. Cause you sweetie are even cuter than B. And that is saying something.' Santana watched as Beth played with her fingers, she absolutely adored baby sitting Beth, although she never admitted that. But she did. It was like hanging out with a young Quinn with some Puck thrown in. She was glad though that she wasn't Shelby. Beth was going to be a hand full. With both Quinn and Puck in her. 'You are gonna give your mama a run for her money huh sweets?'

'When Quinn come home?' Beth asked out of the blue cuddling up to Santana. Not wasting her time with other things, she had missed Santana that much was obvious.

'Soon baby Q very soon. You excited?' Santana grinned as Beth started hopping up and down on her stomach. _Ugh thank god I work out or that shit would be killing me just about now. _'Yea me too. It's gonna be totally awesome being home again. Let me let you in on a little secret...you ready?' Santana waited until Beth nodded enthusiastically. 'Hospital beds suck!'

'Sucksucksucksuck!' Beth repeated laughing when Santana scowled at her, she loved playing that game with Santana. 'Santa suck!'

'Oh lord! Little Q lets not tell your mama that huh?' Santana chuckled as Beth kept repeating the word over and over again. 'Your mama is gonna end me, you know that right?'

'Love you Santa.' Beth yawned loudly it was about her bed time.

As energetic as Beth was, she always crashed fast. It amused Santana to no end. 'Oh you are so easy to please aren't you?' Santana got up carefully carrying Beth to her room. 'How about I read you a story and then you go to dream land and play with all your friends there?'

'Key.' Beth mumbled as Santana helped her into her pj's. 'Green Eggs and Ham?'

'Sure, come on hop in.' Santana held open the sheets and tucked Beth in before getting the requested book. When Santana finished the book she kissed Beth on top of the head. 'Night night baby Q, sweet dreams.'

* * *

Tim was furious, he couldn't get anywhere near Quinn. The hospital was on complete lock down. He knew if he even tried getting close the police would have him under arrest so fast his head would spin. And he had started to realize that Lima was nothing like LA. People didn't have dirty little secrets, well none that would let him use it against them. If he got caught, he was toast. And that made him angrier. Russel Fabray was still in jail it seemed he couldn't afford his own bail. 'Fucking drunk bastard.' He hadn't been able to get any good pics of either Jordan or Quinn. They were pretty much on lock down. But he wasn't a man to give up on things that easily. And he had a plan. _If I can't get the ones I want, I'll go after the one I can._ He watched as the lights in the house went out. All but the ones in what he knew was the living room. 'Not tonight, but soon. This will get that bitches attention.'

* * *

Rachel was still reeling. She was sitting in a room full of freakishly tall, lanky, blue eyed blondes. They looked like so sort of Stepford family. It was odd. And the resemblance between them all was uncanny. 'Thank you again for having me over for dinner.'

'No thank you for braving the whole bunch of us. I know us Pierce's can be a daunting group to take on, especially by a little thing like you!' Mrs Piece winked at Rachel, she was a lot like her daughter that was pretty clear. She was happy bubbly and loud.

'So are you boning my sister or what?'

It really wasn't Rachel's fault that she had taken a sip of her drink right the second that Brittany's little sister Alice decided to finally say something, and that that drink ended up all over Brittany. It really wasn't Rachel's fault. All through dinner the girl had simply glared at her and Brittany. Brittany had told her not to mind Alice, she was apparently a big grump a lot like her dad. Who Rachel had to admit was a rather quiet man. But nice enough. 'Oh god...Brit I'm so sorry!' Rachel could feel her face burn bright red as she tried to help Brittany clean up. But it only made it worse and she blushed even brighter when she realized she was as good as feeling Brittany up in front of her whole family. 'Oh god!'

'Alice! I can't believe you! MOM!' Brittany whined as she held her shirt away from her chest. She was completely mortified, well the part where Rachel felt her up was nice, but her sister couldn't go around asking Rachel that. Rachel would panic and pull away.

'Alice, was that really necessary?' Mrs Pierce scolded as she handed Brittany some more napkins. 'We've talked about this, you can't go around asking people things like that!'

'Yea!' Brittany snapped ears bright red from embarrassment and anger. 'Why do you always have to make a complete ass of yourself and me?'

Alice simply crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Brittany. 'I am your sister I have the right to know who you are sleeping with.'

'Oh my god!' Brittany turned even redder, her sister always did this to her. She remembered clearly the first time Alice met Quinn. _Quinn is still pissed about that one! As if it's my fault my sister is a total lunatic._ 'It's like completely none of your business!'

'It is.' Alice glared even harder.

'Mom! Can you please make her stop?' Brittany turned away from Alice trying to calm down. 'I am so sorry Rae. She always does this.'

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, she had no idea what, but thankfully before she could Brittany started bickering with Alice again. Rachel just stared. _How can they be that different. If Alice wasn't blond I would swear she was related to Santana. Oh my God! She is like a smalled meaner version of Santana!_

Kyle Brittany's older brother lent closer to Rachel grinning like it was Christmas come early. 'Don't worry, they always do this. They can't help themselves. And Ally was actually taking it easy on you.' Kyle burst out laughing when he saw Rachle's dubious expression. 'Once when Quinn was over here she asked her whether her face was as fake as her tits.'

'Oh lord, she did not! I'm toast, aren't I?' Rachel moaned as she watched Mrs Pierce take her daughters into the next room to sort things out.

'Oh don't worry to much. She's insulting you and asking inappropriate questions, that actually means she likes you.' Kyle shrugged.

Rachel could definitely see that Kyle and Brittany were related, well except for the resemblance. He had the same personality. 'What happens when she doesn't like someone?'

'You should really ask Quinn that. I'm sure she has many a horror story.' Kyle chuckled as he watched Rachel pale. 'Oh don't worry to much, Brit is way to protective of you. Ally won't get to many chances. Brit can be pretty fierce when she wants to be.'

Before Rachel could answer Brittany walked back in and plopped down next to Rachel pouting. 'You ok B?'

'Yea, I just sometimes wanne kill my sister.' Brittany said darkly, probably the only person that could really get under Brittany's skin was her sister.

'I think everyone says that about their siblings sometimes.' Rachel teased a little keeping her eye on the door to make sure that Alice didn't creep back without her knowing. 'B It's getting late I should get going.'

'Walk you to your car?' Brittany hopped up and pulled Rachel with her trying to get as far away from her sister as fast as possible.

'It was nice meeting you all!' Rachel called over her shoulder Brittany not really giving her a chance to be polite. _This has been very interesting._

Brittany sighed in relief when they reached Rachel's car. 'I really am sorry for what she said.'

'It's ok, your brother explained it.' Rachel shrugged, she didn't understand at all. She wasn't going to tell Brittany though. She was after all trying to impress her. 'Your family is really nice Brit don't worry so much.'

'I just wanted them to act normal for once.' Brittany frowned as she lent against Rachel's car facing her.

'Well I'm glad I got to know the real Pierce family, just imagine how shocked I would have been if they were all boring then the next time completely crazy! It would have been completely confusing.' Rachel teased, she just wanted to see Brittany smile again.

Brittany's wrinkled her nose but smiled. 'That is true. So you really liked them? I know they were kinda crazy, well mom and Kyle were, but they really liked you too.'

Rachel cocked her head and for the first time it hit her. As nervous as she had been about this dinner, Brittany was probably right there with her. And her heart melted again. A feeling she was getting very accustomed to. Brittany was letting her see the real Brittany. The one Quinn and Santana knew so well. 'I really liked them. I can see where you get your bubbly personality from. You mom is really sweet.' Rachel kissed Brittany softly on the cheek. 'I had a good time Brit.'

'You sure?' Brittany bit her lip shyly as she looked at her shoes blushing a just a little.

Rachel smiled as she tipped Brittany's face up. 'Positive.' She gave a Brittany a last kiss on the cheek before she drove off. Getting to know Brittany better was turning into the best thing ever. Brittany was just full of surprises and she treated Rachel so sweetly Rachel didn't know what she had done to deserve it.

* * *

Santana chuckled when she walked into Quinn's room. 'Well damn Q you work fast.' Santana grumbled as she pushed two chairs together to try and get some sleep. At two thirty on the dot she woke up to the all to familiar sound of Quinn screaming.

Jordan groaned on the ground, she had fallen of the side when Quinn had started screaming. 'What the hell?'

Santana rushed to Quinn and kissed her brow softly. 'Hey baby it's ok. Your ok, everything's ok. Just come on just open your eyes.' Santana soothed then smiled softly when Quinn's eyes blinked open. 'That's it, see everything is ok. We're ok. Everything is ok.'

Jordan sat completely out of place as she watched Santana coo to Quinn calming her down. She had to admit Quinn had scared her to death when she had started screaming. 'I'll just go.' She muttered not surprised when neither Santana or Quinn reacted. Santana was to busy trying to get Quinn to settle back. _Take good care of her Santana._

Quinn took a few deep breathes she was soaked, she always was after the nightmare. 'It felt so real.' She breathed out eventually once Santana had managed to get her to calm down a little more.

'Come on lets get you a dry shirt.' Santana kissed Quinn on the forehead. 'Are you gonne tell me what happened?' When Quinn shook her head Santana sighed sadly, but didn't push. She trusted that Quinn would eventually talk to her. She quickly helped Quinn out of her sweat soaked shirt and into a dry one. She settled herself against Quinn and smoothed out sweaty hair. 'Do you think you can get back to sleep?'

Quinn shook her head. She grabbed her sketch pad and a pencil. 'I'll just draw. You should get some more sleep San.'

Santana nodded the tucked her head into the crook of Quinn neck. 'I'm here you know. I'm not going anywhere. Don't forget that Quinn. Te amo.'

Quinn's body shuddered in relief and sadness and fear, she wasn't exactly sure which emotion won out. 'I love you too.' _I just need a little more time Sannie I promise._

* * *

Finn glared at old pictured of New directions as he sipped from his third beer of the evening. He would have to somehow get his hands on more. The stash Puck had gotten him was running low. Only problem was he didn't know how to get a fake ID so he could actually buy more. 'All your fucking fault!' He spat at a picture of girls in Glee. He hated what they had done to him. He would love to get back at them if only her knew how.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello all! So I am so happy you all seemed to like my last chapter, I know a lot of you don't like it when I focus on anyone but my main ladies, but its my way of teeling their story:) So It's awesome you like it:) And now without further ado another chapter! Enjoy. **

* * *

Santana snorted as she eyed Rachel. They were currently playing one of Santana's favourite games; chase the Cheerios around the Football field. And for some reason Rachel was giving her the silent treatment, which in her opinion was hilarious cause the only person it seemed to bother was Rachel. Because Rachel was dying to talk, or maybe yell Santana wasn't sure which. 'Hey Brit how was dinner last night?'

Brittany shrugged, she was still a little mad at Ally. 'You know how it goes.'

'So what did she do?' Santana asked, she knew full well that Brittany only ever got down when it came to her sister. Ally and Brittany were like oil and water, they did not mix well. 'Did I tell you to slow down! If I come within ten feet of you I will suicide you until you all bleed!' Santana yelled when she noticed that the other Cheerios were getting a little to comfortable. She picked up the pace before she turned back to Brittany. 'Come one it couldn't have been that bad?'

'Says you.' Brittany grumbled, but she couldn't help the little grin. 'You and Ally get along way to well, I don't get it.'

'What can I say the girl has talent.' Santana smirked, she loved Alison she absolutely loved listening to what came out of that mouth of hers. She looked so sweet and innocent, just like Brittany, but the things she said were just totally hilarious. She was so much fun once you got past her defences, and that was what all the bluster and posing was a defence mechanism. Santana was probably one of the only people that knew that Alison felt like she had something to prove since Brittany in her eyes was always perfect.

Brittany snorted and shook her head. She never understood how Santana and Alison got along so well. They were so similar in personality, only Alison had no one to calm her, well no one Brittany knew of. Since Alison and she really didn't talk about boyfriends or girlfriends. The only thing they seemed to do was yell at each other. 'You two together is a nightmare.'

'Hey don't hate on me!' Santana pouted, she really was curious what Ally had said that made Rachel try the silent treatment and made Brittany be so circumspect. 'Now tell me what she did, I promise if it's really as bad as you seem to think it is I'll talk to her. She'll listen to me if I tell her to back down.'

'Yea, cause you are about the only person she does listen too.' Brittany sighed and looked at Rachel who was a little red in the face. _I wonder if that's because she's trying to keep quiet, or because she's tired? _

'That's not my fault, can't help it she has great taste.' Santana teased and then just waited. She knew eventually either Rachel would explode and tell the whole world, or Brittany would tell her once she was ready.

Rachel fumed, why did no one try to get her to talk. The silent treatment was supposed to be a punishment for Santana, not make her happy. _I will never understand her. I just really never will. _'She asked me whether I was boning Brit! That is not someone that has great taste! That is just...just completely inappropriate!' Rachel finally exploded. So maybe the silent treatment wasn't the way to go for her after all. It was worth a try though.

Santana stopped in her tracks, blinked a few times then burst out into laughter. 'Oh that...that is just fucking awesome!'

'It is not!' Rachel glared at Santana with her hands on her hips.

'Oh please stomp, please? That would just make my day please?' Santana howled as Rachel's turned bright red. It was like seeing Rachel back in freshman year. She used to throw tantrums all the time.

'San be nice.' Brittany said softly, although she had a hard time to keep herself from laughing. Rachel looked so cute.

'Oh please! She got of light and you know it.' Santana waved Brittany of then straightened up, they could slack of or Sue would kill them.

'Why does everyone keep saying that?' Rachel muttered loudly as they set off again. _I mean what she said to Quinn was harsh, but it wasn't really that bad._

Santana snorted. 'Ask Quinn about that. Hey don't look at me like that, I have been forbidden from mentioning it, and so has Brit. And it was scary Quinn, so I know she meant business. I don't mess with scary Qiunn.'

'San's right, Quinn would kill us both if we say anything.' Brittany confirmed. She understood it though. Alison had been really insane.

'It couldn't have been that bad.' Rachel scoffed, she just didn't get why they seemed so opposed to tell her.

'Oh you have no idea.' Santana picked up the pace, she was done with that conversation. She had other things to worry about. Rachel would unbunch her knickers on her own soon enough. _I hope I'm there when she asks, cause we all know she will. I wanne see Quinn bitch slap her._

Brittany pecked Rachel on the cheek quick. 'You really should stop stressing. You don't have to talk to Ally again if you don't want to. Now lets go before Santana gets in a really bad mood.'

Rachel purse her lips but nodded, she was well aware her ears were slightly red. At least the blushing was somewhat more under control. 'It's not really that. I am just curious exactly what Ally did to Qiunn that was so bad. But yes I get it, I should ask Quinn.'

* * *

'Hey Darren, please tell me you're here to put me in the chair so I can finally get out of here?' Quinn immediately asked her Physio as he walked into her room. She wanted out of her room so bad, and now she finally could.

Darren laughed, well at least for once she wasn't cursing him to hell and back. She was cantankerous, but did as he asked her anyway. He got it. It had to be incredibly frustrating being cooped up in one room with no chance of getting out when everyone around you got to come and go as they wanted. 'Well hello to you too.'

Quinn rolled her eyes, Darren was good at his job, but he annoyed her to no end. 'Fine, hello, how are you? Can I get out of here now? Better?'

'Much, but first PT then you get to have fun. Plus your wife would have my head if I let you go anywhere without her.' Darren put his stuff down then pulled the sheets from Quinn's legs. 'How they feeling today?'

'Same as yesterday.' Quinn shrugged, she was getting better everyone kept assuring her of the fact. But to her it was all just going way to slow. She was not good at being patient in certain things.

'So impatient. You are making remarkable progress Quinn, so just relax.' Darren gently but firmly started to flex Quinn's uninjured leg.

'Oh forgive me if I fucking wanne get out of here.' Quinn groused angrily. She hated PT. She hated how it highlighted just how dependant on others she was.

Darren didn't say anything, he let her yell at him like she always did. He never took it personally. He got it a lot from people who suddenly found themselves in situations where they weren't able to do some thing which they had been before whatever happened to them happened. 'You'll get out of here even faster if you stopped bitching all the time, you know.'

'What are you my therapist now, cause I don't need another one. I already have one, thank you very much.' Quinn winced as Darren started working on her injured leg. Not that he could do to much. But still it hurt like hell.

'Have you talked to them about your lack of sleep?' Darren asked pointedly, just to let Quinn know that she wasn't fooling anyone. Least of all him.

Quinn snapped her mouth shut. She got the message, play nice or he would play just as dirty as she did. 'Will you work with me on getting in and out of the chair today?' She asked almost civilly.

Darren nodded, glad that their sparing was momentarily over. Although Quinn's lack sleep was somewhat worry some. But if she had a therapist then he should keep out of it. It was after all a process. 'Yes, but don't get your hopes up to much. You won't be able to do it on your own for a while yet. And don't glare at me, you will need both arms for that. And your left is still healing. But we'll work on making it easy for whoever is helping you.'

'Then I guess I have fucking good timing.' Santana walked in, she was skipping study hall she knew Quinn would probably admonish her, but she was just so excited to get Quinn outside for a while.

Quinn's head whipped around. Santana had never been there for her PT before, and that had been her choice. She didn't want Santana to see how weak she had become. 'You're early.' She sounded a little hurt even to her self.

Santana stopped halfway in then clenched her jaw as she made her way all the way to Quinn. 'I know, but it's only study hall, plus I have to learn this Quinn. ' Santana looked pointedly at Darren letting Quinn know that they could talk about it later if Quinn really thought it was necessary. And that she was staying whether Qiunn wanted her to or not.

'Great. This is actually perfect. Since it looks like you ladies get to go home next week. I'll show Santana the ins and outs of helping you in and out of your chair.' Darren ignored the obvious tension. He knew that Santana wanted to be there badly, but Quinn didn't want her there. But Santana was right, she was going to be the person to help Quinn the most until she got back on her feet.

'Fine can we get on with it then?' Quinn grumbled, she knew Santana was right. But that didn't mean she liked it. Or that she was going to be happy about it.

Santana's face lit up. 'Hell yea, and then we can get you out of here for a bit. If Darren thinks it's ok I thought we could go to the park?'

'Sounds good, just don't overdo.' Darren shrugged as he motioned Santana into position.

Quinn grinned, she couldn't help it. The park, it sounded like such a novelty to her. _Sad, but when you look at the same four walls all the time its nothing to sneeze at. _'Awesome! Are Brit and Rae joining us? I would love to see Rae run after a duck with B.'

Santana snorted. That had been pretty funny, would have been even funnier if she hadn't been doing the exact same thing. 'You fucking know it blondie. Actually all the losers are gonna be there. It's turned into a big event. Apparently the Dwarf has organized a picnic.'

'That sounds like her.' Quinn shook her head. Leave it to Rachel to do something like that. 'Does that mean I get to watch all the girls in their uniforms making total asses of themselves?'

'You bet.' Santana smirked, no one after all could ever say no to Brittany. 'But I am not taking another dunk in that pond! My mouth still tastes like pond water. Yuck!' Santana grumbled making Quinn laugh, and Darren just look at her confused.

* * *

'Yo my Jewish American princess you gots to calm the fuck down.' Puck laughed lightly as they all watched Rachel run around to make the picnic perfect for Quinn. _She won't care how the damn picnic looks, she has got to be itching to just get out. I know I would be._

Brittany growled lightly and punched on the arm. 'Watch it.' She walked up to Rachel and twirled her into her arms, laughing when Rachel glared at her. She chose to ignore Puck's good natured laughter. 'It's perfect Rae Rae. She'll love it. Now come sit down before you give us all whiplash.'

Rachel's face softened and she nodded. 'I just want Quinn's first time outside to be memorable.' She bit her lip hard. Truth was she still felt guilty even though everyone kept telling her that Quinn's accident wasn't her fault. And most times she believed them, but sometimes it snuck up on her and she was right back to blaming herself.

'You have to stop blaming yourself. No one else does. Now come sit your sexy ass down and have fun with us.' Brittany whispered in Rachel's ear letting her know she was well aware what Rachel was doing. _She blushes every time, I think I'll call her sexy more often._

Rachel cleared her throat to try and mask her blush at being called sexy by Brittany. _She's trying to kill me! God and I love it. _'I'll try.'

Tina grinned at the two when they finally joined them, they all saw how the two acted towards each other. It was sweet, and they all agreed that they both deserved each other and they made a weird kind of sense. 'Finally we are starving. Santana called they're on their way out, then we can get this party started.'

'As if, it's not a party till I show up bitches.' Santana startled Tina. 'Look who I found.' Santana grinned gleefully. Quinn sat in her wheelchair and waved at everyone.

'Hey guys.' Quinn grinned as she eagerly looked around. She felt like a kid on Christmas. Quinn braced herself as everyone rushed her. And damn if it didn't feel fucking fantastic. She was outside and she was with her friends. The Cheerios were getting to be more like friends as well. They seemed to be clicking really well with the rest of the group and Quinn was thrilled.

'Will you all calm the fuck down!' Santana yelled after a while when she could see Quinn getting a little overwhelmed. 'I thought you were feeding us?'

Rachel rolled her eyes. 'Actually I said I was bringing Quinn lunch, I never said anything about you.'

'Oh you hurt me Hobbit!' Santana mocked as she wheeled Quinn to where the food was set up. 'We al know if you feed Quinn, you gots to feed me too. So dish it up!'

'True that!' Puck said loudly then ducked when Sam threw some chips at him. Both laughing loudly.

Rachel got Quinn a plate then simply glared at Santana. 'You can get you own.'

'Oh fine.' Santana grumbled lightly. This was exactly what Quinn had needed. It was laid back and fun. And they all actually liked hanging out together. _Now this is a real family. Eat that Shcue!_

'My question here is when did you have time to get this all together?' Sam asked as he eagerly tucked into one of the salads. _Salad can be good, who knew? _

'Well actually I only organized it really. My daddies, Mrs Pierce, Ms Fabray and Santana's parents did the actual cooking.' Rachel said as she made Brittany a plate.

'What the fuck! How did I not know about that?' Santana yelped perplexed. How the hell had Rachel gotten that by her without her knowing. _Why did mami and Papi not say anything?_

'Contrary to what you believe, you aren't very observant.' Rachel shrugged. 'I asked your dad when you were in the room, but you were a little...preoccupied.'

Quinn's blushed fiercely, she knew exactly what Rachel was talking about. She and Santana had thought they were alone and were making out when Rachel and Carlos had walked in on them. She didn't think she could have been more embarrassed if she tried. Whatever Rachel and Carlos had talked to them about neither she nor Santana had been listening to. Both trying to forget that Santana's dad had walked in on them. 'This is so good Rae, is this Vegan?'

Brittany snickered happily, she of course knew exactly what happened. But watching the others figure it out one by one was priceless. Especially since Santana still hadn't caught on. And Quinn's obvious attempt to change the subject was also funny. _Sometimes you can be such a slow poke Sannie._

'You are such a dog Lopez!' Puck whooped when he finally got what Rachel had implied. 'I'm still all there if you ever want a threesome. Would be totally hot. The Puckster is all up on that. I mean I already was up on all that' Puck wiggled his eyebrows at Quinn.

That of course got Santana's attention, and not in a good way. Puck found himself on his back fist in his face faster than anyone could say Bob's your uncle. 'Don't ever fucking ever say or even think something like that again about my wife, you got me?' Santana flexed her hand, she had never really punched anyone before, and she didn't think she would again any time soon. It hurt like fuck.

'Santana!' Quinn, Brittany and Rachel all yelped at the same time.

'I asked you a question dipshit!' Santana yelled, she had completely lost it. But she was so tired of people making dirty jokes or comments about her and Quinn. She had just had it.

Brittany shook her head when Mike and Sam got up to try and pull Santana of off Puck, who was stupidly blinking in shock. She put her arms around Santana. 'San he gets it, now let go, key?'

Santana immediately relaxed into Brittany, her anger crumbling. She could feel her whole body start to shake. She had been holding back so much for so long and now it felt like it had all come out all at once. 'Get me out of here.' She whispered only loud enough for Brittany to hear.

Quinn looked on helpless as Brittany walked of with Santana. _How the hell did this turn into such a clusterfuck? '_Rae can you...'

'Yea of course.' Rachel didn't need Quinn to finish her request. She grabbed Quinn's wheelchair and hurried towards where Santana and Brittany had disappeared.

'What the fuck just happened here?' Puck groaned trying to stop his nose from bleeding. He was pretty sure it wasn't broken but he would be sporting one hell of a black eye. 'Jesus she punches like a bulldozer!'

Tina was the first to recover somewhat. 'What happened is you went to far once to many.' She said looking directly at Puck.

'Hey! I always act like that.' Puck tried to defend. The Cheerios were all glaring at him angrily. How had Santana punching him in the face become his fault?

'I think that's the problem dude.' Sam helped Puck up. 'You always push the envelope, and you pushed her to far.'

'Well fuck me, I was just joking.' Puck grumbled, he decided that maybe he would keep his comments about Quinn and Santana to himself from now on, he didn't think his face could take another Lopez whooping.

Lacy stepped up to him glaring him straight in the eyes. 'Yea, but your jokes are fucked up. Always have been.'

'Ok, ok I'm sorry ok?' Puck held up his hands in defeat.

'It's not us you should be apologizing to.' Sam shrugged when Puck turned to him. 'You fucked up dude, you got to fix it.'

'Fine, I'll apologize.' Puck said as he sat back down. He held a napkin to his throbbing nose. He looked on forlornly as the other went back to eating. Eating was not in the cards for him apparently.

* * *

Santana simply fell into Brittany when she knew they were out of sight. 'Oh god.' She said tiredly. She had wanted to make this special for Quinn, and instead she had gone completely ape shit.

Brittany pulled Santana onto her lap properly. 'You know people will thank you. I think about ninety percent of McKinley have wanted to punch Puck at one point or another.'

'But I wasn't just punching him.' Santana mumbled, when she punched Puck she had in her mind punched every single idiot who had made any kid of comment about her or Quinn. She knew Puck was just being the asshole he always was. He was never back handed though he always told you to your face what he thought. But today it just was to much. And she lost it.

'Puck will survive, he'll probably brag about it.' Quinn said, having heard what Santana had said.

Santana shot up, feeling like utter shit. 'I'm so sorry! Please I'm sorry.'

'You gonna make me come over there, or are you gonna come here?' Quinn asked gently holding out her hand so Santana could take it. 'I'm not mad baby. I promise.'

Santana let out her breath then took Quinn's hand. 'I fucked up Q, I don't even know what happened.'

Quinn kissed Santana softly reassuringly. 'I am surprised you haven't before, truth be told. He is an ass. But you have to explain to me what you meant before.'

Brittany got up, she knew that this was between Quinn and Santana. She would talk to them later to make sure they were ok. She quickly kissed them both. 'I love you guys. We'll be close.' She was gone a second later with Rachel in tow.

Santana tried to get her thoughts in order as she pushed Quinn towards a park bench so she could sit down. _Why now? When everything is seemingly starting to work itself out?_ 'When Puck said that, I just sort of blanked. I didn't even realize I was hitting him until after.' Santana rubbed the back of her neck frowning. 'I don't get why now, I mean you are getting better, and we haven't really had to much trouble with Fetus face. And even Walsh has been quiet...'

'Maybe that's exactly why.' Quinn squeezed Santana hand tightly bringing her back out of her thoughts. 'You have been under so much pressure. And don't you dare say you weren't. You had to handle everything! School, me, Glee and Cheerios and all the looks and comments, the doctors, nurses the terrible hospital bed, our parents.' Quinn firmly gripped Santana's chin in her palm when she started to sake her head. 'Baby, I know how much you love me. I know that you would take on the world to protect me and do so without complaint. I know. And I love you so much for that. But I think what happened back there was just your bodies way of coping. You thrive under pressure, but I also know that as soon as the pressure lets up you crash.'

'I do not.' Santana tried to softly defend herself, but she knew it was true.

'Oh my god you slept like twenty four hours straight after our exams last term San. I thought I was sleeping next to a lumberjack, cause you apparently snore when you're completely exhausted.' Quinn teased making her point. 'And this is more pressure than any exams ever could be San. You have been on constant alert for weeks now. The only reason you haven't gone completely nuts is Amy and Cheerios. Both letting you get your stress out. And not sleeping enough was the final straw.'

'Maybe, but Q that was fucked up.' Santana hung her head. 'I mean Puck's an ass, but he has always been one.'

'So see it as pay back for all the times he's tried to grab your ass.' Quinn huffed out, she always had to hold herself back when Puck decided to be funny. In her opinion it was high time that someone taught him a lesson. _Maybe hitting him was a bit much, but he'll just see it as a badge of honour._

Santana chuckled lightly, now this was her Quinn all right. 'You can be so vindictive sometimes.'

'Well he shouldn't grab what doesn't belong to him.' Quinn groused then grinned at Santana. The crisis had been averted. And she was having a great time. Just her and Santana.

'Quinn?'

'Yea San?'

Santana flexed her hand then winced in pain. 'Puck's head is really fucking hard.'

Quinn couldn't help it she threw her head back and laughed. 'Oh god I love you San.'

* * *

Brittany waved as the last of the gleeks left. They had managed to get them to leave pretty soon after they had come back, telling them that Santana and Quinn needed a little alone time. 'Wow, they demolished the food.'

'I think it was mostly Sam.' Rachel giggled, when they had come back Sam had been busy stuffing himself as if his life depended on it.

'At least he left some for the rest of us.' Brittany picked up a bowl of potato salad. Her mom's special recipe. She pulled Rachel with her then settled against the trunk of nearby tree. Rachel settling next to her easily. 'You want some?'

Rachel eyed the salad then nodded. 'Looks good to me.'

'It is, my mom made it, it's a family recipe.' Brittany fed Rachel a mouthful before taking one herself. She groaned happily. _Yip still super yummy._

'Do you think Santana will be ok?' Rachel asked as Brittany offered her another bite. She was surprised that she didn't find it in any way strange or uncomfortable that Brittany was in essence feeding her.

Brittany cocked her head. 'Yea, she'll be ok. Quinn will get her to calm down. I think she was just really tired. Quinn's having nightmares which are waking San up. She does not do well with no sleep.'

'She's been edgier than normal.' Rachel agreed although edgier for Santana was hard to spot. She always seemed high strung. She didn't even try to delve deeper into the how Brittany knew she just went with it. 'Hey Brit can I ask you something?'

Brittany scrunched her nose and smiled at Rachel. 'You don't have to ask me that. You can always ask me anything.' Brittany stuck the fork in her mouth and sucked on it as she waited.

'When we graduate where are you going to go to school?' Rachel asked softly, some thing would never change one of them being Rachel's penchant to plan.

'I want to go to Juilliard, but I have a few back ups.' Brittany said as she popped the fork out of her mouth before offering Rachel another bite.

Rachel grinned, well she could work with that. She just had to make sure that Brittany got into Juilliard and she got into NYADA and they were good. The rest would sort itself. 'Thanks Brit.'

'Any time.' Brittany bit her lip she knew exactly why Rachel was asking, and she was totally excited. _She wants me! She really wants me, she's planning me into her plans! I gotta talk to Sannie._

* * *

'You need to eat more Q, you weigh like nothing.' Santana gave Quinn the once over once they had moved Quinn back onto the bed.

'What are you my mom now San?' Quinn grumbled, she ate plenty, thank you very much.

Santana stopped then laughed. 'Sorry. And who am I kidding you eat like linebacker, and still look gorgeous.' Santana kissed Quinn then pulled out her homework to get started on that.

'I do not eat like a linebacker.' Quinn grumbled as she pulled her own homework closer.

'Sorry to burst your bubble Quinn, but you kinda do.' Shelby interrupted the two pushing in Beth's stroller.

'See!' Santana latched on to Shelby's statement happily. She loved it when she was right. _And I gots it down to an art baby!_

'I hope I'm not interrupting?' Shelby chuckled at the two. She loved just watching them sometimes. They were to sweet with each other. Even Santana in her own way. You just had to take the time to see it.

Quinn shook her head. 'No, now gimme the baby!' Quinn held out her arms for Beth.

Beth giggled loudly as Shelby handed her over to Quinn. 'I see how it is, you only want me for my kid.'

Quinn wiggled her eyebrows at Beth who giggled even louder. 'Of course what else?'

'Well take a load of Shelby, I ain't gonna bite yea.' Santana said lazily as she watched Quinn play with Beth. _I don't think I'll ever get over how much they look alike. _'I never got to ask, how was your non date with Mr Studley?'

Shelby snorted, she would dearly love to see Judy Fabray's face if she heard Santana call her that. _She would probably love it. _'It went.' Shelby said easily, Santana would have to do much better to get it out of her. Shelby had to admit though she was glad she had agreed to the dinner. Judy was fun, and she was incredible with the construction guy that morning. Actually she scared the man half to death. Shelby had the sneaky suspicion that Quinn channelled that personality trait as well. The one where she turned into an icy bitch. And that made her groan. It meant that he sweet baby would probably have that too. _The joy of having children. And I wouldn't want it any other way._

Santana sat back disappointed, she was damn curious. 'You're really not going to tell us?'

'I am really not going to tell you.' Shelby agreed with a grin.

Quinn chuckled as Beth tried to pull on her cast. 'That's attached to me Bethy. It's not gonna come loose.' She laughed as Beth seemed completely unperturbed redoubling her efforts. 'Thanks for coming.'

'It sounded important.' Shelby shrugged as she watched Quinn with Beth.

'Well we just wanted to really talk to you about Quinn coming home.' Santana started seriously, she had read all the information that Judy had given her and had taken a look around Shelby's house to see what would have to be done to make things easy for Quinn. As they still didn't know how long she would be in the Wheelchair.

Shelby bit her lip. She had figured that this was what they wanted to talk to her about. 'And as I told you before I am so happy I'll have you both back.' Shelby could practically see the relief flood both Quinn and Santana.

'I...I uhm did some reading and...'

'Santana I had someone in this morning to look at what needed to be changed to make thing accessible for Quinn. It will all be done by Monday.' Shelby interrupted Santana.

Quinn stared at Shelby then but her lip. 'Thank you Shelby. We'll pay you back somehow, I promise.'

'I would never abandon you two. You have helped just as much as I have helped you. And you don't need to pay me back, your mom took care of that Quinn, and before you ask talk to her. She'll explain it.' Shelby gave Santana's shoulder a squeeze she looked like she could use it. 'And besides who would cook for me if Santana wasn't around?'

Santana snorted her heart still beating hard. Shelby had just lifted a huge weight of off them both. And Quinn's mom had just worked her way up on the people she liked list. She would have to figure out a way to thank her properly. 'Yes because you are such a terrible cook.' She said dryly, Shelby was more than handy in the kitchen.

'Never said it was because I couldn't, I just like to be served.' Shelby winked at Santana then burst into laughter at the outraged look on Santana's face.

Quinn laughed too, Santana was sometimes so easy to play. At least when she was with people she loved and could relax with. 'Me too Shelby me too.'

'I hate you both!' Santana grumbled as she plucked Beth out of Quinn's arms. 'You still love me don't you baby Q?'

'Santa no!' Beth whined, she was not done playing with Quinn. 'Want Quinn!'

Santana blinked then burst out laughing. 'Et tu little Q? Ok ok I got the message.' Santana shook her head.

'She just knows what she wants.' Quinn grinned as Santana plopped Beth back on the bed with her.

'You are all ganging up on me, not fair.' Santana pouted and gratefully took the kiss Quinn offered. Life was not always fair, but sometimes it was down right fantastic. Especially when Quinn kissed her.

'You don't seem to upset about that.' Shelby laughed making herself more comfortable.

Santana shrugged. 'What like I'm complaining having three hot chicks all up on this.' Santana motioned at herself.

'Hey! There better only be one hot chick getting up on that San. Or you'll be sleeping on our non existent couch again!' Quinn glared at Santana.

Santana grinned wiggling her eyebrows. 'Have I told you how sexy I think jealous Quinn is?'

Shelby stuck her fingers in her ears. 'Ok that's enough from you two! I swear you go at it like rabbits. And I should know I live with you.'

Santana burst out into laughter as she watched Quinn blush then focus all her attention on Beth. 'Hey I'm hot, can you blame her?'

'Conceited much San?' Quinn teased, cause really San was that hot and they all knew it.

Santana blew Quinn a kiss and a wink. 'Oh baby you know I only tell it like it is.'


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey all you lovely people;) Than kyou all for all the awesome reviews I am thrilled you liked the last chapter as much as you did. And as asked I have more for you guys! There might or might not be a little drama;) Hope you like. Enjoy  
**

* * *

Quinn fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she waited for Santana to come back. It all felt so normal, it was Friday afternoon which meant Date night. Now since she wasn't allowed out in the evening Santana had asked her out for coffee and something sweet in the park. _So cute, my wife asked me on a date. If people at school ever saw how she is with me they would think she was a pod person. _The fact that they had their first date in a park made it that much sweeter. Santana had found a nice secluded spot for them where they wouldn't easily be seen so that they could just spend some them time. Not that they didn't spend a lot of time together, but in the Hospital so many people came in and out of her room that they hardly ever were completely alone. So this was extra nice. And with Charlie's help Quinn had even managed to put on something nice for Santana. It all just felt really good. Like she was getting her life back.

'I hope I'm not interrupting?' Maria walked up to Quinn. She had been looking for her for quite a while. She had been a little annoyed and worried when the nurses told her that Quinn was out with Santana. But after one of them told her to check the park and that it was perfectly ok for Quinn to be outside she had calmed somewhat.

Quinn blinked up at Santana's mom, she had definitely not expected to run into her. 'Oh hi Mrs Lopez.'

'Mija we have talked about this, you can call me Maria.' Maria chided Quinn lightly as she sat down on the park bench next to Quinn.

'I'm still working on that.' Quinn smiled then shrugged lightly. Some things were hard to just change. And for some reason she just couldn't get her brain to understand that she could call Santana's mom by name now. _I wonder why she's here though. She usually drops by at lunch time. This is unusual._

'Where is that wayward daughter of mine, they told me that you two went out together?' Maria looked around, but there was no Santana to be found anywhere. 'I don't think you should be here alone.'

Quinn grinned, Maria Lopez had the whole mama bear thing down pat. And would more often than not let both her and Santana know when she thought they were doing something wrong. Which in Maria's opinion was often. 'Oh she's not far. She just went to get us coffee and something to eat. It's Friday so it's Date night.'

Maria blinked then quickly pushed the slight discomfort she felt aside. _That explains why Santi was in such a good mood the last few days. _'Then I am interrupting.'

'Only a little.' Qiunn chuckled, Maria wasn't as smooth as she thought she was. Quinn and Santana were both aware that although their parents all knew about them that seeing them together in a romantic setting made them all squirm a little. Santana of course only scoffed and said that was their fucking problem. Quinn tried to keep things light so that they didn't overdo. In her opinion they were handling it, and would eventually get used to it. And at that moment Maria was obviously uncomfortable. 'You can keep me company until she gets back if you want.' Quinn offered.

Maria nodded then sat back a little, she was after all there on a mission. She knew that if Quinn was able to go out and move around like she was she wouldn't be in the Hospital much longer. So it really was time that they talked about the where's and how's for when Quinn got released. And the sooner the better. 'I was hoping that we all could talk about something. I know the timing is a little off, I really didn't mean to interrupt. Quinn have you and Santana decided how you are going to divide your time between each other when you get released? I am sure that you will want to go home and I can not in good conscience let you mother have you and Santana under foot.'

_Oh no, no, no! I am not having this conversation with Santana's mom right now, I refuse! Ugh I hate this. San get your ass back here or I swear! _'Mrs Lopez Santana and I we already have things set up actually. We were going to talk to you all tomorrow at lunch.' Quinn bit her lip she could immediately see the wheels starting to turn in Maria's head, in much the same way as Santana usually looked when she was figuring things out.

Maria suspiciously eyed Quinn, who had suddenly become very fidgety and nervous. 'So you have talked to your mother then?' She asked not taking her eyes from Quinn who started to really squirm around.

Quinn closed her eyes, why did she always get stuck with things like this! All she wanted was a nice date with Santana. But no! She had to get stuck with telling Maria that they were not going to either her mothers house or the Lopez house. Carlos had warned her that Maria would not be happy about it. 'I...we really want to talk to you all together. I mean I think that would be best.'

'Quinn I really think now would be the best time.' Maria said sternly, she was not liking the direction this whole discussion was heading. She didn't like it one bit.

Quinn sighed and wished even more that Santana would hurry the fuck up. Finally she just sighed, she might as well just get it out. 'We are going home.' It was simple and it was the truth.

'So you have talked to your mother then?' Maria asked not sure why Quinn would be fidgeting so much. Maybe because it sounded like Santana would more than likely be moving in with the Fabray's. Something she was not keen on happening.

'Mami por favor listen and don't just assume.' Santana spoke up from right behind them She hadn't heard much, but enough.

Quinn sagged in relief. _As always a little late to the party, but perfect timing. _'Hey baby.'

'Hey Q.' Santana bent down pecking Quinn on the lips before she turned back to her mom.

Maria was glaring at Santana slightly. 'I am listening Santi. And watch your tone.' She admonished Santana.

'Lo siento mami, but you aren't listening. You are hearing what you want to hear.' Santana said not to perturbed by her mom. Quinn was relying on her to make things clear to her mom. She was just as stubborn as Santana was after all.

'Then please tell me what Quinn was really saying mija?' Maria asked with pursed lips.

Santana sighed and sat down beside her mom. She had to choose her words carefully or she would end up at the bad end of the Lopez temper. _I so get that from you mami. Papi is just all go with the flow. _'We are going home. Home as in the home me and Quinn have made for ourselves, and I think you already knew this.'

'No, absolutely not! I forbid it!'Maria shot up there was just no way. She had been furious when she had found out about where Quinn and Santana spent almost all their free time. It wasn't right they needed to be home with their families.

Santana got up to so she could put herself in front of Quinn. Not that she actually thought that her mom would ever hurt Quinn. It was just instinct. 'Mami te amo, but home isn't with you and papi any more. Home is where Quinn is, and we can't really be us when we are Mrs F's house or yours. We would always have to check ourselves.' Santana held up her hand to stop Maria from setting of on a rant. 'Look me in the eye and tell me that me and Quinn don't make you a little uncomfortable. Look me in the eye and tell me you would be ok with me making love to my wife under your roof.' Santana waited for a second and saw he mother cave slightly. 'We need to have our own space mami.'

Maria bit her lip she wasn't happy and she wasn't convinced about this either. But Santana had made some valid points she had forgotten to take unto consideration. 'I need to think. We'll talk more tomorrow.' With that Maria quickly walked away. She needed to talk to Carlos.

'Well that could have gone better.' Santana mumbled as she fell back onto the bench. 'Sorry about that.'

Quinn took Santana's hand into her own. 'It could have gone worse, and you have nothing to be sorry about. Now gimme my coffee. After all you did ask me out Santana Lopez, and I like to be treated right.'

Santana chuckled as she handed Quinn her coffee. And just like that the tension was broken. Quinn could make her happy with just a few words. 'Is that right Mrs Lopez?'

'It is Mrs Lopez.' Quinn teased then pulled Santana into a hard passionate kiss. 'Actually scratch that, I want something completely different.'

Santana nipped Quinn's bottom lip lightly, teasing. 'And what would that be?'

Quinn wickedly grinned as she brought her lips to Santana's ear, just barely touching it. 'I want my wife to screw my brains out.' She whispered, her voice raspy.

Santana whimpered arousal shooting through her whole body. She couldn't help the shiver that ran her whole body. 'Not cool Q, so not cool. But hello Dirty Quinn been missing you.' _Oh lord when she looks at me like that! Fucking hot._

Quinn started laughing lightly. 'I can not wait to get home.' She felt on fire and she was sure so did Santana. 'Forget the coffee and kiss me San.'

'Anything you want.' Santana pulled Quinn into a rough hot wet kiss not giving a damn about anyone seeing them. They could all go and screw themselves. She was getting her mack on!

* * *

'You still ok with this? I can totally still cancel.' Santana asked as she got ready. They had decided that since they had their date early that both of them would hang out with their friends. In Santana's case Brittany had demanded some Sannie time.

Quinn nodded. 'Rae and Tina are going to be keeping me plenty busy. I think Rae said something about The Wizard of Oz.' It was no secret that that was one of Quinn's guilty pleasures. She loved the movie and the book.

Santana bit her lip thinking of their make out session earlier as she got on the bed with Quinn. 'What if I wanne keep you busy instead?'

Quinn grinned up at her, they were both horny and she was well aware of the fact. 'Oh and exactly how would you keep me busy?'

Santana cocked her head then tapped her finger on her bottom lip and grinned when she saw Quinn slowly lick her lips and watch her mouth intently. _Oh baby I know all your weaknesses and I know you love these lips of mine. They the shit. _'Well I have a few ideas actually.' Santana took the same finger that had been tapping her lip and lightly traced Quinn's jaw and ended on her lips. 'Something like this.' She bent down and nipped at Quinn's jaw loving the small moan coming from her. 'Or something like this.' She lightly pressed her lips against Qiunn's mouth running the tip of her tongue over them, grinning into the kiss when Quinn granted her access. _I could kiss you forever!_

'Oh wow that is so hot!' Brittany softly said as she walked into Quinn's room. _If that is what happens when I am early I am totes gonna start showing up early for everything! Hot!_

Quinn closed her eyes then started laughing when Santana groaned loudly. 'Hey B.'

'You really don't have to stop, cause that is like all kinds of hot.' Brittany said her eyes wide and excited.

Santana finally just let herself fall into Quinn burying her head in the crook of Quinn's neck. 'You're early Brit Brit.' She said almost accusingly, things were going so well for her.

Quinn laughed and blushed a little because Brittany had as of yet to take her eyes of off them. 'Don't mind her Brit, she'll be ok in a few.'

Brittany bounded over to the bed and quickly kissed Quinn hello then poked Santana making her growl. 'I'm sorry I interrupted your sweet lady kisses Sannie.'

Santana rolled her eyes, she didn't even need to see Brittany to know she was pouting. _These two are gonna be the death of me! _Santana sat up resigned to the fact that she would not get any more time alone with Quinn right then. 'It's ok Brit.'

'We are no where near done, so be ready.' Quinn whispered into Santana's ear when Brittany laughed happily. She grinned happily as Santana growled again. _You are so much more fun when you are frustrated._

'Are you ready to go San? I wanne get the best seats.' Brittany pulled Santana from the bed. As hot as the two were she really needed to talk to Santana. And it had taken her nearly three days to get some alone time with her. _I need San's help or else I'll mess things up._

Santana swallowed hard then nodded. 'Yea B we can go.' She lent down to Quinn and kissed her quick. 'I know what you are playing Q, and you best be ready for me too.' Santana straitened and winked at Quinn. 'See you later Q.'

'Get out of here you two!' Quinn waved them away, although she knew both had seen her blush at Santana's statement.

'Is this where the party is at?' Rachel asked as she walked in with Tina in tow. 'I thought it was just going to be us three.' She asked as she looked at Santana and Brittany.

'Don't worry Midget we were just on our way.' Santana grabbed her bag then linked her pinkie with Brittany. 'Come on B let's bounce.'

'Bye guys!' Brittany called over shoulder then started laughing at Santana's pulling her after her.

'What was that about?' Tina asked still watching to two walk off.

Quinn shrugged with just a hint of a smirk. 'Santana being Santana.'

'Right, and I believe that.' Rachel said dryly as she plopped the take out bag on Quinn's beside table. And then held up a selection of DVD's. 'Anyway we have Thai as requested and for our viewing pleasure I brought a selection of movies I deemed appropriate for a ladies night.'

Quinn snorted loudly. 'Rae calm down. And forget it, we are not watching anything with Barbary Streisand, I refuse! And I am the one stuck in the Hospital bed, means I get to pick.'

Tina laughed as she made herself comfortable on one of the chairs. 'She has a point Rachel.'

'So not fair! The only other movie I have is The Wizard of Oz.' Rachel pouted as she handed Quinn the DVD.

'I like it, so we're good.' Quinn grinned as she started up her laptop. 'So tell me have Puck and Santana made up yet? Cause she's being pretty tight lipped.' _They don't need to know that San kisses the hell l out of me every time I try to bring it home. Those damn lips._

Rachel rolled her eyes, the whole situation was ridiculous if you asked her. But who ever does. 'Santana and Puck are both actively avoiding the situation and each other. I mean I don't know if you noticed when we had Glee they basically sat in opposite corners of the Auditorium and wouldn't look at each other.'

'And Mike says Puck has been pretty tight lipped about the black eye. He refuses to tell the rest of the guys what happened.' Tina giggled, cause that was just ridiculous since all the Cheerios knew. Meaning the whole school knew. 'Oh and he is skulking because the Cheerios have frozen him out.'

'Oh my god you're joking!' Quinn started snorting, Puck had to be beside himself. 'Oh talk about hitting him where it hurts.'

'And Santana has no clue, I think Puck thinks that Santana did this. And Santana is just embarrassed that she hit him.' Rachel bit her lip but couldn't help laughing too. 'It's hilarious to watch really, still ridiculous though.'

'This is gonna end interestingly.' Quinn said after they all calmed down. _I think this is the perfect time for a little bonding guy style. Been a while since I hustled anyone that wasn't San or B. _'I have ten bucks says Puck caves first.'

Rachel gaped at Quinn. _She can not be serious!_

'I put ten that Santana decks him again before he apologizes.' Tina shrugged innocently. 'What? We all know Puck can't help himself.'

Quinn pursed her lips then nodded. Tina had a point. 'Ok what about you Rae?'

'I will not partake in gambling of any kind!' Rachel said indignantly making the other two laugh.

'Ok, your loss. But so you know Imma gonna open the pool to the rest of the Glee club. This is gonna be fun!' Quinn rubbed her hands together. 'So don't come crying later when you want in.'

'You are both crazy.' Rachel shook her head then started to dish out the food. Choosing to ignore Quinn and Tina giggling like idiots. _Sometimes I wonder about Quinn. She's starting a pool? Does she even know how that works?_

'Rae stop thinking so loudly and gimme my food the movies about to start.' Quinn teased moving the laptop so they all could see. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually had a girls night. Although this was not exactly girls night as she knew it, it was close enough for her.

* * *

Santana bit her lip as she stole another look at Brittany. She had been way to quiet, and that was never good. It meant something was really bothering her. 'Hey B how about we go this movie is lame. Let go get some ice cream?'

Brittany only hesitated for only a moment before nodding. She hadn't been paying attention anyway, and she loved her some ice cream. 'But I want sprinkles and everything!'

Santana bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud, people were already giving them the stink eye. 'You can have whatever you want Brit. Lets go.' It didn't take them long to get to the Ice Cream Parlor. Santana waited patiently as Brittany bounded around to get the perfect mix, she was used to it. Brittany's idea of going for ice cream was sometimes a little scary. _How she never gets sick is beyond me._

'Thanks San.' Brittany mumbled happily around a spoonful of ice cream once they sat down. _Yip rainbow ice cream is always the way to go._

'Anytime.' Santana ate some of her own ice cream and watched Brittany for a moment. 'So you gonna tell me what's wrong?'

'Nothings really wrong. I am just worried is all.' Brittany cocked her head trying to figure out the best way to talk to Santana about this.

Santana nodded giving the time to think of what she wanted to say. _Must be big, Brit's not usually this serious._

'San do you think I'll get to go to Juilliard?' Brittany decided that was what was worrying her. The possibility of not being able to go.

Santana frowned that was not what she was expecting. 'Didn't you get accepted already?'

Brittany nodded. 'But you know that I won't be able to go if I don't get a full ride San. My parents can't afford a school like Juilliard.'

'Yea I know, but you've applied for scholarships and you are a shoe in, I mean you have top grades your extra curricular are awesome and you are incredible!' Santana took Brittany's hand in her own. 'You'll get there Brit. You are totes gonna kick ass at Juilliard while Q and me rock it at NYU. We are all going to New York baby!'

Brittany couldn't help but laugh. Santana was being serious and silly. _This is why I needed to talk to San, she knows exactly what to say to make me feel sure of myself again. She's right, I'll rock it and get a scholarship!_ 'Can I tell you a secret?'

Santana nodded. 'You know I keep all your secrets Brit. I won't tell a soul.'

'You can tell Quinn silly. You really should not keep secrets from her.' Brittany admonished lightly, still appreciating Santana's promise though. Santana had never broken a promise to her.

'Ok I'll only ever tell Quinn.' Santana said solemnly grinning all the way.

Brittany looked around to make sure no one was listening. 'Rachel is planning me into her life.' She sat back and grinned from ear to ear.

Santana blinked a couple time, then it hit her. 'Brit that's awesome!' _You won't ever be sorry. Brit will treat you like a princess. And this explains it. Rae is going to New York meaning it is even more important to Brit that she gets there._

'It's not official or anything, but at the picnic she asked me about school and things. And she seemed really happy that I was going to New York.' Brittany bounced in her seat she was so happy. If she thought she could get away with it she would have grabbed Santana over the table.

Santana rolled her eyes she could read Brittany so well. She reached over the table and pulled Brittany in for a bone crunching hug. 'You finally get the girl huh?'

'Totally.' Brittany pulled Santana even closer she was just so happy. 'I'm so happy!'

Santana laughed she was starting to feel a little dizzy though. 'Let me breath B.'

'Ooops sorry San.' Brittany let go but only slightly.

'No worries. You know what, and this is gonna stay between me and you, key?' Santana asked then waited for Brittany to nod. 'I think you are Rae Rae are seriously of the scale of cuteness when you are together.'

Brittany scrunched he nose up and laughed. 'That had to hurt San.' She teased Santana lightly.

'You have no idea.' Santana drawled then started giggling. 'But seriously you two are good for each other.'

'Thanks San.' Brittany shyly looked down. 'She's a lot like you, minus the inner bitch. All driven and protective and I know she'll go places. And I really really like her.'

'I know, and I think everyone and their uncle knows that you two like each other. I'm glad she's coming to her senses though.' _Ugh we are not the same tough, no way!_ Santana scooped up some of Brittany ice cream into her mouth then cringed. 'Cross, seriously Brit how can you eat that!'

'What it's soooo good.' Brittany frowned, she never understood what Santana had against her ice cream picks. She promptly took a bite and moaned to prove her point.

Santana cringed slightly. 'That is just seriously disturbing B. What is it anyway?' _Cause that shit __looks like puke, tastes kinda like it too._

_What did I get again?_ 'Pistachio, lemon, apricot, chocolate, double cream, cooky dough with chocolate sauce, vanilla sauce, and berry sauce and rainbow sprinkles and skittles.' Brittany grinned proudly down at her ice cream bonanza. 'It's totally awesome.'

Santana's stomach flopped uncomfortably. 'Whatever you say B. But I am never letting you pick my ice cream for me.' She had made that mistake only once, and that was more than enough. _She's a total sugar addict. That has to be it._

* * *

Carlos sighed as he made himself comfortable on their bed and watched as Maria paced. She had been pacing ever since he had gotten home. He was still puzzled as to why. But her knew better than to ask. _That never ends well for me._

'Did you know about this Carlos?' Maria finally stopped pacing as she asked Carlos.

Carlos blinked he had no idea what Maria was talking about. _How do I always end up in these situations? _He carefully cleared his throat.'Know about what mi amor?'

'Don't you play stupid with me Carlos Lopez, I am not in the mood.' Maria glared at Carlos, but he truly did seem to be completely clueless about what she was talking about what she was talking about. 'Did you know about Quinn and Santi not coming home?'

Carlos sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose, well he knew it was coming. And from Maria's tone she had already confronted Santana and Quinn. 'Yes. I knew.'

'And you didn't tell me?' Maria asked angrily.

Carlos shook his head. 'It wasn't my place to. I asked Quinn and she said they were going home. And I understand that.'

'They are children!' Maria argued right back. She was not ready to let go of her baby yet. She wouldn't.

_Ahh and there we are. _'Maria they are not children any more. And they are married, there is no way you will ever be able to keep them apart.'

'When we were their age we had respect for our elders.' She huffed out causing Carlos to burst out into laughter.

'Maria when we were their age we snuck out and had sex in my truck or the Janitors closet or behind the bleachers at school and a few other interesting places.' He snickered when Marian turned bright red. _Sucks when you see that you were even worse than your own kid. I know, I had the same thing._ 'And we were most definitely not careful about it and we lied to our parents all the time. We were teenagers.' Carlos breathed out and watched Maria carefully. 'Santi is married and has a home. A safe place for her and her wife to do what they want. I think considering what they are doing they are doing it much better than we used to.'

Maria fell into bed next to Carlos resigned to already having lost the argument. Carlos was right and so had Santana been. _So mature, my baby was being so mature._ 'Is it wrong that I am just not ready for Santi to be a grown up?'

'No, mi amor. I feel the same. But we don't have a choice.' Carlos kissed Maria sweetly. 'No matter what though she will always be our little girl.'

* * *

Santana shot up in bed as Quinn started to scream. She immediately gently started to shake Quinn's shoulders. 'Quinn baby, come on wake up. It's just a dream. We're ok we're good. Come on love wake up.' Santana kissed Quinn's sweaty brow. 'You're ok, no one is going to hurt you.'

Quinn's eyes opened, but were still not really focussed. She was still somewhat trapped in her nightmare. 'No San!'

'Come on look at me baby. That's it look at me.' Santana tipped Quinn's head so they were looking each other in the eyes. 'See I am right here, we're both ok.'

'Oh god...so sorry...don't die...' Quinn gasped to breath she felt as if her chest was too tight. She needed to get away.

Santana frantically pushed a struggling Quinn back into the bed. She was obviously only half awake, and whatever she was dreaming was scaring the shit out of her. 'Quinn! Shit Quinn wake up you are scaring the shit out of me! You gots to calm down, please baby come on.'

'Just keep on talking to her Santana.' Charlie rushed in and helped Santana keep Quinn safe. She was struggling hard.

'Quinn just listen to my voice. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere.' Santana took Quinn's hand and firmly held it across her heart. 'Feel that, that's me I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.'

Quinn stopped struggling so much and tried to take deep breaths. 'San?'

'Right here baby. Right here.' Santana kissed Quinn soothingly rubbing her hand lightly. Keeping it on her heart so Quinn could feel her.

'I want Harry.' Quinn whimpered finally completely awake she burrowed into Santana and cried, clutching Santana desperately. To scared to actually look at her or let go.

Santana held Quinn tight rocking her against her. 'I'll go get him I promise. It's ok, you're ok. I'm ok.' Santana only managed a nod when Charlie slipped out of the room again.

* * *

Santana tiredly rubbed her face. After she finally having managed to calm Quinn down completely Quinn had insisted that she needed Harry her stuffed monkey. She had had him since forever. Santana knew full well that Quinn still took him out every now and then when she was extremely upset. And the nightmare she had was bad. So Santana had put on her clothes and grabbed her keys at two in the morning to go get Quinn her stuffed monkey, because she would do anything to make Quinn happy and make her feel safe. _She still won't talk to me. But I am starting to piece it together Q. We are gonna talk. And very soon. This can't go on. I needs my beauty sleep. _After another few seconds Santana finally got out of the car and walked the few houses to Shelby's house. She had parked a little bit away, she didn't want to wake Shelby and Beth. When she got into the house she made her way to her and Quinn's studio without having to turn on the lights she knew her way by touch and there was just enough light from the street lamps so she could easily manage it. 'Now Harry where are you hiding?'

It took Santana half an hour and a lot of cursing until she finally located Harry. _Come on you little fucker, lets get you back to Q so I can finally get my zzz's. _She snuck back down the the stairs then stopped. Something just felt of. She ever so slowly moved towards the kitchen to make sure Shelby hadn't forgotten to close the window. _Oh fucking hell you are freaking the shit out. I have got to stop watching those creepy ass horror movies with Quinn! There is no creaking. And see the window is open, so stop freaking out! Fuck this house is creepy as fuck. I needs to get gone. _Santana could feel her heart pounding, and was really starting to regret sneaking around the house in the dark. Not wanting to really spend any more time in the dark house she started to move to the door when instinct kicked in. She grabbed the nearest object, span around and swung it as hard as she could. When the cast iron skillet actually connected with something no one was more surprised than Santana. The resounding crash from the lid coming of and the person she hit hitting the floor was enough to wake the dead. 'Shit...what...fuck!'

Shelby burst into the kitchen about thirty seconds later. Baseball bat in hand. When she switched on the light it took her a little while to process. On the ground was a big black blob,which Shelby figured had to be a burglar he was covered in leftovers and seemed to be out like a light. Standing a few feet away was Santana. She stood there eyes wide clutching what looked like a very worn stuffed monkey and a skillet to her chest. She looked terrified and pissed of at the same time. Shelby just wasn't sure which of the two emotions was going to win out. Shelby lowered her bat then quickly dialled 911. That done she moved towards Santana who still hadn't moved a muscle. 'San? Wanne give me the pan?'

Santana violently pulled away from Shelby and took a few steps back. _Stupid horror movies!_ 'Nu huh! He...I...where...hard...fuck...'

'Ok then.' Shelby eyed Santana then the lump on the ground. It seemed they would be staying in the kitchen until the police came. She picked up her Baseball bat again, you never could be to sure. _Quinn is going to have a heart attack. I think Santana might be going into shock. What the hell happened here? What the hell is Santana even doing here? And what would have happened if she hadn't been here? Oh god! This is so bad, so very bad. But god it could have been so much worse._


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, I hope you all had a great weekend! Well I got you another chapter, so yea me;) I hope you guys like it. Anyway I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Quinn felt her heart pounding. She was terrified, and she wished Charlie would fucking go faster. Wished that the ER was not so fat away from her room. But most of all she just wanted Santana. Shelby's frantic call had not been specific. Only told not to worry, but to get to the ER. _Yes because saying don't worry and your wife is in the ER so go hand in hand! _'Fuck.'

Charlie lent down as they waited for the elevator. She could understand that Quinn was beyond frantic to get to the ER. If that was Amy down there Charlie would more than likely have been completely hysterical. 'I'm sorry I'll get you there as fast as I can.'

'Fucking stupid ass elevator!' Quinn snapped angrily if she could she would have kicked the hell out of a close by trash-can. 'Sorry.' She meekly turned to Charlie. She couldn't help it. She was so worried, and she had no idea what was going on. She was just terrified. No other description fit.

'Don't even worry. I would be in hysterics if it were Amy.' Charlie quickly pushed Quinn into the elevator when it finally dinged. 'Nearly there.'

Quinn clenched her jaw, Charlie was right they were nearly there. Then she could deal with whatever had happened. 'Not nearly fucking fast enough.' As soon as the elevator pinged open they were off.

Charlie faltered a little when they both heard very loud and angry Spanish cursing from one of the exam rooms. 'Is that...Santana?'

Quinn could physically feel a big part of her stress just slide of her shoulders. If Santana was that loud, she would be ok whatever was going on. 'Oh yes, that's Santana. What the fuck is going on?'

'Let's find out.' Charlie pushed Quinn towards the open door. 'Hey Rita what's up with the din? You guys trying to raise the dead?'

'No, just a difficult patient I'm afraid. Poor thing came in she was pretty shaky obviously in shock. Wouldn't let anyone really get close to her. But she was not violent, just didn't want people. But she flipped when we tried to put in an infusion. Now we will have to restrain her and give her something.'

'Don't you fucking dare touch her!' Quinn snarled angrily then looked up and Charlie. 'Get me in there, now!'

Charlie hesitated a second, but one look from Quinn and she slowly pushed Quinn into the room. She trusted Quinn. 'You know what this is about?'

'Yes, Santana is utterly terrified of needles. If you don't tell her exactly what you are doing and when she flips her shit. And even when you do tell her she usually passes out. So these assholes obviously didn't take the time to tell her what was happening or what they were doing.' Quinn growled out as they reached the room. It was one of the little things no one knew about Santana. Something that Santana liked to keep that way.

Santana was livid, she didn't understand why these assholes just would leave her alone. She was fine and she most definitely did not need any kind of needle poking her. She just wanted to get to Quinn. Quinn would know what to do, she would know how to make sense of what had happened. 'You fucking pendejo stay away from me! Or I swear Imma gonna fucking smack you with so hard your mama is gonna hear your ears ringing! And you Cruela don't you fucking think about it. You come any closer Imma gonna shove this here fucking skillet up you big fucking ass! That shit ain't gonna end well for you I can fucking promise! Comprende?'

Quinn would have laughed, in any other situation she would have laughed. Santana looked ridiculous. She was waving around a pan with one hand like it was some sort of sword while the other hand was clutching Harry to her chest. And of course she was cursing like a sailor. _What the fuck happened? _'Santana Lopez what are you doing?'

Santana's head snapped to Quinn. He whole body started shaking and before she knew it she threw herself at Quinn. She climbed right into her lap and buried her face n the crook of Quinn's neck and sighed in relief. 'I got Harry.'

Quinn blinked, she had just been gearing herself up for sparing match to calm Santana down, that was what usually happened. But instead she got a lap full of shaking Santana. She really wished someone would tell her what the fuck was going on. _Later, now you have to calm her down and be there like she always is for you. _'Thank you baby.' She kissed Santana softly. When the doctor tried to come closer to them Quinn growled at him making him stop in his tracks. 'Back the fuck off! Don't you think you fucked up enough for one night?'

'Look ma'am I have to finish my exam, so you will have to leave. Your friend is in good hands.' The doctor said irritated, he was tired and he really just wanted to finish up.

'Look dickhead, I don't care what you want. This is my wife whom you scared the crap out of. So back off and get me another doctor cause you are not getting within a foot of her again.' Quinn hissed coldly making the doctor back off. Her inner bitch revelled, she didn't get to come out and play often these days, she didn't have to.

He threw his hands. 'Fine! Nurse get another doctor I am done here.' He spat before angrily stomping off. _Teenagers are bloody impossible! Try and help and get your head bitten of._

Charlie bit her lip from giving the doctor a piece of her mind. It wouldn't do anyone any good though. But seriously what the hell had he done? Santana had looked terrified. Ok pissed as all hell but terrified none the less. Proof being on how she fell into herself the second she saw Quinn. 'Ruth can you call doc Norton. He knows these two.'

The other nurse nodded and left the room. 'I'll be back in a few minutes.'

Santana looked up and glared after the nurse, she had been her main tormentor, trying to stick her with that needle. 'Hijo de puta!'

Quinn did chuckle at that, even when Santana was obviously upset, she would always be Santana. 'Yea she is.' She threaded her fingers through Santana's hair slowly. 'San what happened?'

Santana bit her lip then simply burrowed further into Quinn. She was still figuring all that out. She wasn't quite ready to talk yet. She smiled when Quinn kissed her again, but didn't say anything more. Giving Santana the time to get things straight in her head.

* * *

Doctor Norton sat back and smiled at Santana and Qiunn. 'Well it's nothing serious. I think Santana is just shook up.' He had gotten to know the two pretty well over the last few weeks. And he honestly liked them, They were refreshingly honest. And were so obviously devoted to each other, it was wonderful to watch. 'I think with a good nights sleep everything will be back to normal.'

Quinn closed her eyes in relief. 'Thanks doc.' Quinn squeezed Santana's hand softly.

'Of course, I'll get nurse Hayly to take you.' Doctor Norton got up and headed for the door and motioned Charlie, and gave her he instructions before he turned back to them. 'Now ladies sleep tight and if you need anything you call.' Dr Norton smiled and then waved his goodbey.

'You two ready to go then?' Charlie asked as she eyed Santana.

'Yea lets go.' Quinn said then held out her hand to Santana. 'Come one San lets go to bed.'

'We'll talk in the morning, I promise.' Santana finally said as they entered the elevator. 'I think I'm just tired and need to figure out exactly happened. My mind is all muddled.'

Quinn nodded, she figured they both could use some sleep. She knew she was exhausted, mentally and and physically. And pushing Santana would not make her talk. She liked being pushed just about as much as Quinn did. 'Sleep sounds really good right about now.'

Santana snorted softly she was beginning to get her feet under her again. She just had way to many emotions running around her head. 'Yea think Blondie?' She said dryly as the elevator pinged.

Quinn scrunched her nose. 'Ok so we both need about a week of sleep.'

Chalrie chuckled at both. 'I think I can help there. Doc Norton was nice enough to prescribe you both something to help you sleep. Now get your asses in bed.' Charlie smiled when Santana carefully helped Quinn get back into her bed. She was infinitely gentle with Quinn it was to sweet in her opinion.

Santana's head shot up. _Oh hell no! _'No thank you.'

Charlie pursed her lips and shook her head. 'Don't worry it's not a shot Santana. And I really think you both could do with a proper nights sleep. This will knock you both out for a good eight hours about.'

'No needles?' Santana asked, she wasn't opposed to getting some sleep and she knew Quinn could definitely use it as well.

'No needles.' Charlie put her hand on her hips and waited for the two to have their non verbal chat. They did that a lot.

Quinn finally nodded. 'Yea, I think that would be good.'

'Good, I'll be right back.' Charlie strode out to get the prescribed medication. Plus she knew the two could really use a minute alone.

'I was worried.' Quinn finally said when she felt Santana slip under the covers next to her.

Santana kissed Quinn's cheek sweetly. 'I'm sorry, didn't mean to. It's just so fucked up.' _Fucking insane. What the hell would have happened if I hadn't been there? And who the fuck was it anyway?_

'You sure you wanne talk tomorrow? We can talk now?' Quinn said then promptly yawned.

Santana shook her head. 'I think I wouldn't make much sense now anyway. I think sleep will do us both good. I am so fucking tired Q. I don't think I will make much sense right now anyway' She said gently, she just really wanted to sleep and cuddle.

Quinn bit her lip and nodded. 'Ok, I promise to be 'patient.

'Thank you Quinn.' Santana yawned as well.

'Here we go ladies one for each.' Charlie walked back in with two pill cups and handed them over. 'Now get some sleep, and no worries I'll make sure no one bothers you.'

'Thank you Charlie.' Quinn swallowed the pill with some water.

'Any time sweets. Now get some shut eye.' Charlie grinned as she watched the two huddle down in the bed. They made it look comfortable when she knew damn well that it was anything but. She and Amy had on occasion tried out them out. Not comfortable at all.

'Te amo.' Santana kissed Quinn before snuggling her head into the crook of Quinn's neck.

'Love you too San.' Quinn closed her eyes, finally feeling content.

* * *

'You need to stop pacing, it's not going to do you any good.' Mo said as he watched Amy pace in the Hospital hallway. They were called in when Santana's name had come up in a 911 call. Everyone knew that Amy was close to the teenager. So they naturally let her know when they were called to her address.

'It makes me feel better.' Amy muttered not paying Mo much attention.

Mo shrugged, they were waiting to hear from the detectives who had caught the case. They really had very little to go on. The only thing they knew was that someone tried to break into the Corcoran home and Santana had somehow thwarted the whole thing. 'They will tell us what's up as soon as they get done with the docs.'

'This should be our case.' Amy ground out angrily, and knowing that the fact that she was this upset was the reason why she should stay as far away from the case as possible. But stubborn usually won out with Amy, and she wanted to know what the hell was going on.

'You do know this can be completely unrelated?' Mo asked as he scans the magazines for something that wasn't ten years old. He wasn't having much luck.

'What the hell are they doing?' Amy grumbled ignoring Mo. She didn't believe that for one second and she didn't think he did either. _It's just to much of a coincidence. And I don't believe in coincidence._

'We had to wait for the doc Hayly. And we called you as a courtesy, so don't go busting our balls.'

Amy turned around to find Detective Garret eyeing her. 'Sorry, sorry I just want to know what happened.'

'No problem, and it's your guy.' Garret grinned as he saw relief flood Amy. He had seen Amy jog with Santana a few times and they seemed close. So he understood that this had to be a huge relief.

'What the hell happened?' Amy said as she plopped into a chair next to Mo.

'Don't have it all figured out. But it looks like that Mr Walsh was going to kidnap a one Beth Corcoran. Don't know exactly why. He didn't expect Ms Lopez to be there, or maybe awake. She got the drop on on him and and whacked him good with frying pan.'

Mo snorted, well he could see that. And he had met Santana only a few times. 'Was anyone else hurt?' He asked because he could see Amy was to nervous to ask. _Family is always hard._

Garret shook his head. 'No, Ms Lopez seems to have completely taken him by surprise. But I don't have details yet. He is being operated on and Ms Lopez was in shock when we got there and was brought here as well. We'll talk to her tomorrow. But I don't think Mr Walsh is going to be much of a problem any more. Apparently Ms Lopez has impeccable aim and one killer swing.'

Amy sighed and laughed at the same time. 'She's going to be impossible after this.'

'Oh that's exactly why you love her Hayly.' Mo teased.

'Ok fine, she is like a little sister. There!' Amy growled out making both men laugh. 'I thin I am going to go check on them now.' _And Charlie. _'Keep me in the loop?'

'Of course. Night Hayly.' Garret smiled as she walked off leaving him with Mo.

'Mo, Garret.' Amy nodded before she booked it up to Quinn's room. She had to make sure for herself that Santana was ok. _Damn woman is going to be the death of me!_

* * *

Charlie sipped the coffee Amy had gotten them as they watched on. Not long after Amy had shown up to check on Santana a frantic Brittany showed up with Rachel hot on her heels. Brittany hadn't even taken the time to get dressed. She was still in her duck boxers and tank pj's. Rachel had managed jeans and a hoody. It had taken Charlie half an hour to calm Brittany down somewhat. After that Brittany had simply climbed into the bed with Quinn and Santana. Keeping a very close eye on them. Rachel took a chair close to the bed. As the night wore on more and more people showed up. The waiting area was cramped with everyone just sitting around chatting and generally just waiting to make sure that Santana was really ok. No amount of assurance that she was got them moving. Charlie found it very sweet and telling. 'So different from the last time, isn't it?'

'You have no idea. The night of Quinn's accident there were people, but they were so self involved and pissed that Santana was getting information and not them. They were mostly bickering and fighting. But these people? They are here because they care. And you can see it. Those girls.' Amy pointed to a bunch who seemed to be playing cards. 'That is a good part of the Cheerio squad and I believe, the rest are scattered around. You know Coach Sylvester. I am actually surprised she is sitting back and keeping an eye there. She is usually more...aggressive. And of course the gleeks. But my point is Quinn and Santana have so much support now that they didn't have before.'

'And they have you too. You know I love seeing you with Santana.' Charlie remarked as she watched on of the girls jump up gleefully. Apparently she won whatever they were playing.

Amy rolled her eyes, she didn't get why everyone was suddenly making so many comments about it. 'How long do you think those two will be out?'

'Hopefully a couple more hours. Until then we have the cresh to deal with. Although they do seem to be happy to stay out of the way.' Charlie snorted as Puck tried to sidle up to one of the Cheerios and got nothing but the cold shoulder. Quinn had explained what had happened and she had to admit it was funny to watch his frustration.

'They are all good kids, and damn talented.' Amy smiled. 'Do you want something to eat?'

'No coffee is good, but thank you stud.' Charlie lent into Amy, this was what she loved. When people cared enough to show up and show they cared, even if it was just by being there.

* * *

'Brit you have to stop staring at them.' Rachel whispered softly to Brittany who had literately not taken her eyes of Santana and Quinn since she had jumped into bed with them. _I'm not sure how that's going to go over. Have they done this before? Stop it Rachel, now is not the time to think about something like that! I am starting to think Puck is rubbing of on me. Yuck!_

'Nu huh.' Brittany muttered, she was never going to take her eyes of the two again. She could not handle another call like that. They were her family too and she couldn't loose them. The thought scared her. _I'll keep them safe._

Rachel sighed sadly, she had tried everything she knew to get Brittany to calm down completely, but Brittany had other ideas. 'Come on B lets at least go talk to the others for a little while.'

'Brit get outta my bed.' Santana grumbled, she had been waking up slowly for a while, her head felt completely woozy. Nothing made much sense. 'You're hogging the blanket.' She slowly cracked one eye open and groaned. _Fucking Twilight Zone! Why the fuck are there so many people in here?_

Rachel watched utterly fascinated as Brittany's body went from tight and stressed to a complete relaxed state. 'Good morning Santana.'

Santana scrunched up her whole face in distaste. 'Fucking nightmare!'

Brittany snorted, watching Santana wake up was sometimes hilarious. 'Sannie be nice. Everyone was so worried about you!'

'Coffee.' Santana demanded she was so not up for all this if it wasn't some sort of weird ass dream. Which she still was hoping it was.

Rachel handed a cup over to Brittany, not sure she wanted to get to close to a grouchy still half asleep Santana. 'Tina went on a coffee run a little while ago, should still be at least warm.'

Santana carefully untangled herself from Quinn and sat up. 'Don't care, just fucking hand it over.' As soon as the cup came into her line of vision she snatched it from Brittany who couldn't help but snicker softly. After a few sips she finally took a look around the room and groaned unhappily. 'You are all creepers. It's seriously disturbing to wake up to a room full of people watching you sleep.'

'Well to fair we spent most of the time talking and catching up.' Carlos smiled at Santana, he had nearly had a heart attack when Shelby called them 'Brittany on the other hand...creeper worthy.' He was holding Maria back, so she didn't go off on Santana immediately, he knew that she was not the friendliest person in the mornings. Judy and Shelby seemed to have the same idea.

Santana snorted and turned to Brittany. 'You perving on me and Q again B?'

'Yip, you are hella hot, how can I resist.' Brittany grinned at Santana. It was obvious that Santana was just fine. _She had me so worried. I will have to have a talk with her about all this._

'B why you in bed with us?' Quinn grumbled, all the noise having partially woken her up.

'Cause you're hot Q' Brittany teased and kissed Quinn good morning.

Quinn blinked a little confused Brittany was definitely in bed with them, that didn't seem to be a dream. She was definitely in her pj's and there was a room full of people looking at them. She shifted self consciously. 'Ok then. This is not weird at all.'

Santana snorted then lent closer to Quinn. 'Totes Twilight Zone.'

Quinn started laughing and nodded. She really wasn't awake just yet. 'Totally. Why the fuck are they all here?'

'Beats me.' Santana sipped her coffee the offered Quinn some. _Shelby must have called them._

'If you have a bucket of milk and sugar to make it palatable thanks baby.' Quinn said dryly. She decided until her mind was a little more awake she would just ignore the room full of people.

Brittany handed over a cup to Quinn. 'Tina says hi. Everyone's here.' Brittany laughed at Quinn's frown, she knew Quinn was probably trying to figure out exactly who everyone was. Santana was scowling, she was not in the mood for people. She never was in the mornings. _This is going to be so much fun._ Brittany could see everyone itching to start bombarding a very grouchy Santana with questions. And boy would that be a mistake.

Santana saw everyone eyeing her and it was quite plainly pissing her off, severely. She was not a piece of meat. _I wanne fucking wake up and fucking cuddle with my wife and what do I get? A room ful of nosey asses! '_Nu huh, you know what? This shit is not gonna fly.' Santana shook her head. 'Get out, all of you get fucking out of my fucking room!'

'Santi...' Maria started, but her mouth snapped shut at the look her daughter was giving her. _She truly does have my temper when she doesn't sleep enough._

'Do. Not. Santi. Me!' Santana ground out. She felt ambushed, and that was just not going to work for her. 'You are gonna get the hell out of here, And Imma gonna fucking wake up and have some time with Quinn. And when we are ready we will talk to you. Now fuck off!' Santana was well aware that she would probably get a lecture later on her language, but right then she just didn't give a flying fuck. She looked on satisfied as everyone started trooping out then snorted. _What the hell Brit? God you are one of a kind. _'B get your skiny ass back in this bed, you can't go traipsing around the hospital like that you are gonna give the all the guys hard ons or heart attacks. And where are your shoes?'

Brittany hopped back onto the bed and shrugged. 'I didn't have time to grab them. I was too worried.' She bit her lip and glanced at Rachel who was struggling into her jacket. She pouted at Santana. _Come please Sannie!_

Santana groaned. 'Fine B she can stay too. Rae put your stuff back down.' _I hate that pout, it's not fair._

'You seem grumpier than usual.' Quinn remarked once Rachel was back in her chair.

Santana simply glared at the door as if trying to incinerate it. 'I was getting fucking tired of them staring at me like I was working a damn pole, and they couldn't wait to shove dollar bills down my g-string!'

Quinn choked on her coffee and sprayed half onto her t-shirt and the rest dribbled down he chin. 'Jesus fucking hell San! Why do you always say shit like that when I have something in my mouth!'

'Oh the jokes I could make about that statement Q...endless.' Santana teased as she wiped coffee of Quinn's chin. 'And seriously Q that's just gross.' Santana snickered when Quinn glared at her then lent down and kissed her. She knew how to get on Quinn's good side, even when she was annoyed with her.

'And this is where this conversation becomes awkward.' Rachel muttered, she loved Quinn and Santana together but they really sometimes forgot people were around. 'And Satnana that was totally inappropriate! Those were your parents, and my mother!'

Brittany snickered, she loved it when Santana got snarky. But she was curious why though. _Ok so maybe they shouldn't all have been looking at her as if she was a bone and they were blood hounds. She does not like that. _'It was kinda eww San.'

'You'll get over it. And it's still true.' Santana grumbled between kisses. Quinn was apparently in a very agreeable mood.

'They are going to completely ignore us now, aren't they?' Rachel sighed as she sat back in her chair arms crossed.

'Totally,but it's so hot. So who cares.' Brittany giggled when Quinn pushed her away. Apparently it was a little too odd to have her in bed with them when they were making out. So she hopped out and plopped herself onto Rachel's lap, who of course turned the brightest shade of red imaginable. _Just so seriously cute._

* * *

Charlie poked her head into Quinn's room. 'Hi ladies sorry to interrupt. Can I come in?'

Rachel looked up from her notes. She and Brittany had decided to study while the other two were off in their own world. 'Sure, not that those two will notice anyway.'

'Well still as I hear it Santana chucked them out on their ears earlier.' Charlie closed the door behind her. She had been chosen to break the news to Santana that the police wanted to talk to her. She had no idea why. _I was so suckered into this!_

Brittany snickered as she glanced at Quinn and Santana. 'I think at the moment a herd of elephants in the room wouldn't get a reaction from them. Their bonding.'

'Oh is that what the kids call it these days?' Charlie snorted, she really didn't want to be the one to bother them, but eventually they would have to talk. Both of them.

Brittany rolled her eyes, she really always had to do everything. It was obvious Charlie came in there to talk to Quinn and Santana. She rolled up a piece of paper and threw it at Santana hitting her square against the head. _Still got it! She shoots she scores._

Santana's head snapped up. 'What the fuck B?'

Brittany shrugged, not all to bothered with Santana's snarl. 'Charlie needs to talk to you.' She motioned to Charlie. 'And you two have been making out for like half an hour.'

Quinn blushed brightly, they had kind of forgotten that they weren't alone, not that they were doing much more than just kissing. But then they were so used to Brittany and Rachel being around all the time, that it didn't feel to weird. 'Sorry about that.'

Charlie bit her lip to keep from laughing. Quinn looked a little mortified while Santana was glaring at her. Obviously not happy at being interrupted. 'I promise to not interrupt again, but the police are here. They need to talk to you Santana.'

Santana sighed, her previous good mood flying right out the window. 'Fine. Get the rents in here too in that case. Cause I am only telling this shit once.'

'Ok I'll get everyone then.' Charlie nodded before she left again.

'You ok with this San?' Quinn asked lacing their fingers together.

'Yea I'm good Q. I just want to get it over with.' Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head. 'I have some sweats you can borrow if you want B?'

'Nah I'm good San.' Brittany shrugged, she really didn't see the big deal. She had clothes on after all. If people stared it wasn't her fault.

Santana rolled her eyes and laughed. 'You look good B.' She finally just gave up. Brittany really did not have one single modest or shy bone in her body. She was completely comfortable with herself.

Brittany wiggled her eyebrows and and popped her legs over the side of her chair. 'I know, right?' Santana started laughing soon followed by Quinn and Rachel. _Mission accomplished!_

* * *

Detective Garret and his partner shifted uncomfortably. They hadn't expected a room full of people. 'Hi Mrs Lopez, I'm detective Garret and this is my partner detective Henderson.'

'Yea, yea, can we just get this over with.' Santana grumbled. She really just wanted to get it over with.

'Santana Lopez you watch you mouth.' Maria scolded Santana from the corned she and Carlos had taken.

'Sorry mami.' She muttered then turned back to the detectives. 'I'm sorry, can we please just get this over with?'

'Of course.' Garret nodded his head. Amy had talked to him before they went in, and told him not to take Santana's demeanour personally. 'If you could just give us a run down what happened last night that would be great.'

Santana nodded holding Quinn's had a little tighter. She was putting up a pretty good front. But damn she knew things could have ended so badly. And she could tell Quinn was worried that she would ignore her feelings on the topic and at some point explode. 'Last night Quinn was having a hard night and asked me to go get something from home. Which I did. I didn't want to wake Shelby or Beth so I didn't turn on any lights, I know the layout so I didn't need them Once I got what I was looking for I made my way back downstairs. I...just got a bad feeling and made my way to the kitchen, thought maybe the window was open. After I made sure it was closed I was making my way out when I just...I don't know I thought I saw something move and reacted. The next thing I know Shelby's skillet connected solidly with something. I didn't even know what it was until Shelby rushed into the kitchen and turned on the light. Everything after that is a little hazy. I know the police and the paramedics came and I was taken here. And then Quinn came and got me and we have been here ever since.'

Garret nodded as he scribbled down what Santana said. 'Did you see anything suspicious before you entered the house?'

'No, really it was like two in the fucking morning and I was exhausted not really paying that much attention.' Santana shook her head. She really couldn't tell them more even if she wanted to.

'Ok I think we have everything here. We already took Ms Corcoran's statement earlier.' Garret said satisfied. It was pretty straight forward.

'Now do you mind telling me who the fuck it was?' Santana asked the detectives, that was something she really wanted to know. Because seriously it was freaking her out. She didn't like not having all the details.

Garret nodded at Santana. 'The intruder was one Tim Walsh, I think you are familiar with him?'

Quinn jaw dropped then she just started laughing. _Why am I even laughing it's not even funny, except it is! _'You wacked that asshole with a fraying pan? Only you, I swear only you.' She started giggling then kissed Santana hard. 'Thank you baby.'

Santana shook her head at Quinn. _She's finally completely lost it. _'Uhm thank you?'

'Well that is all from us.' Garret interrupted. 'We'll keep in touch.' He said before he and his partner took their leave.

'Ok you can all stop staring at me now.' Santana said dryly. 'Look I told you all what I know. I am tired and I am just not up for a lot of company. Papi, mami, go home, you too Ms F. I'm going to nap with Quinn we can both use it. Thank you all for coming though.'

Carlos nodded before he moved towards the bed. He kissed both Quinn and Santana on the forehead. 'I'm glad you're ok mija, you had us so worried.' He turned to Quinn and smiled softly at her, she was so good for Santana. 'Take good care of her.' He said pointedly, letting her know he knew perfectly well that Santana probably needed to talk to her some more about things.

Marian followed suit and kissed them both. 'Sleep well and I'll see you two tomorrow for lunch. I'm making all your favourites.'

'Gracias mami.' Santana let her mother fuss over a little before she left with her father. She really didn't mind it as much as people would think. But just not all the time, only sometimes.

'Well girls you always keep things interesting.' Judy teased as she gave each a hug. 'If you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me.'

Quinn shook her head good naturedly. Her mom was turning into someone she really liked. 'Thanks mom.'

'Yea thank Ms F.' Santana grinned at Judy, she really did like Quinn's mom, well this new version at least.

Shelby bit her lip as she got up. She didn't exactly know how to thank Santana enough. If it hadn't been for her, who knows what could have happened. 'I...just thank you.'

'It was dumb luck.' Santana bit her lip and pulled Shelby into a tight hug. 'I'm just so glad you and Beth are ok.' She didn't let go for a the longest time. She was going to cry herself to sleep in Quinn's arms later she was sure.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone. So I had a fucking murderous week, but I have managed another chapter...finally:) I hope you like it. Brit gets to have some fun in this one. So I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Santana kicked the tire of her car. The last place she wanted to be was stuck in school when Quinn was finally going home. Home where they would be able to be alone, home where they could finally just be them. But no her parents had refused to let her skip school. _Fucking ridiculous shit! As if I am learning much here anyway. Quinn is so much more important. _'Fucked up hellhole!'

'What did that wheel ever do to you?' Rachel asked as she joined Santana, they had Cheerio practise after all. _Sue Sylvester is insane! I permanently feel like something drove over me repeatedly. _

Santana huffed angrily and glared at Rachel. 'It exists Hobbit.'

'Ah yes I guess it does.' Rachel sagely chose not to make any more comments. She lent against Santana's car. 'Brit will be here in a few. She said she had something to do before practise, I didn't ask, before you ask me. She was way to excited, means I really don't wanne know.'

Santana snickered softly. Rachel was beginning to get Brit. And she was being very clever. 'Lest I kill the messenger?'

Rachel shrugged. Brittany had been all secretive and excited the whole weekend. And she had the feeling that Santana was not necessarily going to appreciate whatever it was that Brittany had planned. _Although she knows Satnana better than you do. Maybe whatever she is planning can cheer Santana up. She looks just about ready to kill someone. _'Well I've been on the receiving end of your ire.'

'That you have. So what where your unofficial orders? Stay out here and wait, or go inside?' Santana cocked her head to try and see whether she could see something different about the schools entrance, but it all looked the same. Like that same old hellhole. So whatever Brittnay was up to wasn't outside.

Rachel chuckled then started making her way inside. 'She wasn't very specific.'

Santana rolled her eyes, but followed. _This could be interesting. Brit always has the weirdest schemes. _'Well the Dwarf lets go, I have me some Cheerios to torture. And I am not in a good mood.'

'What? You? You don't say.' Rachel said dryly as waited for Santana to fall into step with her.

Santana ginned at Rachel, she liked this side of her. Rachel was still hesitant most of the time, but sometimes baddass Berry came out to play and when she did Santana absolutely loved her. 'I like, Rae Rae has claws. But don't get to big for them britches bitch.'

'Wouldn't dream of it. So how was the rest of your weekend?' Rachel asked changing the topic, and anything to do with Quinn was usually a good idea.

Santana's eyes narrowed and she glared at Rachel once again. She was not a happy camper. She was upset with Quinn, ok so maybe she felt happy and pissed at the same time. But so very upset, and Rachel was unknowingly rubbing salt in the wounds. 'Just fucking peachy keen Midget.'

Rachel backed up in surprise, that sounded all to familiar. Like the Santana who had slushied her all those times, cold and angry. _What the hell happened? They were all good on Saturday. _'I'm going to put my neck on the chopping block here, and I hope to god I survive. So that said what is going on?'

Santana stopped walking and grabbed Rachel's arm tightly. She glared at Rachel for a good minute then sighed unhappily. 'Quinn has nightmares. Horrible make her scream in terror nightmares. She wakes up every fucking night screaming. And she refuses to talk about them. Friday night she promised, but instead she made me talk about what happened at the house. She told me to be patient, I have been patient I have been fucking patient beyond belief. I am so tired I can barely think straight. That's how patient I have been.'

Rachel bit her lip hard, none of them had had any idea that this had been going on. Well of course they had seen how tired Santana looked, but had tossed it up to Santana sleeping in the Hospital and being worried. 'I...really don't know what to say. But if I can help, I'm here.'

Santana rubbed her temples closing her eyes tightly. 'I don't know how to get her to talk to me. Every time I get close she shuts me down.'

'Do you...do you know what the nightmare is about?' Rachel squeezed Santana's shoulder softly.

Santana nodded, because really how could she not. She thought she had the nightmare pretty much figured out. 'I think so, I mean she screams and mumbles in her sleep.'

'Do you want to talk about it? I mean I would listen if you wanted to.' Rachel offered honestly.

'I...not now Rae, but I don't know. We have therapy this afternoon, I am going to bring it up whether Quinn likes it or not. But I don't know. If she doesn't talk, I might be knocking on your door, and might just need to use your couch.' _Get it together you are Santana Fucking Lopez. You can't worry about this shot right now. _Santana squared her shoulders, now she had to be the big bad head cheerleader. 'Come on, coach would kill us if we are late.'

Rachel nodded, she never in a million years had she actually thought Santana would even think about confiding in her. They really had come a far way. 'That is not on my schedule, so lets hurry up. You know how much I like to stick to my schedule, I would hate for it to get disrupted by an unplanned death.' Rachel grinned to herself when Santana snorted derisively.

* * *

Lacy barged onto the Basketball court where they were having their morning practise. Everything was set up perfectly. They were just waiting for the guest of honour to arrive. 'She's here Brit, like only a minute away.'

Brittany grinned from ear to ear. She so loved dressing up. 'Ok everyone take your places. And Lacy get the lights. Now lets get ready to kill this mother fucker!'

Santana frowned when they walked onto the court. It was pretty dimly lit, which was a hell of a surprise since the others should have been there already warming up. _Oh Imma gonna fucking strangle the fucking lot of them! _'What the fuck?' Just as she spoke up a spot light went on and shone on the middle of the court and a single empty chair there.

'Everybody has this image in their head about what a Superhero should look like.' Brittany stated over the speaker system still completely unseen. She watched as a severely confused Santana was led to the chair by two Cheerios. Her voice reverberated around the court making it all sound very mysterious. 'Some think they are all muscles and brawn and oh so sexy. Others think they are nerds with secret identities. And some others are lucky enough that they don't have to wonder at all. Some are lucky enough to know exactly what a real life super hero looks like.' A soft spotlight came on finally illuminating Brittany.

'Oh my fucking god.' _Nope not a shy fucking bone in that body of hers!_ Santana muttered as she took Brittany in. She was wearing the shortest little blue skirt with the tiniest little shirt with a big S on it. A big red cape with the matching knee high red boots and a yellow utility belt. The picture was ridiculously sexy and funny at the same time.

'Now be a good girl San, cause this is for you. Our resident Superhero.' Brittany winked at Rachel who was still standing by the entrance. She looked like she was catching flies.

(_Brittany, __**everyone,**_**Lacy and Brittany**)

_I'm the life of the party  
So contagious  
_**All the boys wanna catch me**_  
But I'm just playin'  
_

By now enough lights had been turned on that Santana could see all the Cheerios dancing around with Brittany. They were still in their uniforms, but they all had knee high boots on. _Oh my god this is like out of some teen boys fucking wet dreams. _Santana nearly choked when Brittany danced over to her then in one smooth motion straddles her giving her what was effectively a very nice lap dance. 'Oh fuck.' Santana playfully grabbed at Brittany who gently slapped her hand away both laughing.

'Nu huh no touching.' Brittany giggled as she danced just out of Santana's reach. Santana was now grinning like a little kid. _I knew she would like this._

_**One**__  
One, two  
Come and see what I can do_

_**Two**__  
Two, three  
Everybody's after me_

_**Three**__  
Three, four  
Let me tell you what's in store  
Let's go  
Everybody on the floor_

Rachel's mouth was dry and her eyes glued to Brittany as she danced around Santana or on top of her. It was probably one of the hottest things Rachel had ever seen. And Santana was laughing and playing along. Every time she tried to get up either Brittany or one of the Cheerios would firmly push her back onto the chair. 'Wow.'

'Quite a show, I have to agree Streisand. The way blondie dances is enough to get everyone's juices flowing.' Sue said right behind Rachel revelling when Rachel nearly fainted. _Ahh nothing like a little fear before breakfast._

'Ah, yes coach?' Rachel muttered uncertainly. She never knew what would be the right or wrong answer with Sue.

'Ugh you are utterly useless too me right now. You are slobbering over your laddies lumps.' Sue turned around to walk off, but at the last second turned back. 'Oh and Streisand? You might want to pick up your jaw from the floor. You're getting it all wet.'

[Chorus]

_**I'm Supergirl  
I'm everywhere  
Those flashy lights  
They stop and stare  
I'm fire red  
I'm all aboard  
I'm in your head  
Everybody knows  
I'm, I'm  
I'm Supergirl**_

Brittany grinned as she danced around Santana. This was even better than she had thought it would be. After talking to Quinn, she had really spiced it up. And Santana was lapping it up. Not to mention she and the Cheerios were all having blast. _I wonder what Rachel is thinking? I bet she's all hot._

**I'm the perfect disaster**_  
You can't stop me  
_**Comin' faster and faster**_  
But you just watch me __**(you just watch me**__)_

'Dude this is like...' Puck muttered from the bleachers where he and Sam were hidden from view. He had known something was up with Brittany, but not this. Not that he was complaining.

'I feel like a perv sitting up here Puck.' Sam whined not taking his eyes of off Brittany and the Cheerios.

'Oh just shut up, this is so hot.' Puck muttered as he watched Brittany run her fingers over Santana's shoulder lightly and Santana of course tried to snatch them playfully._  
_

_**Five**__  
Five, six  
Don't you want a little fix_

_**Six**__  
Come down  
Get a little crazy now_

_**Nine**__  
Nine, ten  
See me work the room & bed  
__**Hold on, ready, here we go again**_

Rachel walked to the bleachers, she really had to sit down. Her legs felt like rubber and were completely useless. 'How can she move like that? It's...it's...just how can she?' She mused out loud as she watched Brittany strut her stuff. And boy was her stuff hot.

[Chorus]

_**I'm Supergirl  
I'm everywhere  
Those flashy lights  
They stop and stare  
**__**I'm fire red  
I'm all aboard  
I'm in your head  
Everybody knows  
**__**I'm, I'm  
I'm Supergirl**_

Brittany gave the signal and the Cheerios started back to the position they had started in. The last bit was hers. _I love my life!_

_Walkin' every wire  
Set the world on fire  
No one shining brighter  
Oh, oh, oh_

Santana let Brittany pull her up and danced with her. There were few things she liked more than dancing with Brittany. She knew in her gut that Brittany would make it big. She was born to dance. _Brit is fucking awesome!_

'Just let me lead.' Brittany winked at Santana as they started dancing. Santana easily letting herself be lead. She and Brittany had danced enough times over the years. Their moves were seamless.  
_  
I'm Supergirl  
I'm fire red  
I'm all aboard  
__**I'm in your head**_

_Everybody knows  
I'm Supergirl  
I'm everywhere  
Those flashy lights,  
They stop and stare  
I'm fire red  
__**I'm in your head**_

_Everybody knows  
I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm  
I'm Supergirl  
I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm,  
I'm Supergirl  
I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm,  
I'm Supergirl _

As the song finished Brittany plopped Santana back into the chair with her in Santana's lap. 'You are our real life Supergirl.' She said softly then kissed Santana on the forehead. 'And we are just so proud of you.'

Lacy walked up to them holding something behind her back, she was grinning like an idiot. 'And as we all know every superhero has heir own special power or weapon.'

'And since yours was so rudely confiscated.' Brittany continued as she got back up and walked behind Lacy so she could grab whatever it was Lacy was holding. 'We decided to help out and get you a brand spanking new one. Top of the line too. Extra heavy.' Brittany pulled out the present and giggled when Santana burst out laughing. 'It's foreign too...apparently the French make the best. But without further ado.' Brittany handed over the present to Santana who was still laughing.

Santana took the present and looked it over. _Oh my god they even painted it, red blue and yellow. It has a fucking Superman S on it! Oh gods I love these guys. _'Well the weight feels good in my hand.' Santana took the frying pan by the handle then slapped her other palm lightly and nodded seriously. 'Mhhh nice weight. Now the big test. Step back step back, you don't wanne get in my way.' Santana swung the frying pan with exaggerated swing to it, then promptly burst out laughing.

'So it passes Supergirl's stringent tests?' Brittany teased.

'Yep, totes does.' Santana grinned as she pulled Brittany in for a bear hug. 'I love you B, you rock.'

'It was a team effort.' Brittany motioned to the rest of the Cheerios who were all giggling. She knew Santana would get it. They had all worked very hard to set this up. Sure it had been her idea, but she couldn't have done it alone.

Santana knew that the idea had to be Brittany's, it was a Brittany idea through and through. But obviously the rest of the squad had happily helped. 'I don't I think I thanked you all for coming on Friday, so thanks for that and this...well this totally rocked.' Santana smiled crookedly, this was the team she had wanted. _But no slacking allowed. _'That being said, you have five minutes to get changed then it's back to normal. Hurry up or I will kill you all with suicides!' She watched utterly amused as the girls groaned, but hurried to do as she said. _It rocks to be king! _'Hey B?'

'Yep?' Brittany cocked her head and waited. She hadn't made a move to change.

'Where the fuck did you even find that costume?' Santana asked truly perplexed. She was sure even if the costume stores had a Supergirl costume it wouldn't look like that.

Brittany snickered, she knew she was killing it. And she had to admit it was just to much fun to take off just yet. She had seen more than one of the girls checking her out. 'Ms H of course. Her favourite Halloween costume. Isn't it fucking smoking?'

Santana rolled her eyes, she should have known. Who else would have something like that I their closet. 'You look hella hot Brit. Now go wipe the puddle formerly known as Rachel Berry of the floor. Cause I ain't touching that mess. You made it you clean it.' She teased as she looked towards Rachel who's eyes were firmly fixed on Brittany's ass.

Brittany started laughing as she looked over her shoulder. _So worth it just for that. _'Nah, I think I'll let her stare at my ass a little longer. Cause who wouldn't wanne stare at it, I have an awesome ass.'

Santana snickered as she watched Rachel turn bright red when she realized she had been caught. 'Only you Brit Brit.' _Oh Rae you are only just getting a taste. Apparently B is ready for a full frontal assault now. You gonna have to buy a shit load of underwear._

* * *

Quinn sighed as he mom helped her into bed. Her and Santana's bed. It smelled like them and it calmed her frayed nerves. She had still not manned up and told Santana about the nightmares, and she knew that Santana was beyond pissed with her. But she just couldn't. 'It's weird to not be in the attic. I miss the light.'

Judy hummed in agreement. She was worried, Quinn seemed off. She was tired and looked like a wreck. Not at all what Judy had expected. _She's finally home, yet she looks so resigned. _'Baby girl are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or are we going to have to play twenty questions?' Judy had learnt the last few weeks that the best way to get Quinn to talk was, first complete honesty and two surprise her. _Oh Quinn you might be able to fool your friends, but I am your mom I can always tell. At least when I don't have my head buried in my ass._

Quinn bit her lip. 'Have you ever known that while you were trying to do the right thing, you were doing the exact wrong thing?' Quinn asked after a while, not meeting Judy's eyes.

Judy sat down on the bed next to Quinn and tipped her chin up so that Quinn had no choice but to look her in the eye. 'You know I have. Quinn what is going on? You are home, you have a hot wife who loves you to pieces and you are on the mend. Why are you so down?'

Quinn ran her fingers through her hair furiously almost yanking it. 'I have horrible nightmares, and I wake up screaming basically every night. Meaning Santana waked up every night as well.' Quinn groaned, she wished it wasn't that hard. 'I don't want to tell her what the nightmares are about. And she s getting really angry with me. But I can't tell her, I just can't! Every time I try I see it in my head, and I can't.'

Judy sighed loudly, Jordan had told her Quinn was having just as much trouble as she was, but this was really the first real confirmation. 'Baby girl why? You and Santana talk bout everything else. I mean that girl knows you better than you know yourself.'

Quinn shook her head helplessly. 'How am I supposed to tell her that I wake up every night terrified that what I dreamt was real. That I am so scared that I will wake up and she was really dead. That daddy really killed her like her did in the dream. How?'

'Oh Quinn, you have to stop this.' Judy said emphatically. 'You have to stop letting him ruin your life. He isn't worth it.'

'I just...can't tell her.' Quinn mumbled as she lets her mom pull her into her arms.

'You have to Quinn. Do not let him ruin your marriage.' Judy said softly as she rocked Quinn back and forth. And for the millionth time she wished she could strangle her ex. _The gift that keep on giving._

* * *

'So Quinn how does it feel to be home again?' Jemma asked as she looked around Shelby's living room. Since Quinn was still restricted she offered to come to her and Santana just like at the Hospital. 'And where is your mouthy other half?'

Quinn tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was worried and tired. 'It's nice being home. And Santana said she was one her way she had something to do before she joins us.'

Jemma bit her lip as she observed Quinn's lack lustre response. She was definitely off. 'Have the nightmares gotten better?'

Quinn shook her head. 'No, they're worse. I don't know what to do any more.'

'Well have you tried to talk to Santana about them?' Jemma asked softly, she had had this conversation with Quinn more than once. She understood Quinn's reluctance, but she also knew that unless Quinn talked things would only get worse. She didn't even know what the nightmares were about, Quinn was that close lipped about them. Which surprised her since Quinn was very open about just about everything else.

'I tried.' Quinn muttered she really didn't want to talk about the nightmares. _Why can't people leave me alone!_

'I am guessing that didn't go well. Look Quinn I told you before I won't push, but you need to talk about them. Maybe you could start with me.' Jemma tried to encourage Quinn, if she knew what the nightmares were about she could then better help Quinn.

'I know you are trying to help, but I don't want to talk about it.' Quinn said coldly.

'Well I do.' Santana made her presence known. She had heard most of the conversation and she was ready to talk. _So fucking ready._

Quinn felt her mouth go dry, this conversation was supposed to have stayed between her and Jemma. 'San, you're home.'

Santana walked to Quinn and gave her a quick kiss hello. 'I wish I could have been to one to bring you home.' She held out a long stem rose to Quinn who took it blushing slightly. 'Welcome home baby.'

'Thanks San.' Quinn wrinkled her nose in delight as she smelled the rose.

'Any time Blondie.' Santana plopped onto the couch then looked at Jemma. 'I want to talk about the nightmares.'

'San...'

'No, Quinn I have asked you and plead with you. I am gonna talk now. And you are gonna fucking listen. I am tired so fucking tired, and I need for us to sort this out. I need sleep Quinn. I am barely functioning. I fell asleep at school today.' Santana sighed, she was so frustrated and angry. Her surprise earlier had been fantastic and fun and practise was good as always, but when she came of her adrenaline high she could barely keep her eyes open. And in History she had lost her fight. Brittany had to actually wake her up after class. _Fucking drooled on my homework. That shit ain't cool._

'Ok Santana why don't you explain how this affects you?' Jemma broke the tense silence.

Santana huffed out loud as she glared at Jemma. _Yea I still don't like this shit! _'Since the nightmares started I haven't gotten more than a couple of hours sleep at a time. I wake up to Quinn screaming every single night, which I can honestly say scares the shit out of me Especially the times when Quinn thrashes around so much that I am scared that she will hurt herself. So excuse me Q if I am not just gonna sit back and wait for that to happen!' Santana snapped the last part at Quinn who blinked at her with hurt quite obvious.

Jemma turned to Quinn and nodded at her. 'Do you think that if Santana knew more about the nightmares it might help both of you?'

'I am not talking about it! I can't.' Quinn nearly cried out. She didn't know why it was so hard for her to speak about it. She knew it wasn't real. But somewhere deep inside she was so terrified that it could very easily become true. So if she didn't talk about it it would eventually go away. Or at least that was her hope. _Why isn't it going away?_

'Then I will.' Santana said softly. _Gods I hate her fucking prick of a father so much right now, so much. _'Usually it starts with you crying. You shake so hard while you do that that usually wakes me up. Then the screaming starts. If I'm quick enough I can wake you up before you start talking.'

Quinn could feel the blood drain from her face. She saw the truth all over Santana's face. She knew. 'No, no, no!'

'I know what they are about Q.' Santana finally said after a very tense silence. 'I know.'

Jemma narrowed her eyes, well that she hadn't expected. Quinn had been so sure that Santana had no clue. 'Quin?'

'You weren't supposed to know, it's all my fault.' Quinn whispered as she looked at her feet.

'What's your fault Quinn?' Jemma prompted again. She was surprised that things were so awkward and hard for them. Usually Quinn and Santana had no problem talking. But now Quinn seemed completely lost for words.

'Everything.' Quinn choked out as tears started falling.

Santana crouched down in front of Quinn grabbing her face in her hands gently. It broke her heart that Quinn sometimes tried to bare the whole worlds burdens on her shoulders. _No you don't Q, not this time. _'Imma gonna call this one Q, bullshit! Utter fucking bullshit.' She didn't let go when Quinn tried to pull away. 'You are not responsible for anything your father did or will do. And the nightmares? Not your fault, you can't help it.'

'But it is.' Quinn tried to shake her head, but Santana was having none of it. _Why can't she just see that? Maybe if I had been a better daughter. Did better. Maybe then he wouldn't have done any of this._

'That is such utter bullshit Quinn. Cause if you follow that logic I could say you being in that fucking chair is my fault.' Santana said seriously she was trying to get Quinn to see how ridiculous that was. To take responsibility for things that were completely out of your control. 'No seriously because I was mean to Finn, he didn't invite me, so you had to go by yourself. And because of that you were hit by a fucking truck. See my fault.'

'That's ridiculous Santana. You had nothing to do with that!' Quinn huffed out.

Jemma smiled at Santana. _Well that is one way to make a point. _'I think that is what Santana is trying to tell you. You can't blame yourself for things that were not in your control to change. What your father did to you and your sister, could never ever be your fault. It was never your problem, it was his. Quinn someone like him he would always have found some reason to do what he did. Quinn the nightmares could very well be a light form of PTSD and with everything you have gone through I wouldn't be surprised. Bottling the emotions up will not work in the long run.'

'PTSD? I am not a soldier.' Quinn finally pulled away from Santana to look at Jemma. 'I can't have PTSD it's just bad dreams.'

'You wake up screaming and you thrash and talk. I would actually categorize that more as a night terror. And that is a symptom of PTSD. Now I am not saying you do have it, but it is a possibility.' Jemma carefully worded what she wanted to say. With Quinn she knew she had to tread very carefully. _I am keeping my eye on you though. If it gets worse I'll have to prescribe you something._

'I do not have PTSD.' Quinn balked then looked at Santana. 'You really know what the nightmares are about?'

'Yes, I mean I do not know the details, but I know enough to have a very good idea.' Santana was still crouching in front of Quinn. 'Instead of your father hurting you, he hurts me and you seem to be unable to stop him.' Santana said softly, god she hated the words coming out of her mouth, cause she knew that Quinn would fight tooth and nail for her just like she would for her. So this nightmare had to be utterly terrifying to Quinn.

'He...he beats you to death with his belt.' Quinn whispered if you weren't listening you would miss it completely.

Santana swallowed as bile rose in her throat, that would be her worst nightmare too. Having someone she loved be tortured without her being able to do anything. 'It's just a dream. I am here, and I am not going anywhere.' Santana took Quinn's hand in her own so that Quinn could have tangible evidence of what she has said.

'I am so scared he will get out and then come for us. And hurt you. I just...it terrifies me.' Quinn sobbed out as Santana held her hands gently. 'I can't loose you San.'

'You won't, I'm not that easy to get rid of Q, really I'm from Lima Heights!' Santana tried to lighten the heaviness that had settled in the room with them.

Quinn smiled tremulously. 'You don't even know where Lima Heights is San.'

'Pfff it's a state of mind, and I gots it.' Santana lent up and gently kissed Quinn's tears away. 'I am not going anywhere Quinn. But you gotta talk to me. I can only help when you do.'

Quinn nodded. 'I'll try. I'll try.'

'That's all I ask baby.' Santana finally got back up and sat down on the couch again. _Finally, maybe now we can work on getting a good nights sleep! And god I want my Q back. We are finally home. Things should be getting better not worse._

'Ok for the last little while I am going to give you both some tips that might help deal with the nightmares. You will have to experiment a little to see what works. But hopefully with you both talking about the issue and some help you get back to normal sleep soon.' Jemma said now all business. Now that she had a better idea about what was going on she could give them the tools they would need.

* * *

Santana grumbled as she stripped her clothes, sighing happily. _Fucking uniform is torture! You would think it's comfortable, but shit ain't comfortable at all._ 'I hate our therapist.' After Quinn's mini break down they had spent another hour getting a lecture, well that was what she thought it was, on how to handle things better.

'No you don't. You hate therapy.' Quinn teased lightly, she was emotionally wrung out. But this was so nice. It was normal talking in the bathroom. It was funny how often they did that. They had had some pretty intense discussions in the shower. _And a lot of sex! Gods I miss sex!_

Santana cocked her head then shrugged. 'Ok so you might have a point there. Come on Blondie time to strip.' Santana gently helped Quinn get out of her clothes. This was what Qiunn had been looking forward to the most. She was allowed to take a shower. 'Gods you are still the sexiest woman alive.' Santana kissed Quinn on the corner of her mouth. Keeping it light. _I can't believe we have to wait even longer!_

'Is it totally lame that I am so excited about a shower?' Quinn scrunched up her nose as Santana secured the plastic bags over her casts. _Now that is soooooo sexy. Not!_

Santana chuckled but shook her head. 'Nah I think I would be the same if I hadn't been able to shower for weeks on end.' Santana checked that the plastic bags were tight then bit her lip, this part she was very nervous about. Getting Quinn into the shower and then taking of her brace. The only thing Quinn was allowed to take it off for. 'Ok now just let me do the work key?'

'I hate this you know.' Quinn mumbled into Santana's shoulder as she picked her up.

'I know Q, but it's just for a little while.' Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head as she carefully placed her on the shower chair. That done she nervously gingered Quinn's brace. 'Gods I am nervous.'

Quinn snickered a little, she couldn't really blame Santana. Charlie, Darren and doc Norton had lectured them both on how careful they would have to be. 'I trust you San. Now please I wanne feel clean.'

Santana quickly took of the brace tn turned on the water. 'You are such a demanding little thing aren't you?' Santana ran her fingers over the red angry scars that littered Quinn torso and back. In Santana's opinion they were just a physical testament to just how much Quinn had been through and had survived. They made her stronger. 'Hair?'

'Mhhhh yes please.' Quinn groaned her skin burning where Santana touched. _A touch and I come undone._

Santana carefully washed Quinn's hair and had to bite her lip very hard to keep from doing something more. 'Fuck this is gonna suck.' Santana moaned as she started to run her soapy hands over Quinn's body.

'Quinn moaned loudly. 'Fuck. I can't believe we have to wait until my casts come off.'

'I still can't believe you actually asked!' Santana chuckled, Quinn asking Dr Norton when they would be able to have sex again was probably the single most uncomfortable talk they had ever had.

'San, really?' Quinn huffed and moaned at the same time. Santana's hands on her were driving her insane. 'Of course I fucking asked!'

Santana snickered as she finally rinsed Quinn off. 'Gimme a sec to wash up and then we'll get out of here before I jump you and get lectured by the doc.' She winced at the thought that was the last thing she needed. _Well I would fucking love to jump her, but another lecture...hell to the fucking no!_

'Yes I think we had enough awkward for a while.' Quinn groaned as she watched Santana stretch out under the water. Watching a naked wet Santana was the sweetest kind of torture. 'You are so fucking hot.'

* * *

**Ok so we have another kick ass song;) Supergirl by Saving Jane  
**


End file.
